Moonspun Magic
by Crystal-Tiger82674
Summary: Sesshoumaru finds himself against a woman who's soft, gentle and of natural beauty who is not intimidated by his arrogant uppercrust ways. Stubbornly independent, she certainly doesn't fit Sesshoumaru's idea of a perfect woman. That is someone he can mold
1. Chapter 1

An alarm clock went off signaling that it was time for it's owner to wake up; but in the bed next to the table with the alarm clock, the owner had a pillow pulled down around her head blocking all the sound out that she could. So she did not hear another person come into her room and over to her bed.

"Kagome wake up dear, your going to be late for your classes." The voice said shaking Kagome. The person watched as Kagome unburied herself.

"Mom, I don't have classes today. All of us who are graduating from college in two days just have to show up to get our cap and gowns and the rest of the day is free, but I have to go to work. I have to fill in for someone plus do my work so I might be late again tonight."

"My little girl is all grown up and graduating from college and will soon move away."

"Mom I won't move that far away. I will be close so if you need me I will be here." Kagome got out of bed and walked to her closet and pulled out something to wear and walked into the bathroom shutting the door.

"Does that Bankotsu still come to the college? Are you still going out with him?" Her mother asked.

"Yes he comes to the college and waits around then takes me out sometimes for lunch, but lately I have not seen him on campus."

"I don't want to say this, but as a mother I feel the need to come out and tell you that I have a bad feeling about him when he is around. Why don't you try to patch up the friendship between you and Hojo."

"Because when I turned him down at becoming his intended at the beginning of college. He transferred to a college out of town somewhere." Kagome said as she came walking out of the bathroom. She walked over and got her purse and walked over to her door and walked out heading downstairs.

"Are you going to eat anything before you go?"

"I'll catch a bite to eat on the go."

"Before you go your grandfather and I would like to give you something. We were going to wait until the day of your graduation, but this would be as good as any to give it to you." Her mother reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of keys and handed them to Kagome. "Follow us and see." They walked out of the house and past the sacred tree and down the long flight of stairs to the road. Once down there they saw a midnight blue Mitsubishi 3000 GT.

"This is for me!" Kagome voiced with tear in her eyes. "Oh thank you mom and thank you grandpa." She gave them both hugs and a kiss on the cheek.

"Now listen here young lady just because you have a car does not mean you can push your safely. Always drive with safety in mind. No exceeding the speed limit. Always drive for the safety of yourself and others." As her grandfather was finishing his speech Kagome opened the car door and got in shutting the door. She rolled down the window and turned on the engine.

"See you later." She waved as she drove off.

"Young people these days not listening to what their elders have to say." Her grandfather ranted.

"Come on dad, I'll help you up the long flight of steps." Kagome and Souta's mother said as she and her father walked over to the steps leading to the shrine and their home. As they were heading up the steps Souta came running down them.

"See ya mom, grandpa."

Meanwhile as Kagome was driving down the road that she knew one of her friends were waiting for the bus. She pulled up along side her friend and rolled down the window.

"Hey Ayame! Care to have a ride?" Kagome leaned forward a bit. She watched as Ayame walked over and looked in the window of the car.

"**_Kagome_**!"

"Yep it's me. Would you like a ride or not?"

"Sure." Ayame reached out and opened the car door and got in and closed the door and Kagome drove off while Ayame put on the seat belt. "So where did you get this car?"

"My mother and grandfather surprised me with it this morning. They were going to give it to me after graduation, but they decided to give it to me this morning instead. My mom had tears in her eyes because I'm graduating from college."

"Ya I know about that tear thing. I mean my mother started last week with the tears. Whenever she would look at pictures of me as a little girl. Also when she brings those pictures out when family and friends come over. Talk about embarrassing."

"So what are you doing after getting your cap and gown and that boring speech?"

"I have to work at 3:00 pm and I have to cover my shift as well as some else's shift. The person I have to do their shift for loves to miss work, but hey I can't complain. At least I get paid for it. What about you? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to help another friend move into her apartment. Then after that not much."

"Sounds like loads of fun."

"She is really a sweet person. I think you and her would hit it off and become fast friends if you were to meet. Maybe this weekend we could all go and do something together."

"That sounds like fun. Well we have arrived. Let us go forth and get our graduation stuff and listen to that speech." Kagome turned off the engine and got out of the car locking the door. "Lock the door please Ayame."

"So is your boyfriend going to come to the graduation?"

"I'm not sure. I have not seen him in a few days. I've left messages on his answering machine, but he has not returned the calls."Kagome answered.

They walked through the doors of the college and walked down the hall until they came to the room to pick up their cap and gowns. They then were told to head to the auditorium. Once everyone was seated the collage director walked up to the stage and spoke. Then when he was done speaking the director called out the students names alphabetically and went boy then girl and since both Kagome and Ayame's last names started with the letter '_**H**_' they were not that far apart of being called from each other. The speech started after the director had them sit in the order that he put them in. When the speech was finally over Kagome and Ayame headed towards her car.

"Let's see it is 1:00 o'clock right now so what would you like to do?"

"Let's go get something to eat. I am starving." They both agreed on getting something for lunch. They headed to a place that served really good hamburgers and parked then walked in and ordered. "I'll be right back. I going to call Sango and tell her where I'm at."

"Alright. I will get the order and find a place for us to sit." Kagome watched as Ayame walked away. Seeing as there was a long line of people waiting for their orders Kagome walked over and filled her cup with the drink she wanted and got some napkins and walked over to a nice looking place to sit down. But as she was about to sit the things down her number was called. So she placed her drink down with the napkins and went up to get the order. As she picked up the food and headed to the table Ayame came up behind Kagome.

"I see that my return was timed great." Ayame said as they sat down.

"It seems so. Let's dig in." Kagome picked up her hamburger and started eating it then picked up a few fries and ate them.

"Sango was not there so I left a message. She probably took a load over to the place she is moving into. So when you drop me off if she is not there I will wait for her." Ayame took a bite of her food. When they finished Kagome drove to the place Ayame needed to go and dropped her off then headed to her place of work.

Arriving at the restaurant that she worked at she parked the car. Looking at her watch she saw that she still had fifteen minutes until she had to be clocked in so she headed to the restroom and changed into her work clothes then she walked out of the restroom and through the restaurant towards the back where she would check in.

"Hey miss I am ready to order." Kagome stopped by the man's table.

"Let me get another girl to serve you." Kagome saw the guy take a deep breath.

"Can't a guy get served? I've been here waiting ten minutes to be served and **_Not One_** person has come to take my order. Does a person need to take their business somewhere else to be able to eat?" The guy voiced loudly. Kagome looked around and saw other customers looking towards the guy's table.

"Let me go and clock in for work and I would be glad to take your order sir." Kagome walked away from the table towards the doors that lead to the back of the restaurant were the time clock and manager's office was as well as the freezer. She hurried and put her things in a locker and then took her time card and clocked in then turned and walked back out and over to the guy's table taking out her order pad and a pen. "Okay sorry about the wait sir. What would you like to order?" She smiled as she looked at the guy. he guy gave his order. "Would you like anything else?" She did not get a answer so she walked away and walked up to the counter and handed the ticket to the cook then she walked over and picked up a plate and made a salad. When it was done she grabbed a glass and filled it then took both the salad and drink out to the guy. "Here you are sir. The rest will be done soon." She looked up to see people walk in. Another waitress lead them over to a table three places down from where she was standing.

"Order Up!" Came the voice of the cook. Kagome and the other waitress's walked over to see if it was there order or not. Seeing it was her's, Kagome picked up the order then turned and took it over to the guy.

"Here you are sir. Sorry for the wait." She placed the food in front of the guy. "Enjoy your meal." She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the ticket and laid it face down on the table. She then walked down to the new customers. "Hello my name is Kagome and I'll be your waitress today." She jotted down their order and then took it over to be cooked.

"So Kagome two more days until you graduate from college. What are you going to do after you graduate?"

"I am not really sure yet." As she was talking the guy stood up and walked over and paid for his meal then left.

"Order up." One of the other girls picked up the order. Not long after that the cook put more food up. "Here Kagome." Kagome picked up the order and took it to the customers. After serving the food Kagome walked over and cleaned the table, then set it again for the next people.

The day finally came to a close as the girls made their way over to the doors and walked out as the janitor closed the door and locked them. Kagome waved a good night to the janitor then walked towards her car. When she unlocked her door she put her clothes and purse in the passenger seat after she got in and shut the door. She was so tired so after she started her car she turned up her radio and turned the station to see what was playing. When she came to some fast music she turned up the volume and drove out of the parking lot and headed home.

The days had passed and now was the morning of the graduation which meant alot of stress. If it was not one thing it was another that seemed to happen. First it started with Kagome waking up late then it was Souta playing a trick on his sister by taking her dress that she was going to wear under her gown and hiding it. Which ended up with Kagome yelling at Souta. Now it was a little after noon and Kagome was dressed and trying to fix her hair and no matter what she did she could not get her hair right. She laid her head on her arms crying.

_Knock, Knock_

"Kagome dear are you almost ready? It is close to the time to leave." Her mother walked in. When she did she saw her daughter crying. "My dear what's the matter?" Her mother voiced as she came over to her daughter.

"I can't get my hair fixed right."

"Here sit up and will fix your hair." Kagome sat up and her mother took the brush and brushed her daughter's hair then pulled her hair back and put it up into a tight bun. "There you go my daughter. Turn around so I may look at you." Kagome turned to look at her mother. Her mother saw that her daughter's mascara had ran down her cheeks. Her mother wiped her cheeks off of the mascara. "You are beautiful."

"Let's get going." The grandfather yelled up the stairs. Mother and daughter came walking out of Kagome's room and down the stairs.

After arriving at the college her mother, grandfather, and brother went one way as Kagome went another. Getting to the area all the graduates were to meet, Kagome saw that the others were already in line and they looked at her when she opened the door and walked in.

"Higurashi, Kagome! Glad that you could join the rest of the graduates!" The director of the college spoke before turning back to the others. "As we wait for miss Higurashi to join the line I would like to congratulate all of your achievements." The director walked out of the room. Not long afterwards did the sound of music was heard and the doors were opened and the graduates walked out to sit in the seats that were for them. Once seated the director stepped forward. "Greetings friends and family of todays graduates and honored guests." The director spoke more then started calling up the graduates one by one.

Kagome sat there watching as one by one as her fellow graduates stood and walked up as they were called. As she watched each person walk up and in turn was getting close for her to do so as well it dawned on her what it meant. As she sat there in thought she did not hear her name being called until someone nudged her. She looked over at the person and saw him slightly point to the director. She then heard her name and her face turned slightly red.

"Higurashi, Kagome." Kagome stood up and made her way up to the front.

"**_Way To Go Sis_**!" Came the voice of herbrother as she reached the steps. There was sounds of slight chuckling heard. She hurried and did what she had to and returned to her seat. When it was over everyone gathered for the refreshments. While she and her family were talking to Ayame's family a few girls came up to Kagome.

"Kagome come with us." One of them pulled her.

"Hurry." Another said.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as they rounded a corner.

"Shhh. Is that not your boyfriend over there?" Kagome looked in the direction the girl named Emi pointed. She saw a guy standing in the auditorium kissing one of the girls that she had just graduated with. She watched as the guy turned and she saw that it was indeed her boyfriend. Slowly Kagome turned and walked back to the room with the refreshments were.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome lay in her bed watching as the sun came up. It was now two days after she had graduated. While laying there the smell of something cooking made it's way to her nose.

"Mmmm breakfast." Kagome got out of bed and changed clothes then walked out of her room and down the stairs.

"Kagome sure has been lazy since she's graduated." Souta said as he picked up his chopsticks as breakfast was being placed on the table.

"Like your one to talk mister," Kagome answered as she came into the room.

"What do you have planned today dear?"

"Not much since I am needed to fill in today again for someone. I need to be at work in a hour."

"Is it the same one that you have been filling in for?" Her mother asked.

"Yes it's the same person. I'm not the only one who fills in though." Kagome answered as she put food in her bowl. After she finished eating she went up and dressed then walked down stairs.

"Dear could you pick up a few items before you come home?" Her mother asked from the kitchen.

"What items mom?" Kagome opened the door and got ready to leave by placing her shoes on. Her mother came over to her.

"Here is the list." Her mother handed the list out to Kagome. Kagome took the list and looked at it.

"I'll stop and get these on the way home. I've got to run see you later." Kagome turned and walked away. She had a peaceful drive to work. She spotted that there not that many vehicles in the parking lot, but she knew that it did not mean anything by not having alot of vehicles in the parking lot to have a packed restaurant because there were alot of people who walked as well as people who rode their bikes. Since she was already dressed for work she walked straight back and clocked in for work.

"Morning Kagome."

"Good morning." Kagome answered back.

"Listen the boss is not in the best of moods this morning."

"Thanks for letting me know." The two walked the rest of the way and passed the doors onto the restaurant floor. Kagome took the pitcher of ice water around seeing if anyone needed a refill. Not very many people were there. As the time got closer to the lunch hour business started picking up. When she was bringing a order to the table that it was to go she noticed the guy that she served a few days before she had graduated walk in and over to a empty table and sat down. After placing the order down she walked over to the front counter and grabbed a menu and brought it over and handed it to the guy. Then she walked to another table and took the order " Have you decided what you would like?"

"I would like a bowl of rice and a salad."

"Anything to drink?" She asked as she wrote the order down.

"Tea." The woman said.

"Alright I will be right back with that." Kagome then left. She walked over and handed the order slip to the cook "A bowl of rice." Then she poured a cup of tea and brought it over to the woman. She then walked over to the guy but before the guy could give Kagome his order someone walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome I need to talk with you." The voice said. She looked up to see Bankotsu.

"I'm working Bankotsu and can't stop doing so until my break."

"I need to speak with you. When is your break?"

"About ten minutes."

"I will wait over there."

"We need that for customers." she said.

"Fine I will be back."

"I'm sorry for that. May I please take your order." She took the guy's order and took it up to the cook. By the time the woman's rice was done so was the order for the guy. So Kagome made a fast salad and placed it on a tray with the rice and carried the guys order as well as the other order and delivered them. Then she walked back over to one of the other waitress's. "Time for my break. If a young looking guy with a purple looking cross or star design on his forehead shows up tell him that I've already left for the day."

"Alright, but why?"

"Thank you. I'll tell you later." Kagome then hurried to the back of the restaurant for her much needed break. Not much longer after she went back there did Bankotsu showed back up.

"I'm looking for Kagome."

"I'm sorry sir, but Kagome has already left for the day. If you would please excuse me I need to serve a customer." The waitress walked away towards a table as Bankotsu turned angerly and left the restaurant. About fifteen minutes later Kagome came walking back into the restaurant.

"Thanks for doing that for me."

"Not a problem. Well my shift is done." The girl walked passed Kagome. After she clocked out the walked back through the doors. "See you tomorrow if you work." Then the girl left the restaurant. Later that evening when the restaurant closed Kagome helped put up the chairs so the janitor could do his job faster.

"Good night miss and travel safely home." The janitor said before closing and locking the door. Kagome drove out of the parking lot heading home not remembering to get the stuff on the list that her mother handed to her.

"Hello dear. Did you get he stuff on the list that I handed to you this morning?"

"Sorry mother I forgot." Kagome answered as she shut the front door.

"That's alright dear I'll pick up the things tomorrow. That young man Bankotsu stopped by this afternoon looking for you."

"I know he stopped by at my work wanting to talk with me. I told him I would on my break, but I did not live up to it and asked a girl at work tell him when he returns that I had already left for the day, but in all reality I was in the back on my break. I didn't want to talk to him." Kagome and her mother talked a little bit longer before they both retired to their rooms for the night.

The next morning as Kagome drove to work she had a smile on her face for she had woke up energized and full of joy. Walking into work she said hello to customers that she held the door for as they left the restaurant. As she was walking towards the doors that lead to the back where she would clock in, she was called over to a table. When the elder woman was done talking to her then Kagome walked back and clocked in.

"I would like to speak with the young woman by the name of Kagome."

"She will be out shortly if you would like to take a seat. Here is a menu that you may look through while you wait." The young waitress handed out two menus then watched as two people walked over to a table and sat down. A few minutes later Kagome came walking through the doors. "There is someone that wishes to speak with you. He's sitting at table four."

"Thank you." Kagome walked to the table not sure why someone seeks to speak with her. Getting to the table she noticed the gentleman that she's served the past week but she also noticed another guy who looked a little younger sitting on the other side of the table. "Good morning. I was told that you wished to speak with me."

"That is correct." The guy first gave his order then the other guy did the same.

"May I ask your name sir so I may know who I am speaking with since you know my name and I don't know yours."

"My name is Menomaru and this here is Inuyasha Silvermoon."

"Nice to know your names." She held out her hand and Menomaru took her hand into his and shook it followed by Inuyasha. While they were talking Kagome was pulled roughly to the side. "**HEY**"She looked at who roughly pulled her away. "**BANKOTSU** What are you doing? Can't you see I am working."

"We did not get to talk the yesterday."

"Well I can't right now. I need to get back to work." She went to walk away, but was stopped when a hand grabbed her arm.

"I said we are going to talk!" Bankotsu started to pull her towards the door.

"Let me go!" But Bankotsu would not let her go.

"The young lady voiced for you to let her go."

"Stay out of this girly boy." Bankotsu answered. By this time the manager had come out to see what all the noise was.

"Sir I am the manager of this restaurant and I would ask you to leave this place and not come back. You can leave peacefully or by force. It is your choice."

"We will have that talk!" Bankotsu let go of Kagome's arm as he pushed her away from him then he turned and left. Kagome was stopped from falling against the table.

"Thank you Menomaru."

"No thanks needed."

"Kagome I would speak to you in my office." The manager left heading to his office as Menomaru sat back down and Kagome took their orders to the cook. She walked to another waitress.

"Could you take this order to table four if I'm not back by the time the food is done? She watched the other waitress nod before she left to head to the office. Kagome walked down the hall and knocked.

"Come in and shut the door Miss Higurashi." The manager said as she came in and shut the door. "Won't you take a seat."

"Yes sir." She walked over and sat down.

"I need you to turn in your apron and bring me your time card."

""Why?" She asked.

"Though you have been working for this establishment for four years faithfully, this establishment must remain in the standings of a place of peace and not one that attracts hostility. Though you were doing your job when this happened I must let you go. Your check for the days you have work will arrive with everyone else's in a few days. That is all."

"Yes sir." Kagome stood up and took her apron off and handed it to the manager and left the office heading to the lockers to get her stuff then clocked out and handed her time card to the manager then headed to the main part of the restaurant.

"Kagome what happened? Why don't you have your apron on anymore? Don't tell me that he fired you because of what happened."

"Ok then I won't tell you then. Look I have to get going see you around." Kagome walked over and out the door then headed for her car and drove away. She drove towards home. With the sound of the front door opening her mother walked in to see who was coming through the door.

"What are you doing home dear?"

"I got fired." Kagome walked towards the stairs.

"Why? What happened?" Her mother asked.

"I was taking the order of two guys as well as talking to them when I was pulled roughly away. I looked to see who it was and saw it was Bankotsu." Kagome continued telling her mother what was said. When she was done she walked up to her room shutting the door.

Kagome had stayed in her room all afternoon since she had come home and talked to her mother and now it was getting dark and close to the time for the evening meal. Kagome could smell the evening meal cooking but still she did not emerge from her room.

"Kagome dinner is done." Her mom called up the stairs but got no answer. So she went and put the meal on the table and started handing out filled bowls of food and they started eating. While everyone was eating Kagome came walking in quietly and sat down then dished herself something to eat.

"So how was work today?" Her grandfather asked. here was a long silence before someone answered.

"I got fired this morning before lunch." Kagome voiced quietly.

"How did it come for you to be fired sis?" Souta asked. Kagome told them what happened. "What a Fucking Idiot!"

"**Souta! You will not speak with such words in this house do you hear  
me**?"

"Well it's the truth." Souta once again voiced his option.

"Did you hear me?" Their mother repeated.

"Yes mother."

"It's alright there's alot of jobs out there. I just need to look." Kagome stood and walked over and washed her dirty bowls then walked backup to her room.

The following morning Kagome took her mother shopping to restock items in the house as well as stopping at the restaurant where Kagome had worked a few days ago and picked up her check as well as return the work outfit she had to wear home. After she took the check and cashed it they drove home. Getting there both mother and daughter loaded their arms with bags and headed for the long flights of stairs.

"Hello Kagome." Came a voice behind them. Both Kagome and her mother turned to see who it was. "It's been a while."

"Ayame."

"Here let me help cary some of those bags." Ayame walked up and took some bags from Kagome and her mother. "So did I catch you on a day off?" Ayame asked as the three of them walked up the stairs.

"No, this isn't my day off. I actually got fired because of Bankotsu." She retold Ayame the story because since college she told Ayame everything and so did Ayame.

"Sounds like he was a jerk." Ayame finished as they approached the house. "So then that means you won't have any reason not to go to the movies with Sango and me now do you!"

"I need to help..."

"Go ahead dear. I can manage."

"Alright let's go Kagome. Oh by the way your driving." Ayame walked out of house heading towards the stairs. Kagome soon followed behind Ayame.

"So where do we go to pick up your friend?" Kagome got into her car after unlocking both doors.

"Drive like we are going to the mall then drive five blocks past the mall and turn left. When we get closer I'll..."

"I remember now where it is. I remember dropping you off there." Twenty minutes later they arrived at Sango's place. "This looks like a nice place."

"Ya it is very nice. I live three blocks over that way." Ayame pointed down the street then they walked up a small flight of steps and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a woman with a long black pony tail.

"Hey Sango."

"Your early Ayame." Sango stepped aside and let both Ayame and Kagome pass then she shut the door.

"Sango this is the one I was telling you about. This is Kagome Higurashi."

"It's nice to meet you." Sango held out her hand.

"The same here." Kagome shook Sango's hand. Just then the phone rang.

"Would you please excuse me for a moment?" Sango then walked over to answer the phone.

"So what do you think of Sango?" Ayame whispered to Kagome.

"It is still early Ayame. I was just introduced to her remember by you just now. But I will say she seems like a very nice person." Kagome answered with a joking way.

"Sorry about that. That was my boss on the phone." Sango mentioned as she walked back over to the two.

"That's not a problem. Look at the time. We should go so we can beat the rush of people to find good seats."

"Let me get my purse." Sango voiced. After she got her purse all three walked to the car and got in then drove to the movie theater. The three women hurried over to the theater doors when they got there.

"Do you guys want anything? I'll get it since I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll take a bottle of water if they have any." Sango answered.

"I'll take one as well."

'You guys go ahead and get the seats." Kagome turned and headed to the ladies bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet since there was already a line. After she was finished she walked back out and over to the counter and ordered two bottles of water and a large cola as well as a large bucket of popcorn. After paying for the stuff she headed towards the movie they paid to see but as she walked she heard a familiar voice talking. She turned slightly to see Bankotsu and a different girl from what he was with the day of graduation. She had her arm around his walking towards the counter. So Kagome hurried her pace up until she reached the door to the movie she and the others were going to watch. When the credits started going up the screen at the end of the movie Kagome quickly stood up.

"Why are you in such a hurry to leave? Remember we are going out to eat." Ayame said.

"Just say I saw someone I did not want to see as I was leaving after getting the popcorn and stuff. I don't want to run into him right now."

"Oh! So he is here I take it." Ayame said.

"Yes in the other movie."

"Who are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"Her ex-boyfriend who got her fired from the place she worked at." Ayame told Sango as all three of them exited the theater and headed to Kagome's car.

"So where do we want to go and eat?" Kagome asked as she drove.

"How about that new sushi place that just opened a few weeks ago?" Sango said. "I'm buying."

"I'm in." Ayame answered.

"Okay sounds like it will be alright." Kagome gave her answer as she drove down the road. Getting to the sushi bar they all got out of the car and followed Sango.

"So Kagome are you single or seeing someone?" Sango asked.

"I was seeing someone, but he stopped coming over or returning my calls then I saw him with another girl and then I get fired because of the guy. So ya I am single. I wish that could go somewhere that he did not know where I was so I don't have to talk with him." Around forty-five minutes later Kagome drove Sango home then drove Ayame to her place.

"Good night." Ayame closed the car door and Kagome drove slowly around all the construction equipment that was park close to Ayame's place. As she drove by she could see some outlines of something that was being made.


	3. Chapter 3

Morning arrived roughly as a loud "**_WOW_**" sounded which was followed by the sound of her brother running passed her door. She wondered what it was all about as she sat up on her bed for a moment before changing and going downstairs.

"Morning dear." Mrs. Higurashi said as Kagome walked into the dinning area.

"Where's Souta?" Kagome asked as she sat down at the table.

"He got a phone call," Mrs. Higurashi stated.

"He wanted to talk alone. Can only mean one thing: either it's a girl he is talking to or planning to do something with his friends," the grandfather voiced.

"So he has a girlfriend does he," Kagome smiled to herself.

"Kagome leave your brother alone with this. You were the same way your brother is when you started liking boys."

"I was not," She said back to justify herself. "Was I?"

"Yes dear you were."

"Morning Kagome," Kagome and her mother looked in the direction the voice came from. "Your brother let me in as he was talking on the phone."

"Morning Ayame. What brings you here this morning?"

"Remember what you said about wishing that you could go somewhere that Bankotsu did not know where you were and you didn't have to talk to him?"

"Yes I remember," She looked at Kagome.

"Well last night I was thinking to my_self_ 'What could Kagome do.' Then it came to me as I was laying there sleeping; a dream came to me of me moving your stuff in and you were living at my place. My place has a extra room that you can move into. That way Bankotsu will think that you moved away if he came here looking to talk to you. Your things will be gone and your mother could show him your empty room. So what do you think?"

"It seems like a good idea, but I don't want to impose."

"We are friends right?" Ayame looked deep within Kagome's eyes.

"Yes," Kagome answered.

"Friends help out their friends when they are in need." Then Ayame looked over at Kagome's mom. "What do you think Mrs. Higurashi?"

"I think what you said would be great for Kagome, and it will help her to be around friends instead of staying around here thinking what could have been if she was not fired or what have you. You must get back into the swing of things my dear. You are of age now that you must take care of things and make a life for yourself. It won't be handed over to you. Not unless you marry a very wealthy man."

"Well then when do you want to start packing your stuff?" Ayame waited for a answer but did not get any. "Come on let's get started. We have all day to pack." Ayame headed for the stairs.

"Go on dear, this will be good for you." Her mom left the room and Kagome slowly headed for her room behind Ayame.

"Where to start first?" Ayame questioned. "I will start with the closet." Ayame walked into the closet and started taking down the clothes hangers and all then brought them over to the bed and dropped them on the bed then walked back to the closet to get more, while Kagome removed pictures off the wall then started unhooking her computer. After Ayame grabbed the last of the hanging clothes she came over to the bed and dropped the clothes one last time then sat on the floor, taking some clothes with her and started folding them.

"I brought some boxes up." Came the voice of Kagome's mother as she walked into the bedroom.

"Thanks mom."

"Your welcome. Listen there are more downstairs and if you need more then that there then there should be some in the storage building." Then she left Kagome and Ayame to pack. The two finished packing up the things in the room around 3:00 pm and Souta had helped Kagome and Ayame to pack the trunk and back seat of Kagome's car as full as it could get. Then the two girls drove to Ayame's and unloaded the stuff then came back and loaded the car again with the rest of the stuff and was standing in the empty room. Well empty except for the stripped bed that is. After saying their good-byes and promising to visit, Kagome and Ayame left.

"Let me show you where your room is then I will show you around before we get you unpacked." Ayame showed Kagome the room that was going to be her's then she took Kagome around showing the rest of the place. When they finished unpacking it was late. "Hey since it is late to cook anything how about I order a pizza. I'll be right back." When the food arrived they sat down and had small talk while they ate then when the food was finished both went to their rooms and went to bed.

_**Morning**_

Morning seemed to come early as Ayame's alarm clock went off. Kagome slowly got out of bed and stumbled over to the door to open it and walked out heading to the kitchen. Ayame turned around as she shut the refrigerator.

"Morning Kagome. Sorry if I woke you up. Listen make yourself at home and I'll see you after work." Ayame walked past Kagome and over and out the front door. Kagome slowly walked back to her room intending to change clothes but ended up crawling back into bed falling asleep. A few hours later she woke up and found something to wear then went to take a bath. Twenty minutes later Kagome walked around getting familiar with everything. She walked around opening up all the curtains. Seeing it was a sunny morning she walked over and picked up her shoes and opened the door, walking into the hall and slipped one her shoes then shut the door not locking it, then walked down the flight of stairs and out into the sunny morning.

"Hey watch were your going lady!" Came a voice.

"Oh sorry." Kagome looked to see where the person was and saw a young looking guy with silverish white hair.

"Hey your the woman from the restaurant. The one who got pulled away by that rude person." Kagome took a moment to look at the guy.

"Your that one that was with Mr. Menomaru. Okay I remember now. Your name was Inuyasha was it not. Sorry about that day."

"Yes that is correct. Mr. Menomaru and I have not sen you there as of late."

"The reason you and Mr. Menomaru have not seen me at the restaurant is because I was fired because of what happened."

"The manager fired you because some joker came in and pulled you away? It's not like you knew this guy or knew that this would happen." Inuyasha stated.

"Actually I did know him. He was my boyfriend. The manager used that little disruption to set a point for everyone who worked for him that he won't allow any disruption to tarnish the outlook of his restaurant. Well I've got to go. Tell Mr. Menomaru hello." Kagome turned to walk way.

"Say where do you live? I mean could we talk again?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure that would be nice. I live in number seven with a friend." With that she walked towards the stairs and walked up them to Ayame's place. Kagome walked into her room and dug out a medium sized drawing pad and a pencil then walked back into the living room and sat down on the sofa. A few minutes later she started drawing but sometime later her eyes started to get blurry and soon she fell asleep there on the sofa with her drawing pad next to her. She was sound asleep when Ayame came in.

"Kagome I'm home. How was your..." Ayame stopped when she saw Kagome asleep on the sofa. Kagome opened her eyes and went to sit up and while sitting up her drawing pad fell on the floor. Ayame bent down and picked up the drawing pad and look at what was inside. She handed it back to Kagome. "Sorry to of woke you. Say those drawings are good."

"Thanks. So how was work?" Kagome scooted over so Ayame could sit next to her after she put her things away.

"It was boring. What about you? How and what did you do today?"

"I familiarized myself with this place a little more then I stepped outside to enjoy the sun, but as I did I walked into someone who I'd seen when I worked at the restaurant. We talked for a bit and before I left to come back in he asked where lived so sometime we may talk again after that I came back up here and grabbed this to draw. The next thing I know you came home."

"Sounds like you had a grand day today." Ayame stood up and walked into the kitchen. She took something out of the refrigerator and placed it on the counter.

"I guess it was a okay day today." Kagome walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like me to help with anything?"

"Thanks for asking, but I've got it." But as Ayame was preparing the dinner Kagome grabbed the plates and eating utensils and placed them on the table then grabbed two glasses. "Oh before I forget I went and had a spare key made for you." Ayame handed the key to Kagome. "Dinner will be a while so let's go and sit down."

_**K**nock, Knock_

"Wonder who that could be?" Ayame stood up and walked towards the door.

**_K_**_nock, Knock_

"No clue." Kagome answered as Ayame reached the door and opened it.

"May I help you?" said Ayame.

"Is Kagome at this place?" spoke a male from the hall.

"She lives here yes. Who may you be?"

"I can take care of this Ayame. Thank you." Ayame stepped to the side to allow Kagome to walk to the door. "Hello how may I help... Oh it's you. Please come in."

"Was this bad timing to come over?"

"Oh no that's not it. Ayame this is the guy I was just telling you about that I ran into. Ayame this is Inuyasha. I'm sorry that I did not get his last name."

"Hello Mr. Inuyasha. My name is Ayame Haruko.

"Nice to meet you. Please just call me Inuyasha." The three of them sat there talking when the buzzer went off. Signaling that the food was done.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I don't want to impose."

"You would not be imposing." Ayame took the dinner out of the stove. As Kagome sat another place for their guest. After the place and the food was set on the table all three sat down to eat. When the dinner was finished Inuyasha helped bring the things into the kitchen then he walked over to the door.  
.

"Well ladies it's late so I will get going. Thank you for dinner. I will see you later." He turned to go.

"Wait do you need a ride?"

"Thanks, but I do have transportation." With that he walked down steps as Kagome shut he door.

The next morning Kagome was up before the alarm went off for her and cooked breakfast for both herself and Ayame.

"Mmmm something sure smells good." Ayame came walking into the kitchen to see Kagome dishing up the food and handed the dish to Ayame.

"Here you are. As you can see I made us breakfast." Kagome finished dishing the remaining breakfast to herself then went and sat down to eat.

"What do you have planned to do today"

"I'm not sure. I'll probably go driving, but I am not sure yet." When the breakfast was done Kagome stood up and took both plates into the kitchen.

"I have got to get going. Thank you for breakfast and see you tonight." With that Ayame left and Kagome went in and washed the breakfast dishes. When she was done she picked up her purse and put the key that Ayame had given her on her key ring and walked out of the place locking the door. Not knowing where she wanted to go she just drove around. As she came to a stop at a stop light she looked out the side window and saw a **_Help Wanted'_** sign in the window. So when the light turned green she pulled over to a parking spot and walked back to the building that housed the sign. When she walked into the building she saw alot of flowers, stuffed animals, candy and other things. She walked around looking at the things until she made her way to the counter where a young woman stood.

"May I help you miss?"

"Yes, I hope so. I saw the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window as I drove by and was wanting to know a little about the job and possibly apply for the job." Kagome said.

"Please wait here a moment and I will get the boss." The young woman left the room. Kagome roamed around looking at some more stuff.

"I am told that ye were seeking information about the job that is needing to be filled. Am I correct?" Kagome turned to see a woman in her elder years standing there.

"Yes madam, I would like to know what the job entails."

"This employment entails a person to work behind the counter in many different ways. One way is by making flower arrangements for customers, or balloon and candy or a combo of flower, candy, and balloons or some other gift here that they may buy. The job also delivers the arrangements. Are you interested in this job?"

"Sure I would like to take a go at this job."

"Then follow me to my office Miss..." The elder woman said.

"Oh sorry. My name is Kagome." Kagome held out her hand but the elder lady had already turned and started to walk away. Getting to the office both the manager and Kagome sat down.

"Alright miss Kagome do you have any questions while you fill out these papers?"

"Is this a full time or part time job?" Kagome filled out the papers and handed them back.

"This job is a full time job. On fridays we are only open part of the day." The manager spoke as she looked over the paper work Kagome handed back to her. "I see you recently left a job! What was the cause of leaving?"

"I was fired madam." Kagome told her what happened.

"I see. Have you taken care of this guy problem?" The elder woman looked at Kagome.

"Yes in a way I've taken care of it because I've moved in with a friend that he does not know and he does not know where she lives."

"No need to call me madam child. Though it is good to show respect to the elder generation. It shows character. You may address me as Kaede. Now let's get you a apron." The manager stood up and walked over to a cabinet and opened it and reached in and picked up something then shut the cabinet and walked back to her desk and sat down. "Here you are and now let me print out your schedule to work. Your name tag will be with your time card when you come in on your first day. You will be starting tomorrow, which is friday, and will be working all next week. The times are listed for you to be at work. Let me see is there anything else that you need to know? Some fridays there is a little more work because our supplies come in. Tomorrow is such a day so you'll be learning what to do when shipments come in. That is all for today and I will see you in the morning." The woman stood up and walked Kagome to her office door and opened it as Kagome followed the woman. Kagome thanked the woman then left the office and the store. When she made it back to her car she looked at what time it was. Seeing what time it was and knowing she had not taken out anything of the freezer she looked in her purse to get her wallet.

"Okay I will just pick up something." She put her selt belt on then turned on the car and drove to pick something up for dinner and drove back to Ayame's. Dinner was on the table when Ayame came home.

"I'm back Kagome." Ayame announced as she walked in.

"Welcome back to your home. Come dinner is ready."

"It is now your home as well Kagome don't forget that." Ayame placed her purse on the sofa and walked over to the table and sat down to eat. "What did you do today? Did that guy come over?"

"I'm not sure if he came over today because I was driving around. I picked up the food while I was out so you nor I had to cook. Oh and I start working in the morning."

"You found a job! Where are you going to be working?"

"The place is called 'Enchantment Of Delights.' I'll be working with flowers, candy, balloons, etc... At this place you make flower arrangements and other kinds as well. I'll be delivering the arrangements to people as well." Kagome told Ayame where the shop was.

"I will just have to stop in sometime during my lunch break to check the place out."

"So how was your day at work?" Kagome asked between bites of her food?"

"We had a board meeting half the morning, but other than that the day was good. What time do you have to be at work in the morning?"

"I need to clock in at 8:00 am in the morning. Fridays the store hours are only part day except on days that shipment comes in and it so happens that tomorrow is shipment day." Kagome stood up and took her plate into the kitchen then came back to get the rest of the stuff on the table, including Ayame's plate, and washed all the dishes and the table. A few hours later they both went to their rooms and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Morning came early at 7:00 am when the alarm went off. Kagome sat up and remained sitting on the edge of the bed for a bit before she stood up and picked up her clothes that she had laid out before going to bed and went to take a bath. After bathing she grabbed something to eat then grabbed her apron and purse and walked to her car and headed to work.

"Kagome." Ayame knocked on the bedroom door but didn't get a answer. "Hmm she has already left. I will just write her a note saying I will be late coming home and that I will pick up something to eat." Ayame told herself as she found some paper and jotted down the note then placed it on the refrigerator and grabbed her purse and left locking the door.

Getting close to work Kagome found herself in the morning rush hour traffic of people trying to get to work. Finally when her watch read five minutes till she had to clock in for work she saw the building come into view. Finding a parking place Kagome hurried and grabbed her apron and purse then opened her door. Getting out she locked the door and hurried across the street as she saw the door open and a young lady walked in. The young lady turned and looked at Kagome.

"I'm sorry miss, but the store is not open yet. Please come back a little later."

"I'm not coming in to buy anything. I start work today." The girl looked at Kagome then stepped away to let Kagome in. Kagome followed the girl to the back and put her stuff in a locker that was empty then shut the door and clocked in for work. Kagome then walked to the manager's office as she tied her apron and put on her name tag.

"Miss Higurashi good morning. Are you ready to get started?" Kaede looked at Kagome.

"Yes I am ready and willing to learn." Kagome answered as the elder woman walked over to her then walked out the door and into the front part of the store. "Rin I would like you to meet our new worker. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. I would like you to show her the ropes. I will be in my office if either of you need me." Kaede then turned and walked back into her office.

"Welcome to Enchantment of Delights.' Sorry about earlier at the door."

"Thank you Rin and there is no problem about earlier. I would of done the same thing." Kagome smiled as she answered.

"Okay when you do arrangements you can do them the way we have them in this book or the way then customer wants them. The one's in these books are fine cut. Meaning there is no changing the style, but the customer can change the stuffed animal for candy or a balloon. Some balloons will cost extra. You just have to look close to the price. The only time we do the arranging is if the customer asks for the designer's choice package as you can see here which costs a good amount of money because of the time we put into making the arraignment for whatever reason the customer wants it, for like birthdays, weddings, etc. We also make bouquets. WIth bouquets the price goes by what flowers are used as you can see the prices here." Rin pulled a laminated page out that was by the register and showed Kagome.

"So say a guy came in and wanted two red roses and one white and some candy what would that be?" Kagome asked.

Then you look in this book to see if there is a arrangement of the three roses and give that price, but if not you go to this page and find the price for the red roses and the white rose and the price that is shown is for per rose. Now the price for the candy, stuff animals are on the items except the candy behind this glass. These candies are priced by the pound. The balloon prices are here." Rin pointed on the counter. "Follow me." Rin walked over to a refrigerated display case. "As you can see here are a few arrangements from that one book. We don't make to many to put in here. Just in case they don't sell. Well, time to open for the public." Rin walked over and unlocked the door and turned the sign around to say open.

"What should I do?" Kagome walked beside Rin back to the counter.

"Watch a few times so you can learn. In the mean time pull that stool over here and take a seat then look through these books." As the lunch hour was drawing near not one person came in.

"Kagome you may go to lunch. Be sure you clock out for lunch then after lunch clock in." Came a voice behind them. Kagome stood up and walked to get her purse and clocked out and walked to the front of the store. "See you back here in a hour Kagome."

Getting in her car she drove down the street looking at different restaurants but in the end she pulled into a WacDonald's parking lot and parked and got out of the car and walked in.

"Welcome to WacDonald's. I'll take your order if your ready."

"Okay I guess that I am ready. I will take a chef salad and a large ice tea." Kagome finished her order.

"What kind of salad dressing would you like? We have Ranch, 1000 Island, Blue Cheese, French."

"I will take the ranch." Kagome answered.

"Will that be for here or to go?"

"To go please."

"Alright that was a chef salad with ranch dressing and a large ice tea to go. Your total comes up to $7.49." Kagome opened her purse and took out a 10.00 bill. "Out of $10.00, your change is $2.51." The teenage boy opened a paper sack and placed her salad and ranch dressing inside and got her ice tea. "Here you are. Please come again." As she was heading towards the door she heard her name being called. She looked around only to see Emi coming towards her.

"Where have you been? None of us have seen you around lately."

"I moved and no longer live at the shrine."

"Where do you live? Does Bankotsu know that you moved?"

"No he does not know and I don't want him to. Look I've got to eat and get back to work." Kagome said then walked out the door heading to her car and got in. She drove back towards her job and parked and ate her salad. She looked at her watched after eating her salad and saw it was almost time to clock in so she took her half drank ice tea with her. Getting to the time clock she placed her purse and ice tea in the locker and clocked in and walked to the front.

"I will work with you Kagome as Rin goes to lunch and when she returns we will close up for the day and work on restocking our inventory." Kaede told Kagome. As Rin was walking towards the door to leave a customer came in. "You take this and I will watch."

"Welcome to Enchantment Of Delights."

"I would like something for a birthday."

"I have a book with pictures of different arrangements if you would like to see them." The woman nodded. Kagome grabbed the book and flipped through till she came to the part for birthdays. The woman looked through them.

"I like to get this one." The picture that the woman pointed to had three tiger lilies in the center with baby's breath and yellow flowers around them. "I would like to get a bag full of the mixed jelly beans as well."

"It will take a bit if you would care to look around." Kagome walked to the display case to make sure the arrangement was not in there. Which she saw that there was not one so she walked over to the refrigerator with a vase and a basket then started putting the arrangement together. Afterwards she filled a small bag of jelly beans and put them in the basket. "Here you are."

"I want to get this as well." The woman placed a small stuffed tiger on the counter. Kagome rang up the arrangement, the balloons, the bag of jelly beans and the stuffed tiger and told the lady the price and she paid the amount then left.

"You did well for the first time. Very good." Kaede said. A few hours after Rin returned from lunch and Kaede closed the shop and all three of them worked on the restocking the inventory then they went home for the day. When Kagome got home she found the note that Ayame had left for her.

As evening arrived Ayame had still not come home yet and it was coming upon 9:00 pm and since her eyes were becoming heavy Kagome walked into her room and changed then went to bed. Sometime after she had went to bed and fell asleep that Ayame came home and went to her room and went to sleep herself.

**_Two Weeks Have Passed_**

Two weeks have passed since Kagome had started her new job at 'Enchantment Of Delights' and quickly becoming familiar with making different arrangements.

During those two weeks Kagome had become closer friends with Sango as well as Inuyasha. She had even gotten closer with her co-worker by the name of RIn. She had also been taking either her drawing book or a book to read when time was going slow between customers. Like today. It has only been two hours since they had opened the store and no customers and Rin and Kagome had already walked around the store checking the inventory writing down what they were already starting to run low on and now they were sitting behind the counter.

So Rin, how old are you?" Kagome asked as she looked up from her book that she was reading.

"I just turned nineteen a few months ago. What about you?"

"I am twenty-three and have just graduated college not long before applying for this job. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I have not been to college. I've only graduated high school. Yes I'm seeing someone." While they were talking they did not know that a fax just finished coming in.

"We just got a fax asking that a bouquet of red roses be delivered to the address on this paper. The bouquet had already been paid for since I called the person back they paid by credit card. When the bouquet is finished I want you Kagome to deliver it." Kaede laid the paper with the address on the counter.

"Don't I need the person's name that the flowers are going to?"

"That info is also on that paper as well." Kaede then left and went back to her office. Ten minutes later Kagome grabbed her purse and the bouquet and address then walked out to her car.

"Okay let's see who this bouquet is going to." Kagome picked up the paper that Kaede wrote the address that the bouquet was to go to and the name of the person and read what it said. "Deliver to a Sango Yoshe." Kagome thought a moment. "I wonder who sent these flowers?" She asked herself as she turned down one street then another trying to find the building. She started to feel lost as building after building went by as the correct numbers for the area started coming up. As she started to drive past a light grey building the numbers caught her eyes." There's the building." Finding a parking space she grabbed her purse and the bouquet then got out of her car locking it. "Hmm what building is this?" Looking around for the name of the building and she spotted it. "Taisho & Son, Attorneys At Law." Kagome walked in and saw to her left a reception desk. The receptionist was on the phone so she stood there waiting.

"Sorry for the wait." The receptionist said as she hung up the phone and turned to look at the person who came in. "Kagome! What brings you here?"

"These were to be delivered to you." Kagome handed over the bouquet over to Sango. "Do you know who they would be from?" As Kagome stood there talking to Sango someone bumped into Kagome pushing her into Sango's desk. She looked up to see a tall guy with black hair walking away. " Aren't we rude bumping into someone and not excusing yourself!" The guy stopped and look at Kagome then turned back around and continued to where he was going. "Who does he think he is?" Kagome voiced. Sango leaned forward.

"He and his father run this place." Sango spoke softly.

"He's a attorney! I hate to have him as my attorney as rude as he is. Well I must go. Talk to you later." Kagome turned and walked out. When she got back to the store she went to work helping Rin with a order that she was putting together.

"Rin why don't you head to lunch." The voice of Kaede came from the door behind them.

"Have a good lunch." Kagome told Rin as she left. Since their were no customers Kagome took her book out of the drawer that she had put there to read when work was slow with no customers. Then she sat on the stool at the counter and laid her book down and stood up. "Welcome to Enchantment of Delights."

"So do you work by yourself?"

"For the moment I am, but the manager is in her office and my co-worker is at lunch. So are you off for the day or at lunch yourself?"

"I am on my lunch break myself. I don't get off work until 5:00 o'clock." Sango only stayed a few more minutes then left.

When it was time for the store to close for the day both Rin and Kagome walked out of the store as their manager locked the door behind them.

"See you tomorrow Kagome." Rin waved to Kagome.

"Yes see you at work in the morning." Kagome waved back before heading to her car. A bit later Kagome pulled into the parking place at Ayame's and got out of the car.

"Home from work are we?"

"Good afternoon Mr. Inuyasha. Yes I am just getting home from work. What about yourself?"

"Why do you still insist on adding the "Mr" to my name? Please just call me by my name without the "Mr." As for my work, I have been off work not long myself. I thought that I might come and see if I could take you out for a bite to eat?"

"Alright that will be fine."

"We will take my car. Come follow me."

"What kind of car do you have? She asked as she followed him.

"It's a red Acura NSX. It's also called Exotic." They walked a little more then he unlocked her side and opened the car door for her and waited for her to get in before shutting the door and going around to the drivers side and unlocked it and got in himself.

"Who's this here in this picture?" Kagome asked as she pointed to a picture on the dashboard of the car.

"That is my wife. Her name is Kikyou." Inuyasha answered.

"She's pretty. Are you sure she will not mind you taking me out to eat?"

"Yes she is very beautiful. No she won't mind me taking a friend out to eat."

Pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant that Inuyasha was taking them to eat, Kagome saw that there were water fountains on both sides of the main walkway. When they walked in Kagome noticed a column on both sides of the door that had water in them as well as fish. Throughout the restaurant there were other shapes that housed fish in them. They walked in and sat down. A waiter brought over menus and they looked through the menus then ordered. After dinner Inuyasha drove her back home.

"Well here you are. I hope you enjoyed yourself."

"Thank you and yes I enjoyed myself alot."

"Lets do this again next time." Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door then walked back to his car when she went into her place.

"Welcome home. How was your evening? Did you work late?"

"My evening was good. No I didn't work late. When I came home Inuyasha was here and asked me if I would like to get a bite to eat so I went with him."

"Sounds like a great start in a relationship."

"Yes of good friends and nothing more because he is married. I saw a picture of her in his car." Kagome put her purse away then came and sat by Ayame on the sofa and they talked. At about midnight they went to bed.

The next day went the same as all the other days, with very little customers in the morning. Kagome loved the job but the slow times between customers was starting to get to her. At the moment both Kagome and Rin were working on two arrangements that two different people wanted to be made. One was going to be picked up and the other was to be delivered. As they were working on the arrangements the door opened and in walked a well dressed woman. Rin stopped and went to the counter.

"Could I be of any help?" Rin asked.

"I want a arrangement made using Tiger lilies, white and red roses and have them delivered."

"How many Tiger lilies would you like and how many white and red roses would you want?"

"There is to be seven Tiger lilies, seven red roses and seven white roses."

As Rin was writing down how many of each flower the customer saw little cards and envelopes so she picked up one and wrote something and put it in the envelope and put a name on the front.

"Ok I'll read back your order. You want seven Tiger lilies, seven red roses and seven white roses am I correct and you want it delivered."

"Yes and I want this card added as well. The name of the person is on it and here is the address it is to go to." The woman scooted the card over. Rin looked up the prices of the flowers and rang them all up then gave the woman the price. The woman paid it then left. Kagome walked over to the refrigerator and got the amount of each flowers then brought them to the counter and laid them down. "Kagome why don't you you take and load the other flowers into your car while I make this arrangement." Kagome did just that then came back and helped Rin.

"Well I'm off to deliver the flowers. Hey while I'm out I'll take my lunch break. Be back soon." With that she left. She drove to a big building with alot of children playing in the front yard. Walking around to the passenger side she opened the door and got the two arrangements and shut the car door then walked over and placed one arrangement on the ground to open the gate then picked up the arrangement again and headed to the house. Getting to the door she rang the bell. A few minutes later the door opened.

"May I help you miss?" A woman asked.

"I have a delivery for a Sayuri." Kagome looked at the card.

"Come I will take you to her." The woman opened the door wider for Kagome. They walked through the house and came to a set of double doors that were open. "Madam there is a young woman here with a delivery for you."

* * *

**Japanese Names Meanings**

**Y**oshe - A Beauty


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was admitted into the room that she had to waited to deliver the flowers to. When she entered she saw a woman behind a desk signing something.

"You are here to deliver something young lady?"

"Yes. Here are two arrangement of flowers for you. Where would you like them?"

"I ordered no flowers." The woman spoke.

"No madam. A couple came in and wanted these delivered to you. There is a card in this one." Kagome placed both sets of flowers on the desk.

"Thank you." Kagome then walked to the double doors then stopped.

"May I ask if all these children are yours?"

"No these children have been abandoned. We try to place them in caring homes."

"I see thanks." Kagome then returned to her car and got in and drove off. "Now where do I go?" She reached down as she drove to get the address to the next place. "This address looks familiar." She thought to herself as she drove to the address. When she got to the next destination to deliver flowers she then knew why the address looked familiar. Because the day before she had came here to deliver flowers to Sango. "Hey Sango." Kagome said as she came up to the desk.

"Hey Kagome. What are you doing here?" Then she saw the flowers. "More flowers for me!"

"No this time these are to be delivered to someone by the name of Sesshomaru."

"Just a moment and I will let him know." Sango picked up the receiver of her phone and pushed a button. "Sir there is a delivery for Sesshoumaru." Then she hung up the phone. In a short distance the sound of a door opened.

"Could you not put the delivery on my desk?" The owner of the voice came around the corner. "Where is this delivery?" He watched as Sango pointed to Kagome.

"These were to be delivered to you." Kagome held out the flowers.

"They can be thrown away." Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"They were to be delivered to you and I have done so, there for you may do as you see fit." Kagome walked over and placed the flowers on a stand next to him and walked back towards Sango. "Oh here Sango give this to him it says who it is from. See you later." Kagome walked out of the building heading to her car.

The day carried on and when it got close to the time to go home Kaede had given the time schedules for when Kagome and Rin to work. Then after being handed their work schedules both Rin and Kagome cleaned up the counters and headed home. When Kagome got home and walked in, she saw Ayame.

"Your home early today." Kagome walked in and closed the door.

"The company had people come in to upgrade the display cases and make changes by adding all new alarms and security systems so the manager closed early and sent everyone home for the day. So when we all start work back up on monday we have to go through learning the new system plus do our work." Ayame sounded real thrilled.

"At least you have customers all the time and not have long periods of time where no one shows up between customers. I like this job, but the slow times between customers are starting to get to me." Kagome stood up and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water as she heard the shower turn on and knocking at the front door.

"Hello Kagome. Say are you doing anything tonight around 6:00 pm?"

"Hello to you to Inuyasha. No I didn't have anything planned tonight. Why do you ask?"

"I know that this is a short notice, but could you come with me to a dinner?"

"Sounds like it is important. Was there anyone else you could of not asked to go?"

"I could go on my own like I've done plenty of times when my wife is away on business, but then your name came to my mind so I am here asking as a friend would you like to go?"

"How many in total will there be?"

"There will be including myself and you if you will go with me will be four." Inuyasha stood there waiting for a answer.

"Of course she will go." Came the voice of Ayame behind her.

"Thank you for answering for me." Kagome looked at Ayame.

"Anytime!" Ayame walked to the kitchen.

"Alright I will go with you to this dinner."

"See you at 5:30 pm." He turned and walked down the outside hall as Kagome closed the door.

"Kagome's got a date!" Ayame cheered coming out of the kitchen.

"It's not a date!" Kagome walked into her room and opened her closet and stared at her clothes.

"Let me help you pick something." Ayame pulled something out. "How about this?" Ayame held the outfit so Kagome could see it. The outfit was a tropical blue halter that tied at the neck and the back would be bare with white pants that had a metal ring belt. Kagome looked at it and shook her head no. "Come on Kagome this would look good. Now go take a shower." When Kagome came out of the bathroom she saw Ayame still in her room. "You should wear more clothes like those. You look really good in them."

As the time was clicking down to when Inuyasha was to come and pick her up for this dinner that he asked her to go to she started to have doubts about wearing the clothes she was wearing.

"You need to calm down before you make yourself sick." They both looked at the clock and saw that it was twenty minutes after five. True to his word that he would pick her up at 5:30 pm there was a knock at the door. Kagome went to the door and opened it.

"Are you..." Inuyasha stopped what he was saying to look Kagome over.

"Do I look alright? Am I to over dressed?"

"You look great." He looked at her face. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me get my purse." She walked to the closet and grabbed her purse then they left heading to his car. Getting there he opened the door for her then closed it.

"Thank you for coming with me to this." Though they were friends the ride to where they were going was quiet. They pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant with ten minutes to spare. They walked into the restaurant and she was amazed at how it look. He walked over to the guy behind a booth.

"Name sir?" The guy asked.

"Silvermoon." Replied Inuyasha.

"Right this way." Inuyasha looped Kagome's arm around his and followed the guy to a table that had two others.

"Evening son. Who's this with you?"

"She is a friend." Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Kagome this here is my father InuTaisho Silvermoon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you." InuTaisho greeted her.

"Thank you." She voiced softly.

"This other person is my brother Sesshoumaru." She and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and said nothing at first.

"Hello." She finally said then sat down between Inuyasha and his father. A waiter came over to the table.

"Are you ready for me to take your order?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said then gave his order followed by Sesshoumaru and their father.

"Miss what would you like?" Kagome looked at the prices.

"I'll take a chicken parmesan salad with ginger dressing and a coke." Kagome closed the menu.

"Will there be anything else?"

"Add a double bacon cheeseburger to my order." Inuyasha spoke. The waiter wrote it down then walked away.

"What is it that you do?" InuTaisho asked looking at Kagome.

"I work at 'Enchantment of Delights.' It's a place that make different kinds of arrangements with flowers, candies and other things. There are many different arrangement that we can make."

"Speak of, those flowers are yet to be thrown away." Sesshoumaru spoke as he took his water glass into his hand.

"As I told you when I delivered them to you, that they were now yours to do as you wished. My job was just to deliver them. I did not order the flowers, someone else did so if you dislike them then throw them away. You have two hands don't you?"

"This job do you like what you do?"

"It has it's ups and downs about working there. I very much like working with the materials and working with my co-worker and my boss, but it is very slow at times between customers." Kagome looked up to see the waiter coming to the table with the food.

"Here is your chicken parmesan salad with ginger dressing and coke." Then the waiter placed the other food in front of the others. When the waiter left Inuyasha scooted the hamburger in front of Kagome.

"What's this for?" Kagome asked as she looked over at Inuyasha.

"Just incase you were still hungry when you finished the salad."

"Thank you. but this will be fine." Kagome took her napkin and placed it on her lap and picked up her fork.

"Well, well isn't it Kagome." Those who were at the table watched as her smile disappeared at hearing the voice.

"What do you want Bankotsu? How did you find me?"

"You know what I want. You and I still have that talk that we need to have. It does not matter how I found you."

"I don't want to talk to you. Not here and not now. I know what it is so just leave. I've known since the day of graduation so why don't you go back to your many girlfriends that you have for this day."

"If either of you want to score with her you might as well forget it. She's a cold fish. You won't even make it to first base with her." he three watched as Kagome gripped her fork then placed it back on the table as Bankotsu finished. As he did she stood up and slapped him. He raised his hand to his face and brought it away to see blood. When she slapped him she raked her nails across the skin as well. "You Bitch!" He raised his hand to her but was stopped with a hard grip to his wrist.

"I'd back down and leave." Inuyasha spoke.

"Is there a problem here?" The head waiter came over.

"No this person was just leaving. Weren't you!" Inuyasha spoke again.

"Don't think that this will help you get you any closer to getting under her underwear and between her legs. She's still a cold fish!" With that Bankotsu left taking the girl that he had arrived with and left.

"Would you please excuse me." Kagome walked away from the table and walked passed the head waiter behind the booth as you come into the restaurant. As she passed she looked outside and saw a taxi. She stopped and walked over to the guy behind the booth. "Excuse me, but could you do me a favor?"

"What could I help you with miss?" He watched her open her purse and took out something.

"Could you take this to the Silvermoon's table and hand this to the one named Inuyasha. Please hand his this money for the food and if he asks tell him that I'm sorry." She left the building and headed for the cab.

"Where to miss?" Kagome gave the cab driver the address.

**_Inside The Restaurant_**

"That poor girl." InuTaisho voiced.

"That joker got her fired from the job she had before the one she has now." Inuyasha spoke.

"Shows how good of a judgement she has." Sesshomaru sat there and took a bite of his food.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I was to give you this." he waiter placed the money in Inuyasha's hand.

"Where did this come from?"

"The young woman who came with you had me give this to you and sais to tell you that she was sorry."

"Where is she?"

"She left sir in a cab."

"Thank you. Could I get her meal put in a box?" Inuyasha picked her salad up as well as the hamburger and handed it to the waiter. "I'll meet you at the counter to pay for the meals."

"Yes sir." The waiter left.

"I'm sorry father, but I've got to go." Inuyasha wiped his mouth with  
his napkin then stood up.

"I understand son. Go to your friend." InuTaisho stood up as his youngest son left then he sat back down.

While sitting in the back seat of the cab Kagome looked out the window at the night sky as Bankotsu's words replayed in her mind. All she wanted to do was to get home. It seemed to her that the driver was deliberately driving slow.

"Miss we are at your destination." The cab driver turned slightly and looked in the back seat to Kagome. "Hello miss! We are at your destination." Kagome looked at the guy, asked how much the ride was, then opened her purse and got the money out and paid the guy, then got out and started for the stairs.

"Kagome wait." The sound of a door closing behind her made her stop then a few seconds later she felt the person behind her.

"Please Inuyasha just left me leave."

"Hey look at me." He put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. "Don't let what that ass said bother you."

"What he said was true. Everytime he wanted to when we were together I turned him down and he got nowhere."

"You were right by not being forced to give what you were not ready to give and if someone is not understanding of that then that is his loss and not yours. Now wait here a moment." Inuyasha turned and walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door and leaned in then picked up something and walked back to her. "Here you go. You left this behind." He handed her a bag that was warm. "Also this belongs to you as well." He took her empty hand and placed the money she had the waiter give him back to her. "I paid for the food. Let me walk you to the door."

"Thank you Inuyasha and tell Mr. Silvermoon that I'm truly sorry for ruining the dinner and me leaving like I did."

"I will. Good night and sleep well Kagome." Inuyasha watched her open the door then walked in and shut the door before he walked back to his car and drove away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Afternoon, sleepy head." Ayame said when Kagome came walking into the living room.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She proceeded to walk to the bathroom the shut the door. Coming back out into the living room ten minutes later drying her hair she headed to the kitchen.

"What crawled over your crab cake this morning?" Ayame said.

"Could we please not talk about what happened last night."

"Come on we always told each other things. Did that guy Inuyasha do anything to cause you to be rotten this morning?"

"No it was not him who has done anything." She did not continue.

"Well who did?"

"My ex-boyfriend." She stood up and walked out of the her room for a few minutes then came back out. "I'm going out." She grabbed her purse and headed out to her car and drove off. Out driving around, she found herself parking in front of a long flight of steps leading up. So she turned off the engine then got out and headed up the steps until she reached the house and walked in.

"What a nice surprise."

"Hello mother." She gave her mother a hug.

"Would you like some tea?"

That would be nice." Kagome went to the kitchen table and sat down.

"What have you been up to lately?" Her mother put a pot of water on the stove for tea.

"Not much. I got a new job working at a place called 'Enchantment Of Delights' and I have made two new friends. One is the person Ayame wanted me to meet and the other one is named Inuyasha."

"Is this Inuyasha person a woman or a guy?"

"Inuyasha is a guy."

"Where did you meet him at?"

"I first met him at the restaurant that I was fired from then when I moved in with Ayame I ran into him again. He works in construction."

"So is the relationship developing into anything? It's fills my heart with joy to know your seeing someone new."

"Mother the relationship between us are just friends. Inuyasha is married."

"That's a shame. So what brings you to visit?"

"I was out driving so I could think and ended up parking at the bottom of the stairs so I turned of the car and came up. Plus, I did promise to visit."

"So you only stopped by because you need time to think?"

"Mother!"

"I am just kidding dear. I am glad you came to visit." The tea pot whistled for it to be taken off for tea. Mrs. Higurashi got up and went over and got the tea pot and poured water into the cups.

Time passed as both mother and daughter sat there drinking tea and talking and soon was joined by Kagome's and Souta's grandfather. Then much later Souta had joined them. Mrs. Higurashi had gotten up and started preparing and cooking the evening meal. The family sat down and ate dinner together and afterwards went into the family room. The next thing Kagome knew she looked at the time and saw that it was 10:00 pm.

"Wow where has the time gone. It's late and I need to get going because I've got to work in the morning. Bye mom. I will come back again. See you later grandpa, night Souta; say hello to your girlfriend and give her a BIG kiss." Kagome went over and got her shoes on.

"You drive safely back to Ayame's." Her mother gave her daughter anotherhug before Kagome turned and left.

**_At Work_**

When Kagome arrived at work that morning she saw that she was the only one there other than Kaede. She was used to having another person working with her in the morning but this time she had to get the store ready to open by herself. As it hit 8:00 am she unlocked and opened the doors then went back to the counter and sat on the stool a moment before starting to tidy up the work area. After that was done she took a pad and a pen and went around writing down all the things the store was getting low on or out of.

Three hours passed when a young girl came in and walked to the back of the store. Kagome wondered who it was since it had only been her and Rin working together since she got the job and started working here. The young girl returned with a apron.

"Hello my name is Kagome, what's your name?"

"Her name is Kanna. She speaks little to people here at work, but does a good job with the customers when they come in. Today Kagome, I want you to man the phone and take down any arrangements as well as deliver the arrangements." Kaede went through how to do the payment by phone to Kagome. "Now that is how we have a customer pay for a arrangement over the phone without coming in. Don't rush it, you will learn quickly." Kaede then returned to her office. With eleven o'clock coming around the phone rang while Kagome was helping Kanna to finish a arrangement and had to stop and answer the phone.

"Thank you for calling Enchantment Of Delights."

_"Hello Kagome this is Sango."_

"Hi Sango."

_"Could you come to my work on your lunch break?"_

"Sure I can do that. Talk to you then."

_"Bye."_

"Bye." Kagome hung up the phone then went back to helping Kanna. When she was done she went and clocked out for lunch and grabbed her purse and left. On the way to Sango's work she stopped to get something for lunch then drove to the office. She smiled when she saw Sango.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi Sango. What did you need me to come over for?"

"I need to... Please just a moment." Sango picked up the receiver. "Hello thank you for calling 'Taisho & Son Attorneys At Law. This is Sango speaking." Sango listened to the person on the phone. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Taisho is with a client right now. May I take your name and number and I'll give it to him?" She wrote down the name and number. "Okay thank you and I'll give him your name and number as soon as he is done." Sango then hung up the phone.

"Do you think I can eat my lunch while we talk?" Kagome took out her wrapped sandwich.

"Go ahead. The reason why I asked you to come here is to ask if you work at all next week?"

"I don't know."

"Would you please find out. You see I need someone to cover for me. It will only be for four days. From Tuesday to Friday." Sango watched Kagome stand there thinking. While Kagome was thinking they heard a door open and three people came walking down the hall. Two of the three continued to walk until they left the building while the other stopped to check his box. "Sir here is a message that I have not put in your box yet." Sango stood and took the message over to him then he left. "What do you say?"

"Like Ayame would say. 'What are friends for."

"Thank you. Why don't you come here Monday and I'll show you what you would be doing. Meet me here at 7:55 am."

"7:55 am! Alright see you then." Kagome through away the wrapping that was on her sandwich and headed out of the building to her car. Getting back to work she clocked in with two minutes to spare, but before going to the front of the store she stopped by Kaede's office.

"Miss Higurashi did you need something?"

"Just had a question. Have you ever promoted Enchantment Of Delights in the newspaper or any kind of media to attract people to the store? You know boost the amount of customers and productivity by promoting that we do arrangements for holidays, birthdays, weddings, etc...?"

"Very interesting. That sounds promising. Why don't you let me think about that." Kagome went out to the front until the end of the day. The rest of the week went well with Kagome talking to Kaede about different ways that she might increase productivity as well as getting her first pay check for working for Enchantment Of Delights.

"Are you ready to go to Sango's work in the morning to be shown what to do while she is gone?"

"Not really, but helping a friend is always nice. At least it is only for four days."

Friday and all day saturday went by so fast it seemed to Kagome and now that it was sunday everything seemed that it to of slowed down so slow that it felt like it was just crawling along. So slow it may of seemed that everytime Kagome picked up a book to read or she tried to draw her eyes would get heavy and close so a few times she had went in and took a nap. She was deeply relieved when it was time to go to bed for the night.

When many hours passed and the alarm clock went off Kagome turned it off and rolled over then went back to sleep. Intending to only sleep a few more minutes, she slept for forty minutes. She got up and checked to see what time it was and saw that she had ten minutes to get dressed and meet Sango.

"Sango's not going to be happy with me." Grabbing her clothes she got dressed and grabbed her purse. When she reached her car she drove out of the parking lot. As she drove up to the building she saw that Sango was looking at her watch as she parked her car. She hurried over to Sango. "I'm sorry that I am late."

"The good thing is that you are here." They walked up to the door and Sango unlocked the door then headed to clock in and came back to her desk. "You will be the only one here until 9:00 am when Mr. Silvermoon and Sesshoumaru come in. What I do is come over to my desk and check this box here to see if any filing needs to be done. If there is then I bring them over to this cabinet and file them. This box with these papers are things that need to be typed up and placed in either of these boxes depending who's name are on them." Sango showed the boxes with InuTaisho's and Sesshoumaru's names on them. "Then I come back over to the desk and check the messages and write them down and put them in the right boxes. The only time I take anything into either of the said owners is if they ask for it to be brought in or they need it and I was still working on it when they had come for it. If not all messages go in the boxes. If a person calls in for advice and need to talk you put them on hold and either push this button or this one." Sango went on explaining things. "You will see as the day goes on." As Sango listened to the messages left on the answering machine Kagome put away the files. After the filing she pulled a chair over and sat by Sango at the desk and watched her type. As the nine o'clock hour came a lone male came walking through the door. "Good morning sir."

"It is a good morning to you as well." The male turned to face Sango after getting the stuff from his box. His and Kagome's eyes met.

"Sir this is my friend Kagome Higurashi. She will be filling in for me during the four days."

"We've met the other night. It is nice to see you again miss Kagome." Then InuTaisho walked away heading to his office.

"How did you meet Mr. Silvermoon?"

"The other night my friend Inuyasha asked if I would go with him to a dinner and he introduced me to Mr. Silvermoon who was his father and also to..."

"Is it not to early to deliver those weeds?"

"As well as him." Kagome finished what she was going to say.

"She is not here to deliver flowers, but is here to learn what she must so she can cover for me while I am gone four days."

"Then her first thing to be done is for her to get rid of those dead weeds." He stepped to the side but Kagome did not walk towards the dead flowers but went and sat in the chair she brought over to sit by Sango. Seeing she was not going to move he walked to his office.

"Remember when I brought those flowers him that I said someone ordered them and he wanted me to throw them out then, but I didn't. Well during the dinner he said the same thing. I told him more or less that he can do it himself since he had hands in front of his father and brother."

"You didn't!" Sango chuckled lightly. "So what did he do when you said that to him?"

"Let's just say he was not very happy. He did not get to say much because the dinner was interrupted by my ex-boyfriend and I didn't stay around when Bankotsu left. I headed towards the ladies bathroom, but walked out to a cab outside and left and had a waiter tell the SIlvermoon's that I had left." Kagome had stood up and walked over and had picked up the dead flower arrangement and was coming back over to the desk. They continued to quietly talked while Sango typed until the phone rang. Sango answered it and patched the phone call through to InuTaisho.

"When the phone rings the next time why don't you answer it."

"Are you sure about this?" Kagome looked at Sango while she asked.

"You'll do fine. Here while we wait why don't you put these papers in Sesshoumaru's box and this fax into InuTaisho's box."

"Sango could you point me in the right direction the bathrooms are. I've really got to go."

"Come with me and I'll show you and also show you where you can put your lunch if you bring something." They headed down the hall. "This is Sesshoumaru's office and this door is the storage room and as you can see a free desk there." Sango pointed to a desk across from Sesshoumaru's office. "The storage room is where all the old files are filed as well as extra pens, copier paper, ink, and things like that are kept. That room down there at the end of the hall is Mr. SIlvermoon's office. Here is where you would come to put your lunch in the refrigerator. Now to show you the bathrooms." They walked into a room and Kagome walked into a stall. "I'll meet you back at the desk." Sango then left. Kagome took her time walking back to the desk. She made it to the desk as the phone started to ring. "Go for it Kagome. Let's see what you can do."

"Thank you for calling 'Taisho & Son Attorneys At Law, how may I help you?" Kagome listened to the woman. "Please hold and I'll put you through." Kagome put the woman on hold. "Which button is Sesshoumaru's?" Sango pointed to the button and Kagome pushed it. "You have a call on line two." She then hung up her end.

"You did a great job. The only thing you need to do is to not sound as if you are bored. That goes for answering the phone or if someone walks in."

When it was time for lunch Sango sent Kagome home for the day and told her that she would stop by and hand the keys to her after work.

Driving home Kagome stopped at the store to pick up some female products and other things that was on a list that both Ayame and her wrote down the night before then drove home. Getting home, she opened the trunk of her car and got the bags and headed up to the apartment and put the things away. She walked over to listened to the phone message. Getting to the answering machine she noticed that the number seven was flashing so she pushed the button to hear the messages.

**_Message 1_**

_"This is Inuyasha. Hey Kagome if you have time let's have lunch. Call__ me."_

_**Message 2**_

_"Ayame this is the apartment manager. I'm calling to inform you that your rent is now late. Contact me right away."_

The other messages no one said anything but you could hear breathing in the background. Then there were other calls for Ayame and three more calls with breathing in the background.

"Hi how was working with Sango today Kagome?" The door of the apartment shut.

"Interesting and a lot more work to do than my job at Enchantment Of Delights. Say you have some messages on the answering machine. One is about the rent. There also were some with someone breathing in the background." Kagome pressed the button to play the messages for Ayame to hear. Ayame listened in real closely to the one's that were just the breathing. After listening to all the messages Ayame deleted them. Around 6:00 pm Sango showed up and handed the keys to Kagome and visited for a while then said goodnight and left. Kagome and Ayame ate something then they both went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

At 6:45 am Kagome woke up to a loud alarm clock next to her ear. She laid there a moment before getting up and going in and taking a shower, then got dressed in a coral bell sleeve top and a black mini skirt before going to grab a bit to eat.

After she ate she made a fruit salad and a small container of vegetable sticks and a bottle of water. When she was done she placed them in a bag and grabbed her purse and shoes and her lunch then headed to her car. Arriving at the building she unlocked the door and headed to the lunch room to put her lunch away, then headed back to the desk to analyze what needed to be done. She started off listening to and writing the messages down before placing them in the right attorneys boxes. She then started filing, lastly she started on the typing. At about ten minutes to nine she stopped typing to go and unlock the door to the public and returned to the typing.

"Morning Miss Higurashi." Kagome looked up to see Mr. SIlvermoon.

"The same to you Mr. Silvermoon." Kagome answered as she went back to typing and he went to his office. Not long after Mr. Taisho got to his office did he come back out and up to the desk.

"I'm missing a document that was left to be typed."

"Would it be this page?" Kagome handed what she was reading to do the typing and handed it to him.

"Yes that is the page."

"I have a few more lines to be typed. If you would like I could bring it to you when I am done."

"That would be fine." He turned and went back to his office and she went back to typing the paper he needed. Fifteen minutes later Kagome knocked on the open door of Mr. SIlvermoon's office.

"Here you are sir. If there are any corrections that I need to go back over then I will gladly re-type the paper." She handed the paper to InuTaisho. He took the paper and looked it over.

"There seems to be no re-typing needed. Thank you Kagome." She headed back out of the door.

"Where's the Blackstone's paper that was on the desk to be typed?" She heard a icy tone behind her as she approached the desk she was working at until Sango came back.

"There was no page to be typed about any Blackstone."

"You speak faults."

"Look do you see any papers in this box that needs to be typed? The answer is no as you can see. So seeing that there is nothing in this box then that would mean that the typing is all done."

"Re-type that which you lost and have it on my desk within the hour." Sesshoumaru went back to his office and shut the door. The fact that he called her a liar to her face then demand for her to re-type something she never got in the first place and have it on his desk within the hour then turning around and walking away left her just a little steamed to which she went down and walked into his office catching him on the phone. Standing there by his desk, she looked down and looked the desk over until something caught her eye sticking out from under his schedule book. Pulling that something out, she noticed the last name andit read 'Blackstone'. Instead of her waiting for him to get off the phone she pushed the hold button.

"As I said before the page you needed typed was not in the box. The reason it was not in the box is because it was here on your desk, so before you Mr. High and Mighty call someone a liar, especially to their face, you should personally look over your desk. Enjoy typing your own paper work as well as shutting the door behind me." She walked out of his office heading to the desk she was working at to answer the phone. Afterwards she headed to the bathroom and then grabbed her lunch and went back to the desk. She sat down and took her lunch out and placed it on the desk.

"We're off to lunch. Would you care to join us?" InuTaisho asked.

"Thanks, but no. I brought my own lunch." She pointed to her food.

"Is salads all that you eat?"

"Not all the time. There are times I eat other stuff as well. Have a great lunch sir." Both father and son left and she felt like she was able to relax. While she was eating her lunch the main door opened and in walked a friendly face.

"Well you sure look like your working hard."

"What are you doing here Ayame?"

"You left early this morning and I didn't know if you made a lunch so I thought I'd bring you something as well, that way I could see how you were doing. That and I was bored. Say you wouldn't need any help would you?"

"Everything is done except answering the phone, and the one to ask is out at lunch right now, but you are welcome to stay and have lunch with me and wait." Ayame brought a chair over and sat down and ate lunch with Kagome. A hour passed and the main door opened.

"Who's your friend Miss Higurashi?"

"Sir this is mine and Sango's friend. Her name is Ayame Haruko." Kagome watched as Mr. Silvermoon, Sesshoumaru, and Ayame looked at each other in a strange way as if the three of them knew something that she didn't. "Sir would it be alright if my friend could remain here with me the rest of the day?" Kagome watched as the three exchanged looks once more.

"There would be no problem." InuTaisho answered but Sesshoumaru left with a irritated air around him as InuTaisho himself walked to his office.

"What was that all about between you three? It's as if there is something that the three of you only know about."

"Well actually there is something about me that you don't know about, and right now it is not the place to discuss it." Ayame pointed to the main door as someone walked in.

"May I help you?" Kagome asked the woman.

"I have an appointment with a Mr. Sesshoumaru."

"If you would have a seat I will let him know you are here." She picked up the receiver and pushed a button. "Your appointment is here." Then she hung up the receiver. A door opened down the hall.

"Come this way Mrs. Mayflower." Sesshoumaru waited for Mrs. Mayflower to walk over to him before heading to his office.

The remaining hours passed without that many calls or people coming in so Kagome and Ayame picked up around the desk and was doing so as Mr. Taisho brought stuff to the desk for the basket to be put away in the morning.

"Miss Higurashi you may go home."

"Thank you. I'll be right back Ayame." Kagome hurried down the hall.

"Does Miss Higurashi know about you?"

"I've never told her." Ayame answered InuTaisho's question.

"Never told who?"

"Are we ready to go Kagome?" Ayame answered.

"I will walk you both out." InuTaisho opened the door for them.

"Where did you park Kagome?" Ayame tried to look for the car.

"It's over there. Well see you tomorrow." Both Kagome and Ayame walked to the car. "I have one place I need to stop before heading home, and that is the bank." They arrived at the bank as the doors were closing so no one new could go in.

"The bank is closing ladies."

"Please could you let me in? It won't take long."

"The bank is closing come back in the morning." The guy answered so Kagome and Ayame walked over to the car and left.

"Ayame could you tell me what it is that you said that I don't know about you? Is it bad? How long have you been holding this something from me? I thought we always told each other things."

"It would prove wise to wait until we reach the apartment." Ayame told Kagome as they drove home. She was also thinking to herself if she should tell Kagome the truth about what needed to be told. After arriving home both Kagome and Ayame sat down. "Kagome the truth is I've been seeing someone and I would like to introduce you to him. He will be having dinner with us tomorrow night. His name is Kouga Renjiro. I didn't want to tell you because of the hardship you have been having and are still going through with Bankotsu."

"So you have not told me this news because of the stress and other things because of my ex-boyfriend, and here when I became friends with Inuyasha and got the job at Enchantment Of Delights you could not leave me alone five minutes without having to know something." Kagome came back out from her room pulling down a tank top then headed to the kitchen for something small for dinner.

"Well yes because you had just moved in with me and well you did not know anyone other than Sango and me."

"But that does not explain the strange look that both the Silvermoon's and yourself gave one another this afternoon."

"So are you going to be glad when you go back to work at Enchantment Of Delights next week?"

"You bet that I am. I will be glad to be away from that arrogant Silvermoon that calls himself Sesshoumaru. Do you know he reminds me so much of a male dog who's marked his territory and does not want anyone in that territory. What he needs is someone to knock his pride down a whole lot. A veterinarian does by removing that which makes a male dog a male dog."

"If only you knew what he truly is Kagome." Ayame thought to herself as she listened to Kagome.

The next morning she woke up late and when she clocked in it was 9:50 am so all the things that needed to be typed before the Silvermoon's came to work was not done and in their boxes. As she came out from clocking in she saw Mr. Silvermoon.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir. I'll get right on what needs to be done." She hurried to the desk and turned on the computer.

"Should not the papers that needed to be done and in my box or desk be there?" The owner of the voice stepped next to the desk and went through the papers in the box. "Yet they are still here."

"They will be done. They would of been done, but..."

"I care not to hear your lame excesses just get them done."

"You know they will get done." Kagome went through and pulled out all of Mr. Silvermoon's papers and typed them up and put them in his box but purposely did not type up Sesshoumaru's but went back to the desk and started listening to the messages and writing them down and put them in the the boxes and afterwards she started on the other typing. A few times he came out to see if what was need to be typed was done yet. Now he was coming out the third time.

"Why are they not all done?" He went on and said more.

"If you would stop coming out and bugging me then they would be done."

"Let me remind you who was here at work on time and doing his work."

"Do it yourself then!" Kagome turned off the computer then took all the papers that needed to be done and plopped them down in front of him and then walked down the hall, clocked out and headed to and out the main door. InuTaisho walked over to his son but said nothing as they watched Kagome drive off. Kagome arrived home as Ayame was walking out of the door. She walked down the stairs to meet Kagome.

"Why are you home so early?" Ayame could tell that her friend was not in a good mood. "Say would you care to come with me shopping for tonight's dinner?" Ayame watched as Kagome took out her keys and got back in her car and opened the door for Ayame.

"The day ended like this mainly because I was late and the other was because of that so called Sesshoumaru. Every chance he got to say I was late getting his papers done he would bring it up, and that I could of had it done if I was not late getting to the work place." They did their shopping then headed back to the apartment, and about four o'clock they started preparing to cook dinner. When 4:30 pm came along they put that which cooked in the oven in to cook. At 5:30 a knock came to the door and Ayame answered it.

"Evening Kouga." Ayame said as she and Kouga hugged each other. "I would like you to meet my friend." They walked to the kitchen. "Kouga this is my friend Kagome."

"Hello beautiful. I am just going to have to call you my woman as well, but my one true girl is this one."

"That is not needed thanks. The dinner is almost done so you may both take a seat." A few moments passed and now the food was on the table and the three started dishing up their food when there came another knock on the door. Since Kagome was standing she went to answer the door.

"May I help you?"

"I was to deliver this to a Miss Higurashi."

"That would be me thanks." Kagome took the gift and shut the door then brought the box over to the table. She opened the box and saw a dead fish in the box with a note. She picked it up and read the note.

**_The Note_**

_"What does this fish and you have in common? The answer is you are both cold!"_

_Signed S.S_

**_End of Note_**

"What did the note say?" Ayame took the note from Kagome and read it. "Who's this S.S. person?"

"Who else, but that ass Sesshoumaru Silvermoon. That's who." Kagome took the note back and walked over to the phone and called Inuyasha. "Could you come over. I'll explain when you get here." She hung up the phone and wrote a note of her own.

_**Kagome's Note**_

_I'm surprised that a cold pompous ass like you would know what a cold fish feels like. Here's your fish back maybe you have more uses with it then I would._

_Signed K.H_. 

_**End Of Kagome's Note**_

Kagome looked over what she wrote, then added the original note with hers then put both notes on top of the box. Twenty minutes passed with Kagome listening to both Ayame and Kouga talking when a knock finally came at the door.

"Hello Kagome. What did you need me to come over?"

"Listen could you please take this gift back to your brother and tell him thank you for the thoughtful gift and have him read this note here. His original note is in there as well. Also I wanted to see how you were and if you heard from your wife yet?"

"So my tight ass of a brother sent someone something! Wow you should mark that on a calendar because he does not send anyone anything. To answer your question if I heard anything from my wife. The answer is no."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I bet you are so bored that your wife is not with you."

"Thank you, and yes it does get very boring and lonely waking up in the morning and my wife is not beside me; then you go to work and come home expecting your wife there welcoming you home from work and having to turn around and cook your own dinner. It gets to you. Well I have to leave so I can give this to my brother and go home and go to bed because I have to be on the construction site early in the morning." He gave her a hug then picked up the box then left. After Inuyasha left, Kagome went to her room and got herself dressed for bed leaving Ayame and Kouga alone.

The next morning Kagome was rudely awakened when a heavy mass landed on her bed and started shaking her. Grumbling a bit she opened her eyes to see a very happy Ayame peering down at her.

"What are you so happy about so early in the morning? I would of thought as late as you were up that you would be sleeping in." Kagome rolled Ayame off of her.

"I am just so happy, Kouga is such a sweet heart. He really likes you too. He wants to take both of us out dancing tonight and I told him that both of us would love to go. He will pick us up at 7:00 pm. I got the perfect outfit for you to wear. Stay right here and I'll go get it." Ayame left and returned with a flame colored orange dress. "I think you will look good in this." Much later that night Kagome dressed in the sexy flame colored orange slinky tube dress with open sides. Early hours in the morning Kagome and Ayame came home and went to bed.

The most wonderful day arrived to which she was back working at Enchantment Of Delights making flower arrangements and delivering them. When she arrived for work she saw that her co-worker was the girl named Kanna.

"Good morning Kanna." But the girl did not answer. She just walked in and took her time card and clocked in while Kagome put her lunch and purse in a locker then clocked in herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagome I would like you to run a errand for me. I need you to take this pouch of money and deposit it into the account for the store. The bank is a little ways up the road. Here is the account number." Kagome took the money and account number and headed for the bank. While Kagome was gone someone stopped and dropped off something then left.

Meanwhile at the bank Kagome was waiting in a long line to get served by a teller. As she stood there she counted seven people ahead of her and at the moment she only seen two bank tellers helping customers. She saw three people on the side which helped people open new accounts and so forth. First day back to work and here she was on a errand for the boss by standing in line to put money in the bank account for the shop.

"Kagome how are you?" Kagome looked at the person that said her name.

"Hey Kouga. I'm doing good. Are you here to put money in or take it out?"

"Neither. Actually I am one of a few who help new people to open accounts as well as help people out if they have any problems with their accounts. Are you here to open a account?"

"No my boss had me run a errand for her by bringing in the money and putting it into the account for the store."

"Where's the store you work at again?"

"It's called Enchantment Of Delights. It is not far from here. You should stop by sometime. You might even find something for Ayame. Well, looks like I better move up and you should get back to work before you get into trouble."

"During my lunch break I will stop in and see this place that you work at."

"That sounds good, but I don't know if I will be there or not. It depends if I am delivering anything or on another errand, or out to lunch myself." Kagome then stepped up to the available teller.

"How my I help you?" A woman with lavender eyes and long blonde hair asked.

"I would like to deposit this money into this bank account please." Kagome watched as the woman picked up a slip of paper and wrote the account number down. "You have the most beautiful color of eyes. What is your name?"

"My name is Shiori," the teller said. When she filled out the slip of paper she handed it to Kagome to sign then Kagome handed the money that needed to be put in the account to Shiori. "Thank you Miss Higurashi and here is the transcript of what we did today." Kagome turned and started for the door.

"See you later Kagome." Kouga stood from his desk and waved. She waved back as she walked out the door.

**_At Taisho & Son Attorneys At Law_**

"So son have you thought who to invite to the 10th Anniversary party of this law firm being open?"

"No that has not come to mind."

"How about asking that delightful young woman Kagome Higurashi." Sesshoumaru walked out of his father's office and down to his office as his father sat at his desk calling the people who were on the memo Sango left in his box. As he finished the calls he walked to the front filing cabinets to see if any of the people whom he called had a file with them as well as stop at the front desk. "Would you know where I might contact Kagome?"

"Are you looking for a home address or work address? Because I just so happen to have both." Sango got a piece of paper and wrote both addresses down and gave the paper to him. After receiving the paper with the addresses he walked away and headed down the hall but walked into his son's office.

"Here is were you can contact Miss Higurashi." He then turned and left his son's office.

Speaking of Kagome, she was just pulling into a spot to park and locked the door of her car and walked in and back to the manager's office and handed Kaede the bank slip then headed to the front until Kaede stopped her.

"Kagome this was delivered here for you while you were out." Kaede handed the envelope to Kagome. She opened the envelope and read the note as she walked up to the front.

The phone rang and Kagome put the card that she was reading away and answered the phone. But all she heard was a clicking sound just like the ones on the answering machine at home so she hung up. Not long after she hung up the phone rang again.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm working, that's what I am doing. DId you need to order anything?" Kagome listened with a pen and paper ready. "Yes I just got done reading it, and because you're a good friend I will accept the invitation to go. I need to go unless you are going to buy something." She hung up a few minutes later without having to write down a order.

"Kagome today when you clock out for lunch, you need not clock back in for the day."

"Are you firing me Kaede?"

"Oh no dear nothing like that. I will be teaching Kanna here how to do the evening work shift." Five hours later Kagome was clocking out and drove home.

_A few days passed..._

**_A Hour Before The 10th Anniversary Party_**

It was an hour before the anniversary party and Kagome was just walking to her room wrapped in a towel. As she was going to her room Ayame came out of her room dressed and ready.

"Your still not dressed! You know Inuyasha will be here soon. Do you even know what your going to wear?" Ayame had that feeling to follow Kagome. "While you were in the shower I took the liberty to set out a dress for you to wear." They both looked at the dress. It was a silver floor length empire dress with a powder blue sheer overlay. Kagome put the dress on then Ayame done Kagome's hair. While Kagome was putting a little make-up on there came a knock at the front door. "You finish up here and I'll answer the door." Ayame headed out of the room out into the living room and answered the door. Opening the door Ayame saw both Kouga and Inuyasha standing there. "Come on in. Kagome is putting on the finishing touches. I'll left her know your here." Ayame walked to Kagome's door. "Inuyasha and Kouga are here. Kouga and I are going to head over to the party. We will see you there." Ayame and Kouga left and as Inuyasha was about to sit down on the sofa Kagome opened her door and walked out and over to Inuyasha.

"Evening Kagome. You look great. Are you ready to go?"

"Thanks. Just let me get my purse." She opened the closet and got her purse. "Say would it be alright if we took my car?"

"That would be alright." They headed out and to the car. Inuyasha gave her the directions to get to the place they were going. Sometime later they pulled up to a big house. Inuyasha got out and walked around to open the driver's door for Kagome. "Welcome to the Silvermoon estate, though I don't live here anymore."

"This is a big place. How many people live here?"

"My father and brother, the butler, seven maids." He placed Kagome's arm around his as they walked into the main door.

"Welcome home sir. Welcome miss. Your father is in the parlor." Inuyasha lead Kagome to the parlor.

"This place is full of people." Kagome voiced as they made their way to the parlor.

"Yes, it's like this everytime father calls for a party to celebrate the opening of the firm." They walked over to InuTaisho. "Greetings father."

"Son." InuTaisho embraced his son. "Welcome Miss Higurashi."

Meanwhile, someplace else a woman walked into her home and looked around to find no one at home but found a card on the counter so she picked it up to read what it had to say, then she took a shower and changed and walked out of the building.

"So where is Sesshoumaru?"

"You know your brother."

"Yep. Mister bad ass attorney who don't enjoy parties that much."

"Why don't you take Kagome and show her around."

"Because that is reserved for his wife." Came a female's voice.

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha smiled as he walked over to her and kissed her deeply.

"Who is this woman your with? Have I been gone that long that you start seeing someone else? And you missy don't even dream about a future with **my** husband."

"Wait Kikyou you got it all wrong. Kagome is, but a friend. She knows that I am married." Inuyasha walked off with Kikyou leaving Kagome standing in the parlor with people she did not know. Even InuTaisho was no longer in the parlor so she started walking around. She walked between people looking at the pictures and art work until she came to a pair of glass doors. She opened a door and walked through. She found herself outside on a balcony over looking a garden that had water fountains. Looking around the balcony she noticed steps leading down so she went down them and made her way over to one of the fountains.

"What are you doing here?" She looked to see where the voice came from. She saw who it was coming closer.

"I came with your brother."

"Why are you not with him right now? Or did you misplace him like you do with time?"

"No I did not misplace him. His wife showed up so he is with her. Why do you care if I am here? Do you not think someone else would invite a cold fish? Did you find anything to do with your gift that I had your brother bring back to you?" She turned and went back the way she had came leaving Sesshoumaru by the fountain. Upon entering the building she spotted Ayame. "Ayame I'm going to head home. See you when you come home."

Several hours had passed and Kouga drove Ayame back to her apartment. When they arrived Kouga woke up the sleeping Ayame and helped her up the steps.

"It's late so I will see you later." Ayame kissed Kouga on the cheek and opened the door and walked into the apartment and saw the apartment was dark. Due to the fact she had a few to many drinks she could not sense anything so with the thought that Kagome went to bed Ayame went to her own room and fell asleep.

When the sun rose the next morning Ayame had a bad headache so she slowly got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Opening the medicine cabinet she got something for her headache then headed to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen the phone rang so she answered it.

"_Hello_," Ayame said.

_"Is Miss Higurashi there?"_

"I will check." Ayame laid the phone down and walked to Kagome's room and knocked on the door but did not get a answer, so she opened the door and walked in and found that Kagome was not there. She walked back to the phone. "No she is not here. She must of already went to work."

_"This is her boss and she is not here. That is the reason I am calling. If you hear from her ask if she plans to come in at all today?"_

"I will." Then the phone hung up so Ayame hung up her end. "That is really weird. Usually Kagome is real good at showing up where she is suppose to be. Where could she be?" Ayame spoke to herself as she headed to the kitchen and got a glass of water and took the aspirin. She had just taken the aspirin when there came a knock at the door. "Wonder who this is." Getting to the door she opened it and saw a police officer standing there. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry to bother you this early, but may I speak with Mrs. Charlotte Higurashi."

"Mrs. Higurashi does not live here, but her daughter Kagome Higurashi does."

"It is very important that I locate her. Do you know were she can be located?"

"I can't remember the address off hand, but I can show you the way. Just let me get dressed."

"Alright miss, but you must hurry." Ayame ran into her room and throw some clothes on and grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment locking the door and followed the officer to his car. A half hour later they pulled up and parked then walked up the stairs leading to the shrine. Ayame knocked on the door and when the door opened Kagome's grandfather stood there.

"Is Mrs. Higurashi here?" Ayame asked.

"Yes please come in." The grandfather let Ayame and the officer in and shut the door then called his daughter. Mrs. Higurashi walked into the room.

"Mrs. Charlotte Higurashi?" The officer spoke.

"Yes that is me."

"Mrs. Higurashi my name is officer Roderick. I am sorry to disturb you this morning, but I bring you news your daughter."

"What about my daughter?"

"At ten minutes to 11:00 am your daughter was rushed to the hospital."

"W-what happened?" Mrs. Higurashi asked shocked.

"Your daughter's car was found at the bottom of a embankment. Your daughter had to be cut free from the car."

"Could you take us to my granddaughter?"

"Yes get what you need and I will take you."

"Mrs. Higurashi, tell me where your purse is and I will get it for you." Ayame said and was told where it was and Ayame ran and got the purse then they were off to the hospital.


	9. Chapter 9

**_At The Hospital_**

"My name is Charlotte Higurashi. My daughter was brought in."

"Yes Mrs. Higurashi come this way." Kagome's mother, grandfather, Ayame and the officer followed the nurse but the nurse stopped and looked at Ayame. "I'm sorry miss, but you will have to wait in the waiting room." Then the nurse and Kagome's family along with the officer continued.

Ayame watched them walk down the hall then she turned and walked up to the front desk and asked where she could make a phone call. The person pointed behind Ayame to where the phones were. Ayame walked over and picked up the receiver and pushed the buttons.

_"Taisho & Son Attorneys At Law, this is Sango how may I help you?"_

"Hello Sango it's Ayame. Listen I'm at the hospital."

i> _"Why are you at the hospital? Is something wrong?"_ /i>

"Yes something is wrong. Kagome was brought into the hospital. She was in a car accident." Ayame paused for a second when she heard the officer at the desk. "I've got to go. I'll let you know." Ayame hung up and hurried to the desk.

**_At Taisho Son Attorneys At Law_**

Sango hung up the phone and sat there a moment then stood up and turned to head to InuTaisho's office when she saw him coming towards her desk.

"Sir I've got to go. I just got a call from a friend saying that Kagome was brought into the hospital."

"By all means go to your friend." InuTaisho spoke.

"Thank you sir." Sango hurried to clock out then headed to her vehicle.

Back at the hospital Ayame tried to get some kind of information but received none and now she was pacing back and forth in the waiting room looking at the clock on the wall then back at the desk. Some twenty minutes later Sango came walking through the doors and saw Ayame.

"I'm here Ayame." Sango came over to the pacing Ayame but before Sango or Ayame could say anything they heard a loud voice.

"What happened? Where is she?" Inuyasha came running up to them.

"Kagome is in a room down the hall somewhere. Right now her mother and grandfather are the only one's besides the police officer that is allowed to be down there. So I don't know how she looks. All I know is that Kagome's car was found at the bottom of a embankment and that she had to be cut free from the car and was rushed here after being freed from the wreck at 11:00 am this morning." Ayame told both Sango and Inuyasha. Inuyasha walked over to the desk.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me how Miss Higurashi is doing? Her friends would like to know or at least be able to see her."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you anything that is for her family to say. As far as seeing her that is up to the family as well." The nurse turned and walked away.

"Why don't you go down to the room and find out since we can't go down there!" Inuyasha voiced rather loudly.

"We might as well take a seat and wait." Ayame said.

"I need to find a phone and call to let Mr. Silvermoon know that I am still at the hospital." Sango stated.

"Here you can use this and call my old man." Inuyasha handed Sango a cell phone. Sango took the cell and pressed the numbers into the cell phone and listened to the ringing then the answering machine came on so she pressed the extinction number in and still no answer so she hung up. "Here hand me the phone." She handed the cell phone back to Inuyasha and he pressed one of the buttons and held the cell to his ear. "Someone needs to talk to you. Here just a moment." He handed his cell phone back to Sango.

"Hello sir I'm still at the hospital." She paused. "No we have not heard anything yet. Her family is still in the room. I was thinking about staying here and waiting to hear something." Then Sango paused for a bit then hung up the phone and handed it back to it's owner.

As the day grew later, those in the waiting room grew bored and on edge. Around 4:00 pm both Kagome's mother and grandfather came down to the waiting room and everyone that was there stood up.

"How's Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"She's unconscious." As her family stood there talking they watched as another police officer walked up to the other one and started talking then they both walked over to Mrs. Higurashi.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi, but I need to ask some questions."

"Sure, what about?"

"Has your daughter been in trouble with anyone? Do you know if anyone hated her or any enemies that would loved to of seen her hurt or even killed?"

"Why are you asking this?"

"Because upon inspecting the wrecked car there appears to be signs of another vehicle may have forced her off the road." Those around were shocked to hear the news.

"For the last few weeks there has been calls with someone breathing in the background then hanging up without saying anything. Also there was the other night when Inuyasha here took Kagome out for dinner and her ex-boyfriend caused a scene." Ayame said.

"Mister Inuyasha could you elaborate more about this?"

"I invited Kagome to dinner with me and my father and brother. That night was going great until this guy that I've seen before came up to her and began to insult her verbally. When he went to strike her I stepped in by grabbing his wrist. There was another time that I can remember that he insulted her in a public place. It was when she worked at a restaurant and my boss and I went to lunch, she was writing our order down when this guy came up and pulled her roughly to the side demanding that they have some talk. She ended getting fired because of this guy."

"What is this ex-boyfriend's name?"

"His name is Bankotsu. I don't know what his last name is." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Do you have any idea the make of his vehicle?

"No sorry." Mrs. Higurashi answered.

"That should be enough. If we need anymore information we will call and we will inform you of any leads that we get." Both officers left the hospital.

"Mrs. Higurashi would you and your father care to have something to eat? I could go get something for you." Sango asked.

"There would be no need Miss Yoshe." Came a voice behind Sango. Sango turned around to see Mr. Silvermoon coming into the waiting room carrying bags.

"What do you mean sir?"

"Before heading home I stopped and picked up some food. There should be plenty for everyone." InuTaisho placed the bags on the table.

"Sir I would like to introduce you to Kagome's mother and grandfather. There is another member of the family that is not here and that is Kagome's brother." Sango stood there as InuTaisho walked over to her and Kagome's family. "Mrs. Higurashi this is my boss Mr. InuTaisho Silvermoon. He and his oldest son are attorneys. He knows Kagome because she covered for me at my work for a week when I took a week off. Inuyasha there is his youngest son."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi. Sorry that it is like this. You raised a fine young woman. If you need a attorney please contact me and I will gladly help." He handed her his business card then turned and walled towards the door and out of the hospital.

"Mrs. Higurashi you and your father can go back in the room now." A nurse came into the waiting room.

"Thank you. If my son comes please show him to the room."

"We will." The nurse said.

"Could we go and see Kagome as well?" Ayame asked.

"That would be alright." Kagome's family as well as her friends followed. Inuyasha grabbed the bags of food first before following.

When they reached the room where Kagome was, her friends could not believe their eyes. They saw Kagome hooked up to different machines as well as bandages all over. While they were standing in the room a young man came in wearing a long white coat and walked over to check Kagome.

"Are you the doctor who will be taking care of my daughter?"

"Yes I am one of the doctors. My name is Miroku." Then Miroku looked at Sango. "Well Sango glad to see you again."

"How long do you think it will take for my daughter to wake up from this?"

"That really depends on many factors. For one it depends how much damage has been done on the inside and another would be how hard her body fights to recover, and lastly how much support she gets from family and friends. Though she is unconscious she is able to hear what is said around her. It's just that she is not able to respond." Miroku finished checking Kagome and speaking to Mrs. Higurashi the walked over to Sango. "Call me sometime and we will go out again." Then he left. As the hours rolled by one by one everyone slowly left for the night that is everyone besides her mother, brother who was now there and her grandfather that is.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over and is time for you to leave." A nurse voiced as she walked into the room.

"Kagome dear I and your brother and grandfather have to go, but I will be back to sit by your side in the morning. We love you very much and wish for you to wake up and to fight to get better." Mrs. Higurashi bent over and kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Ya sis, hurry and get well because if not who am I going to bug? Your the only on that is fun to bug." Souta hugged his sister then stepped away so their grandfather could come over and he to gave her a hug and wished her a speedy recovery then they all left the room and in turn left the hospital.

The next morning came and Kagome's mother left early so she could be at the hospital when visiting hours started. Mrs. Higurashi brought with her many bags filled with different things to do, like her needle point stuff and a book along with a few other things.

"Good morning dear. Both your grandfather and your brother send you their love. I will be sitting in this chair next to your bed all day." Charlotte Higurashi said as she took out her sewing needle and started on what she was making. There by the main desk a person with a cap and sunglasses walked cautiously up to the desk.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I was wondering how a patient is fairing?"

"Who is the patient?"

"Kagome Higurashi." The guy said.

"Let me check that information for you." The receptionist typed the information into the computer. "It says she is still listed as being in the Intensive Care wing down the hallway here. She is still in critical alert." When the receptionist looked up the guy was not there. Later on in the day towards lunch time another person walked down the hall and into the room.

"Afternoon Mrs. Higurashi."

"Good afternoon to you Mr...?"

"InuTaisho Silvermoon." InuTaisho said. "How are you holding up?"

"I am holding up alright, hoping that she will wake up soon and that she will be alright."

"Take care Mrs. Higurashi." InuTaisho walked out of the room and out of the hospital heading back to work.

"Mrs. Higurashi you been here since dawn why don't you go get something for lunch. We will inform you if anything changes." A nurse came over to Charlotte. "You can't help your daughter if you make yourself sick by not eating." Charlotte left and headed down to the cafeteria and got something to eat then came back to her daughter's room.

As the day got later different people came to check up on their friend. Charlotte fell asleep sitting in the chair as she kept her vigil over her daughter. A tall male with black hair walked silently in and over to Kagome's bedside and looked her over then walked back over to the door and exited the room. At 9:00 pm a nurse came in and gently shook Kagome's mother.

"I'm sorry, but your going to have to leave. Visiting hours ate over. We will call you if there is any changes." The nurse helped Charlotte to her feet then walked her to the entrance door. "Good night Mrs. Higurashi."

The next day when Charlotte came in there were flowers and a few cards in her daughter's room. She went over to the cards and read them, then she looked at the cards there were in with the flowers. She smiled then walked over and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Good morning dear. You have a bunch of cards and flowers from your friends. Some of the names on the cards and flowers are Menomaru, one from Inuyasha, Ayame and Kouga, Sango. The flowers are from your boss and also from Mr. Silvermoon. That is real sweet of all of them. They are all wishing you to get well and to wake up."

The days went by the same as they had with Charlotte coming to the hospital every morning and staying there until closing. Her friends stopped by and sat with Charlotte as days turned into weeks and even months. The doctors took Kagome off the critical list and moved her into a private room.

On this rainy weekend Ayame had come in and sat down with Charlotte when the lunch hour came around.

"Why don't you take a break and walk around and get something to eat. I'll sit here with Kagome."

"You are a great friend for my daughter Ayame." Charlotte walked out of the room.

"Kagome it's me Ayame. When are you going to come out of this. It sure is boring in the apartment without you. We all miss you. I miss talking to my roommate and close friend." Ayame stood up and walled over to the window and looked out to see the black rain clouds and the rain pouring down. There came a slight sound of movement from behind her. She turned and saw nobody besides Kagome.

"_M-mother_." A shaky voice called out. Ayame turned and quickly walked over to Kagome's bed.

"Kagome! Hold on I'll get her." Ayame ran over to the door and down to the desk. "It's Kagome, she's waking up and asking for her mother. Could you page her?" Ayame asked then headed back to Kagome's side. While they passed Charlotte, Ayame sat there with Kagome.

"Ayame where am I?"

"Your in the hospital. You have been in here a few months now."

"Is my mother here?"

"Yes I'm here dear." Her mother came running into the room and over to the bed and hugged her daughter.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Kagome asked.

"There will be plenty of time for that, but right now I need to check you over." Came a males voice. Charlotte looked to see the doctor come into the room as Ayame stepped out of the room and found her way to a phone and made a few calls.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Recap of the closing of last chapter_**

The days had turned into weeks and even months as Charlotte Higurashi came everyday and sat by her daughter. The doctors took Kagome off of the critical list. During this time Kagome's friends and family brought get well cards and flowers.

While Ayame stayed with Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi had left to take a break and get something to eat. While she was away Kagome woke up.

"What happened? How did I get here?" Kagome asked.

"There will be plenty of time for that, but right now I need to check you over." The doctor came into the room as Ayame stepped out and found her way to a phone and made a few calls.

**_End Of Recap_**

"How long have I been in here? What happened?"

"Honey you have been in here close to three months. Do you remember anything?"

"I remember being at a party at a big building or house and there were alot of people. I decided to leave because the person I went with left my side due to his wife showing up. I remember getting in my car and driving as well as some lights coming up behind me fast."

"Is that all you can remember that happened?"

"Yes that is all that I remember. Oh my gosh I've been in here three months what happened about my job? Has anyone told my boss?"

"Your boss knows. Just worry about getting better."

"How long until she is able to leave the hospital?" Ayame asked.

"We will run some tests and see. Maybe in a few weeks to another few months." The doctor picked up his clip board and left. Around four o'clock a nurse came in with a tray with a bowl of jello, a bowl of ice cream, and a bowl of broth, and lastly a pitcher of water. She placed the tray in front of her.

"Is that all she gets?" Ayame asked.

"The doctor says light foods." Then the nurse left. Not long after the nurse left when someone else came into the room.

"How are doing sis?"

"Souta." Souta walked over and gave his sister a hug. "I guess that I am doing alright, but sore of course."

"It's great to see you awake Kagome." Came a voice from the doorway.

"Thank you Inuyasha." A half hour passed when the sound of a cell phone was heard.

"Hello? No Kikyou I'm not on my way home." Inuyasha paused. "Yes I'm off work, but I am at the hospital visiting a friend. Yes it is. You saw her at the 10th anniversary party." Then he paused again. "I will see you when I get home." He hung up the phone then turned off the ringer. As the night moved along a few other people stopped by but as it drew later everyone left so Kagome could rest.

Two days later the doctor came into Kagome's room and was now sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed taking her temperature and other things and writing the results down.

"You look well enough that these can come out." Miroku stood up and went over and brought a tray with gauze and surgical tape. He put on a pair of gloves and took ahold of the tape on her arm and loosened it. He then took a cotton ball and laid it over the needle and her skin then slowly pulled the needle out. He put presser on the cotton ball then lifted the cotton ball a little bit to see if it was still bleeding then took a clean one and had Kagome hold it while he got some tape and taped the cotton ball down. He talked to her a little more then left.

"Are you ready for your lunch?" A nurse came in with a tray and placed it in front of her. "Today you get to try a small salad, jello, a small bowl of fruit and a pitcher of ice water."

"Thank you." Kagome thanked the nurse then picked up her fork and slowly started eating the salad. When she was done with the salad she moved to the fruit but left the jello. "I've got to try and stand up. I can't take just sitting here." She pushed back the blankets and scooted to the edge of the bed and put her feet to the floor and gently pushed herself up but held onto the bed.

"Hmm that was not bad." She took a step and felt fine so she let go of the bed taking another step then another until she made it close to the wall then turned around and started back. As she slowly made her way back towards the bed her legs started to feel like jello and started to fall forward towards the floor. But she felt something go around her waist and helped her back to over to the bed.

"Should you be out of bed?" The voice said. Kagome looked at the person.

"No, but I could not sit there any longer. I had to stand up."

"You look better today." InuTaisho stated.

"What brings you here?" Kagome asked.

"I brought these over for you." InuTaisho turned to the seat and picked up the flowers that he put there when he saw her start to fall forward. He turned and handed the flowers to her.

"Thank you. They are beautiful." Kagome took and smelled them.

"I must return to work. I will come and visit with you again."

"Thanks for stopping by." She placed the flowers on the stand by the bed then scooted down in the bed as InuTaisho left and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep she thought that she heard something but did not open her eyes. In the doorway to her room a tall person stood but then turned and left.

When two weeks were up Kagome was sitting on the edge of the bed signing some papers as a nurse came in pushing a wheelchair. While she signed the release forms the doctor was talking to her.

"Though you are leaving the hospital you are not to over do yourself. Continue to rest." Though the wheelchair was for her to ride in she slowly got off the bed and slowly walked towards the door still on wobbly legs but Inuyasha held her up as they left the room and the hospital. He drove her, Ayame and Mrs. Higuraashi over to Ayame's apartment. Getting to the apartment Kagome walked over and sat on the sofa.

"Look I've got to get back to work. I will stop by again."

"Thank you Inuyasha for helping." Ayame said.

"No problem." He walked out of the door.

"I've got to go to dear."

"Thanks mom. I'll call you later." Kagome said as her mother hugged her. Then her mother left.

"So what would you like to have for dinner? My treat."

"Hmm what sounds good?" Kagome sat there on the sofa thinking. "How about a giant sized pizza with everything on it." Ayame walked to the phone and called it in and a half hour later Ayame and Kagome were eating the pizza.

As the week days went by Kagome started getting bored sitting around the apartment not really doing anything, so this morning she went into her room and got her purse and headed out the front door. She took the bus over and got off a block away from Enchantment Of Delights and made her way over to the store. She walked in and back to Kaede's office.

"Hello Kaede. I came in to see when I would be able to start working again?"

"The schedule is full for the next two weeks, but when I make the new schedule then I could add you. Why don't you give me a call the middle of next week. Before you go, here is your check for the pay period before your accident." Kagome took the check from Kaede then walked out of the office and out of the store. Knowing she had a long wait until the bus came by again she made her way down the sidewalk enjoying being outside. Walking slowly she looked up at the street sign and saw that the street that Sango worked at was close so she headed for the street and the building. By the time she made it to the building she was tired but she walked up the steps to the door. Inside Sango heard the door open.

"Welcome to Taisho & Son Attorneys At Law. How may I… Kagome what are you doing here? You look tired."

"I could not stand staying home so I rode the bus and got off close to my work. I thought I would see when I could start working again. My boss told me to call next week to find out my days. I also got my check before I left. Seeing that I had a long wait for the bus I started walking and ended up here and yes I'm very tired as well as very thirsty."

"Let me get you something. You just sit there." Sango stood up and walked down the hall to the worker's lunch room and came back with a cup in her hand. "Here you are. Sorry the only thing back there is water."

"That will be fine, thank you Sango." Kagome took the cup and drank the water.

"Greetings Kagome." Kagome looked up to see Mr. Silvermoon walking down the hall towards Sango's desk. "What brings you here? Did your mother talk to you about asking for my help?"

"No mother and I didn't talk about that, sorry. I just decided to get out of that apartment for a while. I stopped at my work to see when I could start working again, but the schedule is filled for two weeks and I have to give Kaede a call next week to see about a schedule. Which means I am going to be really bored out of my mind."

"Why don't you come here in the morning and we can find you something to do until you get a schedule from your work place."

"That is very nice of you Mr. Silvermoon, but that is not very necessary I will do..." Kagome did not finished because Mr. Silvermoon placed the files he had in the box on the desk then turned and went back to his office.

"If you would like you could wait here until I am off work and you don't have to ride the bus." Sango looked at Kagome.

"Are you sure that will be alright?"

"Very sure. Now would you like to help me by doing some filing or typing or even sorting and putting these messages in Mr. SIlvermoon's box and in Mr. Sesshoumaru Silvermoon's box?"

"Guess I can put the messages in the boxes then put the files away for you." Sango handed the messages to Kagome and she walked over and put them in the boxes. "Looks like someone has not gotten his messages at all today."

"Sesshoumaru has been out of the office all morning. He has been at the courthouse in a court hearing." Sango finished saying as Kagome came over and picked up the files that needed to be put away. After the files were put up she came back over and sat in a chair next to Sango. "You look tired. Why don't you go back to the lunch room and lay down on the sofa and take a nap." Kagome didn't put up a fight but instead she agreed and walked back to the lunch room and laid down. Sango went to the lunch room and woke Kagome when it was time to go home. By the time Sango drove up to the apartment with Kagome it was starting to get dark. Kagome and Sango were greeted by Ayame.

"There you are! I thought something happened to you because when I got home you were not here so I called your mother to see if you were over there. She wants me to call her when I hear something." Kagome headed over to the phone and dialed.

_Ringing_

"Hello?"

"Hello mom it's me."

"Kagome where were you?"

"Sorry mom. I did not mean to worry you. I just stepped out and went to my work place to see when I could start working again then I walked down the street to Sango's place of work. While there Mr. Silvermoon offered me some work at the firm until my schedule starts up at my job."

"Is he going to be paying you for the work that you will be doing?"

"I'm pretty sure that he will. I've got to find some kind of extra work to be able to get a new vehicle."

"Just as long as you take it easy and don't over do it then I am happy. This Mr. Silvermoon seems to be a very nice man. I'll let you go honey. I have got to finish cooking dinner. Love you dear."

"Love you to mom." Kagome hung up the phone.

That evening when Sango had left to go home Kagome took a relaxing bath then she went to bed after setting out the clothes she was going to wear the next morning.

Kagome was up thirty minutes before the alarm clock went off and had bathed and gotten dressed and was in eating her breakfast when there came a knock on the door. She shovelled the last bite into her mouth then placed her bowl in the sink and grabbed her purse and walked over to the door and opened it. When she opened the door she expected to see Sango but did not see anyone. She went to walk out of the apartment when her foot hit something so she looked down and saw a medium sized envelope. She bent over and picked the envelope up and noticed that there were no name on it but she could feel that there was something in the envelope. As she started to turn to go into the apartment when she heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Morning Kagome. Are you ready to go?" Kagome turned to see Sango coming over to her. "What's that?"

"Morning to you to. Say did you see anyone leaving as you pulled up?"

"No afraid I didn't sorry. Hey let's get going." Kagome locked the door then both Sango and her walked to Sango's vehicle. While they were heading to Sango's work they started talking. "So are you going to look and see what is in the envelope?" Kagome opened the envelope as they were walking up the steps to the building. As they entered the building Kagome pulled out the continents of the envelope to see photos. She looked and saw one with her working at Enchantment Of Delights, then another one of her walking into the apartment with groceries, another picture of her and Inuyasha together at a restaurant. The last few were of her being cut free from the car wreck and in the hospital. She felt something on the back of the picture of her being pulled from the wrecked car. She opened the paper and read the small note.

**_The Note_**

"Ahhh did you have a **_little _**accident?"

**_End Of Note_**

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango watched as Kagome stood there looking at the note then folded it up and put it and the pictures back in the envelope and put the envelope in her purse.

"Nothing is wrong." She walked to the place she put her purse the last time she walked at the firm for Sango. While Sango went to clock in while Kagome got a pen and pressed the button on the answering machine and started writing the messages down. By the time Sango got back, Kagome had written down the seven messages and put them in the boxes.

"Were there any messages?"

"Yes there were seven messages. Five for Mr. Silvermoon. I have already put them in their boxes." About 8:30 am InuTaisho came walking through the door.

"Greeting to you." He took his jacket and hung it up. "Miss Higurashi come with me to my office." Kagome walked with him. "What I would like you to do is to take these eight stacks of paper and staple them together. They are labelled in the corner what number they are. You may use my son's office. He will be in court this morning." InuTaisho helped Kagome to carry the stacks to his son's office.

When Kagome went into the office and started working Sango's curiosity got the better of her and went over to Kagome's purse and opened it and got the envelope out. She opened it up and looked at the pictures and was shocked and what she saw. Then she read the short note. Taking the photo's and note she took them and photo copied them then put them back in Kagome's purse and put the photo copies in her locked drawer. As the clock turned 9:30 the door to Sesshoumaru's office opened.

"What are you doing in this office?" The voice made Kagome stop what she was doing and looked up. "Answer my question to why you are in my office."


	11. Chapter 11

"If you would like to know the details then fill free to ask your father so I may get back to my task that he gave me to do." Kagome looked back down and started to work again.

"Set up the stacks elsewhere, other than my office." Sesshoumaru walked over and stood in front of the area that Kagome was. She stood up and glared at him.

"Listen, your father put me in here to do this task for him because you were going to be in court. Were you late getting there and they didn't want you! You are going to just have to wait till this task is done before I leave this office."

"Do you not listen"

"I do listen, I just choose not to do anything until I finish your father's task, which should not take more than fifteen to twenty minutes." She sat back down and ignored Sesshoumaru's ranting. As she was finishing the last set of papers InuTaisho came in.

"Hello son. You did well Kagome. Why don't you take a break."

"That sounds good. That way Mr. Baby there can have his prideful and arrogant diaper changed." Kagome left the office and headed to the lunch room to get something to drink, leaving an irritated Sesshoumaru behind along with a smiling InuTaisho. Kagome headed back to Sango's desk when she was done getting something to drink but as she grabbed the chair by Sango the phone rang.

"Kagome it's for you." Sango handed the phone to Kagome.

"Hello this is Kagome." Kagome listened as the phone hung up. She brought the phone away from her ear and looked at the receiver then hung it up.

"Who was that?"

"Who was what? There was no one on the other end." The lunch hour came around and Sango took Kagome out for lunch.

"So since I am buying what do we want to eat?" Sango asked as they walked to Sango's vehicle. The two girls returned to the office a hour later laughing as they entered the building to hear the phone ringing.

"Hello, thank you for calling, Kagome speaking how may I help you?" She voiced as she watched InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru walk in. "Hello is anyone there?"

_ "Your voice sounds so beautiful like your sweet looking friend. She should watch what she eats though." _

"Who are you? What do you want?"

_ "The who you don't need to know and the what I want, well you will find out." _ InuTaisho and his son along with Sango watched as Kagome hung up the phone.

"Kagome as a friend you need to tell someone about this and about that envelope you got this morning and about what was inside.

"Those pictures don't mean anything."

"Pictures that show you at different places and showing you being pulled out of the wrecked car as well as being in the hospital. You call this nothing!" Sango walked over to Kagome's purse and got the envelope out and plopped it on the table. "What about those calls that you and Ayame told me that there is just breathing then the phone hangs up. Clearly someone is following your every move."

"How long have those calls been going on?"

"Ayame said something about the phone calls started the night Kagome went with Inuyasha to some dinner and she took a cab home. Am I right Kagome?" Sango asked as InuTaisho opened the envelope and took the photos out and the small note. Kagome slowly nodded her head to answer Sango's question.

"What did the person say before hanging up?"  
"That my voice sounded beautiful like my sweet looking friend, and that she, meaning Sango, should watch what she eats."

"That means this person is watching your every move and follows you. Don't you see that." Sango walked to the window by the main door and looked out before returning to her desk. Getting bored Sesshoumaru went back to his office. InuTaisho went to his office to think about how to help Kagome after returning the photos to the envelope. When the work day came to a end Sango clocked out and drove Kagome home.

The next morning as Kagome walked to Sango's car she was greeted by Inuyasha. As they were talking they heard the sound of a car starting close by but did not see any.

"So what do you think about working around my old man and my brother?"

"Working with your father is great. He is really nice, but I am glad that my real job will be ready for me soon because your brother acts as if he has a stick up his butt." Inuyasha laughed at what she said. "Look Sango is going to be late if we don't go. I'll talk to you later." She got into Sango's car.

Late on in that morning Kagome called Enchantment Of Delights to get her schedule and found out that she no longer had a job anymore because of a anonymous call stating that she was rude to several people when she delivered some flowers and that they didn't want to say anything but when they started getting calls at all hours of the day and night being rude they had to call and report her. She tried to explain that she did no such thing but it didn't work and now she was sitting on the couch in the lunch room on break when Sesshoumaru walked by.

"You waste time doing nothing. Father wastes time helping you, seeing as you are in here."

"Don't worry you won't see me anymore so your father won't waste time or money on me." Kagome stood up and walked past Sesshoumaru and down to Sango's desk and grabbed her purse and left the building and walked to the nearest bus stop and waited.

When she finally got home she checked the phone messages. There were three from Sango telling her to call her when she got home. She deleted the messages and went in and ran the water in the tub for a bath and got undressed. As she was relaxing in the water she heard the door to the apartment open then closed so after she got out of the tub she wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom in the towel thinking that it was only Ayame and came into the living room area and was shocked to see Kouga standing there.

"Wow what a greeting." Kouga eyed Kagome up and down before she ran for her room to get something on other than a towel. After getting dressed she walked back out. "I'm sorry to embarrass you Kagome." Kouga stated.

"Kouga wanted to know if you would like to come to dinner with us tonight? Please come with us."

"Sure why not. Would you want me to change clothes?" Kagome looked at Ayame.

"You look fine as you are." Kouga mentioned as Ayame grabbed Kagome's purse then all three left. When Kouga turned on his vehicle he pushed a CD in and loud music started playing. Kouga drove until they reached the place they were going to eat and after dinner, they drove to another building.

Kagome soon learned that Ayame was learning to dance. She stood to the side and watched as Kouga and Ayame dance to some fast music. Then the music stopped and Kouga and Ayame took a break as the rest of the class left. Ayame walked over to Kagome as she was looking at a poster.  
"Darling look at this." Kouga walked over to Ayame. Ayame showed Kouga the poster about a dance contest. "What do you think?"

"We would have to find out what we need to do and the rules." Kouga and Ayame walked over to the dance instructor. "What is needed to do this contest?"

"The dance contest is open to all." The instructor told them more about the contest. "If you would like to enter then follow me to my office." Kouga and Ayame followed the instructor to the office and signed up. "Is there anyone else that you would have sign up with you? Ayame looked over to Kouga.

"How about Kagome? We could add her." Ayame spoke to Kouga.

"If you would like. Do you know if she can dance or not?"

"I don't know, but we could start teaching her." They talked for a bit then agreed on what they were going to do. Ayame wrote Kagome's name down as another member.

"Would either of you want to sign up for a two person dance?" They looked at each other. "Why don't you decide then give me the two names later." Then both Ayame and Kouga walked out of the office and over to Kagome.

"Kagome, I hope you don't get too upset, but we signed you up for the contest. We needed at least three people in a group so we signed you  
up."

"You What! How could you do something like that without asking me?" Kagome walked away from the both of them so she could think. "I guess since you got your heart set on this contest it will be to late to take my name off, so I will do this, but next time please ask me before signing my name to anything."

"Thank you Kagome." Ayame came over and hugged Kagome. Kouga drove both Ayame and Kagome home.

The next day Kagome slept in since she did not have a job to go to during the day. Before Ayame went to work she showed Kagome two moves to practice while she was home during the day and Ayame told Kagome that they would practice when she came home. During the day while she was practicing the moves the phone rang but no one could be heard on the other end. Now it was noon and the phone was ringing again.

"Hello?" Kagome listened to see if anyone was on the phone.

_ "Hello Kagome. I am calling to see how you are doing as well as calling for Mr. Silvermoon. He was wondering if you would like to have dinner with him and his son." _

"Thank you for calling Sango. I am doing good. Please tell Mr. Silvermoon that I am sorry, but I am unable to take him up on the offer. I have other things that I must do." Kagome and Sango said good-bye and hung up their phones.

**

_ After Sango hung up _

**

After hanging up from talking to Kagome she walked down to the door at the end of the hall and knocked. After getting the ok to enter the room Sango opened the door and walked into the office and noticed Sesshoumaru standing there.

"Where you able to contact Kagome?" InuTaisho asked.

"Yes sir I was able to contact her, but I regret that I have to tell you that she turned the offer to go to dinner with you and your son down. She informed me that she has other things that she must do." Sango then left the room and headed back to her desk.

**

_ Back At Ayame And Kagome's Apartment _

**

After getting off the phone with Sango, Kagome went back to practicing the moves. She practiced a little longer before she stopped to get something to eat then went to the bathroom. Kagome had been going over the moves all day and decided she would sit down and wait for Ayame to get home. Ayame came home to see Kagome taking a nap.

"I'm home Kagome. How did you do going over the moves?"

"They were alright. I had practiced them all day. Where's Kouga?"

"He said that he will be right back. He wanted to go home and change then he will come over. Let me go and change myself and I will show you some more moves." Ayame went to her room and changed then she came back. They had been practicing together for about a half hour when there came a knock at the door. They both stopped what they were doing while Ayame went and answered the door.

"So how is she doing on the moves?" Kouga asked as Ayame stepped aside for him to come into the apartment.

"You can see for yourself. Kagome why don't you show him." Kagome started to do the moves that she had been going through all day then moved into doing the ones she was being taught while waiting for Kouga.

"Not bad. Let's see how you would do with a partner." Kouga took Kagome by the hand and started to slowly show her how to move.

For the next three weeks they practiced everyday after work and all day on saturday and sunday. Kagome even came with Ayame and Kouga to the dance class. After the class Ayame told the dance instructor that Kouga and Kagome were going to do the two person dance contest. So all three would do the main contest while Kouga and Kagome did the two person dance contest.

"Are you sure about this my love?" Kouga asked.

"This would be good for her to get her mind off the troubles that she has been having."

"Alright then if your sure. Now the next thing we need to come up with is what are we going to do and to what music?" All three were sitting at the dinning table when a knock came. Kagome got up and walked over and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"Father had me check on you. He wants to know when your coming back."

"Tell your father thank you for the care on wanting to check up on me, but as I told you on the day I walked out of the firm that I won't be back so you do not have to worry your father's money being waisted. Now please leave, me and my friends were in the middle of something." She turned around and shut the door and walked back to the dining table.

"What was that all about Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"That was Sesshoumaru Silvermoon. He stopped by to check on me check on me because his father wanted to know how I was doing and wanted to know when I was going to come back. I reminded him of my answer that I gave on the day I left the office. Then I more or less told him to leave."

"That was Mr. Silvermoon's eldest son. I've heard that both father and son are both really good attorneys. They are something fierce in the courtroom. Never have them against you in court." Kouga stated.

"If it is all the same to you I think that he is a ass and to stuck up. He acts as if everything is venom to him." Kagome got up and walked down the hall.

"Does she know what he is?" Kouga looked at Ayame.

"She does not know what he nor his family are let alone the same secret of what I am or you. I have not come to the point to tell her what I am."

"Boy she is going to be shocked when she finds out." Kouga mentioned.

"What will be a shock to who?" Both Ayame and Kouga looked and saw Kagome.

"We were saying it would be a shock if we won this contest." Ayame looked over at Kouga.

"So if we want to at least be really good we have got to start practicing our dance moves that we are going to use." Kouga stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"Hey how about the dance theme for the two person contest be were you portray a guy struggling with his feelings that he has for a woman that he thinks would be poison to him to have." Ayame said.

"I just might have the perfect music for that theme at home. I will find the music and bring them and we can pick the right song."

"What should we do for the main theme?" Kagome asked. All three talked about what they could do. They could not come up with anything right of hand so instead of wasting time they just started practicing different moves. As 8:00 pm rolled around they decided to call it a night. Kouga said good-night and left.

The following morning as Kagome took a bath the sound of knocking came from the front door and seeing that she did not bring any clothes into the bathroom with her, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. She walked to the front door and opened it to see who was there.

"Mr. Silvermoon!"

"Hello Kagome."

"Please come in." She opened the door more to let in InuTaisho. "Please take a seat while I go and put something else on other than this towel." Kagome waited until InuTaisho took a seat then she went into her room and put on a red spaghetti-strapped tank top with a split front and a pair of dark denim jeans with a deep V-shaped waist detailing. After getting dressed she returned to the living room. "Would you like something to drink? We have ice tea or water."

"Ice Tea." Kagome walked into the kitchen. "What brings you to not come back to the firm?"

"I didn't want you to waste money on having to pay me." She said.

"My eldest son has been speaking words to you I see." InuTaisho took a drink of his ice tea.

"Of course it's him because Inuyasha has not spoken with me or came over to visit since his wife came home."

"That is a normal occurrence with Inuyasha. As far as my eldest son goes you let me deal with him." InuTaisho watched as she poured him more tea and handed it to him. "Word has it that your in need of a new and permanent job? In that case place your shoes on and grab your purse then come with me." InuTaisho stood and walked to the door as Kagome took the pitcher of ice tea and glasses to the kitchen, slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse and followed him outside.

"Wow nice car! What kind is it?"

"It's a Jaguar XK." InuTaisho opened the car door for Kagome. As Mr. Silvermoon closed the door and walked around she looked to see how fast the car could go and read that the top speed was 294 mph. "Has there been anymore of those calls?" He looked to the side as he drove.

"Yes there has been a few calls that would hang up when I answer."

"Have you felt that you've been followed?"

"I've been really busy so I have not noticed at all." Ten minutes later they pulled up and InuTaisho turned off his car and opened his door as did Kagome.

"Kagome." Sango greeted as she saw InuTaisho and Kagome walked in.

"Has my son arrived yet?"

"No sir."

"Notify me upon his arrival. Come with me Kagome we have business to do in my office." Once inside his office they sat and InuTaisho pulled out papers and marked the places for Kagome to sign. When all the papers were signed she handed them back to him. As he was going over the papers his phone buzzed. He pushed a button. "Yes."

"Your son has just arrived at work."

"Send him to my office."

"Yes sir." Sango ended the conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

"Maybe I should go talk with Sango while you..." A knock came to the door.

"Remain seated." The door opened.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was told you wished to speak with me."

"You are correct. Won't you take a seat." As Sesshoumaru walked over to take a seat he noticed who the person was that his father was talking with. While his son was taking a seat he called Sango into the room as well. "The reason for this meeting is to welcome a new member to this firm. Sango, there will be changes to your work. Sango, you will be answering the phones, greeting clients, writing down messages. Kagome your job will be to type up any important papers that are put on your desk, along with filing, retrieving and bringing files that are requested, and helping answer phones if Sango is busy. Why don't you and Sango take a early lunch and when you return I will show you where you will work."

When Kagome and Sango stood up to leave Sesshoumaru did the same. "Sesshoumaru remain in this office I would speak with you further." InuTaisho waited for the door to close. "Your not to tell Kagome as you did about money being wasted on her being here." Sesshoumaru left the office to head to his own office to work.

**

_ With Kagome and Sango _

**

"I am sorry Sango, that some of the work that you had been doing was handed to me to do." Kagome said as she put on her seat belt on.

"I'm not upset about it. In fact I am glad some of the work is lessened and also because you now work at the same building which means we can talk, go to lunch together." After lunch Sango drove them back to work.

"Miss Higurashi come with me and I'll show you were you will work." InuTaisho and Kagome walked down the hall part way and came upon a desk that had everything there. "This will be your work area. As you can see the filing cabinets that were in the hall are now behind your desk here. You do remember that the storage room is that door over there between my son's office and mine." He pointed to the door. "If you need any help just ask." He left so Kagome could get used to her work station.

Sitting down she turned on the computer and looked through all the programs and saw that it was hooked up with the internet. She sat there and made a email account. She then walked to the front desk and gave the email address to Sango and in return Sango gave Kagome her's as well. Kagome then went back to her desk and put Sango's email address in her address book and on the messenger. She started surfing the internet do to not having nothing to do. She looked over and saw the door to Sesshoumaru's office was open and he walked out with a cold look in his eyes as he turned and headed towards the lunch room or his father's office.

"Something tells me that this is going to be a fun job." Kagome said to herself sarcastically as she got back to what she was doing until she pushed her chair away from her desk. Standing she headed down the hall and turned right into the employee's lunch room, which hardly is used, and into the woman's bathroom. Opening the door after she was done she took her time walking back and noticed Sesshoumaru coming into the lunch room as she passed him heading back to her desk.

"Are you ready to go home?" Kagome looked up to see Sango.

"Sure let me just get my purse and check out." When she got home she saw Kouga's car. "Thanks Sango. See you in the morning."

"There you are." Ayame spoke up as Kagome walked in.

"Mr. Silvermoon stopped by today."

"Was it Sesshoumaru?"

"No, it was InuTaisho Silvermoon. He came to see how I was doing and asked why I left the office that day. I told him in a round about way. The way I told him, he knew that his eldest son had words with me and he told me that he would take care of it. Mr. Silvermoon also told me that he had heard that I lost my job and that I needed a new one. So he had me come with him to his office. To make a long story short, I now have a job working at 'Taisho & Son Attorneys At Law."

"What do you do?" Ayame asked.

"I type up important papers that are handed to me, filing, retrieve files that are needed, help answer phones if Sango is busy. Sango likes that I am working there now."

"Does either of the sons know you are working there?" Ayame asked as she brought food over to the table.

"Yes Sesshoumaru knows that I work there because his father had Sango notify him when his son arrived at work and had his son come to his office. Sesshoumaru noticed me in his father's office when he walked in. Let's just say when he found out that I now worked there he did not look to happy or he was mad that his father kept him in his office while Sango and me went to lunch." While the three ate dinner Kagome gave Ayame and Kouga her email address and phone number at work. They called it a evening after they practiced some after they ate.

The next morning Sango arrived early. She waited for Kagome to get her things together and grabbed a bran muffin and a bottle of water then drank down her glass of orange juice. She grabbed her purse on the way out of the apartment. Arriving at work Kagome and Sango headed to clock in but stopped at Kagome's desk and she dropped off something then went to clock in and placed her bran muffin and bottle of water in the refrigerator.

At her desk Kagome noticed there was a small stack of files in her basket and some papers laying on her desk. She put the papers aside and took the things that she brought with her and placed a picture that had her mother, brother, grandfather, and herself by her phone and another one next to it. She placed her purse and a book in the drawer of her desk.

"Morning Kagome." Looking up she saw Mr. Silvermoon.

"Morning sir." She answered as he picked up the pictures individually.

"You have a nice looking family." He placed the pictures back down.

"Thank you." He turned and headed to his office. A few minutes later she watched Sesshoumaru go into his office. Turning her computer on she looked through the stack and put the files away and came back and started on the typing.

"Well when did you start working here?" Came a voice in front of her desk. So she stopped her typing and looked over to at the owner of the voice.

"Inuyasha."

"She started work here yesterday. What brings you here son? I don't see your wife around."

"She left early this morning to return to her work. I just stopped in before returning to the work site."

"Nice of you to stop by." InuTaisho spoke.

"Before I leave my boss wanted me to pick up some papers he needs to fill out because he needs an attorney due to the fact he needs to take someone to court." Inuyasha followed his father and got the papers. He stopped by Kagome's desk once more. "See you later Kagome."

As she got back to her typing she saw that her messenger had popped up saying someone was on her messenger was on. So she clicked on it to see who it was. But as she was doing so the person had left. Finishing up the second paper of the many that she had to type she decided to take her morning break. Sitting in the lunch room eating her muffin InuTaisho walked in.

"When you return to your desk check and see if any files are listed for either or both names on this list and bring them to me." He stood up and went to the men's bathroom and returned to his office. Kagome looked through the files for the two names and found a rather thick file.

"Kagome here are some files that were left on my desk last night and a list of names of files that are needed." Sango handed Kagome the papers. She looked at the papers with the names and they were signed by Sesshoumaru. She found those files and picked up both the ones for InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru and headed to the offices. She headed to Sesshoumaru's first.

"Here are the files you requested. By the way you put the papers on the wrong desk. All papers that need to be done go on my desk." She turned and walked out heading for InuTaisho's office. "Here you are sir."

"Thank you Kagome." Kagome walked out of the office and down the hall and heard the phone ringing so she ran to her desk and answered it.

"Hello this is Kagome speaking."

_ "Hello Kagome this is Kouga. Hey listen Ayame called and told me that she will be late and not able to make it to regular dance lessons tonight so I was thinking that if it was alright I would pick you up from work and catch a bite to eat then go to the regular dance lessons and you could stand in for Ayame." _

"I guess that would be alright." They talked a bit more then hung up.

"What's alright?" Came Sango's voice.

"That was Kouga. He was just letting me know that Ayame is going to be late getting home."

"That was nice of him. Where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Why don't you go ahead. I'll get something from that restaurant across the street." Kagome stopped what she was doing and grabbed her purse then both Sango and Kagome walked out the door. Sango went to her car and Kagome walked across the street, ordered what she wanted and headed back across the street and back to her desk.

Kagome sat down and put her purse in the desk drawer and pulled a CD player out and turned it on while she got ready to eat. Taking a few bites she looked at the page that was just left on her desk while she was out getting her lunch. Standing up Kagome took the CD player with her as she looked for the files. Finding the files she placed the CD player on her desk and took the files down to Mr. Silvermoon's office.

"Here are the files you needed." Kagome laid the files on the desk.

"Did you not go to lunch?"

"I didn't go to lunch, but I went across the street and ordered something and came back and ate while working."

As the clock hit 4:30 pm she was heading up to Sango's desk to give her a message that she had just written down when the door to the firm opened while she was standing there waiting to give Sango the message.

"Are you ready Kagome?"

"Give me a couple of minutes to grab my purse and clock out." She tapped Sango's arm and handed her the message and headed to get her purse and left with Kouga.

"Could we stop at the apartment so I could change?"

"No problem." A bit later Kouga parked his car and Kagome ran up and changed into a pink T-shirt and a pair of white lace-front mini shorts. She ran back down and got into Kouga's car. In the process of him driving she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

Those at the dance class marvelled at how well Kagome and Kouga danced so well together. A number of the other dance students came over to them after class and told them how well they thought they danced. After everyone left except the instructor, Kouga took and put a tape with the songs that they were going to do their dance to in the player. The dance instructor watched as they practiced but when the song ended he walked over to them.

"If you don't mind I would like to make some suggestions. Your using this song for the contest am I right."

"That is correct." Kouga answered.

"Those moves are alright, but what you need is moves that will captivate the judges and the crowd watching. How well do you want to excite the judges."

"I'll be right back Kouga." Kagome walked away to head to the bathroom.

What do you have in mind?" Kouga asked.

"What would you think about moves that would be a mixture of alluring and seductive? To where it is arousing to watch."

"Would we be able to learn these new moves before the day of the contest?"

"You'll learn them in plenty of time. With my help you both with be very ready." Kouga thought over what was talked about. He agreed to the help. "Wait here and I'll get my schedule back." The instructor walked to his office.

"What does he need his schedule book for?"

"He is going to teach all new moves to go along with the moves that we already know for our dance. So he is going to schedule the dates for us to come here. He informed me that what he is going to teach we will have learned by the time the contest comes around." The instructor came back with two pieces of paper and handed them to both Kouga and Kagome. They noticed that the first day was two days away.

**

_ Two Days Passed _

**

Two days have passed and was morning. Kagome was woke up by being shaken. She opened her eyes to see Ayame looming over her. Kagome looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was five minutes before Sango was to pick her up for work. She roughly pushed back her blankets and slipped passed Ayame and ran to take a fast shower. Ayame let Sango in when she arrived. By the time they arrived at work it was 8:30 am so they hurried to clock in and got to their desks.

10:30 am rolled around and Kagome had put all the typed papers that she finished for InuTaisho in his box and now was in the process of putting away the files when Sango came walking up to her.

"Kagome here are more files and papers that need to be typed up and put away that were left on my desk again."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome finished putting the files away. She once again sat down and typed out the late papers plus she typed out a sign that said 'All files to be put away and papers to be typed are to go to Kagome's desk right outside your door!' After she finished typing she stood up and walked acrossed the hall to Sesshoumaru's office. "Here is your typed papers. I also typed something for you to put where you can see it since you are still having problems with knowing who and who not to take your files and things that need typed." She took tape and taped the paper to his desk lamp. "Now you should not forget. That is if you can read better then your memory that is."

Turning around she walked towards the door and stopped when she heard a growl. "Oh now you think you are a dog do you! Should I get a muzzle for you? While I'm out for lunch or should I set you up a appointment to get you neutered?" She walked out and over to her desk. Sitting at her desk Kagome brought up her email account and when she did her messenger came on.

**

_ Email Messenger Conversation _

**

"Hello Kagome, how is work going?"

"Work is alright. What about yourself?"

"Boring."

"Sorry to hear that Kouga. While your on here I'd like to ask if you could make me a copy of the two songs so on the days we don't practice I can at home."

"Sure. I already let Ayame know that you and I need to practice our moves with the instructor. We will pick you up at 4:30 pm. Got to go someone came in that needs help."

"Alright see you later."

"Bye."

**

_End Of Email Messenger Conversation _

**

Kagome went back looking at different sites that you could order different clothes.

"Are you going to lunch Kagome?" Sango asked. Along the corridor InuTaisho walked towards Kagome's desk.

"No I'm going to stay here. See you when you get back." Sango went and clocked out and headed out the door.

"Did you bring your lunch again to eat within this building?"

"No sir I did not." Kagome answered.

"Let's go. Get your purse." InuTaisho walked over and used the mouse and shut down Kagome's computer as Sesshomaru came out of his office. "Your coming and having lunch with us."

"This car is different from the Jaguar XK that you picked me up in the other day. How many different cars do you have?" She watched as Sesshoumaru slightly looked at her when she mentioned that his father picked her up.

"I have this one and the other." InuTaisho answered.

"Wow." She answered from the back seat. "How many do you have Sesshoumaru?" She asked but did not get a answer.

"He has two different ones as well. Have you thought about what kind you might want to get?"

"No I have not thought about it as of late because I have been busy. Myself and two of my friends have been doing something everyday after work." They walked into the restaurant and were seated. They looked through the menu. InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru gave there orders.

"What will it be miss?"

"She'll order a salad." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Actually no I don't want a salad. I'll take the sushi platter."

"What would you like to drink?"

"A pot of green tea please." The waitress left and came back with a pot of green tea and one cup. Kagome waved the waitress over. "Could you get two more cups please?" The waitress left once and brought two more cups and handed them to Kagome. Taking the two extra cups she poured the tea into all three cups and sat the pot back down. Taking up the two extra cups she placed one in front of InuTaisho then his son.

The lunch hour ended and everyone went back to work. Kouga and Ayame came to pick Kagome up early so Kagome had to walk down to InuTaisho's office to ask if she could leave early and he agreed. Going to the practice Kagome was shocked by the moves that she and Kouga were being taught by the instructor. Ayame was shocked as well but she went with it because she was not jealous knowing that the moves were to help with the up coming contest.


	13. Chapter 13

**

_ Three Months Passed _

**

Three long hectic months have went by where she refused to type any papers or put away files that were not put on her desk. It was like a war zone but with words. Where one normally backed would down with Sesshoumaru, Kagome didn't back down but she kept hammering away at him word for word. Those within the firm could tell that Sesshoumaru was very annoyed that Kagome would not back down like so many others.

As the alarm clock went off she lay there thinking about what was going to happen later that night at 7:00 pm. Finally rolling out of bed she took a bath, got dressed, and ate breakfast. After she ate she checked the clock and saw that it read 7:30 so going into her room she made sure that her outfit was ready for later then she left and walked out of the apartment to wait for Sango. Once at work Kagome got started working on invitations; when they were done she placed one in both Silvermoon's boxes even though she knew Sesshoumaru would not go. She walked over to Sango.

"Here you are Sango. I want to invite you to come to this." Kagome handed Sango the invitation. "It's something Ayame, Kouga, and myself entered." She walked back to her desk and called Inuyasha and asked if he could come to the firm before going to his work.

"You asked for me to stop by Kagome?" Inuyasha walked over to her desk.

"I wanted to invite you to come to this event tonight. It starts at 7:00 pm." She handed Inuyasha the invitation and he read it.

"Your in this dance contest! Hmm sounds like it will be interesting to see. You can count on me being there."

"Could you take these to Mr. Menomaru for me?"

"Sure that would be no problem. I look forward to seeing you later." Inuyasha took both invitations with him.

"Well I had better get started on my work for the day." She said to herself as she took the papers that need to be typed and put them next to her.

"Kagome would you come to my office?"

"I'll be right there Mr. Silvermoon." She finished the last line of the paper she was doing and pressed the print button then pushed her chair away from her desk and headed towards InuTaisho's office. "Yes sir?"

"It has come to my attention by my son that you still refuse to type the papers that are to be typed or put away the files."

"That is correct. I have not been doing any typing or putting away any files for your son because he keeps putting them on Sango's desk after time and time again that I reminded him that they go on my desk and still he keeps putting them on her desk. So I refuse to do them for him. If this causes me to be fired then I'm sorry, but if they keep being placed where they don't belong the longer they don't get typed or filed unless he does them himself. Then again if they were to start to be left where they are to be left then I'd gladly do my job."

"I will speak with him." He watched as she turned and walked to the door but stopped and looked back. "Is there something else?"

"Yes sir there is. I will be needing to leave work around 3:00 pm. I'll make up for the lost time by working late or whatever."

"You may take off early. We can come up with something later."

"Thank you sir." Kagome smiled and left his office to head to her desk. To Kagome the day seemed to of went by fast. For now it was 2:50 pm and she shut down her computer and was putting the last of the files that was on her desk in the filing cabinet. She was paged by Sango that Ayame and Kouga were there. Kouga drove both girls to their apartment.

"I'll be back to pick you guys up about thirty minutes."

"See you then." Ayame gave Kouga a kiss then she and Kagome got out of the car and proceeded up the stairs to their apartment.

"Kagome did you ever pick out a dress for the dance that all three of us are doing together?"

"No I only picked the one for the dance Kouga and I are doing." Kagome answered as she brushed her hair.

"Here you can wear this for the dance." Ayame walked over and handed the dress to Kagome. Ten minutes later they were in Kouga's car driving to dinner.

"Another couple of hours and it will be time for the contest. We will do fine." Kouga said as he drove. "At least our first dance our number is six. We can watch some of the others. Not like the two person dance were Kagome and I have number two."

**

_ Dance Contest _

**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this evenings dance contest. My name's Shippou. We have many teams here tonight. There will be two different categories that will be judged and awarded separately. The first is for teams of three or more and the second is a team of two people. So with no further ado let's get this contest on the way with dance team one."

In the back Kagome, Ayame, and Kouga watched as the first group went out on the dance floor and did their thing and came off. Everyone back stage waited to see the score of the first group. When the judges were done they showed that the score was a **_6.0_**. After the score was shown the second group went out.

"We better get ready." Ayame told the other two. "We'll be back." All three went to change. As Kagome started to change she noticed that she was starting her monthly. She looked in her purse and found that she had a tampon at the bottom of her purse. "Are you ready Kagome?"

"Is this dress supposed to fit this tight and this short?"

"Come out here and let me see." Kagome came walking out in a lavender mini dress that was tight and it hugged her figure very well. It showed off her every curve extensively. "Wow that dress really looks good on you. It fits your body like a glove and yes it is supposed to be this tight. We should get back out there." When they arrived back were they were standing before they went to change Kouga was already there waiting for them.

"Glad you two are back. One dance team did not show up so the dance team that is up now is team number four. Team two's score was a **_5.9_**" As he was speaking team four came walking off the dance floor. While the judges were deciding the score a person came over to Kouga.

"Get yourselves ready your on next. Do you have your own music that you are going to dance to?"

"Yes we have a CD. What happened to group five?" Kouga asked as he handed the CD to the guy.

"They dropped out during the last dance. What number is the song?"

"It's number four." Kouga told the guy before the guy turned and walked back onto the dance floor and over to the DJ.

"Lets hear it for team four with a score of **_7.5_**. Since team five dropped out during the last dance we now going to a three person team that consists of two women and one male. They will be dancing to the song 'Pour Sugar On Me."

"Well here we go ladies." Kouga said as they walked out on the dance floor and to stand in the position that they were to start off in.

When the music started Kagome took a deep breath as all three came together. As the song was drawing closely to the end the audience watched as Ayame ripped open and pulled Kouga's shirt off as Kagome poured something all over Kouga's body. As the song ended both Ayame and Kagome were close to Kouga's body with Ayame licking Kouga's chest and Kagome licking off fingers of the stuff they poured on Kouga. All three exited the dance floor to await the score the judges were going to give them.

"Boy that guy sure had it good with two beautiful women dancing around him like such. Let's see what the judges thought about this dance. Judges what do you say?" The judges held up there score. "The score for team six is a **_7.5_**. So far we have a tie between teams four and team six. If the remaining teams do not break this tie then we will have two first place winners."

While waiting for the remaining dance teams to do their dances Kouga got them something to drink. One after another the other the remaining teams finished. The remaining scores for the last for teams were as followed **_7.1, 6.8, 7.4, and lastly a 5.8_**.

"Ladies and gentlemen it looks like we have a two way win between team four and team six. Why don't both teams come out and get your awards." Both teams came out and got their awards. Let's hear it for the winners. Please stay where your seated you don't want to miss the second half of this contest. You will see teams of two coming to perform their dances for you. The scoring will be different for this final round of the dance contest. The scores will not be known until the end when the winner is announced. We have but six teams for the two person dance. We shall not keep them any longer. So with no further ado here is group one."

While the first group went out on the dance floor both Kouga and Kagome rushed to do changes their clothes. Kagome changed into a black bohemian crocheted mini dress. It had spaghetti straps, lace all over with black fabric underneath the lace covering her breasts and sides. It also had fringe at the bottom of the dress. You could see that she wore black lace underwear.

When she was done dressing she placed a black cape like fabric around her shoulders so no one would see what she wore until the dance started. She walked back out to where Kouga would be waiting for her. Not more than a few minutes after Kagome got to Kouga's side did the same guy from earlier came up to them. Kouga showed the guy the song and gave him the CD.

"Let's hear it for group one. Wow some of those moves looked like they might of hurt to do. Now let's welcome group two as they dance to the song 'Poison."

_** Music Begins **_

Your cruel device

Your blood like ice

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill...

Chorus 

I wanna love you, but I better not touch don't touch 

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much Too much 

I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous  
poison "

You're poison, running through my veins

Poison

I don't wanna play these games

End of Chorus 

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins

I wanna hurt you just to hear you

Screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you, but you're under my skin deep in 

I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison, running through my veins

Poison

I don't wanna break these chains

Poison...

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill...

Chorus 

I wanna love you, but I better not touch don't touch 

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much too much 

I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison, running through my veins

Poison Poi-son... 

I wanna love you, but I better not don't touch 

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you, but I want it too much too much 

I wanna taste you, but your lips are venomous poison Yeah...

Well I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

Runnin deep inside my veins

Burnin deep inside my brain

Poison

and I don't wanna break these chains

Poison

**

_ End Of Song _

**

Kouga and Kagome stood there a short bit before they left the dance floor. When they both were off the dance floor they were greeted by Ayame hugging them both. As the speaker walked up onto the dance floor.

"Wow after that dance a **_Cold_** Shower would do me nicely. If just watching that dance made me need a cold shower imagine how that guy feels right about now!" The speaker voiced before taking a sip of his drink. "Why don't we welcome the next group." Dance team three came out onto the dance floor.

**

_ Recap On Kouga and Kagome's Dance _

**

Those that were in the audience watched as both Kouga and Kagome walked out onto the dance floor and crotched into position. When the music started both Kouga and Kagome stood up. While standing you could see Kagome take something off and throw it to the side and stood there in a dress of nothing but black lace while Kouga was dressed in black pants and a cobalt blue silk shirt.

During the dance their bodies could be seen rubbing against each other in such a way one would think they were doing something else other than dancing.

While the dance played out Kouga moved as if being pulled into two different directions then grabs Kagome placing her back against his chest letting his right hand roam down her side and turns her around to let his hands roam over her body till he went to his knees to where his face was close but not touching her womanhood then quickly stands up and swings her away from him.

While those in the audience watched they could see slight changes taking place with Kouga's ears, hands to which she had not seemed to of noticed.

During another part you could see Kagome acting as if calling his name as he turned and grabbed ahold of her and they both acted as if he was slapping her, followed by crushing her body against his bringing his lips just inches above hers but pushes her to the ground and grabbed his head shaking it side to side while moving his hands away as if he had chains on them.

Kagome stands up and walks slowly away swaying her hips from side to side and slowly looks back giving him a seductive but daring look as he acts as if he is in pain but with her laughing.

As the song was coming to a close you could see Kagome sliding down his body part way to the floor and gets pulled back up and having Kouga placing her directly in front of him as he places her leg around his waist and has her bends backwards causing their lower bodies to push against each other. When the song ended her eyes were closed with one of Kouga's hands above her heart and him smiling.

People watched and thought they saw what looked like fangs as flashes of light went off as people took pictures.

**

_ End Of Recap Of Kouga and Kagome's Dance _

**

Backstage the dance teams that have already done their dance were waiting for the remaining teams to do theirs. There were three more teams yet to perform their dance and when they were done everyone was awaiting the judges decision to who won the two person dance contest one of the judges finally got done and handed the speaker the paper with the winning team written down.

"Well ladies and gentlemen I have here in my hand the paper that contains the winning team or teams. The winning team who gets to take these two awards is..." Shippou opened the paper and looked at the judges choice. "The winner is team number two. Please come and receive your awards." Shippou called out. Kouga and Kagome hugged each other then walked out onto the dance floor. "Congratulations on winning. Tell us your names and how did you and your mate choose to do your dance with that song?"

"My name is Kouga Renjiro and this here is my friend Kagome Higurashi. We are nothing more than really good friends. My girlfriend is the other girl that was in the first dance. We picked the song because of the fast beat and for all those men and women who struggle with their feelings for someone that they like and think they are poison."

Well there you have it folks. Let's give the winners as well as all the teams a hand." Shippou and those in the audience clapped. "Thank you for coming and good night." As the other dancers started to leave Ayame made her way over to Kouga and Kagome.

"Let's see your award." Ayame looked at them.  
"Congratulations!" Came a female's voice. The three looked around and saw Sango walking over to them.

"Sango you made it." Both Ayame and Kagome said together.

"Yes and I have to say that both dances were very stunning to say the least."

"You can certainly say that again!" A males voice was heard. They looked to see who it was.

"Inuyasha!"

"Yep and look who else came with me." He turned slightly.

"Mr. Menomaru." Then she looked at the girl by him. "Rin."

"Hi Kagome. Sorry you lost your job at 'Enchantment Of Delights."

"That's alright Rin and thanks. Say is Menomaru the guy that you told me about that you were seeing?" Kagome watched as RIn nodded her head yes. Kagome then looked to see if anyone else was there or not.

"Who or what are you looking for Kagome?" Ayame asked.


	14. Chapter 14

"Who or what are you looking for Kagome?" Ayame asked.

"I was just checking if my family was here or even Mr. Silvermoon, but that is alright though."

"I don't know, I didn't see him." Sango said.

"Which one SIlvermoon? My father or my brother?" Inuyasha asked.

"I guess your father because I know your brother would not of came to this." Kagome answered.

"Actually they were both here. They watched the whole thing and left after you received your award." Inuyasha said.

"Did either of them say anything?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha.

"No. Where they supposed to?" Inuyasha returned a question for a question.

"I think why she asked is because she gave them a invitation and though they might of said something to you before leaving." Sango stated. The group heard a yawn.

"We should get going it's getting late and I am sure Kagome and Kouga would like to change clothes." Ayame stated.

"Even though Kagome looks stunning." Inuyasha said. "I will say good-night and thank you for the invite." Inuyasha stepped away and both Menomaru and Rin said their good-byes and followed Inuyasha out of the building. Then Kagome and the other three left the building. Sango went to her car and the other three went to Kouga's car. By the time Kouga got the two women home Kagome was asleep in the back seat.

"Kagome we are home." Ayame shook Kagome's leg, opened the car door and got out. Kagome got out of the car and walked up the steps and unlocked the door then walked in leaving Ayame down by the car with Kouga.

"You know that last dance was a real struggle, but we could not of pulled out of the contest because she is on her time of the month." Kouga stated.

"So that is why your concealing spell had slipped showing your claws, fangs, and your pointed ears. Do you think she saw the way you looked?" Ayame asked.

"I don't think so, but I am not totally sure. Well love, I will say good-night." Kouga kissed Ayame before she turned and headed over to the stairs and headed up to her apartment. Once inside she found a place for her award then head to her room and went to bed.

The next morning when it was time for Kagome to get up for work she was really tired and did not want to get up for work, but finally she got out of bed and went over to her closet to pick something out to wear to work. When she closed her closet she had what she wanted and headed to take a shower. After her shower she made herself a quick lunch.

Looking at the clock she picked up her purse and lunch and headed to the door. Opening it to walk out she saw a paper on the door mat but as she was about to open the paper Sango pulled up and honked her horn so she placed the paper with her lunch and walked to Sango's car.

"Morning Kagome. How did you sleep?" Sango backed her car up and headed out of the parking lot.

"So well that I didn't want to wake up this morning." Kagome answered while stifling a yawn.

"I know what your saying there. It's happened many times with me as well. So your going to read the paper at work! So what else did you bring?"

"Might as well since it was outside the door this morning. Nothing really." Kagome answered as they pulled up to park outside their work and got out of the car. After clocking in Kagome went to her work area and placed the newspaper on her desk and grabbed the files that need to be put away then started on the typing that needed to be done.

"Morning Kagome. Congratulations on winning last night. The events were rather interesting during the dances."

"Thank you sir," she said to InuTaisho as he walked to his office. Finishing up the typing she took the papers to the right places then came back to her desk. As she was sitting down her elbow knocked the newspaper onto the floor. She pushed her chair back and bent down in her chair to pick up the newspaper and put it on the desk.

She noticed that the top part of the paper was facing down so she turned it over and noticed the title of the headlines in bold. "**_STRANGE HAPPENINGS AT LAST NIGHTS DANCE CONTEST!_**" Trying to understand what the headlines meant she looked at the picture below the headlines. The picture that was in the paper was her and Kouga. Kagome looked at the picture and at first she did not notice anything wrong then as she was about to move down to read the article something caught her eye.

Looking closer Kagome noticed the pointy ears. After seeing that she looked to see if there was anything else and noticed claws and lastly what looked like fangs. "**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?** Got to be some kind of trick photography!" She voiced out loud. A few minutes later Sango showed up at her desk.

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"Look at this picture and you tell me." Kagome handed the paper to Sango.

"I agree with you. It has to be a trick caused by the lights. No body has fangs, claws, and pointy ears like that." Sango laid the paper on Kagome's desk as she heard the main door open so she hurried back to her desk.

"If only she knew who she's working for." Mr. Silvermoon said to himself as he placed a page with names on it on Kagome's desk. "Miss Higurashi when your through reading the newspaper I would like the files for these names on my desk. If there are no files then create a file and bring them to my office." As InuTaisho left Kagome's desk he heard her pick up the receiver and push some buttons.

**

_ Phone Conversation _

**

"Hello may I speak with Mr. Kouga Renjiro please."

_"Please hold and I'll transfer you."_

The person put her on hold. While on hold Kagome listened to the music that was playing in the background then the music stopped.

_"Hello this is Kouga Renjiro. How may I help you?"_

"So is there anything that you would like to tell me? That photographer did something to the picture and we should talk to the manager about this."

_"I take it that you saw the newspaper. Listen when is your lunch?"_

"It is at 12:00 pm. That is when everyone leaves for lunch."

_"We need to talk so I'll pick you up."_

"See you then." Kagome hung up the phone.

**

_ End Of Phone Conversation _

**

Hanging up the phone Kagome took the list of names that InuTaisho had put on her desk and looked them up. She found all but three names so she got a file started for each of the names she did not find and took them to InuTaisho.

"Here you are sir. The three on top there where no files for." Walking back to her desk she got ready for the interesting lunch that was about to happen in fifteen minutes. She put her purse on her desk with the newspaper under it. As the time got closer she clocked out for lunch and walked up to Sango's desk in time to see someone come in behind Kouga with flowers.

"You ready to go?" Kouga asked. Kagome nodded and walked out with Kouga.

**

_ Lunch Conversation _

**

"So do you have anything to say about this picture? I think we should go to the newspaper office and complain about the poor work." Kagome slid the newspaper in front of Kouga. "Sango believes that it is caused by the lights."

"If only it was a trick of the lights." Kouga said softly.

"What? I didn't catch what you said."

"I said that I wished Ayame would of been able to be here to help explain what needs to be explained." Kouga rubbed his forehead.

"What do you mean by 'needs to be explained.' How does Ayame fit into this?"

"What you see in the picture in not fake and not caused by the lights. Ayame knew what I was." Kouga looked at Kagome.

"What do you mean what you are?"

"Have you heard of the term or word Youkai before?"

"Yes I remember my grandfather telling fables about such creatures and how they were ugly and horrific to look upon."

"Youkai are not mere fables and not all youkai are horrific to look at. Take what you saw of me for instance did I look horrifying? What about Ayame is she?"

"Your saying that Ayame is a youkai? She looks human."

"So do I when I have my concealing spell is on. You have talked to other youkai and even a halfing which we full bloods call hanyous."

"Could you tell me who these others are?" Kagome asked.

"That I can not do. I very much value my life. They will let you know if they choose to."

"Are there ways to tell if someone is one or not?"

"That again it is up to the individuals. We should eat up before our lunch time is up."

"One more thing. You said 'what I saw of you!' So your saying there is more then what is shown in this picture?"

"Yes, there is more to what I look like then in the picture. It is time we left to return to our work." Kouga and Kagome walked to his vehicle. Getting to Kagome's work, Kagome opened the car door and got out. She walked into the building and clocked in not hearing Sango saying something to her. Sango touched Kagome on the arm.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes just thinking about the information that I found out at lunch." They walked out of the lunch room. "That picture is real."

"Of course it is real. The only thing that is not real is the way your friend Kouga looked."

"Have you heard of the word Youkai?" Kagome asked Sango not noticing two males close to a doorway.

"Youkai's. Yes they are fables." Sango answered.

"I thought they were fables as well, but you and I both know two people who are those that are supposed to be fables."

"Two? Who else are you talking about?"

"The other one is Ayame. Just think she's kept this secret from her own friends. Well we better get back to work." They walked to Kagome's desk. When she went to her desk she saw two bouquets of flowers. "Where did these come from?"

"They were delivered as you and Kouga left for lunch." Sango watched as Kagome looked at the first bouquet of pure black roses then she took the card and read it.

**

_ Bouquet Card 1 _

**

_."These were to be left on the stand next to your hospital bed the morning after I watched from my car as yours went over the embankment, but this is a good of a time than any to give them to you because back then seeing as you were dead to feelings and probably smelled like a dead fish. _

_Signed Someone Who Knows Your Every Move."_

**

_ End Of Bouquet Card 1 _

**

Sango watched as Kagome's face faltered. Before Kagome could throw that card away Sango took the card from Kagome.

"What does your card say?" She said as she started to read the card. Sango's face faltered as well. "Kagome you've got to do something about this!" But Kagome payed no mind to Sango as she picked up the next bouquet card and read that one as well.

**

_ Bouquet Card 2 _

**

_"A congratulations is in order for you on winning the dance contest. Though it surprises me that a cold fish who won't let a guy touch her to be able to do such moves in a dance. How did that cold fish taste anyways? _

_Bankotsu"_

**

_ End Of Bouquet Card 2 _

**

Kagome crumpled up the card then took both bouquets and threw them in the garbage. After they were thrown out she walked to the lunch room and into the bathroom. While Kagome was in the bathroom Sango fished the other card out of the garbage and read that one as well. When she was reading it some of the things that were written sounded the same. Seeing this Sango walked down the hall and knocked on InuTaisho's door.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but I was wondering if you would take a look at something?"

"What needs to be looked at?"

"You see sir while reading these two cards that Kagome got with two bouquets something caught my eye. There are things that are said on one card and is basically said the same way on the other, but worded different." Sango laid the two cards down in front of him. "These parts caught my eye. See where it says 'dead to feelings and probably smelled like dead fish.' Then on this card where it says 'surprises me that a dead fish who won't let a guy touch her!' Could the flowers be from the same person and he is trying to make it look like two different people?" Sango asked.

"Where is Kagome at this moment?"

"When I brought these to you sir she had thrown the flowers in the garbage then went into the bathroom."

"Return to your desk and upon returning there call around to the different flower shops to locate the flower shop that the two bouquets came from and bring the phone number and address to me."

"Yes sir." Sango left the office to head to her desk. When she passed Kagome's desk there was no one there. Getting to her own desk she pulled out the phone book and looked up floral shops. When she found the right page she saw that there were seven floral shops listed. She called the first one. "Good afternoon. I was wondering if you could tell me if anyone had two bouquets made and delivered?" Sango gave the address. "They would of been delivered around the noon hour today." Sango waited while the person looked up the information. Alright thank you."

She hung up and called the next one. As she called it turned up as a no so she called the third one and that one ended up the same. She called the fourth one and when the person came back with the information it was positive. A positive that two bouquets came from their floral shop so Sango wrote down the name of the shop, the address, and the phone number as she was talking to the lady then hung up and headed down the hall.

"Did you retrieve the information?"

"Yes here it is." Sango handed the paper with the name of the shop and the phone number to InuTaisho and left the office. When she left he dialed the number.

"Hello is the manager of this shop there?" He waited for the girl to answer. "Yes my name is InuTaisho Silvermoon and I am a attorney. I'm calling to see if some information could be given." He listened to the owner of the floral shop. "Around the noon hour two bouquets of flowers were delivered for one of my employee's that had cards with some rather questionable statements written within them. The information that I am seeking is that of how many people had these bouquets delivered? Was it one person or two? As well as the gender of the person's responsible of having them delivered."

_"Let me ask the girl who took the order."_ The owner put the phone on hold. A short time later InuTaisho heard the hold button be released._ "Mr. Silvermoon my employee who took the order stated that there was only one person in here ordering the two bouquets. She did not get a good look at the person because the person had a cap and sunglasses on, but she seems to think that the way the person looked she would say the person was male."_

"Is that all that your employee can remember?" He asked as he wrote the information down.

_"She says that is all she can remember."_ The manager stated.

"Alright thank you for the information. Here is the number that your employee can call if she remembers anything else." He gave the manager the number then hung up and headed out of his office and down the hall to the filing cabinets by Kagome's desk. He laid the floral cards on Kagome's desk then looked through the filing cabinets. As he was looking through different files Kagome returned to her desk.

"I'm sorry sir. If you give me the name or names of the people I will take over looking for the files."

"That is alright Kagome. I am able to look up files as well, but thank you." InuTaisho went back looking through the files as Kagome saw the cards and picked them up and read them again then looked at the clock to see it was time to ready herself to go home so she shut down her computer.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sango came up to Kagome's desk.

"You bet." Kagome stood up and both walked to the time clock and clocked out then walked back towards the front of the building. "Wait a minute. Sango I need to do something so could I meet you at your car?"

"Sure thing Kagome." Sango walked out of the building towards her car as Kagome walked back towards her desk but when she got there she stopped in the middle of the hall.


	15. Chapter 15

"Sango I need to do something so could I meet you at your car?" 

"Sure thing Kagome." Sango walked out of the building towards her car as Kagome walked back towards her desk but when she got there she stopped in the middle of the hall. She then turned to her left and walked just inside a office.

"Should you not be on your way home for the evening or are you trying to get more money?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome then back to the papers on his desk.

"Even though it would probably not matter that I wanted to be nice and apologize for the letter and the box with the frozen fish in it. You see it was sent to me with your name on the card so that's why it was sent back to you. When I found out today that it was someone else that signed your name I wanted to apologize so that is why I am still here." Kagome turned and walked out of the office and in turn out of the building heading to Sango's car. After she left Sesshoumaru's office he looked up from his paper work.

"See you monday Kagome." Sango said as Kagome opened the door and got out and headed up to the apartment. Upon entering the apartment she did not see Ayame so placing her purse down and walking to her room to get a change of clothes and then headed to the bathroom.

While filling the tub with water she undressed and stepped into the tub. After turning off the water she laid back and closed her eyes to relax. As time slipped away from her as she relaxed the door opened which in turn made her open her eyes. Opening her eyes to see who came into the bathroom, she screamed and grabbed the towel that was hanging up and quickly wrapped it around her body. The person quickly left the bathroom shutting the door. Five minutes later Kagome came out of the bathroom dressed.

"Sorry about that Kagome. I did not know you you were in there."

"Ya sure. How about that speech you made saying you were this youkai. If so then how could you not tell that I was in there." Kagome looked at Kouga.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Ayame came walking out of her room heading over to Kagome and Kouga.

"Your boyfriend here walked into the bathroom while I was in the tub and is trying to say he did not know I was in there after he has told me that he was some kind of youkai. Which brings me to ask why did you not tell me that you were one as well if I may add. As you would say to me 'I thought we told each other everything.' Well it seems that some of us don't seem so."

"It is true that we are what Kouga has told you and you have to understand that I have wanted to tell you, but did not know how you would of reacted knowing that your friend was this being that was supposed to be a fable."

"Kagome I truly did not know you were in the bathroom. The kind of youkai that we are, I was not able to pick up that you were in there because of the water."

"What kind you are? What does that mean? Are you telling me that there are many different kinds of youkai?"

"Yes there are many different ones, but we should not speak of this now because you have company coming to the door." A few minutes later there came a knock at the door. Ayame walked over and answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Ayame asked.

"I'm looking for Kagome." The person said.

"Just a moment and I'll get her for you." Ayame turned and walked towards Kagome. "Kagome there is a hot looking guy at the door that wishes to speak with you."

"Thank you." Kagome walked over to the half way opened door and opened it more to see who it was. Seeing it was her boss she stepped to the side. "Would you like to come in?" He gave a slight nod then walked forward. "I would like to introduce you to my friends." They walked over and stood in front of Kouga and Ayame. "This is Kouga and this is Ayame." She did not see that the three exchanged special nods. "Guys I would like you to meet my boss InuTaisho Silvermoon."

"Well I am still standing with what I said Kagome even though he is your boss."

"Ayame shhh will you." Kagome then looked back at her boss. "What did you drive all the way here to speak to me about? Did I forget to do something at work?"

"Have you eaten?" InuTaisho asked.

"Pardon me?" Kagome questioned.

"Have you eaten? If not would you consider going to dinner?"

"Would that not look kinda funny? You know a employee and her boss going to dinner together." Kagome said.

"It would not look funny because of the simple fact we do need to talk."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this. I would need to change." Kagome said before she walked to her bedroom to change.

"If you can't find anything that you would like to wear then you can look in my closet." Ayame called down the hall before she heard a door  
shut.

Kagome stood in her room looking through her clothes in her closet. As she was doing so many different things ran through her mind as to what he needed to talk to her about. She picked up a hanger and brought the outfit out and over to her bed and laid it on her bed then took off her other clothes then reached for the other outfit.

She grabbed her dress shoes and headed out of her room and into the bathroom to brush her hair and looked in the mirror to see she was dressed in a royal purple O-ring slinky dress and noticed that part of her back and around her waist was bare skin. The only thing keeping the dress together was the O-ring that hooked the top and the bottom together. After putting on some make-up she walked back into the living room to only see Ayame and Kouga.

"A call came for him so he stepped out. If you would like I can walk out with you." Kouga stated.

"No thanks. I can walk out on my own." Kagome picked up her purse and slipped her shoes on and opened the door.

"Here wear this over your shoulders so you don't get cold."

"Thanks, but that is okay." Walking out she closed the door and walked down the outside hall and down the stairs. When InuTaisho saw Kagome coming down the stairs he put away his cell then walked over to her.

"Sorry about that. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes I believe so." She said as he lead her to the car and got in. The ride to the restaurant was done in silence. When they got to the restaurant Kagome walked beside InuTaisho as they entered the restaurant and while a waiter walked them to a table. Getting to the table InuTaisho placed his briefcase against the leg of the table and sat down.

"Don't worry about what it costs." They both looked over the menu then ordered. "You don't eat much do you?"

"There are times that I eat alot. So what is it that you needed to talk with me about?"

"You need not worry about losing your job. That is not the reason for this dinner, but right now we won't talk about that matter. So just relax and enjoy the evening for a bit before business. If I may ask why was there tension between you and your friends?" InuTaisho asked.

"Oh it's not really nothing. You see when I got home after work I went in and drew up some water for a bath to relax, but while I was in there the door to the bathroom opened and Kouga walked in on me. He tried to tell me that he did not know that I was in there, but I did not believe him because what he told me at lunch. You probably think that Kouga or myself to be mad in the head if I told you. I am still having trouble believing him."

"What is it? Maybe I can help." He took a sip of his drink.

"You see it all started with the picture in the paper that was taken at the dance contest." She picked up her purse and took the article out that she was talking about and handed it to him. "He explained to me that he and my friend Ayame were..."

Kagome looked around before she said anything. "He told me that they both were youkai's. See, I was told by my grandfather that youkai's were ugly and horrific looking creatures and that they were nothing more than fables. So you could imagine what I thought when he told me. And when he said he did not know I was in the bathroom I told him that he was lying. He then tried to say that the type of youkai he and Ayame were that he could not tell I was in the bathtub because of me being in water. He also went on to say that I know at least three more youkais and a halfling or what was the word he used, oh yes, he used the name Hanyou. There again he did not give any names because he said when the time was right those persons would let me know."

"Would it be a terrible thing if your friends were youkai's being as you were told youkai's were fable? Would you despise your friends or the others that you might know were youkai's as well as the one's who is hanyou or would you welcome the idea of being friends with them?" InuTaisho was fishing for a answer and watched her.

"I think that at first it would be weird until I got used to it, but then afterwards everything would be back to normal I would imagine. I don't despise others unless they despise me." While Kagome was speaking the waiter brought the food over and placed it in front of InuTaisho and Kagome.

"The tension between you and my son seems to of gone down some at work."

"Not really. It just seems that way because he has had his things on my desk so I don't have to worry about him coming out to my desk demanding for the papers that needed to be done, but I still get the feeling that he does not want me there." Kagome ate a few bites of her food.

"He did the same with Sango. Though at times she would give him hell, but she would back down like alot of people. Then you came along and stand up to him and not backing down like all the others. He feels as though he is being challenged and feels threatened that someone let alone a female would stand up to him going head to head with him and not backing down to where he has the last say."

"So he is trying to be like a dominate male animal showing where he stands and where anyone else stands especially where a female stands next to him."

"Yes that is the very way he is acting." He took a bite of his food then continued their conversation. "Your friend Sango brought to me the two cards that you received with the two bouquets with concern. She pointed out two statements that sounded alike, like the same person wrote both of the cards. So I had her call around to the different floral shops to find the one who delivered the flowers and I in turn called the shop to learn that there was only one person that came in and had the flowers sent. The person who took the order said the one ordering the flowers looked to be male so the flowers were not sent from two different people."

"So that means that..." Kagome stopped what she was going to say.

"I could go up in front of a judge for you and get some kind of protective service for you as well as put you somewhere else to live until he is brought in."

"How will that help? Seeing as he is always watching me in someway. Heck he could even be here in this restaurant somewhere listening to what we are saying so how would moving to another place help protect me?"

"If you can not find a place where you would feel that you would be safe then my home is open to you." InuTaisho said before he took a bite of his food.

"Thank you, but that will not be necessary. I will be fine." Kagome answered. "Would you please excuse me?" Kagome stood up and walked towards the ladies bathroom. When she arrived back at the table she gathered up her purse and InuTaisho gathered up his briefcase and together they walked over where InuTaisho paid for the meals then they walked out and got in his vehicle.

"Have you taken the time to look for another vehicle?" He asked Kagome as he drove out of the parking lot.

"No because during the week is work and during the weekends I just want to relax, but sometimes Ayame and Kouga pull me along with them to go places to dance and other things because they don't want to see me staying home by myself." As the vehicle came to a stop Kagome was prepared to open the door when a hand on her arm slightly made her jump.

"Around 11:00 am we will take sometime off and drive to a auto shop so you are able to look." With that said Kagome got out of the vehicle and walked to the apartment. Once inside Kagome went and took a bath then went into her room and went to bed.

The next morning when Kagome arrived at work she saw that there were a lot of files to be put away. When she went through the documents that needed to be typed there were more documents from Sesshoumaru then there were from InuTaisho.

She remembered the last time the need to be typed files were like this Sesshoumaru did not leave her be until they were finished. So she took both sets and stacked the ones that go into Sesshoumaru's box on the top. When nine o'clock came around Kagome had just put all the typed documents that would go to Sesshoumaru in his box and sat back down and started on the next set of documents. When 11:00 am came around Kagome sat at her desk and waited and waited some more for Mr. Silvermoon but he did not show up.

"Are you done with all your work already Kagome?" Sango walked over to the desk.

"No, Mr. Silvermoon was going to take me out to look at vehicles today at 11:00 am, but I guess it was not important." They heard a ringing sound behind Sango. They looked and saw Sesshoumaru open a cell phone and had a conversation over the phone in a language that neither Sango nor herself understood then watched him close the cell phone.

"That was father. He wanted me to inform you that he was deeply sorry that he is not able to do as planned."

"Thank you for letting me know." Kagome turned on her messenger to see if anyone was on.

"Have yourself ready in five minutes." Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

"What do you mean?" Kagome looked at him.  
"He wants me to take his place by taking you to the place he was to take you then to lunch."

"That is not necessary. I will just go this weekend besides I have alot of work to finish."

"Ready yourself now by getting whatever you need." He watched as she opened the drawer and got her purse and followed him down the hall and out the door and over to a silver vehicle. When she got to the vehicle she read what kind of vehicle it was and saw that it was a Nissan 350z. He got in and unlocked her door from the inside.

"Are you that bloody demanding with your clients or just to people that you don't like? Why are you doing something that I could tell by the way you talked on the phone you did not want to do? Speaking of phone. What kind of language was that anyways?"

He backed the vehicle up then drove off not answering her questions. "I see back to being the cold brick wall that says nothing until he demands someone to do this or that. So let's just go to lunch and pass going to look at vehicles. No one, but us will know we did not go. What do you say?" The rest of the afternoon carried on and soon Kagome was being drove home by Sango.

"See you monday morning." Sango said to Kagome as she got out of the car and started to walk to the stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

"So what would you like to do tonight?" Ayame asked.

"What do you think sounds good?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga was thinking we could go to a club tonight, but the one that he planned to go to each person needs a date so I was thinking maybe you could call Inuyasha and see what he has planned."

"I can see what he is doing later tonight." Kagome walked to the phone and called.

**_R_**_inging_

"Hi Inuyasha."

"Hey Kagome what's up?"

"Ayame and Kouga are wanting to take me out to this club with them, but the place Kouga wants to go to each person needs a partner and I am calling to see if you were doing anything this evening."

"As a matter of fact I was just going to sit at home and watch some tv, but going to a club sounds like it would be more fun. What time would you be going and would you want me to meet you at the club or at the apartment?"

"Hold on and I will find out." Kagome put her hand on the receiver and looked at Ayame. "Inuyasha would like to know what time we are leaving and if he should meet us here or at the club?"

"Kouga said he will be coming here to pick us up about 7:00 pm so Inuyasha should be here and ready by 6:30 pm."

"We will be leaving here around 7:00 pm so you should come over here a little before 6:30 pm and be ready to go is what I am being told."

"Are we taking one or two vehicles?"

"We won't know that until Kouga gets here."

"Alright I will be over after I bathe and change."

"See you then." Kagome hung up. "Well I better get ready. I get the shower first." Kagome said as she ran down the hall. Fifteen minutes later Kagome came walking out of the bathroom with a towel around her. "It's all yours now." She chuckled as she walked into her room to get dressed. After Kagome was dressed she walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Ten minutes later Ayame came out dressed as a knock was heard at the door.

"Inuyasha's at the door" Ayame informed Kagome. Kagome walked to the door and opened it.

"Good evening Kagome. You are looking really nice." Inuyasha stepped forward and gave Kagome a hug.

"You look very well yourself. Come on in." She stepped aside.

The three of them sat down and talked as they waited for Kouga to arrive. When Kouga did arrive he was a hour late. They all got into Kouga's vehicle. At the club they proceeded inside and picked where they were going to go. Kouga and Ayame went to the dance floor while Inuyasha and Kagome went and got something to drink and found a table to sit down at.

"So now that you've worked for my father awhile what do you think about it?"

"I like working there."

"How has the air been between you and my brother? Has it gotten better?"

"He is still an ass, but at least he has been putting the things that I have to type in the right area." While they were talking a very catchy song came on. "I've got to get the name of this song and who sings it." Kagome stood up and walked around until she found the DJ. "Excuse me."

"Mmmm what a delectably hot babe! What can I do you for?"

"Could you tell me what the name of the song that was just on?"

"The song title is 'Bailamos' it's by the singer Enrique Iglesias. Here I'll write it down for you." The DJ wrote the info down and handed the piece of paper to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome turned to leave.

"Anytime sweet thing, anytime. If there is anything at all that you need, you know where you can come and get it."

"Not in your life time buddy!" Inuyasha slightly pushed the guy back away from Kagome. As Kagome and Inuyasha walked back towards the table were they were at, Ayame came pushing past people.

"Kagome listen they are playing the song you and Kouga won the two person dance contest with. Listen." Kagome listened and heard that Ayame was right. When word got around that the winners from the dance contest were at the club all four had to leave due to people swamping them. "Sorry about that everyone."

"Don't blame yourself Ayame. You did not know that would of happened." They all got out of the car when they got back to the apartment. Ayame bumped into Kagome as she stopped all of a sudden. "What's wrong Kagome?" She did not get a answer so she followed Kagome's gaze until she too saw what Kagome saw. "**A**hhhh!"

"What is it?" Kouga came running over to Ayame and Kagome. While in the background Inuyasha pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed. After talking to whoever he hung up his cell and walked over to Kagome and brought her up against him to give her some support. Around about ten minutes later the night sky was interrupted by the flashing of red and blue lights.

"Evening folks what seems to be the problem?" The officer said.

"What does it look like? Look at their door and you should get a idea of what is the matter." Kouga bad mouthed the officer.

"Kouga calm down. This is not helping Ayame or Kagome." Inuyasha looked at the officer. "We don't know what happened."

"Who are you sir?" The officer asked.

"I am Inuyasha Silvermoon and I am friends with both of these women."

"What did you know about this?" The officer finished writing.

"Not much. We all just returned from a night club and found the door like this."

"How long were you and the gentlemen over there been at this club?"

"All four of us left the night club together to go to the night club and then returned to the apartment. We were at the night club for two hours."

"Does either girl have any enemies that you know of?"

"Kagome has been having problems with strange phone calls with someone breathing in the background and a few months ago someone ran her off of the road and into a deep enbankment. As far as enemies I'm not sure, but she had some problems with a ex-boyfriend."

"There has been someone keeping a close eye on everything she does." Ayame said.

"What is this ex-boyfriend's name?"

"His name is Bankotsu. I've never heard his last name used." Ayame said.

"What about where she works? Would their be anyone their that would have a cause to do something like this?"

"She works for me at my firm." Came a voice from behind the officer. "Hello son. What's going on?"

"I'll clue you in." Inuyasha said.

"My name is InuTaishio Silvermoon and this is my youngest son."

"Alright that is enough questions for right now. What my partner and I will do is go up and look around for any evidence and photograph the damage." The officer and his partner walked over to and up the stairs to the apartment.

"What happened here son?" InuTaisho asked.

"I have no clue. We went to a night club and when we came back we found the door like that."

"How is she and her friend holding up?"

"Ayame is holding up pretty well, but as for Kagome she has not said anything since we returned here from the club." After the officers finished taking pictures and searching they came back down the stairs.

"We did not find anything. I would suggest that both the ladies find another place to stay for the night and in the morning we will have more of or people come and look this place over again." The officer handed Inuyasha a card and then both officers got in their car and left.

"Come with me Kagome, You can stay at my place tonight." Inuyasha went to wrap his arm around Kagome but she pushed him away.

"**WHERE ARE YOU! ARE YOU HAPPY AT WHAT YOU SEE? WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME  
ALONE!** " Those around her looked at each other. "Inuyasha could you please take me to my mother's."

"Sure thing Kagome." He wrapped a arm around her but as they started to walk towards the car they heard a car pull away. Inuyasha finished walking Kagome to his car.

"Son do not take her to her mother's. If that is the person that has been following her and he or she heard where she wanted to go then that person will be heading there." InuTaiaho looked at her friends. "Do either of you have her mother's address?"

"I have it." Ayame spoke up and then gave the address to InuTaisho.

"Son take her to the house and join me at the address that was given as soon as you can."

"What of my brother? What do I say to him if he is home?

"He will not be there. Have a servant get her something to sleeping in and show her to one of the many rooms." With that InuTaisho got in his vehicle and left. Inuyasha walked over to his door and got into his own vehicle and started it and drove off. As Inuyasha was driving Kagome gave him the address where her mother lived. When they drove in the opposite direction she looked around then at Inuyasha.

"Where are we going? This is not the way to my mother's."

"Yes I know this is not the right way. We thought it would be better to take you up to the my father and brother's house were you were at during the tenth anniversary party that my father threw. The house is were I grew up and it is a very safe place." Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was very uneasy as they drove on.

When they pulled up in front of the big house Inuyasha got out of the car and went around and opened her door. He walked her into the house and called a servant over and told her what to do.

"Go with her Kagome, you will be safe." Inuyasha walked back out of the house as the female servant left with Kagome.

"Here you are miss. This is where you will be sleeping." The servant left to get the sleep wear that Kagome would be needing. As the hours of night slowly went by Kagome fell asleep with her normal clothes on.

When it was midnight Sesshoumaru came home and when he entered the house he smelled the scent of Kagome. So he followed the scent through the house until he came to the room that she was in and opened the door to see her asleep in a chair.

"She fell asleep in the chair and not the bed." InuTaisho walked into the room passed Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha behind him. InuTaisho walked over and gently picked Kagome up into his arms and carried her over and laid her down on the bed and took her shoes off then covered her up with a blanket.

"Why is she staying here? Does she not have a home she can go to?"

"The place where she and her friend live was broken into with the door kicked in. She was going to stay at her mother's, but we heard a car leave the parking lot after she mentioned her mother's. So that is why she is here." InuTaisho had them leave the room as he himself left quietly closing the door.

"How long will she be here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It depends on the search in the morning since it will be the weekend, and that part of the police station will be closed until monday." Inuyasha stated. "So give her a break already."

"Why don't you go home son. Kagome will be fine. If anything comes up you will know." InuTaisho hugged Inuyasha before he turned and walked down the stairs and out of the house to his car.

The following morning as light cascaded through the windows Kagome opened her eyes and noticed that she was no longer in the chair but was laying in a bed. Pushing the blanket back she got off the bed and walked over to the window and looked out. As she stood there her stomach grumbled so she walked over to and out the door. She walked along the hallway looking at the different decorative things on the walls until she came to the stairs leading down. Once on the main floor she somewhat remembered the layout of the main floor when she was at the party but then again this place was packed with people.

"Are you lost miss?"

"Where could I get something to eat?" Kagome looked around.

"Follow me miss and I'll take you to the dining room." Kagome followed the person until they came to a door. "Go on in. You will be able to eat." The person then left and Kagome opened the door and walked in to see both InuTaisho and his eldest son sitting at the table.

"Good morning Miss Kagome. Did you sleep well?" InuTaisho asked.

"Morning. I slept well enough thanks." Kagome answered.

"Please come and join us." Kagome walked over and pulled the chair back and moved to sit down in the chair. A plate of food and a glass was placed in front of her. She eyed the food before she picked up her fork and slowly ate her breakfast. "Would you like something to drink? We have water, milk, and orange juice."

"Yes please. A glass of orange juice would be fine."

"When my son took you to look at a vehicle were you able to find one you liked?" InuTaisho watched as Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"No I didn't because I did not take my time to look through them all."

"In that case I will take you to a differenet dealership after you eat." After she ate they headed out to InuTaisho's car.

"Could we stop at the apartment so I could see if I can get some clothes or when I can go back to the apartment to stay?" He nodded and drove over to the apartment that Kagome and Ayame shared. Getting there Kagome saw some police officers so she got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Stop where you are." The officers pulled their guns. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am one of the people that live here. I came here to see if I can get some clothes and find out when I and my friend can move back into the apartment."

"We have collected what we have needed so I don't see why you and your friend could not return tonight, but just to be sure I would stay at the place you are at until Monday and call and find out for sure. Go ahead and get some clothes at least."

"I'll be right back after I get a few things." Kagome walked up the stairs to the broken door that you could tell that was barely on the hinges with broken wood all over. She gently opened it and squeezed inside. After getting the things she needed and wanted she made her way back down to where Mr. Silvermoon was. "We can go. I got what I wanted and needed." They got into the car and left and headed to their next destination. Kagome looked around at the vehicles for over a hour and narrowed her chooses down to two that she liked. But before she would make her choice between the canary yellow Toyota Celica Convertible or a green Hummer H2 she wanted to test drive them to see how they drove. When Kagome and the auto sales person came back InuTaisho walked over to her.

"So have you chosen which vehicle you want between the two?" He asked as he came over to stand by her.

"Your young wife or daughter was telling me what happened to her last vehicle and how well she enjoyed that vehicle. Sorry to hear what happened to her, but what I've noticed…"

"You've got it all wrong. I'm neither his wife nor his daughter. He is my boss. I'm staying with him for a few days until my apartment is remodeled."

"I'm deeply sorry. I honestly thought you were his wife or possibly his daughter. Please forgive me."

"It was a honest mistake. No harm done." InuTaisho answered.

"To answer your question I have chosen the vehicle that I liked."

"Then if you are ready please follow me and we will have you sign the paper work so you can get the keys to your new vehicle." Kagome and InuTaisho followed the sales person to his office and sat down. "So what vehicle have you chosen?"

"I have chosen to get the green Hummer H2." Kagome answered.

"Are you sure that it is not to big for you to handle?" The saleswoman asked.

"A woman has got to have a toy to play with and something with power does she not? Since I'm not with anyone this might as well be my big toy." Kagome answered. Both the saleswoman and InuTaisho looked at Kagome. "What man can equal the power and strength that is behind the engine of a strong vehicle like that Hummer H2 that I test drove out there." Kagome handed the paper that she filled out with her bank account on it.

"If you could excuse me I need to call and verify this account and I'll be right back." The saleswoman left the room.

"What about youkai males?" InuTaisho asked. When his question finally made since she thought about how Kouga mentioned he was one of these youkai's. Five minutes later the saleswoman came back into the room.

"Your back account seems alright. We just have to have you sign these remaining papers and for me to photo copy your drivers license and another type of identification then I will hand you the keys and you will be able to be on your way to enjoying your vehicle." The saleswoman signed her name on the papers after Kagome and twenty minutes later Kagome was handed the keys to her new vehicle.

"Where will you go to now?" InuTaisho asked as they walked out of the auto dealership.

"I am not sure what I am going to do. Probably drive around or visit with my family."

"Here is the address in case you can't remember it. Dinner is at 6:00 pm. Your things will be in your room." He got in his vehicle and drove away. Kagome in turn got into her new vehicle and drove towards her families shrine. As she was walking up the steps she stopped and looked behind her because she had the feeling someone was there watching her, but when she looked behind her there was no one there so she carried on till she reached the house.

"Welcome home my dear. How have you been"

"Thanks mom. I am doing ok. So where is everyone?"

Your grandfather has been in town with some very close friends of his and your brother should be..."

"Sorry that I am late mom, but there is a really cool looking ride parked at the bottom of the stairs. Oh hi sis glad to see you."

"Thanks Souta. I just got that before coming over here."

"Your saying that hummer H2 is yours!" Souta said.

"Yep, that is what I am saying." Kagome answered.

"You have got to let me borrow it sometime sis."

"Do you have a license to be able to drive?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Yes I just got it last week. You can even ask mother. She will tell you that I did." Souta took out his wallet and pulled out a card and handed it to his sister.

"Well don't know. Seeing as you only got your license last week. Are you sure your driving skills are good enough that I can trust you with my new vehicle?"

"Come on Sis! Let me borrow it please." Souta begged his sister.

"If I let you borrow it there are rules that you _**Must**_ follow. The rules are simple and they will determine if you can borrow it or not and they are as followed.  
**_1._** There is **NOT** to be **ANY** drag racing or anything like that. _**2. **_There is to be **NO** hot rodding. **_3. _**If you have any friends that smoke, there is to be **NO SMOKING** in the vehicle or around it. **_4. _**There is to be **NO** sexual goings on's in the vehicle because I don't want to smell it. _**5. **_Fill the gas tank back to where it was when you borrowed it or fill the tank." Kagome looked from her brother to her mother then back again. "Can I trust you that you will not break these rules?"

"You know that you can trust me." Souta said softly.

"Then you may use the vehicle, but if you break any of the rules then you will not be able to use the vehicle for a while. You also have to give me at least two days notice of when you want to use it as well to make sure that I don't have anything planned."

"Thanks sis so much."

"But you won't be able to reach me until after monday because no one is going to be at the apartment until then."

"Are you going to be staying for dinner?" Her mother asked.

"If that would be alright." Kagome said.

"That is fine dear." Her mother turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Could we go for a drive before dinner sis?'

"Why not. Hey mom Souta and I are going for a drive. Do you need anything from the store?" Kagome walked into the kitchen next to her mother.

"No I don't need anything. You two go enjoy yourselves and be back by 5:30." Both Kagome and Souta left the house.


	17. Chapter 17

"Let me drive please sis." Souta asked they walked to the stairs. Kagome tossed her keys to her brother. "Oh cool!" Souta ran to the drivers side and got in as did his sister. 

"So how are you doing on your school work?"

"My school work is doing real well. So how is that person you danced with at the dance contest? Is he your boyfriend?"

"You mean Kouga! He's not my boyfriend. He is just a friend. The girl with the red hair is his girlfriend."

"Wow you fooled a lot of people with the way you both danced. Mother's mouth just about hit the floor when she saw the way you were dressed and the way you two were dancing together. The way grandfather was clutching his chest, mother thought he was going to have a heart attack."

"What did you think of it?" Kagome looked at her brother then looked out the side window.

"For starts I did not think you would wear something like that let alone do any kind of dancing like that, but then again it is great to see you change and do something new. Me, personally I enjoyed watching the contest." They drove around a while then drove back to the family shrine. When she got back inside the house Kagome asked her mother if she still had Mr. Silvermoon's business card. When her mother gave her the card she looked it over and only saw the firm's number so she handed the card back to her mother and called Inuyasha. After talking to him a bit she asked him for the number to reach his father. When she hung up with Inuyasha she called InuTaisho to let him know she was going to have dinner with her family and that she would show up in the morning.

Everyone gathered in the family room after dinner and talked. Her grandfather once again graced everyone with one of his stories. This time it was about some priestess and how she lost her life battling a powerful dragon youkai. He explained how she incased herself and the dragon in stone to save the human race from the evil youkai.

After he finished Kagome and Souta stood up to head up to bed but their grandfather had them sit back down. He told them another story of a fabled battle between a giant dog youkai that was know as the phantom beast of the western lands and a giant moth youkai from China and how this giant dog youkai battled and saved not only his lands but also all of Japan from the youkai trying to invade Japan. By the time her grandfather finished the fable Kagome and Souta's eyes were barely able to stay open.

"Dad your stories are good ones, but both Kagome and Souta need to sleep. There are other times for more stories. Go ahead and go to your rooms and go to bed. Your grandfather and I will see you in the morning." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Night mom." Kagome hugged her mother. "Night grandfather." She gave him a hug and head up to her old room.

The next morning Kagome was up before anyone else so she walked downstairs and quietly got things out and started making breakfast for herself and her family. While cooking Kagome turned on the radio on low and listened to the music as she cooked. As the food was cooking members of her family started to wake up and drift into the dining area and sat at the table.

"Morning mother, I hope you did not mind me cooking breakfast this morning for everyone." Kagome started bringing the food to the table then she grabbed the plates and everything else they needed to use to eat with over to the table as well and handed them out before she sat down.

"Not at all dear." Her mother smiled at her daughter.

"Grandpa do you have any scrolls talking about that giant dog youkai? Or was that story something passed down to you?"

"That fable is one that is in a scroll in my room that was indeed handed to me the other day."

"Would it be possible that I may borrow it so I may read the story since most of the story was fuzzy last night due to being tired."

"After breakfast I will get the scroll for you." Her grandfather started eating the breakfast after the food was dished up.

"Mmm sis this is really good. When did you start cooking good." Souta said with a mouth full of food.

"Hey my cooking did not taste bad. I just needed to perfect it a little better is all." Everyone finished their food and Kagome started to take the plates into the kitchen when her mother spoke up.

"Dear don't worry about doing the dishes. I'll do them." Her mother walked into kitchen.

"No mother, I'll do them since I am the one who dirtied them up by making breakfast. So I will clean up in here." Her mother left the kitchen as Kagome started washing the dishes. Ten minutes later as she finished washing the counter her grandfather came walking into the kitchen with the scroll.

"Here is the scroll you requested." Her grandfather laid the scroll on the dining table.

Two hours later Kagome hugged her family then picked up the scroll and headed out of the house and down the stairs to her vehicle with her brother following. The first destination was to drop her brother off at the mall. But while in the parking lot she got out locking the doors and headed into the mall. She checked how much she had in her bank account before she walked into the clothing store she was standing in front of.

Thirty minutes later she walked to her vehicle with four bags of clothes. After putting the bags in the back seat she got in and drove out of the parking lot heading to the Silvermoon estate. Leaving all but one bag in her vehicle she walked over and rang the door bell. The door opened a few minutes later.

"Morning miss. Breakfast is served if you would just come this way."

"I've had breakfast already thank you, but I will follow you into the dining hall." Upon entering the dining hall she saw the reaction of Sesshoumaru. "Let me guess Sesshoumaru, you were hoping that I was gone for good. Am I correct?" She did not get a answer from him. "That's alright I already got your answer just by the way you are being. You have only the rest of today and all day at work tomorrow and that is it. Anyway I just came in to say I'm back." She stood up and as she did her bag caught on something and fell to the floor. A few of the contents fell out of her bag. One being the scroll she got from her grandfather.

"What's this?" InuTaisho picked up the scroll that rolled close to him.

"It's a scroll about another fabled story that my grandfather told my family last night." She reached her hand out to get the scroll. "It's a story of some giant dog youkai who battled some moth youkai from China to keep the moth youkai from invading Japan and taking over his lands." Kagome looked at the rolled up scroll before putting it into her bag and slowly made her way to the door when she heard the strange language behind her. She turned and looked back at InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru but then left the room.

"Is it wise for her to read such a scroll? What if she finds out that the scroll is written of a true battle long ago and that you are the one who fought the said moth youkai?" Sesshoumaru said.

"She knows not about us. She only knows that two of her friends are youkai's. She is still having trouble believing that youkai are not fables as her grandfather has told her growing up. I will see if I'm able to read the scroll to see what it says."

Meanwhile Kagome was sitting on the bed going through the clothes that she got from the apartment and the new clothes that she just bought before coming to the estate. She was trying to decide what she wanted to wear in the morning to work. A knock came to the door.

"You may come in." The door opened and in walked InuTaisho. "Oh Mr. Silvermoon. Did you need to speak with me?"

"Your scroll would it be possible that I could read it and hand it back to you later?"

"Sure. I was going to read it after I picked what I was going to wear in the morning for work, but I can always read it later." She held the scroll out to InuTaisho.

"Did you have any problems with anyone following you while at your family's house?"

"There was one time and that was when I first got there. I felt that someone was behind me, but when I turned around there was no one there." Kagome and InuTaisho talked for a bit longer before he left the room. After picking her outfit she was going to wear to work she changed into a buttercup colored halter that tied around the neck and back with a pair of lavender shorts with a deep V-shaped waist.

When she was dressed she looked at herself in the full length mirror. The image that looked back at her was that of herself but with bare skin showing from for inches above her belly button clear down to just a inch past her waist and her back was bare. She turned and walked out of her room heading down to the door that went outside to the big backyard that housed the water fountains. Finding where she wanted to be she laid down on the stone basin of the fountain putting on her sunglasses and closed her eyes as the mist of the water occasionally drifting her way leaving it's moisture on her skin to only to end up drying as the wind shifted sending the mist elsewhere.

**_Inside The Silvermoon's Estate_**

Inside the estate Sesshoumaru headed to where his father always went when he wanted to spend time reading or just to be alone. When he entered the room he saw his father reading the scroll.

"Have you found anything about the scroll? Does it have names of the main youkai's of the battle?" Sesshoumaru stood by the door.

"There is no names mentioned yet in this scroll. There is still a lot to read." InuTaisho stated. Sesshoumaru turned and left his father. Heading down the hall he opened a door and walked through and found himself in the backyard. Deciding since it was a warm day he would walk around in the backyard so he headed down the stairs leading down into the big backyard.

Going pass the first fountain he stopped and looked into the water for a few minutes and then walked on. As he walked along and walked around the second fountain he stopped when he saw Kagome laying there in the sun. He could see the little beads of water on her body glistening in the sun. He stood there for a bit before he turned to walk back the way he had just came.

"What's the hurry Sesshoumaru?" She slowly sat up and a bit later stood up. "Are you afraid to be in the backyard of this estate with a mere female or do you truly detest me that much?" She asked as she slowly walked towards him and as she stood in front of him she removed her sunglasses and looked into his eyes. "Is there a way that you and I can work together to have a stress-less atmosphere to work in and around for both your father and for Sango as well for the clients that and potential clients that walk through the door at the firm?" He didn't answer so she throw her hands in the air and walked away heading back towards the house and to the room her stuff was in.

"Miss dinner will be served in a hour." The butler said as she headed to the stairs. She stopped and looked at him then carried on up the stairs heading to her room. Once in the room she put the outfit she picked out to wear in the morning in the bag with her other clothes of both the old and the new then she looked around to see if she left anything else laying about.

Not seeing anything she picked up the bag and left the room heading down the stairs and out the main door and over to her vehicle then unlocked the drivers side door, opened the door and got in putting the bag in the passenger seat. She started her vehicle and shut the door driving off. Though no one was to go back to the apartment she did so anyway.

Grabbing her bags she closed and locked her vehicle and looked around to see if anyone was around before she walked up the stairs to the apartment. Seeing that the door still was not fix but still able to move she pushed the broken door enough to walk in then she shut it and headed to her room with her bags and laid them down on her bed then headed out of her bedroom.

"Even though Ayame and I are not to be here yet I am here and I'm staying." She said to herself as she headed to the kitchen to make her something to eat. As it got later she walked over to make sure the front door was secure so no one could get in and then she headed to bed.

The morning started early for Kagome when she heard a pounding sound coming from the front door then heard a loud crashing sound that made Kagome jump to her feet. She cautiously walked into the living room knowing she was not supposed to be there until later. Once in the living room she saw light coming in where the door was once and now was on the floor. As she approached the door two people walked in.

"Kagome what are you doing here? I thought you were at the estate."

"Hi Inuyasha. I was at the estate, but I left last night a hour before dinner was served."

"You slept here all night with the door like it was! I thought no one was to be here until later today."

"Yes I slept here all night and yes no one was to be here, but I am a big girl and can take care of myself."

"Did father know that you left?"

"By now would imagine that he would. He probably thought I went to my mother's."

"So your saying you didn't tell anyone that you left." He watched her nod. He looked at the other person and told him what to do about the door. Inuyasha took Kagome by the hand and lead her over to the sofa and sat down. "What happened yesterday that made you leave the estate?"

"I was in the backyard laying on the basin of the fountain enjoying the sun when your brother came walking up to the fountain and stopped for a few seconds before turning I spoke up and asked him what the hurry was for him to leave and asked if he was afraid to be in the backyard of the estate with a mere female or does he detest me that much. Then I walked over to him and removed my sunglasses and looked into his eyes.

I then asked if there was a way that he and I could work together to have a stress-less atmosphere to work in and around for both your father and Sango as well as the clients and potential clients that walked through the door. When I finished he did not even answer so I throw my hands in the air and left the backyard and went to get my things and got into my vehicle and left. I thought about it last night while laying in bed, that when I get to the firm I am going to see if Sango can take and type up and get all the files that your brother needs each day and take them to him then ask your father if my desk and I can be moved somewhere else or put a partition up so when your brother comes out of his office he does not have to see me."

"That partition won't do any good with that stubborn ass. Don't let him win by backing down and quitting the job father gave you to do at the firm. To many people that includes Sango have backed down in many things when dealing with him and now because of that and because he is a full blood he thinks he is the cream of the crop and both men and women need to back down when dealing with him. I had to deal with him growing up."

"What do you mean by he is a full blood?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha. She watched him shift where he sat.

"Sesshoumaru and I are half brothers. We share the same father, but not the same mother." Inuyasha thought fast.

"Oh is that all? The way things have been lately I thought that you were going to spill the beans by saying that your family were youkai's as well like Kouga told me that he and Ayame were full blooded youkai's, but did not say what they were."

"My family are youkai. I am a hanyou while father and the ass are full bloods." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide when he realized he came out and told Kagome what he and his family was. "I mean that I...Oh man that was not good."

"So that explains why a few times I heard your father and brother speak in a strange language back and forth. That also explains what Kouga said when he told me I know three youkai's and a hanyou. The only thing now is who is the last person that I know who is a youkai?" Kagome again saw Inuyasha nod. The clock in the kitchen chimed which made Kagome turn and look at the time. "I've got to take a shower and change and head to work."

"I'll stay in the apartment until you bathe and get dressed." Inuyasha watched Kagome go down the hall.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she walked down the hall. Fifteen minutes later Kagome came out of the bathroom dress and ready to go so she grabbed her purse and walked out of the apartment with Inuyasha following her down to her vehicle.

"Wow did you choose a big enough vehicle to drive?" He looked at the vehicle then to her. "But please remember what I said though. Don't back down to my brother. Make him come to you with the work that needs to be done."

"Yep, got to have something big to enjoy." She answered as she got in the vehicle. "Well I've got to go, talk to you later." She closed the door and started the engine and backed out of her parking space then headed to work.

As Kagome drove to work she thought over what Inuyasha and her talked about concerning her, her work, and his brother. She also thought about the information she found out about Inuyasha and his family. When she pulled up and parked at the firm she still had not decided if she was going to follow through on what Inuyasha suggested or if she was going to carry through on what she thought about doing prier to talking to Inuyasha.

"Morning Kagome. How was your weekend? I like your new vehicle." Sango said as she unlocked the door.

"Thank you. My weekend went alright considering I had to spend it at the Silvermoon's estate because the door to the apartment was kicked in on friday night as Ayame, Kouga, and myself went out. On saturday our boss took me to look at vehicles and spent a hour looking. I had to pick between the hummer H2 and another vehicle that I liked. Well we better get to work before our boss and his son gets here. As it is I might be called into the bosses office and I don't want to hear anything from the other one." Kagome headed down the hall to her desk as Sango headed to her own.

At her desk Kagome looked over all of the work she had to do. Deciding to do the typing first she stacked everything by her keyboard. Once again she put all the things that Mr. Silvermoon needed done on top and left Sesshoumaru's things to be last. The nine o'clock hour found Kagome putting all five documents for Mr. Silvermoon's box and one of Sesshoumaru's documents in his for not all of his was done. Upon arriving back at her desk she heard Sango greet both of the  
Silvermoon's.

"Morning Miss Higurashi. I would like to speak with you in my office in ten minutes." InuTaisho turned towards his son. "Your to be in the office as _well_." He looked at the both of them and walked to his office leaving the two looking at each other as if it was the others fault that they had to report to InuTaisho's office.

Sesshoumaru turned and walked into his office as Kagome went back to her typing. While she was typing her messenger popped up showing that Kouga was on. Getting into the conversation with Kouga she did not see Sesshoumaru walk out of his office and head down the hall until InuTaisho's voice came over the phone's speaker reminding her that she was now to report to his office. She clicked her messenger off and walked down the hall and entered the room.

"Take a seat Miss Higurashi." He watched as she took a seat. "The first order of business is to return this to you." He handed the scroll that was borrowed back to her. "Now to the second order of business. Would you tell me the reason you left the estate and the reason behind it." He asked.

"Clearly this does not concern b i me /i /b being here." Sesshoumaru stood up to leave. But as he did so he was greeted with harsh sounding words in the strange language which in turn Sesshoumaru looked at his father then to Kagome before sitting back down.

"Tell me Kagome was the reason you left the estate last night have anything to do with my eldest son?" He watched as Kagome looked over at the not very happy Sesshoumaru and looked away.

"No I did not leave the estate because of Sesshoumaru. While outside in the backyard I remembered that I needed to do something for my mother." She answered.

"There seems to be a trimmer in your voice as you spoke." InuTaisho stated.

"Are we done here? She stated it had nothing to do with me." Sesshoumaru was silenced with his father speaking to him again.

"Sir if you don't mind I would like to get back to my work. I have yet to type all of your son's documents." She said.

"If you are sure there is nothing more to speak about." With that said Sesshomaru stood up as did Kagome and walked over to and out the door. When both were away from InuTaisho's office and close to Sesshoumaru's office Kagome touched his arm.

"Sesshoumaru I must ask you something rather you answer or not. Do you honestly detest me? Do you detest me because I don't back down to you or is it because I am human and your youkai or what is the reason? Well I'd better get started typing the remaining documents that go to you." Kagome turned and walked over to her desk leaving Sesshoumaru at his office door.

After sitting down at her desk Kagome put the scroll in her desk and pulled up the document she started on when Kouga contacted her by messenger. As she was typing her messenger popped up again but this time it was Sango.

**_Messenger Chat_**

"So what did you get call into Mr. Silvermoon's office for?"

"Nothing really. He just asked me why I left the estate last night and asked me if it was because of Sesshoumaru." Kagome answered.

"What did you tell him the reason was?"

"I lied to him and said I forgot to do something for my mother. When in all reality it was because of Sesshoumaru." Kagome typed.

"You lied to Mt. Silvermoon! What if he finds out?" Sango typed back.

"Then he finds out. I will then explain in a round about way the truth. Look could we talk about this later? I still have five documents that need to be typed."

"Sure."

"What are you doing for lunch?"

"I'm being picked up for lunch."

"Oh alright. Then we'll talk later then. Bye." Kagome typed.

"Later." Then the messenger window was clicked off. "I've got to get this typing done." When lunch time came around she had finished the rest of the typing for Sesshomaru plus an extra note for him to read. She placed the typed documents plus the note in his box then clocked out for lunch.

"Have a great lunch Kagome." Sango said as Kagome walked out of the building.

While Kagome was out to lunch she stopped at the police station to check if it was alright for her and Ayame to be able to return to the apartment after work. The police investigator sat Kagome down and talked to her and explained that they were not able to locate her ex-boyfriend and explained that they could keep looking for him but if her ex-boyfriend contacts her to let then know. The investigator also explained that Ayame and she were able to return to the apartment but to inform them of any suspicious happenings.

Kagome thanked the investigator and left the police station heading over to Ayame's work place and left a note for her explaining that they could return to the apartment. By the time she drove back to the firm it was well past the time for her to be back from lunch.

"I'm sorry sir that I am late. I stopped at the police station to see if they found out anything and if Ayame and I can return to the apartment."

"I understand the reason that you are late. It won't be held against you." InuTaisho voiced. Kagome returned to her desk and filed all the files that needed to be put away. For the remaining work hours Kagome read some of the scroll. She clocked out when the time reached four o'clock. Arriving at the apartment she got the mail and noticed a envelope from Inuyasha. She opened it to find two keys and a note saying _"Here are your new keys for the new door."_ Kagome used one of the keys and unlocked and opened the door. She checked the answering machine and saw the number one flashing so she pressed the button and listened.

_**Message**_

"Kagome this is Ayame. Thank you for leaving the note for me at work. I won't be coming back to the apartment this evening so I will see you tomorrow night after work."

_**End Of Message**_

After listening to the message she deleted it and headed to the kitchen to make something for her dinner. As her dinner was made she took it to the dining table and started eating while she read more of the scroll that her grandfather let her borrow. "Wonder if that giant dog youkai had a name?"


	18. Chapter 18

The following morning when Kagome woke up she looked out her bedroom window to see dingy and dismal clouds in the sky. Determined not to let the way the outside looked depress her, she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower and after her shower she got dressed, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. 

"Good morning Kagome. You look really cheerful this morning. Did something happen last night to cause you to be this cheerful?" Sango asked as they walked down to clock in.

"No nothing happened last night. I just woke up like this is all." They walked down the hall to their desks. Kagome surveyed the amount of work that was left in the basket for her to do and saw that it was less then the day before. Walking over to her seat she noticed there was a note laying on the keyboard of her computer. Picking it up and opening it she read what was said inside.

**_Inside The Note To Kagome_**

"I do not know how you found out about me and father being  
youkai's. Probably that big mouth half brother of mine."

**_End Of Note_**

Kagome looked at the note in a bit of a surprise that he wrote anything at all but also a little upset that he did not answer the major question. She crumpled the note up and throw it in the garbage and started on her work. When Kagome heard Sango speaking down the hall she looked at the clock to see it said 9:05 a.m. As Mr. Silvermoon walked into view he greeted her and she did the same. 

"Morning sir." She watched as Sesshoumaru walked passed his father to his office. "Sir if you have time I would like to speak with you."

"Alright give me a bit to check my messages then I'll come and get you." Kagome did not look at Sesshoumaru after his father left and headed down the hall. Thirty minutes later InuTaisho came back down the hall to Kagome's desk. "Would you come with me and we can talk now." Kagome stood up and walked down the hall and into the office and they both sat down. "What did you need to speak to me about?"

"Do all youkai's speak their own language like you and Sesshoumaru?"

"How did you come to know my son and I are youkai?"

"I was explaining to Inuyasha yesterday morning the reason I slept at the apartment and not the estate. He said something about Sesshomaru being a full blood. He said that he and Sesshoumaru are half brothers, but then I slipped in and asked if Sesshomaru was a full blood what would that make him and he said that he is a hanyou. So if I may could I ask what kind of youkai are you if what Inuyasha said is true."

"The truth I will tell upon you answering my question and that question is what is the real reason you left the estate?" InuTaisho sat there waiting to see what she was going to do. Kagome sat there in return trying to decide what to do. So she started telling what happened and where she was at the time.

"While I was laying there on rim of the fountain Sesshoumaru walked into view and stood there a bit before turning. I sat up and asked him what was his hurry and if he was afraid to be in the backyard with a mere female and if he detest me, along with asking if there was a way to work around each other so it would be a stress-less atmosphere here at the firm. He did not answer so I decided to leave the estate. As I was laying in bed that night I had decided two different things which your youngest son helped me to change what I was going to do, which was to quit working here or have Sango take over dealing with all of Sesshoumaru's things. I even wrote a note to him telling him that I would back down by leaving this job if he would wish as well as a few other things and the only thing he commented on was he could not figure out how I found out you and him were youkai's. That is all that has happened since the day I left the estate."

"So the truth about you leaving the estate was not that you forgot to do something for your mother, but rather because of my eldest son and now you are saying that you are willing to back down to my son by throwing away your job here by quitting! Do I have that correct on what your saying?"

"Yes that is what I am saying." Kagome answered. Kagome watched as he pressed a button on his speaker phone. She heard Sesshoumaru's voice through the speaker then listened as InuTaisho told him to report to his office then paged Sango and had her hold all calls for both him and his son as well as Kagome.

"The answer to your question will be answered when business is taken care of." There came a knock on the door before it opened and in walked Sesshoumaru. "Take a seat son." He waited for his son to sit. "We have many things to discuss."

"Discuss what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"For starters how about that note that I wrote to you asking you questions and the only thing you said was let me quote you **_'I do not know how you found out about father and me being youkai's. Probably that big mouth half brother of mine."_** What about the other questions that I asked?"

"Did Kagome write anything that mentioned anything about her job to you?" Mr. Silvermoon asked. 

"I received such a note." Sesshoumaru answered. "She asked if I would want her to leave this firm."

"Kagome informed me that she is willing to take all measures possible for a peaceful atmosphere. She is willing to back down to you all the way by throwing her job here at the firm away by quitting. Do you dislike this woman this woman this much to where she quits her job and leaves the firm to make you happy?" InuTaisho watched as his son looked side way's at Kagome then looked back towards his father.

"I do not detest this woman. You of all should know what happens or could happen if I detest anyone." Sesshoumaru spoke to his father in the strange language. "It is astonishing that she is a fighter who gives up slightly, but not totally. I am mindful of the fact that she is unhappy that her questions have gone unanswered." Sesshoumaru voiced.

"If what you told me is the truth then speak with her." InuTaisho spoke back to his son.

"I will speak with her on my own."

"Sir I have spoken all that I needed to so I will return to my desk to finish the work that needs to be done. For the answer to the question that I asked you needs not to be answered right away, but the option for a peaceful work area I still stand by what I said." Kagome stood up and walked out of the office shutting the door. Back in the office father and son talked more then Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over and out the door heading down the hall. To see Sango at Kagome's desk.

"Miss Higurashi I would like you to come to my office so I may speak with you." Sesshoumaru walked into his office and sat at his desk. A few minutes later Kagome came into the office. "Would you take a seat."

"What do we need to speak about? In your father's office it was made clear that you did not wish to talk so why now?"

"You do not need to quit working at this firm. As far as detesting you, you can be rest assured that I don't detest you." The both of them sat where they were trying to figure what the other was thinking as a result to what he said, until there came a knock at the door. Sesshoumaru stood and walked to the door and opened it.

"Sorry to disturb your meeting, but your 11:30 appointment is here." Sango saw Kagome stand up and walk towards the door but as she passed Sesshoumaru she gave him a slight look before continuing out the door and over to her desk as he walked to the front desk. Kagome worked through the lunch hour to get the work that she was behind in done.

"Miss Higurashi please come to my office." Mr. Silvermoon stopped in front of her desk upon arriving back at work from lunch. She followed him to his office. "Please shut the door and take a seat."

"Yes sir." She shut the door and walked over and sat down.

"You were wondering what type of youkai my sons and I are although my youngest is only half and that is a giant dog youkai and like your two friends there is more to what you see in front of you right now, but this is not the time nor the place to show you, but I can at least do this." Kagome sat in the chair and watched as the characteristics of Mr. Silvermoon changed.

There standing on the other side of the desk was her boss but with long silver-white hair instead of black, pointed ears, amber eyes instead of black. When he walked around the desk closer to her, she hurried to her feet. "I can smell fear coming from you. There is no need for you to have fear." When he got closer he held out his hand to her and she could see that he had claws instead of normal nails and a stripe on both cheeks were the color of royal blue.

"Y-you have claws!" She said while keeping her hands close to her body. She watched him smile.

"Yes that's right as well as other things, but we'll carry on with this later. You must not inform your friend Sango of this." While he spoke the image changed back to what he normally looked like everyday. "Return to your desk and ready yourself to go home for the day." Kagome walked out of the office and did just that and five minutes later she along with Sango clocked out and headed home.

At the apartment she got out of the vehicle and started towards the stairs when she heard a car pull up. Turning around she saw Ayame waving to her as the car came to a stop.

"Kagome!" Ayame hurried over to Kagome and gave her a hug. "I've missed you."

"Who's vehicle is this? It looks really nice." Kouga looked through the window.

"It drives really nice to." Kagome answered.

"This is Your new vehicle! It's way cool. You can fit a lot of people in there." Ayame said as she went over and looked through the windows. "We all should go for a drive sometime in this. Anyway let's get up to the apartment so I can sit down." Ayame headed over to the stairs. "Who fixed the door? It's a nice one."

"Inuyasha did. Your key is on the refrigerator. Here let me unlock the door." Kagome took out her key and unlocked the door.

**_Two Months Passed_**

Two months has passed with a big change in the atmosphere at the firm even though there were days that the stress was so high that you could almost cut it with a knife. The main part of the stress was that both Mr. Silvermoon and Sesshoumaru had major court battles and both Sango and Kagome were kept really busy with Sango answering the phones and helping Kagome with finding all the files that both father and son needed and having all the documents typed, copied, and in the boxes or on the desks. 

But today at the firm it seemed to drag by slowly. Kagome was digging for a file that needed to be on Sesshoumaru's desk and had been looking for a half hour and was still looking for it when she had to stop what she was doing and ran down the hall and into the ladies bathroom. As she came out of the woman's bathroom she hurried around the corner leading into the hall and bumped into someone. Taking a moment she looked up to see who it was that she bumped into.

"Do you not look where you are going or do you like to be rude by bumping into people?"

"I'm sorry about running into you. I was just trying to hurry back to my desk to find that file that you needed and I still have not found." She answered.

"The said file has been located. It was in the drawer of my desk." He looked down at Kagome before he turned to go back to his office. When Kagome got to her desk she found a envelope on her desk. She picked up the envelope and opened it to see a simple but fancy card inside. Taking it out she began to read it.

**_Message On Card_**

_**"Your cordially invited to come for a night of Thrills and Chills. **  
_

_Each person is asked to be appropriately dress for the spookish night.  
The night's events will include food and drink as well as dancing. The  
possibilities are as numerous and varied as the people who come."_

**8:00 p.m. - 12:00 am Halloween Night**

_ Sincerely  
Mr. InuTaisho Silvermoon_

**_End Of Message On Card_**

Kagome put the card back in the envelope then opened the drawer of her desk and put the card in her purse then closed the drawer. Kagome stood up and took a red marker and walked to the calendar and circled the day of the party.

"The party is only three weeks and two days away. If I plan on going I need to look for a costume." She told herself as she went back and sat down.

"Give this invitation to your roommate. It's for her and her boyfriend." InuTaisho held a invitation out to Kagome.

"Thank you. I will give it to her." She heard a beep on her computer meaning that someone from her messenger came on. Laying the invite down she looked at her messenger to see it was Sango.

**_Messenger Chat Between Sango And Kagome_**

"Hey missy down the hall. Are you done with the main things?" Kagome typed.

"Yes I just finished a few minutes ago. So are you going to this year's Halloween party?" Sango asked.

"Your saying that they throw this party every year!"

"Yep and every year it gets even better."

"If I can find something between now and then I'll go." Kagome answered.

"Do you have any ideas what you want to dress up as?" Sango typed.

"Nope. Say would you like to go shopping around to find something this weekend or will you be busy?"

"That sounds like fun. Sure we can do that." Sango answered.

"What did you go as last year?" Kagome asked.

Hmm what did I dress up as last year? Oh ya I dressed up as a bumble bee."

"Sounds like you were the buzz of the party last year. LOL..."

"Ha ha very funny." Sango chuckled as she typed.

"So are you going to bring anyone?" Kagome asked.

"I'll probably bring my boyfriend Miroku with me."

"Miroku! You mean that doctor in the hospital is your boyfriend!"

"He is a bit of a lecher, but yes he is my boyfriend. Are you going to bring anyone?"

"Now who would I bring Sango? I mean I'm not seeing anyone and Inuyasha is our boss's youngest son and Mr. Silvermoon gave me a invitation to give to Ayame for both her and Kouga. So I will be showing up by myself more than likely."

"Well phone call coming in so I've got to go."

"Alright talk to your later." Kagome clicked on the button to close the messenger.

**_End Of Messenger Chat_**

Kagome shut her computer down at 2:50 p.m. and cleaned up what mess was on her desk and walked down to clock out. As both Sango and Kagome walked down the hall they said good-night to the Silvermoon's.

On the way home from work Kagome stopped at the store and picked up some peanut butter cup ice cream and mocha almond fudge ice cream then drove home. By the time she got home Ayame was there. Kagome walked into the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer.

"Hey Ayame, Mr. Silvermoon wanted me to give you this. It is for both you and Kouga." Ayame took the envelope and opened it and took the card out and read it.

"I will show Kouga. So are you going?" Ayame looked at Kagome.

"If I can find something to dress up as then yes I'll go. This weekend Sango and I are going to look for costumes. You can come with us."

"I'll think about it." Ayame said.

During the last few days before the weekend Kagome was looking on the internet for ideas for a costume for the halloween party. She looked through several sites but the one's that she did like she wrote them down so she could look for something like them when Sango and her went shopping.

"So are you ready for tomorrows big adventure?" Sango asked.

"Yep. If you think about it this will be the first time we have been shopping together. Well except for having lunch together. What time would you like to start tomorrow?"

"Let's say around 11:00 am. I can meet you at your place." Sango then went back to her desk as Kagome wrote down the time on a piece of paper and put it in her pocket.

"Miss Higurashi would you like to join me for dinner since you had to work through your lunch the last couple of days?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Thank you for the invitation, but it is not necessary to make up for the lost lunches, that is all about a job. Some days you have to work through lunches or even work late, but thank you for the offer. I'll see you and your father monday morning." She walked down and clocked out then went to her vehicle.

That night Kagome had dinner by herself since Ayame had went over to Kouga's for dinner. She had started to spend more and more time with Kouga lately. As it got late she bathed and went to bed early.

At 9:30 am Kagome woke up and took a shower, got dressed and ate breakfast. To pass the time she went in and got her drawing pad and pencil and started to sketch different things like houses, trees around ponds and a few other things. Twenty minutes to eleven o'clock Kagome opened the door to see Sango.

"Do you want to take my vehicle or yours Kagome?" Sango asked.

"How about we take mine." Both ladies walked to Kagome's vehicle. Once buckled up they were on their way. They went around to all of their favorite dress shops and found no halloween costumes but did find a few tops, skirts and other things.

While walking down along the different stores they came to one that was filled with halloween costumes and other items. They went in and looked at the different costumes and other things and saw a lot of them were sexy designed.

"Here is one for you Sango." Kagome held up a french maid costume.

"No thanks. Let's keep looking." Sango went back looking at the costumes. "Here's one for you Kagome." Sango held up one that was shaped as a calla lilies.

"No I don't feel like being dressed like a flower. _You_ never know what male will be dressed as a bumble bee." Kagome answered then went back looking.

"Hey Kagome how about we pick out something that we think the other would look good in and buy it and hand it to each other at the apartment, but the thing is you can't look in the bag until the night we have to dress up in the costume. How about it Kagome, are you game?"

"Alright why not. Let's do it." Both Kagome and Sango once again split up in the store to find each other a costume. Kagome looked at her watch to see that it was 11:40 am. She turned and started looking at the rack of costumes. Not finding anything there she moved to another rack. She went through three other racks before she came across a seven piece costume set which included ears, bell choker, romper with attachable tail, wrist cuffs, fingerless gloves, fishnet stockings and whiskers. When she paid for the costume she looked for Sango to tell her where she would be waiting for her. It took Sango another fifteen minutes before she to found what she thought would be a perfect costume for Kagome. The costume included a headband with attachable veil, sleeves, bra top, thong and sheer pants. After paying for the costume she went to where Kagome was waiting.

"Here you are Kagome. Remember you can't look at the costume until the night we are to get dressed for the party." Sango said as they exchanged costumes.

"So where does lunch sound good at?" Kagome asked. As they walked they could not decide so when they got to the food court they walked around looking at the food until they saw what they wanted.

"So have you and Sesshoumaru really come to terms of working in the same building?"

"Yes I think we have, but I'm not sure. Yesterday just before I went to clock out he came to my desk and asked if I would join him for dinner. He said it was because I worked during lunch for the last couple of days." Kagome took a bite of her lunch.

"What did you say?" Sango took a bite of her own food.

"I thanked him and told him that it was not necessary to make up for the lost lunches because that is all part of a job. When a job calls for a person to work during lunch or late hours then that person does it. So I turned his offer down and that I'd see him and his father on Monday." She ate some more of her lunch. They talked more then went to do more shopping and then went to watch a movie. After the movie they headed back to the apartment.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Few Weeks Have Passed_**

It was now Thursday the 31st of October, the day of Halloween. Next to Sango was a large bowl filled with candy for the little kids that would be brought in by their parents so they could be in at a certain hour. 

"Kagome could you cover for me at my desk until I get out of the bathroom?" Kagome smiled at Sango as she stood up and walked down the hall to Sango's desk. She got to Sango's desk in time for the door to open.

"Hello little brother." Kagome smiled.

"Little! I stand taller than you. Hey I thought that I would stop by to remind you that I will be over at 4:30 to pick up the vehicle."

"Alright, but remember what I said about borrowing it." Kagome said.

"Hey no problem. I heard it all the first time sis. Look I'll catch you later." Souta grabbed a piece of candy then left.

"Man, little brother's!" Kagome said as she grabbed a piece of candy and ripped it open and took a bite.

"They can be major pains." Came a voice behind her which made her jump. She turned and looked at the person.

"Sesshoumaru." She said with her hand over her mouth since she still had some of the candy in her mouth.

"The candy is for the children that come through that door is it not?"

"I know the candy is for the children. It was just one. What are you going to do? Take me to court for taking and eating a piece of Halloween candy that is for children that walk through that door?" Kagome said.

"Kagome, I would not joke around like that." Sango said as she came back to her desk.

"Like he is going to take something as small as a missing piece of candy to court! What is he going to say? _Your honor I'd like to offer this candy wrapper as evidence against this woman who took a piece of Halloween candy out of the bowl that was for children and heartlessly ate it. I request the maximum sentence of 2000 work hours at a community center._" Kagome turned walked down the hall to her desk leaving Sesshoumaru walking to his office behind her. A hour later Kagome and Sango went across the street to the restaurant for lunch.

"Kagome, I can't believe you teased Sesshoumaru like that." Sango stated while they waited in line to order.

"Geez what harm is in a bit of a tease once in a while?" Kagome answered. After lunch was over both Sango and Kagome walked across the street to the firm and clocked in. Kagome went to the ladies bathroom while Sango went back to her desk. Making it back to her desk Kagome saw some papers on her desk. She picked them up and read them. "What the heck? He's got to be joking." Kagome stood up and took the papers with her into Sesshoumaru's office. "What is this!" She waved the papers in the air.

"You can read can't you?" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Yes I can read. You can't honestly think a judge would hear a case like this."

"Look at who is a attorney and who is not. Would you like me to show you from the law books what it says about theft and harassment?" Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to his book shelf and took a book off the shelf and thumbed through it. Kagome turned and walked out of Sesshoumaru's office and bumped into his father.

"What seems to have you upset?" InuTaisho looked at her.

"This is why." She handed him the papers. He read through what was said on the papers and handed them back to her.

"It seems to be very legal. The only thing I can say is settle this fast. You don't want to face him in court." InuTaisho said then headed up to the front desk. Kagome went to her desk and sat down. She sat there a long time trying to think what to do. After twenty minutes she walked over to Sesshoumaru's office.

"What are my options to having this settled?" Kagome asked standing by the door.

"You can plead guilty to theft and for the harassment and do the required punishment or we can settle this out of court." Sesshoumaru went back looking at his papers on his desk to give Kagome time to think about her options.

"What would be required of me to settle this out of court? Seeing as this is so stupid. I mean all of this over a small piece of candy." Kagome answered. He slightly smiled to himself knowing that she would do anything to not go to court.

"We can settle this by you taking up the offer I posed to you Friday before you clocked out to head home." Kagome stood by the door thinking about what he just said and then it hit her.

"Your doing all of this because I turned your offer down on joining you for dinner Friday night. Is that it?" She took the papers and tore them down the center and walked over and throw them on his desk and walked back to the door but then stopped. "**If you are so hard up for a date that you lower yourself down to trying to trick a female to go on a date with you then I have a news flash and that is you'll never get a date. So do what you must and take me to court because right now I would rather fight you than go anywhere with you and that's including dinner.**" She walked out shutting the door hard. She walked over to her desk and shut down her computer, grabbed her purse and headed to the time clock and clocked out. On her way out she saw InuTaisho. "You have a sick minded son that needs some serious help." Then she left the building.

Getting to the apartment she dropped her purse on the sofa and walked into the kitchen and grabbed the carton of mocha almond fudge ice cream and a spoon and started eating what was left which was a little over a half of a carton. Twenty minutes later the last spoonful of ice cream was ate. Looking at the clock she saw it was 3:30 pm so she went and laid on the sofa and fell asleep. Much later when her full bladder woke her up she looked at the time and saw it was now 7:45 pm. So she hurried to the bathroom to empty her bladder, bathed and went to her room to change into the costume.

"Ok Sango let's see what kind of costume you picked out for me." She said to herself as she grabbed the bag. Opening the bag she pulled a clear package with something in it the color of aqua blue. She turned the package over and read the name of the package. "Harem Girl. Sango thinks dressing up as a harem girl would look good. Well it's to late to change the outfit."

Opening the package she put all the items on except the head piece that the veil attached to. She walked over to a full length mirror and saw that from the bottom of the bra top to her waist was bare and you could see the thong through the sheer pants. Leaving her hair down she attached the veil then went out to the phone and called a taxi. The taxi got to the apartment twenty minutes after 8:00 pm. Once inside the cab the directions to where she needed to go were given.

When the cab arrived at the address given she paid and got out. Upon exiting the cab she looked around to see different things. There in a tree was a skeleton trapped in a cage and spider webs all over the tree and the cage. On the door as she approached there was a gorey grim reaper scene. Reaching out she knocked on the door. The door opened with a cricking sound.

"Come in lady, into the house of chills." The person moved out of the way and Kagome walked in. "You may put your purse here and then go through there." The hall was dark except for little creepy skull lights leading down the hall. At the end of the hall she moved what looked like a black silk curtain aside and entered a room filled with alot of people. The room looked like a creepy catacomb. The skulls in the catacomb scene glowed eerily do to the many black lights and candles. Hanging from the ceiling hung a skeleton of a bride.

"Kagome you finally made it. I thought you decided not to come seeing as how you left work." Sango said.

"I fell asleep. You look good in that cat costume."

"You do as well." Sango pointed out.

"So where is your boyfriend?" Kagome asked.

"Around somewhere. Probably flirting with the other women. You've got to see the decorations." Sango took Kagome by the arm and lead her around. They entered a room with a huge table with light skull candelabras and other things like the walls looking like they were bleeding. Sango took her to another place.

"Have you seen Ayame?"

"Yep she and Kouga are around here somewhere. Hey there's Inuyasha." Sango walked over to him.

"Hey Sango." Inuyasha looked and saw Kagome. "Wow you both look hot tonight."

"Who are you supposed to be?" Kagome asked.

"A tavern man from the renaissance times." Inuyasha answered. "Does father know your here yet?"

"Nope. Sango was showing me the decorations." Kagome answered.

"Hey there she is." Came a female's voice. Kagome watched as Ayame and Kouga walked over to her and Inuyasha.

"Hello Ayame and hello to you as well Kouga."

"Your are looking really nice Kagome." Kouga answered as he looked Kagome up and down.

"So what are you two dressed up to be?"

"We are not wearing a costume Kagome. You are seeing Ayame and me as we really are. You wanted to know what we looked like without our concealing spell so here we are." Kouga answered Kagome.

"So what are you?" Kagome looked at their pointed ears and other characteristics.

"We are full blooded wolf youkai." Ayame answered this time.

"Your right Kouga, some youkai are not ugly like what my grandfather told me. Some are quite cute." Kagome took Kouga's tail into her hand and petted it. With Ayame laughing at Kouga.

"Hey don't Kagome. Please." Kouga begged while tying not to laugh.

"Kagome would you like to let father know your here?" Inuyasha touched her arm. She looked at him and nodded. He lead her through the crowd as she looked around. "Don't worry he's not here. He does not like big gatherings like this."

"Who? Who does not like big gatherings like this."

"Were you not just looking to see if my brother was around?"

"No. I could care less to see that asshole." Kagome finished saying as they approached the one they sought.

"Father, I've brought Kagome over to you so that you would know she was here." Inuyasha stepped back as his father turned. Kagome saw a big fluffy thing reach from across his shoulders all the way down and laying on the floor. The clothing that he wore was white with a red sash. On his shoulders and the bottom of his sleeves were a royal blue and on his chest was black with silver spiked armor and a red jewel. There on his hip was a sword. As he turned fully around she saw the one stripe on both cheeks, pointed ears, claws, amber eyes and when he smiled she noticed fangs.

"Ah welcome Kagome. Glad you made it. Please enjoy yourself." He watched as she continued to look at him. "You see me without my concealing spell much like your two wolf friends, but still not my true form. We will eat in a bit." He walked over to Kagome. "Nice choice of costume." He too looked her over.

"Sango picked it out for me as I picked her's. So if I was to guess what you are what would it be?"

"This is how I dressed centuries ago. This armor is what I fought that moth youkai from China in, but that is a story for much later time. Come it's time to dine." InuTaisho walked down a hall to where his guests were. "Ladies and gentlemen it is time that we dine."

Inside the room with the huge table everyone took a seat. Kagome looked at all the different costumes. As she looked around the table she saw Inuyasha sitting next to her and next to him was Mr. Silvermoon but on the other side of Mr. Silvermoon was a empty seat. She saw movement next to her as a goblet was placed by her plate. Reaching out her hand she picked up the goblet and saw red liquid that was thick moving around in the glass. InuTaisho leaned to his son and in turn he leaned over to her.

"Don't worry Kagome that is not blood so it's safe for you to drink." She took a drink. She watched people cut their steaks and saw blood as the meat was being cut. Picking up her fork and knife she cut her steak and watched as blood oozed out but not that much. She felt like she was going to be sick. InuTaisho saw the way her steak was and waved a servant over to him.

"Her steak was not to be rare." InuTaisho whispered. The servant walked over to Kagome. Out of the steaks her's, Sango, and Miroku was to be cooked all the way her's ended up not being cooked.

"I'm sorry miss let me get you something else." Kagome looked up to see people looking at her.

"That's alright. This will be fine." Watching the servant turn to look at Mr. Silvermoon. "It's alright." To prove it she cut a piece then slowly brought it to her mouth and put it in her mouth. At first her stomach tried to fight her as she chewed the blood filled piece of meat. Ayame, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Mr. Silvermoon watched as she chewed the piece and swallowed then put another in her mouth.

After the dining was done everyone went into another big room and talked while other did something else. Kagome decided to walk around and ended up outside. Walking down the steps she could hear spooky sounds. Looking down she saw what looked like fog hovering over the ground and swirling up as she walked towards the fountains.

Turning one way she saw decorative tombstones with exposed hands. When she turned another way she heard something fall and rolled across her path. She slowly walked over to the object thinking she knocked over a decoration. Bending down to the object she noticed what looked like a ball but was a head. She jumped when the mouth opened and screamed just before it rolled back the way it came. Removing her hand from over her heart she carried on until she reached one of the fountains.

While standing there the moon decided to cast it's glow upon the fog covered ground. Little did she know she was being watched from the darkest shadows. The occupant of the shadows adjusted it's long black cape and pulled the hood down so one could not see anything other than the white mask and gloves. Once adjusted the occupant of the shadows came walking out of the shadows and over behind her quietly and covered her mouth with a hand.

"Will you scream once I remove my hand from your mouth? If you do I will be forced to cover your mouth again." As the person removed their hand from her mouth she did what her instincts told her to do and that was to scream and run. She ran down the path that lead to the house but stopped when she saw the shape of the white mask and white gloves coming towards her. "Did you really think you could of gotten away from me?"

"The owner of this place will take care of you if you harm me!"

"The owner of this place will not protect you this night nor will his youngest son. They are too busy with tonight's party to know anything's wrong. Though there is the eldest son to worry about." The black capped stranger with the white mask and gloves voiced.

"There won't be any worries for you about the eldest son. He only cares for himself, his father's money, and the firm and nothing more. So this is your night stranger to do what I suspect Bankotsu sent you out to do. I'm tired of looking over my shoulders." Kagome lowered herself to the ground on her knees then lowered her head to look at the ground. The stranger stood there a bit before walking towards her. She lifted her head a bit and saw the stranger approaching.

Kagome doubled up her fist and caught the stranger off guard by slamming her fist into the gut of the stranger. Quickly getting to her feet she kicked the stranger that was on the ground in the groin then ran as fast as she could back to the house. Once inside the house she found the butler and asked him to call a taxi for her as she got her purse.

"A taxi will be here in forty-five minutes. They are all busy with customers and will be here as soon as they can miss." The butler sad.

"Thank you. Please thank Mr. Silvermoon for his hospitality. I'll await the taxi outside." Walking out of the mansion she carried on down the driveway until she reached the road. With no light to light her way she carefully paced herself as she walked. Kagome stopped to look behind her at the huge mansion to see how it eery glowed this night in the moonlight. Turning back around and continued on knowing she had a really long walk ahead of her. As she rounded the bend in the road the sound of a vehicle fastly approaching she moved off the road as she continued. Soon enough the vehicle that she heard slowed down next to her.

"Get in and I'll give you a ride." Recognizing the voice as Sesshoumaru, she looked over to the car.

"Why would you care to give me a ride?" Kagome answered.

"Just get in the vehicle." The door opened. Deciding even though it was Sesshoumaru offering her the ride it beat walking all the way into town and to her and Ayame's apartment. She got in shutting the door. "Upon what reason did you leave the party and decide to walk home."

"There was someone in the backyard that I suspected Bankotsu sent to find me. Besides wanted to get going. Anyway you should talk mister. I did not see you anywhere during the party or while dining."

"I was there though not in with everyone else."

"Who told you that I left and to come and get me?" She looked out the window at the dark sky.

"No one had me come and get you. They have yet to know that you have gone." When they went around another curve Kagome could see the lights of the city and knew she would be home soon. Getting to the apartment Kagome looked to see if any strange cars were parked in the parking lot.

"Would you care to come up for a little while?" She asked as she opened the car door. Not getting a answer she got out and headed up to the apartment and heard a car door close as she opened the apartment door and walked in and headed down the hall to the bathroom. When she came out of the bathroom and down the hall she saw Sesshoumaru standing with a black hooded cape on and looked at the way he stood there. "You, you are the stranger from the backyard who put their hand over my mouth!" The sound of anger was in her voice. "You led me to believe that you were someone sent by Bankotsu. Or is it that you are here because of him and is why you knew where I had gone and came after me!"

"You are correct that I am the one in the backyard that covered your mouth with my hand, but I am not here because of the one called Bankotsu. Since this is the night that many dress up in costumes I will stay with you until your friend arrives."

"No, you don't need to because I was going to go to bed since in the morning is work, but before I do go to bed I need to call and leave a message on Sango's answering machine to pick me up in the morning since I let my brother use my vehicle." Sesshoumaru bid Kagome a good night and left as Kagome went to her room and went to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

The next morning when Kagome woke up it seemed really quiet as she put on her ocean blue split front halter shirt with flutter hem and her white pants. Coming out of her room she saw that Ayame's bedroom door was wide open as it was when Sesshoumaru brought her home. Going into the kitchen she grabbed a cereal bowl and a banana, peach, some blueberries, and strawberries and cut them up and put them in the bowl along with some vanilla yogurt then went over to take a seat, but as she was about to sit down a knock came at the door so she put her breakfast down and went to see who was at the door. When she opened the door she got a surprise.

"Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here? Am I running late?" She looked at her watch.

"You needed a ride to work this morning did you not?" He stood there looking at her.

"Yes, but I called Sango. She should be coming anytime." She answered.

"She called and informed father she is running behind schedule."

"I see. Please come in so I can finish my breakfast before we go." She turned and walked to the table and picked up her bowl and started eating. He watched as she ate the contents of the bowl. After she was done she washed her bowl and spoon and dried them then putting them away. Walking over she grabbed her purse, and slipped on her shoes on and followed Sesshoumaru out the apartment after locking the door. Following Sesshoumaru down the stairs she watched as he headed for a silver dodge viper with magenta flames outlined with blue going up the hood of the car and going down the sides drifting towards the back of the car until the flames became mere phantoms of themselves.

Arriving at work Kagome hurried over to the door and unlocked it then heading down to clock in. Since Sango was going to be running late she went up to Sango's desk and listened to the phone messages and wrote them down then took them to the right mail boxes. Grabbing the file papers that needed to be typed she headed back to the front desk. At 9:50 am InuTaisho came walking into work and at 10:25 am Sango finally came walking in slowly.

"Good morning Sango. Running a little late this morning are we? You don't have to check the phone messages. They have already been done." Kagome looked at her friend and saw blood shot eyes. "Looks like you had one to many drinks last night."

"Ya and I have a huge headache. Thanks for doing the messages." Sango said as she rubbed her forehead.

"I might have something for that headache." Kagome walked down to her desk with Sango following and took out her purse and looked through it and found a small bottle of aspirin and handed her some. "If you need more just tell me." Sango walked down to the lunch room and took the aspirin then headed to her desk.

The first things to be typed were papers that had a note with them saying that they needed to be on Mr. Silvermoon's desk as soon as they were done.

"Morning. Here are the papers that needed to be on your desk when they were done. If you don't mind me saying this, but you look like death warmed over. Did you not get that much sleep?" Kagome placed the papers on the desk.

"No I received not much sleep as your wolf friends were the last ones to leave early this morning. So what did you think of the party?" InuTaisho asked.

"What time did they finally leave? What I saw at the party was fun, but I left early due to the fact your son scared me while I was in the backyard. On top of being scared because of that decoration where the head rolls across the ground and screams then rolls back. I almost jumped out of my skin." She said.

"Which son scared you and how?" He looked over the papers.

"Sesshomaru scared me because he came up behind me dressed in a black hooded cape, white gloves and mask. He came up behind me and put his hand over my mouth telling me not to scream and saying that the owner of this building meaning you would not know that anything would be wrong because of the party and neither would Inuyasha. Thinking that he was someone Bankotsu sent after me I punched Sesshoumaru in the gut and kicked him in the groin then I ran back to the mansion and I had the butler call a taxi, but I decided to walk home since the taxi would take along time to get there. So as I was walking Sesshoumaru caught up with me and drove me home. That is where I found out that the stranger in the backyard was him."

"I see. So you did not stay for the dancing and things. Your wolf friends left at 3:00 am." He said.

"I'm sorry, but no I didn't." Kagome turned and left the office and went to the lunch room to get a drink of water. Heading back to her desk she saw Sesshoumaru going back to his office. "Did you need anything Sesshoumaru?"

"I was just placing a file in the basket on your desk." He walked into his office. She picked up the file and put it away.

What's this?" She unfolded a paper that was laying against her keyboard.

**_Unknown Note_**

_"Tonight! You will be picked up at 7:00 pm so be dressed upand ready by then."_

**_End Of Note_**

As she was getting things ready to go home she got a phone call from her brother asking if he could bring her vehicle back Saturday morning which was the next morning since this was Friday. She gave him the ok to do so. She clocked out and left with Sango.

"Have a great weekend and see you Monday morning."

"See you then Sango." Kagome shut the door and headed up the stairs.

"How was your day at work Kagome?" Ayame asked as Kagome came in the door.

"It went alright. It was somewhat boring." Kagome said as she put her purse on the sofa.

"Say, what would you like me to cook since it's my night to cook?"

"I'm being picked up at 7:00 pm."

"So you have a date! With who? Is it with Mr. Silvermoon or Inuyasha?"

"I'm not sure. There was a note on my desk, but it was not signed." Kagome said.

"Did you bring the note with you? Because if you did I could tell you who it was." Ayame said.

"No I left it at the office so we have to wait until he gets here to know who it is so during the time have until he shows up I'm going to go take a shower and pick out what I am going to wear." She went to her room and picked out her outfit then went down the hall to take her shower. Getting out of the shower and going to her room she got dressed in a emerald green floor length empire dress with a sheer overlay. When she walked out of her room Ayame came over to her.

"Are you not going to fix up your hair or even put any make-up on?" Kagome shook her head no. "Come on Kagome. If you are going to wear that beautiful dress you have got to either have your hair done or make-up done or both of them." Ayame lead Kagome to the bathroom and had her sit down on the toilet while she put a little make-up on Kagome. When she was done Ayame had Kagome look at herself in the mirror. "See how much more beautiful you are when you wear a little make-up."

"Thanks." They left the bathroom and headed to the living room and took a seat on the sofa. As the clock read 6:57 pm there came a knock. Ayame went over and answered the door.

"Hello may I help you?" Ayame smiled to herself for she knew who he was.

"I'm here to pick up Kagome."

"Please come in and I'll let her know your here." Ayame moved aside so he could come in. "Kagome the one that is to pick you up is here." A door down the hall opened and Ayame watched as Kagome walked down and into the living room as her guest turned.

"So your the one who left the note on my desk and not just the file."

"Would you of went to dinner if I would of asked you out right?"

"Maybe you are right. Oh Ayame have I ever introduced you?" Kagome turned and looked at Ayame. "This here is Sesshoumaru SIlvermoon. He's Inuyasha's brother."

"Nice to meet you." Ayame smiled.

"Are you ready? It is passed 7:00 pm."

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess." She grabbed her purse and followed Sesshoumaru to his car. She was shocked to see him open the car door for her then shut it when she got in. The drive to the restaurant was done in silence due to neither of them knew what to say to the other. Walking over to the restaurant he acted like a gentleman by holding the door open.

"Welcome please follow me." The waitress lead them to a table in the back, she placed the menus down in front of them. Kagome looked through the menu and found something that sounded good but continued to look.

"Have you decided what you wanted to order?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I've got what I want in mind. What about you? Will it be another salad?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yep I've got it." She said.

"Are you ready to order?" A woman asked.

"We are ready. I would like the chef's special Deluxe assorted sushi." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"What would you like to order miss?"

"That sounds good. I'll take the same thing." Kagome answered.

"Ok that will be two Chef's special deluxe's. What would you like to drink?"

"A pitcher of iced green tea." Kagome answered for herself.

"Iced green tea will be fine." Sesshoumaru agreed. The waitress finished with writing down the order then left.

"So what is the reason that you asked me out for dinner? Is it still because of the days I missed going to lunch or is there a different reason all together?"

""Does one have to have a motive for asking someone out for dinner?" He voiced.

"In some cases yes. Father did when he left mother for another woman. Some try to blackmail people into going to dinner or face going to court for eating a piece of candy as well as harassment. Some men ask a woman to dinner to pop the big question to ask if they want to start seeing each other more than just friends or ask if the woman wants to be the guy's wife. So you see some people do have motive for asking someone out for dinner."

"Here is your pitcher of iced green tea." The waitress placed a full pitcher on the table then put a full glass in front of both Kagome and Sesshoumaru and left.

"Neither of those are the motive for you being here having dinner with me. As far as going to court that has been taken care of. I retracted the request to go to court over the ordeal."

"Why did you withdraw the court summons? Was it because it was going to be foolish to go to court for something so minute or was it because you did not want me to win and you losing a petty court case to a female?" Before Sesshoumaru could say anything the waitress returned with the food.

"Here are your chef specials. Enjoy your meal." The waitress once again left. Kagome looked at her food and thought she saw movement. She picked up her chopsticks and pocked at it to make sure what was there was not alive still.

"Are you in such a hurry?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked up a piece of sushi.

"I thought I saw movement." Picking a piece up and putting it in her mouth she found that whatever it was, was very salty. After swallowing she took a drink of her tea. "What do you do for fun? Like after work or on weekends. Because the last two gatherings you were somewhere else."

"Most of the time if I have a big case I bring the file home and review what is in the file and study it so I'd know the best way to represent my client." Sesshoumaru reached for his glass of tea.

"That's what you do for fun! Do you do anything that does not have to do with your job? Like cooking, driving around, going to watch a movie. Anything like that?"

"There have been times that I've gone out and just drove. I also enjoythe outdoors."

"Well at least that is something." She said.

"What things do you like to do?" He asked.

"There are alot of things that I like to do. Hmm to narrow them down they would be visiting my family, drawing, cooking and baking, going to watch movies, going to museums, driving around, Lately doing dancing, walking on the beach during the day and also during the night in the moonlight. Even though I have not done that since before I was a teen."

"Do you plan on entering any more dance contests?"

"I'm not sure. Probably not, but I'm not sure at the moment. I mostly only go to night clubs now with Ayame and Kouga and sometimes with your brother. But going to the club with Inuyasha is when Ayame and Kouga goes to this one club where everyone has to have another person to go with them. Which seems silly." She ate more of her food.

"You danced well at the contest." He said but it was muffled as he then took a bite of his food.

"What did you say? I didn't understand you." She asked but did not get a answer.

"How's your dinner? Do you need anything else?" The waitress asked.

"No thank you." Kagome answered. The waitress laid the bill upside down on the table and left. Sesshoumaru picked up the bill and left a tip then both went over to the cashier and he paid for dinner. Leaving the restaurant Kagome went to get the door but a couple that was coming into the restaurant held the door for both her and Sesshoumaru. At the apartment he walked her up to the door.

"Well thank you for dinner Sesshoumaru. I had a good time. I'll see you Monday morning. Thank you again." She reached out her hand and opened the door. He watched as she went inside and slowly shut the door and he headed to his car.

"So how was your dinner date with Sesshoumaru?" Ayame asked as Kagome walked over to the sofa.

"It was not to bad. We talked a little. There are somethings that I found out that he has done for fun. There's times that he has gone out and just drove and he enjoys the outdoors. I told him some of the things that I like to do for fun." Kagome said.

"What did you order? Or was it a big order and you both shared the food?" Ayame asked.

"No we didn't order a big meal and share it between us. He ordered a chef special deluxe sushi platter and since I could not decide between two things that sounded good to me I ordered the same thing that he did and we shared a pitcher of iced green tea."

"Was there any kind of fighting at dinner like there is at work?"

"No and that was shocking, but another thing that he did was open the car door for me as well as the restaurant door."

"I'm sure he was raised with proper etiquette." Ayame and Kagome stood up.

"Your right. Look I'm going to change and climb into bed and read for a bit then go to sleep. My brother is to be over in the morning sometime." She walked to her bedroom door.

"Bed sounds good. I'll see you in the morning sometime." They went into their rooms shutting the doors.

Sunday morning Kagome sat at the kitchen table reading a magazine that she saw when she took out the garbage. Flipping through the pages she came across a recipe for butterscotch fudge.

"Mmmm this sounds really good. Let's see if we have everything that I would need." She looked around the kitchen. "Well it looks like I need to make a trip to the store." Grabbing her purse she slipped on her shoes and headed to her vehicle that her brother brought over at 7:00 am. "Well while I'm at the store I might as well get something for lunch."

She walked down the baking section getting the things she needed and other things as well then headed to the lunch meats. On the way she walked through the produce picking up some bananas, grapes, carrots, etc. While doing so she ran into Emi.

"Hello Emi. How have you been?" Kagome asked.

"Hey Kagome. It's been a long time. I've been great. How about yourself?"

"Doing good. I've been working at a law firm."

"A law firm! What happened to the job at the restaurant?" Emi put a head of lettuce in her cart.

"I was fired because of Bankotsu, but hey where I am working now is really great."

"Did you know Hojo was in town the other day." Emi said.

"Was he? Did you talk to him?" Kagome asked.

"Yep I got to talk to him. He has been working during the day and taking night classes to become a teacher." Emi and Kagome walked and talked more.

"Did he say anything or ask about me?"

"No he did not ask about you, but mentioned that he saw the article in the paper about the dance contest and said that he was glad something good has happened with you and wishes the best. Then he said he had to leave. Well I've got to get going. It's good to see you. Hope to talk again." They walked up to the cashier and paid for their things and left the store, both going to their own vehicles.

Back at the apartment Kagome went to the kitchen and put the lunch meat away then set out on the counter the things she was going to use for baking. She looked at the clock as she put on a apron to see it just turned 11:00 am. Picking up the magazine she read what ingredients that she needed to start off with. After she mixed all the ingredients she took the two cookie sheets that was ready to bake and put them in the oven.

All afternoon she had baked and by the time 2:00 pm came around she finished baking the last batch of butterscotch fudge. Now she was in the process of making a Banana cream pie with fresh banana's layered on the freshly baked from scratch pie crust, then she poured on the banana pudding followed by the topping along with banana slices. She put it in the oven for the duration for it to set.

"Mmmm it smells good in here Kagome." Kagome looked over to the door to see Ayame and Kouga walking towards the kitchen.

"We get to sample the baked goods right?" Kouga asked as he was eyeing the plates of fudge.

"Go ahead, but only from one plate. The others are going somewhere." She watched as both Ayame and Kouga grabbed a few pieces of the fudge and ate them.

"Some guy is going to be a real lucky man to have you as their woman." Kouga said between bites.

"Speaking of guys are you going to take any of this fudge and give it to Sesshoumaru? Seeing as you told him that one of the things that you liked to do for fun was cooking and baking when he took you out to dinner last night?" Ayame mentioned with a slight smile.

"One batch is staying here, one is going to my family and the last one will go with me in the morning to work. It will be for everyone at work." Kagome went in and turned off the timer and got pot holders and took the banana cream pie out and sat it on a wire rack on the counter to cool. This will be going as well so don't ask if you can have a slice Kouga." Kagome took off the pot holders and apron and put them away. Later on when it was 6:30 pm she started cooking dinner for the three of them.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning when she got to work she took and carried the banana cream pie into the firm first then came back to her vehicle and got the big platter of fudge and her lunch. She placed everything on the lunch table except her lunch then clocked in and walked to her desk to start her work.

Sango's stomach started growling as she worked but she fought herself not to go to the lunch room to get a few pieces of the fudge this early in the morning, but as she was placing the messages in their rightful boxes Sango lost the battle with her body as she headed down the hall and grabbed a few pieces of the fudge and walked up the hall to Kagome's desk.

"You just had to bring these delicious things here didn't you." Sango took a bite of the fudge. When the Silvermoon's came to work and walked through the main door they smelt something good lingering in the air. The smell got stronger as they walked down the hall to their office's. "If your wondering what smells so good there are some baked goods that Kagome made and brought. I don't know how the pie tastes, but the fudge is really good. I should know because I've had four already." Sango stated before going back to her desk to try and work and the Silvermoon's went to their offices.

As Kagome finished putting away the files she walked away from her desk and headed to the ladies bathroom. On the way back to her desk she too was overpowered by the urge to take a bite of her own baking. Taking a piece of the fudge and bringing it to her mouth she took a small bite. Seeing that it was indeed very good she got a paper towel and put five pieces on it and walked back to her desk.

Sitting at her desk she started typing up the things that were left in the basket. Picking up a page she saw a note. Reading it ad not totally understanding it she walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Sorry to bother you, but I have a question about this page you left on my desk." She walked over and stood by Sesshoumaru's chair and laid the page down in front of him and bent slightly at the waist. "As I was about ready to type this page I saw the note on the side here and I was wondering if you wanted those typed into the page or would you want me to type it up minus the notes and staple this one to the typed up page?"

"Do as you have spoken." Sesshomaru answered.

"Which one? Please Sesshoumaru would you just give me a straight answer. I don't want to type this page one way and you wanted it some other way."

"Then type it up minus the notes and when you are done bring both copies to me." He looked at her in a side glance before she stood up taking the page and walked around his desk and out to her desk.

"Kagome you have a phone call on line one." Was heard over the speaker phone.

"Hello." Kagome listened to the person on the phone as she typed. "What do you need Souta?" She listened some more. "Make your way over here and we will talk about it." She hung up the phone and went back to her typing. Forty-five minutes later Kagome and her brother walked down the hall to the lunch room and took a seat. "Now enlighten me as to why I've got to let you use my vehicle tonight?"

"You see there is this new movie out and I kinda told this girl I would take her to see it. I know you said to give you at least two days notice. It just slipped. I'm sorry sis. So could I please take and use it tonight?" Kagome sat there thinking it over rubbing her chin as she watched her brother.

"This will be the only time. The next time you tell someone that you will take them out to a movie without asking me to use my vehicle first, you will be walking to the movies. Remember also what is not allowed in the vehicle."

"Thank you sis." He stood up when his sister did. He grabbed a few pieces of the fudge before they left the lunch room.

"Since this is a short notice on using the vehicle then put a little more gas in the gas tank then you would normally."

"Will you have a way home after work?" He asked as he took the keys.

"Yes I will get home just fine."

"Thanks again sis." He gave her a hug before leaving. Instead of getting back to her typing she headed back down to the lunch room and looked around for any kind of plate and found a small stack of paper plates and a knife. When she found the items she cut herself a slice of pie.

"Are you not going to finish that page that's needs to be done?"

"The page will get done. I just need to take a break. Would you like to join me?" She asked. A second later Sesshoumaru walked over and took a seat. "Would you care to try a slice of this pie?" She took a paper plate and put a slice on the plate along with a fork and put it in front of him. He ate there and looked at it then at her.

"What? You afraid that I poisoned it?" Picking up the one she was going to eat from and switched with his and took her fork and put a piece in her mouth, chewed it and swallowed. "Now if it was poisoned do you think that I would of ate any of it?" She took another bite of hers and throw away her fork and plate after she was done and went back to her desk leaving Sesshoumaru with the slice of pie.

"Here are my files and papers. I will see you tomorrow morning." Mr. Silvermoon said.

"Your not sick are you sir" Kagome asked.

"No nothing like that. For the rest of the day I have to be in court with a few of my clients. Don't let my son get to you." He walked up the hall and out of the building.

"Kagome are you ready for lunch?" Sango came up with her purse in hand before going to clock out.

"Not today Sango. I brought my lunch, but thanks for asking." Kagome stood up and walked with Sango and clocked out then got her lunch and sat at the table.

"Well see you after lunch." Sango headed up the hall and out the door. Sitting at the table Kagome took out her sandwich and laid it on the table then removed half of the sandwich and took a bite.

"Why do you choose to remain here to eat lunch?" Came a voice.

"Because I brought my lunch with me today and the other is because I let my brother take my vehicle. Besides, you're still here and have not gone to lunch. Do you have a big court coming up like your father and that's why you have not gone to lunch, but remained here?"

"No I have no big court case coming up. I just choose to stay here."

"But you have no lunch with you."

"I can get something later to eat." He walked over and got a paper plate and a fork then walked over and took a slice of the pie and started eating it as she got up and went over to the sink and looked for a glass or a cup to get some water. Looking in one cupboard after another she finally saw a package of plastic cups on the top shelf just out of her reach so she walked over to get a chair to stand on. Watching her bring the chair over and seeing what she was going to do he walked over and got the package and handed it to her.

"Thanks, but I could of gotten it." she said.

"That you could of done yes, but at a risk of falling as well. Then who would bring these good tasting deserts?" He said before finishing the last bite of his slice of pie.

"You like the desert."

"You saw me eat a slice did you not. Therefore it is worth eating." He went to walk out of the lunch room but stopped. "If at the end of the day you need a ride home let me know." Then he left.

After lunch Sango had come back and worked until 2:30 p.m. and Kagome had to take what things that needed to be typed and went up and worked at Sango's desk. When the time reached the point to clock out for the day she picked up the receiver and dialed.

"Could you send a taxi to this address?" Kagome gave the address then hung up.

"There was a offer of a ride free of charge given to you."

"Yes I know that you offered to take me home after work and I thank you for the thoughtful offer." She watched as a taxi pulled up. "Well see you in the morning." she smiled at Sesshoumaru before she walked out of the building.

The taxi arrived at the apartment just as Ayame was going up the steps. Kagome saw that her arms were full with groceries as Ayame turned to see what vehicle had pulled up. Kagome paid for the cab and got out and hurried over to Ayame and took a grocery bag.

"Why did you come home in a taxi? Where is your vehicle?" Ayame asked as both walked up to the apartment.

"My brother has it. There is this new movie out at the theater and he told this girl that he would take her to see it."

"Could you not of gotten a ride from Sango or even Mr. Silvermoon's eldest son?" Ayame followed Kagome into the apartment after she unlocked the door.

"Sango left at 2:30 p.m. and Sesshoumaru did offer to bring me home, but I chose to take a taxi." They walked over to the table and sat the groceries down so they could put them away.

"Tomorrow Kouga and probably a couple of others will be here for dinner so your going to have to cook enough for five people. So you have to double whatever you are going to make. I'll tell you tomorrow if one or two other people other than Kouga will be here for dinner."

"Before I go to bed I'll look for something that will feed 6-10 people and double it." Kagome told Ayame as she looked through the grocery bags to get another item to put away and found a bottle of saki/sake. "What are you planning with this?"

"Nothing. I got that to go with the other choices to drink."

Later on after dinner Kagome took a bath and soaked in a tub of hot water to relax. Due to being really relaxed Kagome went to bed without looking for what she was going to cook.

In the morning she got up a hour before the alarm clock. After getting dressed she went into the kitchen and looked through recipes to find something to cook for dinner. When she found one she went over and took the main ingredient and put the frozen ingredient in a bowl and put it in the refrigerator. She then looked at the clock to see there was enough time to make a quick fruit salad with yogurt then she was going to call a taxi.

As she finished making the salad she carried it and her fork over to the phone. Just as she was going to dial the phone there came a knock at the door. Placing her salad by the phone she went to answer the door.

"Are you ready for work?"

"Yes I'm ready. I was about to call a taxi." Kagome said.

"Save your money. I'll drive us both to work. Get what you need. I will wait in my car." Kagome turned and went in and grabbed her purse and her fruit salad that she did not have time to eat then walked out of the apartment heading down to the car and got in.

"Do you mind if I finish my breakfast? If you do I can wait until I get to the firm."

"You may eat your breakfast."

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, for going out of your way to give me a ride. That was nice of you." She took a bite of the salad.

"There is no problem, but you are welcome." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Wow you excepted a thank you and you are actually being nice about it as well." She smiled at him as she said what she did. Halfway to the firm Kagome finished her fruit salad.

At the firm Kagome did her everyday duties of filing and typing but today there was a change that she did not catch in the typing. As the typing was done she walked up the hall and placed the documents in the boxes then walked over to Sango's desk.

"So where is your vehicle this morning Kagome?"

"My little brother has it still from last night. I'm supposed to get it back sometime this morning."

"Ya, I bet catching a taxi adds up after a while." Sango answered.

"I did not ride a taxi this morning. I got a ride..." Sango held up her hand as she reached for the phone.

"Thank you for calling 'Taisho & Son Attorneys At Law." Sango listened to the person on the phone. "Hey what's up? Which Silvermoon are you wanting?" She listened again. "Hold on and I'll put you through." Sango pressed the hold button then another. "Sesshoumaru you have a call on line one." She hung up her end of the phone then looked at Kagome. "Sorry about that. Now what were you talking about Kagome?"

"This morning I did not take a taxi. I got a ride from Sesshomaru."

"You got a ride from Sesshomaru!" Shock laced Sango's voice.

"Yep. He showed up at the apartment probably not wanting me to be late as always."

"Miss Higurashi when you finish wasting time and money by gossiping I request you in my office."

"I'll be there in just a moment." She watched Sesshoumaru walk back down the hall to his office.

"It seems to me that the tension between the both of you has gone way down to where your able to work around each other comfortably it seems." Sango looked from the retreating Sesshoumaru up to Kagome.

"It may seem that way. I should go see what he needs." Kagome walked down the hall and knocked on the door as she proceeded to walk into the office. "Did you need my help with something?"

"It appears to me that you did not read the instructions on how to do one of the papers that I had you do. This page was typed completely wrong. Come around my desk and I will show you the way that I need this page re-typed to look like."

As she walked around his desk he had gotten up to retrieve a book off the shelf then walked back over and laid it on his desk. Opening it up he flipped through the pages until he stopped. "This is the way that I need that one there to be typed out to look like." He took the page out and handed it to Kagome but as he did their hands touched. They both looked down at their hands then she looked back up.

"I'm sorry about that. I'll go and get that page done for you." Kagome moved her hand to the desk to pick up the incorrect page and the other and left the room. She sat at her desk for a bit. "Why did I get so skittish when our hand's touched? That was so weird that I did that. Oh well I need to get started re-typing this."

A hour later Kagome printed up the document and took that copy and the one that Sesshoumaru took out of the big black book for her to look at while typing.

"Here is the document. I hope that it is the way that you wanted it." She walked up to his desk and laid both the documents down in front of him. He picked the freshly typed document up and looked it over.

"This is typed well." He looked at her.

"Do you need anything else before I head for lunch?"

"No there is nothing needing to be done. Go and enjoy your lunch." she turned and walked out of his office and went to clock out for lunch. As she walked down the hall and made it to Sango's desk she saw Sango talking to Souta.

"Great timing Souta." Kagome walked over to her brother and held out her hand for the keys. "So do you need a ride back to mom's or where do you need to be dropped off at?" Both Souta and Kagome walked out the door.

"If you don't mind I would like to have lunch with you then I can catch the bus back to the house." Souta said as he buckled the seat belt Since the shrine was a ways from the firm Kagome went to the closest restaurant and got something for the both of them and then drove to the shrine. "Are you going to come up to say hello to mom and grandpa?" Souta opened the door and got out as Kagome looked at her watch.

"I should get going, but I'll come up for a little bit." she turned off the engine and got out of the vehicle and both of them walked up the long flight of steps leading up to the family home as well as the shrine.

"Mom, I'm home and look who I had come up to say hello to you and grandpa." Souta went in and sat at the table and started eating his lunch that his sister had gotten for him.

"Kagome dear how have you been? It's great to see you. When are you going to come over to visit?" Her mother asked.

"I'll promise that I will come over tomorrow. It has been very busy lately. I'm sorry." They talked a bit more before Kagome looked at her watch to see what time it was. "I've got to go. If not I'll be late getting back from lunch." she hugged her mother then hurried out the door and down to her vehicle.

Several hours after lunch Kagome was glad to go home and get away from Sesshomaru who was being strangely kind. Driving into the parking area of the apartment she saw Kouga's vehicle.

"You look a bit happy today Kagome." Kouga voiced as she came through the door.

"Why should I not be happy?" Kagome walked to her room and sat her purse down and walked to her closet. Picking a outfit out she laid it down then walked out of her room. "I'm heading to take a shower so Kouga _Stay away and out of the bathroom if you know what's good for you_."

Getting out of the shower she went to her room and got dressed in a golden yellow T-shirt with dark blue capri pants and put her hair up into a pony tail and come walking out into the living room area and sat down talking with Kouga and Ayame.

"Shouldn't you be starting to get dinner going? It is already 5:30 p.m.. I'll set the table if you would like." Ayame mentioned.

"No I can do it. I just need to know how many places to set up." Kagome walked to the cupboard to get the plates.

"Well there will be a place for us three and another for the person that I called. So there should be four places at the table." Ayame and Kouga watched as Kagome sat four places at the table. Kagome went back into the kitchen and took the cookbook out and opened it to the page that she had marked. Looking at the book she went around the kitchen getting all the ingredients and sitting them on the counter then turned on the oven then looked for a big bowl.

After finding the bowl that she needed she placed it on the counter then went to the refrigerator and got the big package of hamburger and opened it and putting all the hamburger in the bowl. She then took a knife and started chopping up a big onion then put the chopped up onion in the meat. After which she took and put one cup of oats into the bowl instead of bread crumbs, next she opened a big can of tomato sauce and put the amount that it called for but doubled it. She mixed the rest of the other ingredients that she needed in.

In a medium bowl she mixed the that needed to be put on the top of the meat then spooned it over the meat. While preparing to stick her hands into the bowl to mix up the meat a knock sounded at the door.

"I'll get it Kagome." Ayame walked over and answered the door. "Greetings. Please come in and take a seat. Kagome is just starting to make dinner." Ayame moved aside to allow the person to come in. The person walked in and instead of taking a seat the person walked around looking at the small amount of artwork on the walls. Meanwhile Kagome was in the kitchen mixing the meat mixture with her hands until it was well mixed.

"Ayame could you come and get me a 13 x 9 inch baking pan please. I forgot to get it before I started mixing this stuff by hand."

"Sure." Ayame walked into the kitchen to get the baking pan for Kagome. Kouga and the other person walked over and looked into the kitchen to see what Kagome was making. They saw Kagome standing there mixing raw hamburger with her hands. "Here you are Kagome. Did you double it?" Kagome nodded as Ayame placed the baking pan down and watched as Kagome took handfuls of the raw meat mixture and put it into the baking pan and continuing that process until all the meat was in the pan then put ketchup on the top and spread it over the top.

"It's 5:45 now so in 45 minutes which will be 6:30 when this is down." Kagome turned to see the other person who would be joining them for dinner.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

**Who do you think it is that will be joining them? Could it be Hojo, InuTaisho, Bankotsu, Sesshoumaru, or Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter."**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Recap Of Last Chapter_**

Kagome had come home from work to see that Kouga's vehicle was in the parking lot. She walked into the apartment and headed to her room after answering what Kouga had said to her. After she bathed and dressed Kagome had went out and sat down talking with both Ayame and Kouga.

"Shouldn't you be starting to get dinner going? It's already 5:30 p.m.." Ayame said. Kagome went on to say that she would if she knew how many places to set. After finding out how many to set the table for she did so then went back into the kitchen.

She doubled the ingredients of the recipe and after she mixed the stuff she put it into a baking pan and into the oven.

"It's 5:45 now so in 45 minutes which will be 6:30 the main part of dinner will be done." Kagome turned to see the other person in whom would be joining them for dinner.

**_End Of Recap_**

Kagome stood there looking at the person who was going to be a dinner guest along with Kouga. She stood there for a bit longer before she calmly walked to the kitchen sink to wash the raw meat off her hand then she walked passed the guest and over to Ayame.

"Could you come with me and help me to pick something to wear."

"But you just changed into what you are wearing now before you started cooking." Ayame said.

"I need to change because while mixing the meat with my hands some of it fell down the front of my shirt and I don't want to smell like raw meat all night." Kagome took Ayame by the hand and pulled Ayame down to her room. Inside Kagome's room Ayame walked over tot he closet.

"Do you want to wear casual or somewhat fancy?"

"Not to casual and not to fancy since no one else is dressed up." Kagome answered.

"Oh that really helps." Ayame said while looking through the clothes. "Here out this on." Ayame handed Kagome a black and white zig zag print tank top with a white flair skirt.

"Why Ayame?" Kagome asked as she took the outfit from Ayame.

"Why what?" Ayame returned Kagome's question with a question.

"Why did you call and invite him over for dinner?" But Ayame did not get a chance to answer Kagome before a knock came to the bedroom door followed by a voice.

"Did you two get lost in there?" Ayame walked over to the door and opened it a crack.

"We will be out in a moment. Kagome is getting dressed now." Ayame then shut the door. When she turned around Kagome was standing there dressed. "You look good. You don't look fancy, but more on the casual side. Are you ready to go back out there? Both of the guests are getting bored with us in your room." Ayame opened Kagome's bedroom door and both walked out and headed to the living room. Getting to the living room Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was getting time for the meat to be done.

"Would anyone care for something to drink before I go in and start making the other stuff for dinner? We have water, sake, orange juice, and ice tea."

"I'll have a glass of ice water." Ayame answered.

"I'll take some sake." Kouga said.

"What about you Sesshoumaru? Would you like something to drink?" she waited a bit for him to answer. Looking up at the clock to see she had fifteen minutes left before the meat was done. "Look I don't have time to wait for a answer to what you want to drink because I need to get the other part of the meal ready. So everything is in the refrigerator and the glasses and sake cups are in the cupboard next to the refrigerator so get it yourself." Kagome walked into the kitchen and got the drinks for Kouga and Ayame then took the drinks out to them and went in and started on the other things that were for dinner.

When it was time for the meat to come out she went over and turned the oven off and took the baking pan out and sat it on top of the oven. She went over and took a bowl of freshly made salad and another bowl with different sliced fruit mixed together and took them out and put them on the table then went back into the kitchen to get the meat sliced it up and arranged it on a serving plate and got utensils for the meat and both bowls.

"Dinner is ready. Sorry there is not much to dinner tonight." Those that were the guest as well as Ayame walked over to the table and took a seat before she sat down. Ayame took the bowl with the salad and got some then passed it to Kouga. Then she did the same with the bowl with the fresh mixed fruit.

"What is the name of the meat dish?" Kouga asked as he took some and put it on his plate.

"It's called 'Barbecued Meat Loaf.' It's not anything fancy." she watched Kouga pick up his fork and put a slice of the meat loaf into his mouth. Chewing the meat slowly he took another fork full but this time a big fork full.

"It may not be a big fancy meal, but the texture let alone the taste of the spices or whatever you put into this dish is superb." Kouga finished up the meat loaf that he had on his plate and turned to start eating the rest of that was on his plate. Seeing that both Ayame and Kouga's drinks were almost gone Kagome took a bite of her food before grabbing up their glass and sake cup and going into the kitchen to get them more to drink.

She filled both drinks up then looked at Sesshoumaru before taking the ice water and sake back to Ayame and Kouga but then went back to the kitchen and grabbed another sake cup and filled it and brought it to the table placing it in front of Sesshoumaru.

"This is in case you don't like the taste of the food." she sat back down and started eating her own food.

"So Sesshoumaru do you have a mate or seeing anyone?" Ayame asked. "If you don't have a mate or not seeing anyone, what do you look for in a female?" Kagome almost clocked on a piece of fruit at the bold question.

"Ayame you can't come out and ask someone a question like that." Kagome voiced.

"It was meant as a harmless question nothing more. It would be the same if out of the blue on a street corner someone came up to you and asked if you had a boyfriend just to pass the time waiting to walk across the street." Ayame mentioned.

"If some stranger that I did not know or never seen before came up to me on a street corner and asked me that I would tell them that it is my business then bid them a good day and end it with that." Kagome said.

"Aren't we touchy or is it because your the only one out of your friends and the only sibling that is left who is not seeing anyone or a possible mate and it is starting to bug you." Kouga said which was followed by a burp. "Your just afraid to even try again. If you wait to long then you'll get to old and no one will want you." Where Ayame was standing she saw tears forming just before Kagome walked over grabbed her purse and left her shoes and walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and past her vehicle and kept walking even when she left the parking area of the apartment complex.

Back at the apartment a fiery red headed female took her eyes off of the door that she watched her friend walk out of and turned her heated gaze towards a lushed male. Kouga looked up at Ayame and patted the cushion of the sofa for her to come and take a seat and saw red in her eyes.

"How could you say that Kouga? Kagome is my very close friend and I thought she was yours as well." Ayame's concealing spell was slipping and you could see the way she truly looked due to her being furious with Kouga. "You have had quite enough of this." she took the sake and the sake cup away. "Go sleep this off." she turned to Sesshoumaru but found that he was not there but heard the front door click shut.

**_Outside The Apartment_**

While walking out of the apartment, walking down the stairs and over to his vehicle his cell phone started to ring. Taking his cell phone out of his pocket he looked to see who it was that was calling him. He flipped open the cell.

"What do you need?" He listened for a second. "_If you're not dead then it's not very important. I'll talk later_." He clicked his cell closed then started his car and backed out of the parking space and pressed his foot on the gas.

By the time he stopped at the stop sign to leave the apartment complex parking lot he did not see Kagome walking up or down the street and with her wearing a black and white shirt did not help matters either even though she was also wearing a white skirt. So he made the decision to go right as to go into the main part of town. As he got closer to the center of town he still did not see her so he turned around and went back the other way.

When he drove on down the road past the apartment complex and not seeing her going that way either. As he was about ready to turn to either go back to the apartment to see if she came back or not he caught something white not far out of the beam of his headlights. So he pulled over but she walked passed his vehicle. Taking off the seat belt he got out and walked over to her leaving his vehicle running. She went to walk around him until he reached out placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" He looked down at her.

"Does it really matter? I just want to be left alone." she answered.

"Other words you're running away. Am I right?" He looked into her eyes. "Come let me take you back to the apartment."

"I don't want to go back to the apartment right now. When and if I go back I can walk, but thanks for the offer."

"At least take a seat in my car to give your feet rest before you continue on since you did not put shoes on your feet." He knew if he could get her inside his car he could drive off. Watching her, he could tell that she was debating rather or not to go to his car or not. But in the end Kagome walked with him to his vehicle and she got in followed by him shutting the door and him going to the driver's side. Getting in behind the wheel he put on his seat belt as he drove down the road.

"What are you doing and where are you taking me? You didn't say anything about you driving away with me." she loudly voiced.

"I am aware of that fact. Did you not think I knew you would not of gotten in the car if I would of told you what I was going to do? So sit back and enjoy the ride." Driving down the rode the sound of a cell phone could be heard ringing again. He took the cell out and saw once again that it was Inuyasha. "_Did I not tell you to not call me unless the important matter was that you were..._" He was cut off. "Tell father I'll talk with him when I get home." Sesshoumaru closed his cell and turned it off.

"Sounds important. Why don't you pull over and drop me off so you can go do what your father needs." She looked over at Sesshoumaru.

"It is important, but it can be handled when I get home."

"So where are you driving to?" she watched as the last of the telephone poles with lights on them ended which meant they had left city limits.

"Have you ever driven around for fun outside of the big city of Tokyo or has all your driving around for fun been just on the streets of Tokyo?"

"Other than going to yours and your father's manor which is a good distance from the city and a few places when I was little. No I have not had the joy of cruising out in the country."

After driving for a good three hours and stopping along the way to go to the bathroom. Since the car was locked she walked over and sat on the hood to wait for Sesshoumaru. When he walked out of the building and over to his car he saw her sitting on the hood.

"Though you look like your enjoying sitting on the hood we need to head back. It is rather late." Kagome slide of the hood and walked to the passenger door and got in once the door was unlocked.

By the time they drove back and pulled into a parking space next to Kagome's vehicle it was 3:30 am. Kagome did not make a move to open the car door to get out.

"Thank you for taking me driving around. I had fun." she took a deep breath then opened the door. "Well I guess that I better go." she took the seat belt off.

"Though it was your friend's idea for me to be here for dinner and not your own, I thank you for dinner. Maybe we can go driving around again sometime." Sesshoumaru said.

"That sounds fun."

After they said their good-byes Kagome got out of his car and walked up the stairs and into the apartment and walked down the hall to her room. Walking to her bed she saw Ayame asleep in her bed and not in her own room. So she slowly got into her own bed trying not to wake Ayame.

"I'm glad that you came back. Where did you go? I hope you don't mind me coming in and sleeping in your bed and not mine since Kouga is in mine. After what he said to you he can sleep by his own self for a while." Ayame said.

"Thanks even though I did not want to come back for a while. Sesshoumaru and I drove around and just now dropped me off. I don't mind if you came in here. Well it's 3:40 am and I need to get some sleep."

_**At The Silvermoon's Estate**_

By the time Sesshoumaru parked his vehicle and walked inside the estate it was 4:00 am and knowing that at this time of the morning his father would be waking up and heading to bathe before he came to breakfast and knowing that his father wanted to talk to him last night he walked into the dining hall to await his father's arrival.

"So where were you all night to where you came walking in at 4:00 am?"

"My whereabouts and my comings and goings do not concern you!" Sesshoumaru voiced.

"Well hope it's a good reason for you not coming hom..."

"Morning son!" Came a deep voice from the door. "Did you not get called from your brother last night?"

"I did, but there was something I was in the middle of doing that I needed to finish."

"So this thing comes before family business and to which brings you back at 4:00 am." InuTaisho said.

"It involved Kagome." Sesshoumaru voiced.

"**_You Didn't With Her Did You_**! She doesn't need anymore hurt in her life." Inuyasha spoke up.

"That was far from my mind. Her friend called me at work and stated Kagome would like me to show up for dinner. The male wolf that she danced with at the contest got drunk while eating. A question was asked of me by the female friend of Kagome's to which Kagome spoke up against which..."

"Let me guess, Ayame asked you if you and Kagome were dating. She asked me that same question." Inuyasha stated.

"No she asked if I had a mate or if I was seeing anyone. Then asked if I didn't have a mate or not seeing anyone, what do I look for in a female. This lead Kagome and Ayame to have words at each other then the drunk wolf spoke up with spiteful words to Kagome about being afraid of trying to look for a male for her life that soon she would be old and no one would want her. Kagome grabbed her purse and walked out without her shoes or keys and left on bare feet heading down the road. By the time I got to my car, answered the cell because of Yasha calling, then backed out of the parking space I could not see Kagome. After locating her I drove around for a while so she could clam down then I dropped her off at the apartment which was at 3:30 am."

"It is good you watched over her son."

"What was needed to be talked about?" Sesshoumaru asked as he ate his morning meal.

"I will not be at the firm for a good deal of the time this morning. I was informed at the last moment that the prosecutor's client changed his mind and wants to take my client to court. So that is what I will be doing a good part of the day."

"I'm heading out father." Inuyasha dismissed himself and left. Both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru finished their breakfast and went their different ways.

Sesshoumaru went up and turned on the hot water, stripped his clothes off then he stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade down his muscular body. He stood there thinking about what was said by his brother about what Ayame had asked his brother and now what she had asked him at the dinner.

"Was she asking those questions just to ask or was there a motive behind her asking me? Was Kagome's friend trying to hook me and Kagome up?" He let that thought drop as he washed then turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his lower half then headed to his room.

Back at the apartment Kagome woke up when she heard her bedroom door open up and then shut. She looked over at her alarm clock to see that it was now only 5:45 am so she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but there came a loud commotion from Ayame's room. Though she was extremely tired she got up walked over and just reached for a hanger that contained a outfit then went to the bathroom to take a shower. Getting dressed she walked out of the bathroom and down the small hall to the kitchen and saw Kouga at the refrigerator.

"Good morning Kagome." Though he had a bad headache he tried to be cheerful but watched as Kagome grabbed a apple and walked back out of the kitchen and bumped into Ayame.

"Sorry Ayame for bumping into you. See you later." Kagome grabbed her keys, purse, and shoes and walked to the door and walked out. Ayame was shocked to see the outfit Kagome was wearing but decided Kagome was tired when she picked it out.

"Why did she act the way she did when I said good morning?" Kouga asked walking over to Ayame.

"Do to the fact of what you said to her and about her last night at dinner in front of her boss's son." Ayame went and told Kouga what he said and how Kagome left that night and was brought back by Sesshoumaru. Kouga took a seat at the kitchen table feeling sick at hearing what he did. "So that is the reason Kagome reacted the way she did to you." Ayame walked into the kitchen to make something for breakfast for the both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome looked at her watch after she drove out of the parking lot of the apartment to see that she was going to be really early. She knew that the day was going to seem like it will be dragging on due to being really tired. Once at her destination she checked the time to see she had over twenty-five minutes to spare until she had to clock in. Though she had a lot of time to spare she walked in and clocked in for work, that is after she went to the bathroom to splash water on her face, then headed to her desk but walked into Sango.

"Morning Kagome." Sango and Kagome looked each other. "You look like crap Kagome. Did you not get any sleep last night?"

"Maybe a hour and a half." Kagome walked to her desk as Sango watched and noticed her choice of clothes she was wearing.

"So you planning to go to a club right after work?" Sango asked.

"No not tonight. Why do you ask?"

"I figured because of the outfit that you are wearing." Sango pointed to Kagome's clothes. Kagome looked down to see what Sango was talking about. What she saw was a blood red spaghetti string shirt with low cleavage and the bottom of the shirt stopped five inches above her belly button and had black fish net hanging from the bottom. Her pants were low hipped bell bottoms. You were able to see a lot of skin from her belly button to the top of her pants. "Let's hope that Mr. SIlvermoon is real busy so he does not notice." Sango walked to clock in then headed to her desk.

"Do you think that a outfit like that is appropriate for workers to wear during work hours?" Came a voice behind her as she put away files.

"I'm sorry sir. I was really tired and just reached into my closet. I'll go home and change on my break if you would like." She turned to look at who she thought was InuTaisho and saw it was Sesshoumaru. When she turned fully to face him, he saw the way the front of the shirt was cut.

"Father will be in court a good part of the day." He could see in her eyes how tired she was. "Did you not get any sleep after I dropped you off at the apartment?"

"I probably had about a hour and a half worth of sleep. Did you manage to get any sleep?"

"I did not go to sleep when I got home." Sesshoumaru stated.

"If it was not for me you would of had your sleep and not out driving around with me in your car early this morning."

"Don't blame yourself for me not having any sleep." He turned and walked into his office.

Around 10:30 a.m., as Kagome was trying to get her work done, she was struggling to keep her eyes open. As she typed she heard voices coming down the hall so she sat up like she was fully awake and not sleepy.

"Kagome you have someone here to see you." Sango pointed behind her. Kagome looked to see Kouga standing there. Sango walked back to her desk.

"Kagome please before you say anything please let me speak." Kouga slowly walked over towards Kagome and as he did she stood up.

"Why, what else have you got to say that you did not voice last night? What lies about me do you want to come out and say that you covered up? Like how ugly I truly am? Or how could Ayame, who's a youkai, be friends with a worthless and pathetic creature such as a human? Please just leave Kouga." She turned and faced her back to him.

"If that is what you want." He voiced then turned and walked away from her desk but stopped. "I wanted to apologize for my actions and for what I said." Kouga then left walking down and out of the main door. A dull ache went through her chest as she turned to face the place Kouga had once been standing. If one would look they would see small beads of tears in her eyes. She only said those things to Kouga because of what he said at dinner the night before.

Inside his office Sesshoumaru sat at his desk and heard the whole thing that was said between Kagome and Kouga. He fought not to go out there to help her because both Kagome and Kouga had to work this problem out between themselves, though he could tell from where he was sitting that Kagome was deeply sad. A few hours went by where Kagome stayed at her desk working in silence and out and not going to the front to talk with Sango like she normally would.

"Let's go to lunch Kagome." It took a bit before Kagome stood up and both went to the time clock and clocked out.

"On the way to lunch could we stop at the apartment so I could change? I know that it will take time out of our lunch." Kagome said as they headed to the main door. While Sango drove to the apartment she asked Kagome what was wrong but all she got from Kagome was she did not want to talk about it so Sango dropped it. At the apartment Sango waited in the vehicle while Kagome changed. Then they headed to get something to eat.

After lunch and back at the firm Kagome sat at her desk taking her time typing the remaining papers and when the time to clock out and go home she had one more paper to do besides the one she was finishing up.

"Are you going to clock out Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but I want to finish up here first. Go ahead and go home."

"Don't stay to late. See you in the morning." Sango waved to Kagome as she left.

A half hour passed since Sango had left and Kagome was still typing on that one page that she was typing when Sango went home. The reason for that is because when she would have a few lines left to type she would delete a few paragraphs then start re-typing it again due to the fact she did not want to go home yet.

"Should you be clocked out and home by now?" Came a voice in front of her desk.

"I've got to finish typing this up then I still need to get one more done before I go home. You can go ahead and go home. I can lock up when I am finished here."

"Who's the paper do you have left to type up?" He picked the page up and looked to see who's signature was at the bottom. "This can be done in the morning with the one's that I just put in the basket." Seeing that he was just going to stand there she printed up the page that she finished and since Sesshoumaru was standing there she had him sign his name then put the page in the file and put it away.

Clocking out she walked down to her desk and picked up her purse and they both walked out of the building and Kagome locked the door. They walked to their separate vehicles and drove away from the firm.

"Kagome I brought home some take out for us." Ayame voiced when Kagome walked through the door. Kagome and Kouga exchanged looks and Ayame watched as this happened.

"Thanks, but I am only here long enough to shower and change. I'll get something to eat while I am out." She walked down the hall to her room and got a clean outfit then went and took her shower. Around about ten minutes late Kagome walked into the kitchen and grabbed a red plum then walked passed Kouga. "There is no need to wait up for me. I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll be back tonight."

"Where will you be incase I need to get ahold of you?" Ayame asked but didn't get a answer. Ayame looked at Kouga. "What's going on that I am not being told about?" Kouga told Ayame what was said when he went to see Kagome at her work place.

Meanwhile Kagome backed out of her parking space and drove out of the parking lot. She drove around town thinking and looking for a place she could go to pass the time when the picture of the place Sesshoumaru had driven them came to her mind. She did not remember that much about where the roads where. But she did remember that it was a ways out of the city limits to where you could not see the lights or the glow of the lights. She drove on and on.

"I'm not sure where that place is. I'll have to pull over at a place and ask someone so that way I don't get myself lost out here." She told herself as she continued to drive. When she came upon a road off to the right she turned and drove up that road to see where it lead. She thought the road was going to go on and on until she came to a house that had a light on. So determined as she was, Kagome parked her vehicle, turning off the engine and getting out of the vehicle she walked over and knocked on the door. A few minutes later the door opened.

"I'm sorry to be knocking on your door so late sir, but I was wondering if you could help me? You see..." She was cut off.

"I'm sorry miss, but the master's of this place are asleep. Please come back during the day. I bid you a good night." The guy went to close the door when there came a voice in the background just as the door shut. She turned to walk to her vehicle when the door opened. Turning around she watched as a shadow stood in the doorway.

"How may I help miss?" The person asked.

"I was needing directions to a location, but it is not important. Sorry to wake you." She went to leave.

"Miss Higurashi!" Upon hearing her last name she stopped and looked over to the door. The owner of the voice walked out of the doorway and saw the guy with knee length silver-white hair. Looking closer she realized who it was as she walked over to him.

"Mr. Silvermoon sir!" She looked more closely and saw that he was not standing there with black hair but silver-white and amber eyes, and other things. He turned to the side.

"Your dismissed." He turned back to her. "Come on in." She walked in behind him then he shut the door. "So what are you doing out so late?"

"I was driving around and wanted to drive to this place where Sesshoumaru took..."

"Who was the pathetic creature that knocked at this hour?" Came a cold voice.

"It's Kagome. She needs a location of something." InuTaisho walked over to his son. "I'll let you take care of this. Good night Kagome. See you at work." InuTaisho walked up the stairs. As Sesshoumaru finished walking down and over to Kagome he put his concealing spell. She watched as his hair turned from the Silver-white to black but she could not see his face.

"What location do you need help with at this hour of the night?" He stopped in front of her.

"Does it matter? I mean after all I'm a pathetic creature." Kagome turned around as she made her voice sound serious.

"Then see yourself out for it is to late for this." He turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Please don't go." She ran over in front of him placing her hands on his chest. "Your right, it is late to play games. I wanted to drive to the location that you drove me to." She watched as he looked down at her hands on his chest. She hurried and removed her hands from his chest.

"You were thinking to drive out there this late by yourself!"

"Well yes because when I was thinking of places to drive around to that place came to mind."

"There's no way you could get out there and back by morning and have any sleep by work time." Then he paused. "There's something you want to avoid or someone you want to avoid at the apartment?" He watched her nod.

"Yes Kouga is there. How can I face him when I reacted the way I did towards him at the firm? After all he is right on many things that he said at dinner that night. How can I know he is not covering up real answers about me with false ones? I'm sure you heard everything that I said to him since you are a youkai." Realizing the time was getting later she walked to the door. "Look how about you give the directions to the place in the morning." Before he said anything she walked out shutting the door and over to her vehicle and left.

By the time she drove back to the city limits and to the apartment it was 2:00 am. Getting out of her vehicle and locking it she walked up to the apartment and walked in. She made her way to her room in the pitch black apartment.

When the morning light shown through the window Kagome took her pillow and covered her face with it to block out the light and tried to go back to sleep but to no such luck. Taking the pillow and laying it next to her, she sat up.

"Well that's what I get for staying out late." She got off the bed and headed to her closet. Looking through the clothes carefully she finally picked something then went to the bathroom and took her shower. Smelling something good coming from the kitchen she went there following the good tasting smell. Standing in the kitchen was the one person she did not want to see but at the same time needed to talk to.

"Morning Kouga. That smells really good." They looked at each other. "Look Kouga, I know that I over reacted when you tried to talk with me. The thing is what you said that night at dinner was true. I am afraid. I'm afraid of trying to look for someone, afraid he might do the same thing Bankotsu did behind my back on not being faithful."

"Kagome you had a right to be angry because of the way I treated your hospitality. Don't let fear stop you. Remember how you reacted towards the eldest son of your boss by not backing down? Well don't back down to your fear of trying again to find and fall in love." They talked a bit more before she looked at the time.

"I've got to get going before I'm late." She said before turning and leaving.

At work she was like a ball of sunshine as she clocked in and went along doing her job. Sango and Kagome stood by Kagome's desk talking and joking before Sango went to her own desk to start her work. A hour after the Silvermoon's arrived at work Kagome was now standing in the doorway to Mr. Silvermoon's office waiting to say something to both Mr. Silvermoon and Sesshoumaru.

"I know that late last night I said I was sorry for waking you up, but I again wanted to express my deepest apologies."

"There was no harm done as was indicated." InuTaisho spoke.

"Ya, even though I'm a pathetic creature who knocks on doors late at night as someone mentioned. Well I just wanted to say my apologies again." She smiled at both of them then left the office going back to her desk to work until lunch time came around.

"Hey Kagome what are you going to be doing this weekend?" Sango asked.

"Nothing that I know of. What will you be doing?" Kagome asked.

"Miroku wants to take me to dinner." Sango answered.

"That sounds like it will be a romantic night." Kagome winked at Sango. Sango went back to her desk. Several hours later everyone went home.

_**Three Moths Passed**_

Three months had passed and it was the 2nd day of January of a new year. You could still feel the cold bite of winter in the air. As of late it has been really hard for Kagome to wake up because during Christmas her brother and her throw snowballs at each other like they did when they were younger. Her brother got away with the sniffles but for her, she got the whole cold system with a sore throat, runny nose, headaches and body aches, chills, weight on her chest, coughing, etc... Her brother thought it would be funny to sneak up behind her and pour a bucket of snow down on her and down the back of her shirt.

Slowly making it into the kitchen after getting dressed and got her a big glass of orange juice, because she did not feel like eating anything. Ten minutes later she answered the door to see Sango.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango looked Kagome over and saw how Kagome looked. "You don't look so well Kagome. Should you be coming to work this morning?"

"Morning Sango." She answered. "I know I should be in bed resting, but this is a new year." Kagome grabbed her jacket and they left.

At the firm Sango walked Kagome to her desk. Sitting down Kagome got everything ready to start. Sango knew that Kagome needed to be in bed but knew not to press Kagome to stay home. When it was time for the Silvermoon's to arrive at work Kagome was in the ladies bathroom. Returning to her desk Kagome returned to her typing. She could tell that her fever was getting worse but she did her best to carry on.

"Morning Kagome." Kagome looked up.

"Morning Mr. Taisho." Seeing how she looked InuTaisho walked over closer to Kagome. Once next to her, he reached his hand out and felt her forehead. But before his hand even touched her forehead he could feel the heat and he did not like how hot she was. He picked up the receiver and called to have Sango come to Kagome's desk.

"Yes Mr. Silvermoon." Sango said.

"Take these files and this stack of things that need to be typed and take over for Kagome. Did she drive here this morning?"

"No sir. I picked her up this morning. I asked her if she should be going to work this morning, but she said that she knew she should stay home, but it was a new year."

Five minutes later Kagome had her purse and InuTaisho and her were heading to his vehicle and driving to the apartment. Once there he helped Kagome up the steps and had her give him the keys to unlock the door. Opening the door he followed the scent that was hers and lead Kagome down to her room.

"Change into what you wear to sleep in and get into bed. I will return soon." He left the room as well as the apartment. Twenty-five minutes later he came walking into the apartment heading towards her kitchen and looked around the said kitchen to find a few things. Finding them he filled a medium pot with water and put it on the stove. When the water was done boiling he poured the water into a pitcher and grabbed a cup.

"Sorry that I'm not able to do any of my work." Kagome watched as he placed the pitcher on the night-stand after pouring some of the liquid in the cup. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry about your work. Just relax and worry about getting yourself well." He heard the front door close and in a few minutes the bedroom door opened and in walked Inuyasha. "Since your wolf friends are not going to be back for a week and since my youngest son has a day off he will be here to help you." He looked at his son. "I just filled this pitcher with herbal tea. Make sure she rests and drinks a lot of liquids."

"We'll do." Inuyasha said as his father left. Inuyasha went over and sat by Kagome until she drank the cup of liquid that she was holding afterwards he took the cup placing it next to the pitcher and helped her lay down and covered her up. "You rest now and I'll check on you in a while." Turning he walked out of the room. Ever couple of hours he walked down to check on her and had her drink more of the drink his father had made.

During the day he rushed into the room and helped her sit up while having a bad coughing fit. After helping to lay her down once more he bathed her forehead with a damp wash cloth and as she slept he headed back into the other room. Around 5:30 p.m. his brother stopped by to check upon her but would not admit that to his brother.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru did not get a chance to answer for the sound of her coughing badly sounded from the room which Inuyasha once again rushed into the room. Five and a half minutes later she was resting once again. Leaving the room he stopped to look at his brother. "Look I need to step out for a bit. Could you let your pride drop for a bit and watch her until I get back?" Inuyasha got a slight nod.

Waiting until he heard his brother's vehicle leave before heading down the hall to Kagome's room and on silent feet he entered the room. Leaving the door slightly open, he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. While he sat there watching her sleep he could hear a rattling sound coming from her chest as she breathed in and out. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand in the center of her chest and she slowly opened her eyes.

"_Sess-hou-maru_." The last part of his name came out choppy as she began to cough. Reaching out he helped Kagome to sit up but brought her against his chest until the coughing subsided then laid her back down. "What are you doing here?" She voiced softly.

"Rest. Save your strength." Sesshoumaru watched as she closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. He brought his hand up and gently moved her hair out of her face and gently moving the hand down the side of her face. Getting close to her mouth he grazed her lips with a single finger.

"What are you doing in here!" Came the voice of Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over towards Inuyasha.

"Your Job!" He voiced as he passed his half brother and left the apartment.


	24. Chapter 24

Making sure Kagome was resting Inuyasha left the bedroom heading to the kitchen. He looked and found a medium cooking pot and filled it with water and put it on to boil. While he was waiting for the water to boil he took the things that he putting the kitchen before walking to the room to see his brother by Kagome.

He took four wrapped packages out of a bag then took the other stuff out. Taking the individual wrapped packages he opened them and put the fresh and bloody organs on the counter and chopped them up and turned to the other ingredients then put all the chopped ingredients in the boiling water. After the mixture was done he poured it into a large cup and went to the room.

"Kagome wake up. I need you to drink something." He placed the cup on the night-stand by the bed to help her to sit up. Once sitting up he grabbed the cup and placed it in her hand.

"What is this? It smells horrible." She tried to hand it back to Inuyasha but he did not take it from her.

"Though it smells horrible it will help cure you. Now would you just drink it."

"It will cure me or kill me." She took a sip and swallowed. Her face had a look as if she was going to throw it back up. "**YUCK** You've got to be joking. What's in this?"

"It needs to be drank before it gets cold or..." He thought before he said anything further. "Would you trust me and just drink it. It won't hurt you... I hope." He was hoping she did not hear what he said. "I was given this when I was way younger than I am now when I was sick."

"Ya well your part youkai and not all human either." She voiced softly. She watched as he pointed to the cup. So she slowly raised the cup to her lips while watching his face. After she drank it he took the cup from her and helped her to lay back down. "What was in that Inuyasha?"

"Different herbs and another ingredient that was fresh that would not be wise to tell you. Now try to get some sleep." He walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen and washed the cooking pot, counter, and cup then went over to the sofa and laid down and fell asleep.

Slightly before dawn she woke up feeling better. She sat up in bed and looked out the window to see the sun slowly coming over the mountain in the far distance. Looking over at her clock she saw it was going on 6:30 am. Sliding out of bed she went over to her closet and got a outfit and laid it on her made bed and quietly went down to bathe and came back.

Once dressed she left her room walking to the kitchen to get something quick to eat. By the time she finished her breakfast, brushed her teeth it was now going on 7:45 am. Walking over she grabbed her shoes and opened the front door then realized her brother had her vehicle. Turning around to go to the phone to call a taxi she saw someone asleep on the sofa.

Walking closer to the sleeping person she noticed that it was Inuyasha. She stood there for a bit watching him as he slept. He lay there with some of silver-white hair hanging over the arm rest of the sofa and the rest under him. But what stood out to her was his white triangle ears on the top of his head. She wanted to touch them but thought she better not and then looked at the time. Quietly she called for a taxi then went over and opened the door and walked outside to await taxi to arrive. By the time the taxi arrived to pick Kagome up and finally arriving at the firm it was 8:30 am. Paying for the cab ride she headed for the main door.

"Kagome what are you doing here? Mr. Silvermoon is not going to be very happy when he finds you here at work and not at home resting." Sango said.

"Then don't tell him. I feel better then I did yesterday." Kagome looked to see the stack of work that would normally be on her desk in front of Sango so she picked up the stack of files and documents that needed to be typed and headed to her desk after going and clocking in.

Meanwhile back at Kagome and Ayame's apartment a sleepy eyed hanyou sat up and stretched. Looking at the clock he decided to go check on Kagome. Standing up he walked down to the bedroom to see that the door was ajar. He lightly knocking on the door. Not hearing anything and thinking she forgot to close the door during the night when she had to go to the bathroom he opened the door to go in and check on her. Walking into the room he saw that the bed was made. He searched the rest of the apartment.

"_**CRAP**_ " He ran back down the hall and grabbed his cell.

Back at the firm the missing Kagome was sitting at her desk typing away trying to get caught up since the day before she had to go home. Grant it Sango did get a good chunk of the typing done. As Kagome finished the document she was working on she got up and put it away. As she turned around she saw her boss talking on his cell.

"That's because she is here." InuTaisho said before he closed his cell and looking at Kagome. "Why are you not home resting and recovering in your health?"

"I feel much better than I did yesterday." She answered.

"You were still burning hot last night when Inuyasha stepped out for a bit." Sesshoumaru said as he walked to his office door and stood.

"If you don't believe me feel my forehead!" Her boss walked over and felt her forehead and felt that there was no fever. "See I told you. I started to feel better after Inuyasha handed me a cup of something that smelled bad and tasted even worse. He said it was made out of herbs and something else that was fresh, but told me it would be best not to know at the time." She watched Mr. Silvermoon turn but then stopped.

"Though you feel better you are not to over do yourself." Then he headed to his office.

Kagome worked for a half hour before Sango walked down the hall to her desk and they both clocked out for lunch. Kagome was glad that she was able to get away from the computer for a while because as she was typing she had to restart a document three times before she could get it the right way.

"So how has it been not having Ayame at the apartment?" Sango asked while waiting for a car in front of her to turn.

"A bit boring and dull." Kagome answered.

"I would imagine." Sango said.

After they finally got to a restaurant they ordered their meal and sat down and ate. Then they drove back to the firm and clocked back in. When she sat down she went through the remaining things that needed to be typed to see how many was left.

"Hi sis." Came a voice.

"Hey Souta what's up?"

"Mom and grandpa wanted me to bring these in and drop them off."

"My birthday is not until tomorrow." She said.

"I know, but grandpa read something about some ancient site and wants to go see it. So we are heading to the place as soon as I get back out to the vehicle."

"Oh, I see. Tell them thank you and have a great trip. So where are the keys and my vehicle?" Kagome held out her hand.

"Your vehicle is at the house. Look I better get going." Her brother walked away from her desk. "Have a Happy Birthday sis." Then he walked back up the hall and out of the building.

When the time came to clock out to go home she clocked out and headed back to her desk to pick up her presents and headed up the hallway to Sango's desk. Her and Sango stood talking for a bit.

"So tomorrow is your birthday hmm. What age will you be?" Sango asked as she finished what she was doing.

"Yes tomorrow is my birthday and I will be twenty-four. Mother had me at 4:28 am."

"So what do you have planned to do to celebrate?" Sango asked.

"I'm not sure right off hand." She heard a honk of a vehicle and turned to see her taxi. "Well got to go see you monday." She walked out of the building and got into the taxi and headed to the shrine to get her vehicle.

Getting home she placed her birthday presents down on the sofa and went in and drew herself a bath, stripped and got in. When the water cooled down to where it was lukewarm she got out. Leaving the bathroom she grabbed something to eat then headed to her room and decided to go to bed.

Dawn arrived with it's golden rays shinning in through her window. Reaching over to her night-stand she felt around until her hand touched the object she was looking for. Grabbing it she brought it in front of her face and opened her eyes to see the numbers on her clock read 7:00 am.

"Well since no one is here besides me and it's my birthday I'm going to sleep a little while longer." She placed the clock back on her night-stand and rolled over on her side then closed her eyes. When she woke up much later she once again looked at the clock to see that it was now 11:00 am. Sliding out of bed and headed to the kitchen wearing only her sleeping shorts and her white sports bra, she looked for something to eat.

**_Knock, knock_**

"Just a moment." Kagome finished washing her bowl and drying her hands before she walked to the door. Seeing no answer came from whoever knocked she opened the door to see who it was.

"Are you ready to go?"

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru and what are you talking about?" Kagome stood in the doorway confused.

"That is for you to find out. If your ready to go then let's go. Though your a bit underdressed." He eyed her over. Kagome looked down and saw how she was still dressed.

"No I'm not ready to go anywhere. I'm still in my night clothes."

"We waste daylight. If you wish not to go dressed as you are then I suggest you change." Not knowing what Sesshoumaru was taking she turned and walked to her room leaving the front door wide open.

"What does he have planned?" She asked herself as she looked through her clothes. Standing there looking through her clothes and not knowing where he was taking her, she grabbed a white bell sleeved top and a lilac colored knee length skirt. Going back out to the living room she grabbed both her purse and her shoes and followed Sesshoumaru out to his vehicle. "Could we stop at my mother's house so I can feed my brother's cat?" She saw him give her a nod so she gave him the address.

When he came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs she opened the door and put one leg out. "You could come up with me if you would like." Being as she gave him the invite to come up she got out of the car shutting the door then walked over to the stairs and headed up.

When she reached the fifteenth step she looked behind her due to the feeling of someone following her. Turning around she saw Sesshoumaru, so she stopped and waited for him. She started walking when he reached the step she was on. As they walked through the red arches at the top of the steps Sesshoumaru felt a slight tingle as if he walked through a thin spiritual barrier.

"Welcome to the Higurashi Shrine. That building there holds a very old well called the 'Bone Eater's Well." They walked a bit. "That tree is called the 'Sacred Tree." At the house she took out a key and unlocked the door. "This here is my family's home. Please come on in." She walked in and stepped to the side for him to walk in. Go head and look around while I get the cat's food." Going into the kitchen she filled the water bowl and dry cat food. She walked to the back door and opened it and walked out and called for the cat. Taking the keys that were hanging up she walked over to the shop to see if the cat was there but it wasn't.

"Where are you fat cat?" The next place was the storage room. Yet again the cat was not there. "There is only one place left to look." Walking over to the well house she took the keys and unlocked and opened the door. Taking a deep breath she slid the door open and stepped into the well house. A hand touched her shoulder as she walked down the steps that lead to the well.

"_**AAAAHHHH**_ " She screamed as she clutched her chest before turning around. "Sesshoumaru! I would thank you not to do that again. I hate coming into this creepy place with all these dead bones."

"Did you find the cat?" He asked.

"Does it look like it? Well we can go. The cat can go through the cat door to get in and out in so let me collect my purse and lock the house up." Kagome sat quietly looking out the window and twenty minutes later she watched as they left the city limits. "So where did you say we were going?"

"I did not say. You will know when we arrive." He watched out the corner of his eye at her when she sighed and folded her hands in her lap. Feeling as she was being watched she turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru but caught sight of something pulling out onto the road ahead of them.

"_**LOOK OUT**_ " She said loudly as her left hand shot out and grabbed onto Sesshoumaru's thigh as he swerved around the animal that came into the road and then he brought his vehicle to a complete stop. Neither one said anything at first.

"Are you alright?" He looked her over but followed her gaze and saw that she had her hand on his thigh but did not answer his question. Realizing where her hand was she drew it back and taking her seat belt off and opening the door to get out. He did the same then walked around his vehicle and over to her as another vehicle that saw what happened and pulled over.

"Are you two alright?" The passenger of the vehicle asked.

"We are fine. She is just shaken up." Sesshoumaru answered. The other vehicle drove away. "Are you alright?"

"Sorry for invading your personal space by grabbing onto your thigh." She answered.

"Are you Injured?" He used a hand and lifted her face to look at him.

"No I'm not injured. Just a little shaken is all. We should get back into the vehicle so we can get to the place we are driving to." She turned to go back to the vehicle and felt her legs go wobbly but managed to get to the vehicle as he went to his side and got in.

Forty-five minutes later Kagome saw that they were coming into another town. As they drove closer Kagome could see that many of the buildings were old. Sesshoumaru pulled over and stopped.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked as she got out of the vehicle.

"You are in a town called Kamakura miss." A woman answered as she walked by Kagome.

"Kamakura!" She thought it over in her mind. "This place is reported to have many ancient shrines and a giant Buddha statue."

"You are correct young lady. There are many ancient sites here. One of the said sites are very close. If you drive down this road you will come upon a sign next to a dirt road that leads to a secluded temple."

"Thanks you Mr...?" Kagome said.

"Naraku." He held out his hand. "Here take this. It shows the locations of the other temples and shrines and other ancient sites." Kagome took a folded map and looked at it then looked back up and the guy was not there and she nor Sesshoumaru saw him walking up or down the street.

Sesshoumaru drove around to a few of the different ancient temples and shrines as well as taking her to see the huge Buddha statue. She noticed that at a few of the ancient shrines and temples Sesshoumaru was getting strange looks from people. Kagome went back to looking at the map.

"That shrine he said mentioned looks to be either the Sugimoto-dera Temple or the Zuisen-Ji Temple." They both got back into the vehicle and Sesshoumaru took the map from Kagome and drove to the nearest temple which was Sugimoto-dera Temple.

Arriving at the temple they got out of the vehicle and walked over. Kagome looked up the flight of steps leading up to the temple. The steps were littered with banners announcing something she could not understand because it was in Chinese characters. She looked at the notes about the temple on the map.

"It says 'Sugimoto-dera Temple founded in 734, this is Kamakura's oldest temple and pleasantly informal. The softly thatched hall contains three wooden statues of 11-faced Kannon, protected by the ferocious guardians figures at the temple gateway."

After reading the information on the map and book that she bought she walked up the steps towards the Temple. Sesshoumaru slowly followed behind her feeling slightly uneasy about the temple.

Sesshoumaru walked cautiously as he approached the entrance to the main part of the temple. Scanning the surroundings he walled over to Kagome's side. They stayed at the temple for another ten minutes before they headed back to the vehicle to drive to the next temple that she wanted to go to. While they were walking to the gate to the temple they watched as a monk was closing and locking the gate.

"I'm sorry miss, but you and your..." The monk looked at Sesshoumaru and swallowed then looked back at Kagome. "But this temple is closed." Then the monk scurried by them and down the path not looking back.

"What was that about? It's like he knew what you are." She turned and looked Sesshoumaru over. You look the way you do everyday at work." She shrugged her shoulders then turned to walk back towards the vehicle. Getting to the vehicle she looked to see what time it was when her stomach rumbled. At hearing her stomach rumble she blushed.

They drove for some time in silence before Kagome watched as the vehicle came to a stop and Sesshoumaru got out of the vehicle and came around to her door and opened it for her. They were lead to a table and when they were ready they ordered.

"So where are we going or what are we doing after this? Are we going to head back to Tokyo?"

"Do you wish to return so soon?" He looked at her.

"No I was just wondering since it is getting late and it's a long drive back." She answered.

"We will head back soon. We have one other stop that we must go to first." He picked up his drink that the waitress brought.

"Where is that?" She asked.

"That is not for you to know until we get there." Due to his answer he watched as she gave a pout then stuck her tongue out at him.

"This is so unfair."

When their food arrived they continued taking as they ate. He looked at the time and saw that it was 7:50 pm.. He smiled to himself as he looked back at Kagome before they stood up and walked to pay for their meal then headed to the vehicle. As he drove to the place that he saved for the last he pulled over.

"Put this over your eyes and do not peek." He watched her give him a questioned look. "Do you wish to see this place? I can turn back now."

"No, don't drive back. I want to see this place." She put the blindfold over her eyes. Making sure she could not see, he then drove on until he stopped again and turned off the engine. He undid both their seat belts then he got out and walked around the vehicle and opened the door.

"Go ahead and get out of the vehicle, but keep the blindfold over your eyes." During her moving in the seat to get out of the vehicle her skirt worked up to the middle of her thigh. She gasped when he took ahold of her hand and lead her forward. After walking for a bit he stopped to survey the place. He walked around and stood behind Kagome. "You may remove the blindfold."

* * *

_**(Author's Notes: Information is from a travel book called Eyewitness Travel Guides Japan. )**_


	25. Chapter 25

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome stood there a bit before she reached up and removed the blindfold. When she did remove the blindfold he heard her gasp. At that moment he did not know by her gasping if she liked or did not like what she saw. Without warning and a total shock to him she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist with her face against his chest.

'Why do I smell tears coming from her? Did I do something wrong?' he asked himself. He managed to hook a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could look down into her face. "Do you not like where I've brought you?" He wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Yes I like it, thank you." She took herself out of his arms and turned then took off towards the water. "Come on Sesshoumaru." She stopped and took off her shoes, soaks and stepped into the water then jumped back. "Burr. Maybe I'll just walk the waterline." She stood looking out over the water with a blank look in her eyes as memories flooded her mind.

_**Kagome's Memory**_

"Momma come play." Little Kagome called as she through water up in the air.

"Go ahead dear, Momma's got to feed your baby brother."

"K momma." Kagome turned and faced the waves and tried to jump over them as they came closer to her chest. After doing that for a bit she turned back to face her mother and saw her papa walking towards her mother so she made her way over to her mother and father. As she drew near she heard a sound. Looking at her parents she saw her father's hand move away from her mother's face. "Papa you came!"

"Get the kids in the vehicle and meet me at the restaurant." Her father looked down at her then turned and walked away back to his car and drove away.

_**Scene went Black then came back at the when they were at the restaurant.**_

"Kagome dear stop playing with your food." Her mother said. She played a bit more.

"**Did You Hear Your Mother!**" Her father slapped his hand down on the table by Kagome.

**_W_**_eeping_

"You didn't need to yell at her like that." Her mother voiced.

"If you taught her better manners then you did then she would not need to be yelled at now would she!" Her dad said.

"She's just a child. What did you want to talk to me about?" Her mother looked at Kagome and took a napkin and wiped her eyes and cheeks. "Shhh dear stop crying and finish eating your dinner."

"I have been seeing someone younger and without children and I've filed for a divorce. You keep those kids. You have two days to get everything out of the house." Kagome watched as her father stood up. "Here's for the meal." He then left.

"Momma where's papa going?" Looking up she saw tears in her mother's eyes. "Why are you crying mama?" Kagome asked with tears in her own eyes.

_**End Of Kagome's Memory**_

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome stood there staring out over the water then fell to her knees weeping and faintly saying something low where he could not make out the words. He walked up to her saying her name then he helped her to her feet.

"Why do you cry if your happy to be here?" Sesshoumaru asked. She looked to the ground.

"The memory of the day when I was last at a beach." A breeze suddenly blew making her shiver.

"Come, we will head to the vehicle." They walked back in silence. Once there she stood by the car as he walked to the back of the car and opened the trunk and took something out then shut the trunk and came back to her. "This should warm you." She stepped forward and he draped a jacket over her shoulders then she leaned against the car again. She told him about the memory.

"I'm sorry that this beautiful night had to bring up that memory."

"It is not your fault that this memory came to the surface. You were just a little girl when this happened to your family." She wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you." She sighed. "Say Sesshoumaru, could I ask you a question?"

"Has it stopped you before?" he said.

"No not really."

"Then why start now?" He answered.

"Alright fine. What do you look like without your concealing spell? I mean do you and your father look the same?"

"There are similarities between father and I. Why do ask?"

"I was just wondering. Seeing as I seen what your father looks like as well as your brother when their concealing spell was off." She slowly slid onto the hood of the car.

"So you want to compare what I look like to the rest of my family," he said.

"No, that is not the reason. Everyone has their own personal beauty. Though you say you and your father look similar everyone is different. Your father is good looking in his own way and the same way goes for your brother. Since we should head back soon I'm going to walk along the shore for a bit." She slid off the head of the vehicle and leaving the jacket and heading back down to the water.

'Would it be worth it to show her what I look like without my concealing spell? Is she worthy enough to see what I look like?' he asked himself as he watched as she got further and further away.

Meanwhile back at the Silvermoon's Estate a hanyou and his father sat at the dinner table as servants brought in food trays and placed them on the table and the hanyou pressed a few buttons on his cell and held it to his ear.

"It just ringing," the hanyou said.

"He probably is unable to answer at the moment," InuTaisho said.

"I'll try again in a little bit," Inuyasha answered.

Back at the beach Kagome had walked down to the end of the beach on one side and sat down. She sat there thinking and had not noticed that the tide switched and was slowly coming in nor did she see the person walking up to her.

"The tide is coming in."

"Hmm? What did you sa...?" She turned and looked back.

"I informed you that the tide is coming in and you should move from your spot where your sitting right now." Kagome looked at the base of the boulder she was on and saw water coming up and around it then receded back again. When the water receded she took the hand that was held out to her and stood. Moving away from the boulder she felt something sharp press into the skin of her hand. Looking down she saw claws. Seeing the claws she slowly looked up when she did she stopped.

She took her hand out of his and walked around him looking him completely over from head to toe of what she could see. Kagome made a mental note of all the similar ways and the unfamiliar ways that he looked. Then she walked back and stood in front of him.

"You are right there are many similarities between you and your father, but also you have many things that are your own that makes you even more handsome that your father and brother don't have." Without second guessing herself she raised her hand and reached up and out to touch the crescent moon on his forehead and traced it with her finger then moved her hand down to his right cheek and started to trace one of the two stripes when his hand came up taking ahold of her hand and brought it away from his cheek.

As he stood there with her hand in his and looking down at her and in turn she was looking at him with questioning look to her face while at the same time slightly licking her lips. Soon they found the distance between them became smaller and smaller as his head came closer to hers as his lips covered hers in a kiss. As the enjoying feeling started to go through them Kagome killed it by pushing away from him.

"This isn't right." She voiced. But he leaned in close to her lips again. "Sesshoumaru, please." Thinking that she said please for another kiss he brought his lips to hers again but yet she gently pushed him away again. "I can't. This would be wrong."

"Why? What makes you think so?" He asked as he kept a finger under her chin.

"Because you are the boss's son." She raised a hand up and took ahold of his hand and lowered it. "Let's head back to your vehicle. We have a long drive back and it's already pretty late." Letting go of his hand she turned and walked in the direction of the car.

The long drive back to Tokyo seemed even longer due to the fact that neither one said anything to the other after the kiss that they shared on the beach. When the vehicle pulled up to the apartment he turned off the engine and got out of the car and walked Kagome up to the door. She unlocked and opened the door.

"Good-night and thank you again Sesshoumaru." She kissed him on the cheek then walked in shutting and locking the door. Taking off her shoes she headed to her room with her purse. She heard Sesshoumaru drive away. She placed her purse on the doorknob after shutting her bedroom door then stripped down to her bra and lace panties and went over and pulled her covers down then laid down. Ten minutes later she fell asleep.

"Why did you not answer your cell?" Came a groggy voice. "Hey why do you..."

"Talk to the door Yasha. I'm going to bed." Sesshoumaru shut his door in Inuyasha's face. Walking to his bed he took off his shoes and everything else except his silk boxers and pulled back his covers and laid on them with his arms behind his head looking up at the ceiling but soon found himself falling asleep.

Several hours later he was up, had a shower, gotten dressed and was making his way down to the dining room well aware he was going to be asked questions yet again because of the time that he arrived back at the estate. Inside the dining room he walked over and sat next to his father and across from his brother.

"Morning son. It is to my understanding that you came in late again last night or rather easy this morning." InuTaisho said looking at his eldest son.

"I'm not a mere pup to be back by a certain time, but you treat me thus!" He looked at his father.

"What would like to know is why did you not answer your cell. What were you doing that kept you from answering it and why did you have Kagome's scent on you this morning?" Inuyasha asked.

"I may have to answer to father, but I don't answer to you. Be mindful of who you are and who's older. I'll ease your mind of the pressure that will build if I don't tell you. The reason you smelt Kagome on my person is because I took her to a few temples, dinner and to the beach for her birthday. The scent was strong because by her in my vehicle during the drive."

"Your saying yesterday was her birthday?" Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"We as a family will do something tonight for her." InuTaisho stated.

In a apartment a tired woman yawned and sat up in her bed and looked at her clock. Seeing what time it was she slid out of her bed, made her way to her closet and grabbed something to wear and headed to take a shower since it was to late and she was to tired to take a shower when she was dropped off.

"What am I going to do today?" She asked herself as the water washed over her. Rinsing her body off she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and started to dry herself then got dressed. As she stood in front of the bathroom sink and mirror her gaze went to her lips as the memory of Sesshoumaru's lips on hers came back to her.

When the memory ended she lightly moved her fingers over her lips before she grabbed her hair brush and left the bathroom heading to the sofa.

Reaching the sofa she spotted the gifts that were still not opened and took them to the sofa and sat down. She took the one that was from her grandfather and opened it to find a book with the title _'A Book For Women: How To Find And Keep A Man For Dummies._"

"Geez thanks grandpa." She placed the book next to her on the sofa and took the one that was from her brother and opened it to find a pink bottle with liquid that was beautifully shaped and very elegant. She opened the bottle and held it to her nose. The smell was of a sweet rose. She closed the bottle and sat it on the table.

Then lastly picked up the gift from her mother. Opening it she found a beautiful pink silk shirt and a black skirt and a pair of black pants. Standing up she took the clothes into her room and hung them up then put the bottle on her shelf with her other perfume. Then she walked back to the living room and dialed the phone to see if her family was home yet.

Six hours later as she was walking down the hall to go to the bathroom there came a knock on the front door so she turned around to go answer the knock.

"Hey Kagome. I heard that yesterday was your birthday."

"Yes it was. I turned twenty-four." She answered.

"Happy late birthday. I would like to take you out for dinner." The person looked her over. "I like what your wearing, but could you change into something more formal."

"Alright I'll be right back." She took a step then stopped. "How formal?"

"Not extremely formal." Inuyasha answered. Turning she walked down the hall. Opening her closet she looked through her clothes and found a black and green striped halter dress with a hanky hem and held it up to herself in front of the mirror and shook her head no and took it back to her closet. At the end of looking around she ended up picking a dark indigo cowl halter jumper with a metal ring belt. Looking in the mirror she saw that the top of the jumper she was wearing was open with a few spaghetti string straps going down the back. The front view you could see that the front was shaped as a 'V' and showed her sides. The bottom of the 'V' hooked to the pants with a O-ring.

Satisfied with the outfit she went into the bathroom and drew her hair into a low pony tail but left strands of her hair on each side of her forehead to dangle. She put on a bit of blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, and a coral pink lipstick then walked down the hall. She saw Inuyasha standing there reading the book she got from her grandpa.

"Nice book you got here."

"My grandfather's gift to me for my birthday." She took the book from Inuyasha. "Is this to formal?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome and had a hard time trying not to let his mouth drop open.

"No that's not to formal. That really looks good on you. Shall we get going?" Kagome gave him a nod and she picked up her purse and they both left. "So ah is there anything surprisingly developing between you and my half brother?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome as he drove down the road.

"Nope not at all. Why do you ask?" She turned from looking out the window to look at Inuyasha.

"No reason." He answered when the restaurant came into view. Parking and turning off the engine he got out and walked around the car and opened the door. "Here take my hand." He helped her out of the car then they walked to the door of the restaurant. When they were led to the table that was reserved she saw that there was two other people.

"I thought that you said you wanted to take me to dinner." Kagome looked at Inuyasha.

"It was not him that set this up Kagome." InuTaisho stood up as Inuyasha walked her to a seat. "So tell me what age you became yesterday."

"I turned twenty-four." Kagome answered.

While they were sitting there talking and looking at the menu she slightly looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her. She looked back down to avoid his gaze. Both InuTaisho and Inuyasha caught the uneasy way Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru then looked back at the menu.

"Is there a problem that needs to be worked out between you two yet again?" InuTaisho asked.

"As far as I know there is not a problem with me. I don't know about him though," she answered before taking a sip of the water.

Well son. Is there a problem?"

"No problem here," Sesshoumaru answered as a waiter came to take their orders and then left.

"Well, well Kagome it's been a while since we have seen each other." Kagome looked up.

"Bankotsu!"

"Yep it's me. Who did you think it was? Did you honesty think I'd forget about you! I see that girly boy here is still trying to get into your panties and now your trying to climb the corporate ladder of the law firm by going from girly boy to his brother, or are you trying for their father who is the head of the firm. Or are you going for both?" Bankotsu laughed as he heard what sounded like a dog or dogs growling, before Inuyasha stood up along with his brother and father. "What can you do? Your in a public place. What would it look like for two well known attorneys to act someone in public, let alone how would it look for your firm?" Bankotsu did not see Kagome walk around the table and step between InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru.

"They aren't going to do anything." She said.

"You'll use them to climb up the firms ladder, but not to stand up for you! You sure can't do anything..." He was silenced by a punch to the gut that made him go to his knees.

"That was for thinking I would use my body to go up a ladder in a job and this..." She kicked Bankotsu in the groin sending him to the ground. "This is for following me around."

"_You_ **_BITCH!_** You will pay for that." He voiced in pain.

"I'm not a female dog so that would be hard for me to be a bitch." She said as she lifted her foot. "And this is for running me off the road into that embankment." She stomped down on his groin. The girl he had arrived with helped him to his feet and helped him to leave the restaurant as Kagome walked to her seat and sat down taking a drink of her water as father and sons looked at each other then at Kagome before swallowing and sitting down themselves.

"So has your roommate and her boyfriend came back?" InuTaisho asked as the waiter brought their food to the table.

"As Inuyasha picked me up tonight they have yet to come back. It is sure quiet around the apartment without Ayame there. I wish she would return soon."

"If my memory serves me correct two weeks from now on the 22nd it will be a year to the day when Sango had you sit in for her as she went on vacation." InuTaisho said. "Then a few months later you joined the firm."

"Yes, but two or three days into covering for Sango I quit and went home because of your son Sesshoumaru there." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and smiled.

"Hey Kagome could I try a bit of your chicken there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure go ahead." Kagome moved the plate closer to him and he took a piece and put it into his mouth and started chewing it but had tears filling his eyes as he grabbed his drink and drank it down fast.

"How can you eat that? It is spicy hot." Inuyasha wiped his eyes.

"It's not hot and it's easy. It's like you and your family can eat bloody meat." Kagome took her fork and picked two pieces of the chicken up and put them in her mouth and chewed them slowly just to prove that it was not hot nor spicy to her then swallowed. "See!"

"Feh!" He said before he drank more of his drink.

When everyone finished eating Inuyasha drove Kagome back to her apartment and wished her another late birthday then got in his vehicle and left as she went into her apartment and went to bed after changing.


	26. Chapter 26

"Good morning Kagome. How did your weekend go?" Sango asked as both she and Kagome walked through the door and down the hall to clock in.

"It went well. On saturday I turned twenty-four and Sesshoumaru took me to Kamakura. While there he took me to two of the ancient Temples, and out to dinner and lastly to the beach, and after that he drove me home. Yesterday Mr. Silvermoon and his two sons took me out to dinner. I had fun until Bankotsu showed up. But other than that I had a great weekend. What about you?" Kagome told Sango.

"It was alright. I had to babysit for my neighbor."

"Sounds like you had fun." Kagome smiled.

"Oh such joy. They didn't want to mind." Sango slid the slid the time card in. "I like that pink silk shirt and pants."

"Mother got it for me for my birthday." Kagome answered as she slide her time card in then put it away. They talked more while they walked down the hall.

"See you later. Our duties await us." Sango headed to her desk as Kagome saw that there were only four files to put away and two pages to type up and that was it. It only took Kagome a hour to type up the two pages and put away the files. By the time the Silvermoons came walking into work she was sitting there reading a book.

"You sit there reading a book when there is work to be done?"

"The work that was in basket on my desk that needed to be done is already finished. So my work is done and I can't help Sango because her work is finished as well." Kagome answered then went back to her reading the book. Around 11:00 am Kagome put her book down and headed to the lunch room and got some water then went back to her desk.

"Kagome come into my office." She watched as Sesshoumaru turned and headed to his desk. She placed her water on her desk then went into his office.

"You wanted to see me?" She said as she came into the office.

"Come around here so I may show you something." When he saw her standing next to him, he laid the paper that he was reading on his desk and slid it over in front of her. "Stand there and read over this page." She placed her hands on his desk and leaned at the waist to read the page slowly.

He watched as her attention was solely on the page so he slowly took the chance to slide his left hand over her right hand. She stopped her reading and moved her hand out from under his. Then went back to reading but stopped again when she felt his hand on hers again but this time she moved away from him completely.

"Why are you so nervous?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"If you need something done with that page please have it on my desk and I'll get to it after lunch." She turned and walked out of the office and over to her desk to get her purse then went to clock out then walked out of the firm.

"She seemed to be a bit on the nervous side when she went to lunch." InuTaisho walked into his son's office.

"So it seems." Sesshoumaru got up and both father and son left to head to lunch.

"Kagome is there something bothering you? You seem not to be yourself at this moment."

"Yes everything is fine. I just have something on my mind right now is all."

"If you need to talk just let me know."

"Ok maybe you can help me with, with a problem that was brought to my attention by someone who needs help. I can't tell you then name of the people involved."

"I'll do my best to help."

"Ok here's the problem. There is a guy who works for a public relations business were he has to work with the public one way or another everyday and on two different days the boss's daughter has come to him and out of the blue starts kissing him. He pushes her away and tells her, he can't because she is the boss's daughter and it would be wrong. Then she comes back the next day with something she needed him to look over and she slides her hand over his." Kagome stopped and took a drink. "This guy knows that the boss's daughter wants something either a one night of fun or a relationship. I personally think a relationship between them would be wrong because of who she is. What about you? What do you think he should do?"

"Me personally don't see anything wrong with it. If I were you I would talk with Mr. Silvermoon and ask him." Sango stood up with her tray. "We should go."

Back at the firm Kagome and Sango walked down the hall to clocked in then went back to their desks. At her desk Kagome looked for the page that Sesshoumaru had her read in his office and did not see it. A hour later the Silvermoons arrived back from their lunch.

Seeing as she did not go to the ladies bathroom before going to her desk she headed down the hall and knocked on the door of Mr. Silvermoon's office then walked in once he had her enter.

"Mr. Silvermoon, I was wondering if you could help me with something? I asked Sango for advise, but it ended with her referring me to you."

"I can try to be of some help to you." InuTaisho looked over at her. But as she was about to speak the phone rang.

"While your on the phone I'll step out and got to the ladies room and be right back." Going to the ladies room she thought to herself. "How am I going to speak to him about this?" She asked herself this as she sat on the toilet. When she was done she washed her hands then headed back to InuTaisho's office and knocked.

"Come in." She opened the door and walked in and saw Sesshoumaru sitting there.

"What's he doing here?" She swallowed. "I'm sorry. I mean hello Sesshoumaru."

"My son needs help with a case." InuTaisho said.

"I can come back later. It's not a problem." She turned towards the door.

"Kagome came to me for advise and since your here son maybe you could help as well." InuTaisho looked from his son to Kagome. "So why don't you come over and let's see if we can help." She slowly walked over and took a seat. "Now then let's hear what you are needing advice for."

"Just explain it the way you told Sango and everything will go fine." She sat there and told herself. "A guy friend works for a public relations building that works to help people everyday. He's mentioned that one day the boss's daughter had came up to him kissed him.

Then on another day his boss's daughter came to him with something that she needed for him to see and when he was looking at it she slid her hand over his. He moved his and she did it again until h got up and left the office." She took a breath. "He thinks she wants some kind of relationship with him, but he knows that it would be wrong because who she is and all. So what advice would or can you give. I, myself say it's wrong because others would think the relationship is just to raise up the corporate ladder."

Sesshoumaru sat there in the chair next to her and listened to what she said and realized that what she said. She was describing what happened at the beach and what he did before she left his office to go to lunch.

"There is nothing wrong with a relationship between the boss's daughter and this gentleman as long as there is no hidden reason behind the relationship. Like thinking of climbing up the ropes to get a higher position in the work place or using it to get a higher place in social clubs. It also stands to say that if they don't bring the relationship to the office it is alright." InuTaisho said. Sesshoumaru sat back and was smiling to himself at what his father was saying.

"So let me bring this a little closer to home here. Your saying for instance if Sango wanted to date Sesshoumaru or even you it's ok." Kagome asked.

"Yes if Sango was not with someone now and my son and she started seeing each other or if my son and yourself were to become close there would nothing wrong."

"Are you worried that... I mean would that not tarnisha business?" She asked. Both father and son caught what she said.

"Son could you step out I would speak with..." InuTaisho said but was stopped.

"That's alright I need to get back to work." Kagome stood up and exited the office shutting the door.

InuTaisho knew asking his son any personal questions would not produce any answers so he and his son sat talking about a few files that correspond word for word in each file.

"It seems to me to be a cover up between these two or one of these two or both were forced into saying the same thing like the other by a third party member or these two can speak to each other by using their minds. I would dig up any information on these two by going to places they have been seen together, family, friends, employees etc." InuTaisho handed the file back to his son. "If you need assistance have either Sango or Kagome help you, or even both of them." Sesshoumaru nodded to his father then left his office.

When he approached his office he took a chance to look over at Kagome's desk and found that she was not at her desk, so he went into his office to make a list of the places to get information or at least to check out. As he was making a list he looked up when he heard laughing and saw both Kagome and Sango walking by with their purses. He looked to see what time it was and saw that it was time to go home for the day.

While driving to the apartment the talk she had with InuTaisho played and replaying in her mind. It was still in her mind when she pulled up in her parking space and not noticing a vehicle next to hers as she turned off the engine. Getting out and locking up she headed up the stairs. Going into the apartment she did not see two people pull apart as she walked passed the sofa heading to her room and leaving the two people looking at each other.

"Wonder why she did not say anything to us?"

"She looked to of been in a deep thought about something." They watched when a few minutes later Kagome walked down the hall with a sports bra on and a pair of shorts on. Ayame walked to her friend and shook her shoulder. "Kagome?"

The voice of InuTaisho changed into a female's voice and sounded like it was coming from behind her so she turned around and saw that it was not her boss but of her friend.

"Ayame your back. I've missed you." She shut the refrigerator and hugged Ayame.

"What you didn't miss me?" Came a males voice. He watched Kagome look up and he smiled at Kagome.

"Kouga." She walked to him and gave him a hug as well. "Of course I've missed you."

"So what's bothering you? Has anything happened while we were gone?" Ayame asked.

"I turned twenty-four two days ago. Something at work happened and I have been going over it in my mind since getting off work. It has been bothering me."

"So what did you do for your birthday? Or did you sit around this apartment?" Ayame asked.

"That would be boring to hear. So what did you guys do?"

"We can't remember so you tell us what happened with you on your birthday." Kouga voiced after looking at Ayame.

"Fine, but I warning you it's pretty boring. Well I woke up and was wearing something like this." She looked down and saw what she was wearing then walked over and put a jacket on until she was done speaking. "Well anyway Sesshoumaru came over and I changed my clothes, then we left. He drove me to a place called Kamakura. He took me to a few ancient temples then out to dinner and after dinner he took me to  
the beach."

"He took you to Kamakura, let alone to a few temples there!" Ayame looked from Kagome to Kouga.

"Why, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Right now don't worry about it. Go ahead and tell up what else happened." Ayame answered.

"Nothing much else happened besides him removing his concealing spell, him kissing me and I stopping it. Then the long ride back and him dropping me off. That's all that happened besides a few people looking at Sesshoumaru as if they knew him or something."

"He kissed you and you stopped him!" Ayame and Kouga said at the same time. "Why did you stop him?"

"Because he is my boss's son. That is why." She answered.

"Could you describe the kiss?" Kouga asked before getting slapped by Ayame.

"I don't know how to tell you." Kagome answered.

"What I think Kouga means is was there any kind of feeling that happened during the time of the kiss." Ayame asked.

"I'm not sure. All that I know is he tried again, but ended up short lived as I stopped him before he kissed me again."

"How did the kiss come to be?" Kouga once again asked and got slapped.

"When he removed his concealing spell I reached up and touched his mark on his forehead then moved down to trace the ones on his cheek when he grabbed my hand and held it in his. The space between us became smaller and smaller before his lips covered mine."

"So did anything else happen while we were gone?"

"Nothing of any importance." Kagome answered. "I'll be back after I put on something else." Kagome went to her room.

"I'm surprised he took her to Kamakura. After all it is said the old ones despise the silver dog family and all those close to them. There are those that are frightened of them from stories that they have heard."

"Why do they despise the silver dog family? Do they know who are of that family?" Kouga looked at Ayame.

"They have despised them for centuries. It goes back when the giant silver dog destroyed the giant moth from China. Yes there are two scrolls. One scroll is said to tell the story of the battle, but that scroll has disappeared. The second one has the name of the giant silver dog and his descendants." Ayame stopped because they heard a door shut. "The silver dog who killed the moth youkai is still alive. Matter of fact..."

"I work for him." Came a voice from the hall.

"How can you say that Kagome?" Kouga looked at her.

"Because of two reasons. One is because of this." Kagome threw a scroll over to Ayame. Ayame unrolled the scroll.

"This is the scroll detailing the battle between the silver dog and the moth youkai, But how did you get it? It had been lost." Ayame looked it over before passing it over to Kouga.

"This does not have any names so how can you say you work for him?"

"Because he told me himself. That outfit he wore with the sword at the halloween party is what he wore in battle."

"But how did you get this scroll?"

"It was given to my grandfather and I borrowed it from him."

So after they talked a little more about that conversation they moved on and talked about other things then they sat down and ate dinner together and talked some more. Around 8:00 p.m. Kouga left and went home and both women went to bed.

When they got up the next morning Ayame fixed Kagome's hair on top of her head with a few strands hanging down. She also picked out a outfit that would look good on her and would be appropriate for work.

Kagome looked in the mirror and saw that she was that she was wearing a T-shirt with lace-up shoulders and a denim mini skirt that had a canvas belt. Her hair was done up along with make up and earrings. She was not sure if what she wore was going to be ok to wear at work. After she was dressed she grabbed something to eat and was out the door.

"Hey Sango. I know that I'm a bit late. Ayame wanted to do my hair and make-up. This outfit is hers as well. I hope it is appropriate for work."

"You say Ayame's back."

"Yep. Well I need to clock in." She waved to Sango then walked down the hall.

After being at work now for two hors she was almost done with her work when her messenger came on it ended up being Kouga. While sitting there doing her work and talking with Kouga on the messenger the back of the earring came off the earring and on the floor.

"Oh crap. I've got to go for a bit." She typed.

"What happened Kagome?" Kouga typed back.

"The back to the earring Ayame let me wear fell on the floor so I'll talk to you later." After typing Kagome stood up and moved the chair away from her desk and got on her hands and knees to look for the back of the earring. She looked around where the chair sat and did not see it so she moved to look under her desk.

As she was looking under her desk for the earring a person with papers in hand approached the desk and heard a deep sigh and decided to walk around the desk to see what was the cause of the sigh. When the person stood close to where the chair should be he looked down to see Kagome on her hands and knees. The only thing you could see that was not under the desk was from her waist down to her feet. The male knelt down behind her to see what she was doing under her desk.

"Have you found a new place to do your work?" When he spoke he heard her take in a deep breath and come out from under the desk and sat on her knees looking at the one who spoke.

"Did you need something Sesshoumaru?" She asked.

"The reason you were under your desk as you were is the first thing. The second will be brought into the open when that is answered."

"I am looking for the back of this earring. That is the reason I was under my desk."

"I see. At first glance it looked like you found a new way of doing your work by being on your hands and knees. My other reason for being at your desk is to inform you that if anything comes through the fax bring it right to my office even if I'm on the phone." He turned to go to his office. "Have you tried looking in the chair it's self for the earring back?" Then walked into his office. She looked in her chair and sure enough there was the earring back.

"Are you ready for lunch Kagome?"

"Sure am Sango." Kagome grabbed her purse and headed down the hall with Sango to clock out then left.

"So did you talk to Mr. Silvermoon for that advice that you asked me?" Sango asked as they walked across the street.

"Yes I talked with him about it."

"Well what advice did he offer to you? Sango asked as she opened the door.

"He said that a relationship between the boss's daughter and the guy is alright as long as they don't bring it to the office and if the motives behind it is honorable and not to rise up in social events or standings."

"Is everything between you and Sesshoumaru alright? The reason I am asking is because lately you seem to be tense around him." Sango said.

"Oh ya everything is fine between us. It's just I seen Bankotsu the other night and he had said something that hurt and I have to work to forget about it.

"If you don't mind me asking. What did he say to you?" They both walked to a table.

"He saw me at dinner with Inuyasha, his brother and Mr. Silvermoon. He said that he can still see Inuyasha is still trying to get into my panties and that it looks like I'm trying to climb the firm's ladder with my body by going for Inuyasha's brother or his father or both." Kagome looked sadly at the table top.

"Ah I see why you seem tense and why you have to work through the hurt. I guess I would have to have my space too if someone said something like that to me." Sango leaned closer to Kagome and waved her to lean close as well. "But you have to admit that our boss and his eldest son are both handsome."

"Sango should you be saying such things like that knowing that you and Miroku are a item?" They ate and talked more before they headed back to the firm. As they walked past Sesshoumaru's office Kagome looked in and saw that he looked to be frustrated. Kagome clocked in then went to the woman's bathroom. While Sango went back to her desk Kagome walked to the fax machine to see if there was anything then walked to Sesshoumaru's office.

"You look frustrated. May I be of any help?" She walked closer to the front of the desk. "I just checked the fax machine and there was nothing there." She did not get any response so she walked around the desk to stand next to him. "Why do you look to be troubled? Or are you frustrated enough not to speak?" Still no answer so she went to walk away.

"You would be wise to watch what you say." Came a frustrated voice.

"Oh you can speak. I can't watch what I say because I can't see my lips without looking in a mirror. What could happen hmm? I mean your father is the boss..." She went around the desk and stood between the desk and the door. "So being fired is up to him and not you. So I'm not afraid of you on that. As they say with people who talk big and that is they are all bark and no bite, or they are all talk and no show." She laughed as she turned and went to take a step when she was stopped and roughly turned around.


	27. Chapter 27

At a construction site Inuyasha was walking across the site to head for his lunch break when he overheard whispers as he walked by some of the men. He stopped and looked at the men and they turned the other way away from him talking amongst themselves. Looking around to see no one else around he made a fast break to a spot close to the men where he could hear what they were saying and where they could not see him.

"Did you hear that rumor about Inuyasha and some girl at some law firm?" A worker said.

"No what's the rumor?" Another worker asked while more nodded.

"Well apparently he is seeing this girl and has been trying to get close to the girl for sometime now to get her into his bed." The guy said.

"Isn't he already married?" The second man asked.

"Yes he is married. His wife's job has her traveling a lot, but here's the kicker. You see this girl is trying to move up the ladder sort of speaking not with her work, but with extra work on the side with the father and son. The firm that this girl by the name of Kagome is working for is ran by the father and brother of Inuyasha." The guy said.

Where Inuyasha was sitting and listening to these men if someone would come upon Inuyasha they would see a pissed and red eyed person. Walking to the office he grabbed his lunch and clocked out.

"I have some business to take care of." He said as he passed Menomaru's office on the way to and out of the door heading to his vehicle, starting the engine and sped off sending rocks and dust everywhere.

**_Sesshoumaru's Office_**

Sesshoumaru roughly turned Kagome to face him and as he did her laughing ended as she looked up into his eyes to see he was not showing anything by his face but his eyes looked hard back at her.

"You say that you have no fear of me on that fact that father makes the decisions and saying I'm all bark and no bite." Kagome took a step backwards away from him. "Why are you becoming afraid and backing away?" He followed her until she could not go anywhere because of the wall."Shall I show you that I'm not all bark, but I do bite? Or are you afraid?"

"I'm not afraid. What's there to be afraid of?" She held her head high. But swallowed the slowly growing lump in her throat as she felt his hand come up and cup her chin as he trailed his nose down her neck smelling her scent and softly kissed the spot between her neck and shoulder blade before moving so he could look into her eyes before lowering his mouth to hers.

Down the hall Sango was on the phone when the main door came flying open and a pissed person came storming in. Sango put the phone on hold.

"Is my old man busy?" Inuyasha stormed passed Sango's desk.

"Wait he's on the phone with someone. Though you're his son you can't just walk into his office."

"He will make time when he finds out what I need to talk to him about." He walked down the hall and pounded on Sesshoumaru's door, being as mad as he was he did not sense Kagome in the office. "Be in father's office!" Then he walked down the hall and into his father's office.  
InuTaisho hung up his phone.

"What is the meaning of this son!" InuTaisho looked at his pissed son.

"We have got to do something about that bastard!" Inuyasha's voice raised.

"Who son?" Just then the door to the office opened and in walked a not very happy Sesshoumaru.

"That guy who interrupted our dinner when we took Kagome out."

"Son why don't you take a seat and calm down." InuTaisho looked at the clock and then pressed a button on the phone. "Miss Yoshe why don't you and Kagome clock out for the day and we will see you both tomorrow. Go ahead and lock up as you would every night." Then he hung up the phone. Sango turned off her computer after getting off the phone. She grabbed her purse and walked down the hall to Kagome's desk.

"Kagome shut down your computer. Mr. Silvermoon is having us go home a hour early today. He did not say why so let's go." Sango said as Kagome was going through the process of shutting down the computer and grabbed her purse then followed Sango. As they walked down the hall they heard a loud '_**I Don't Want To Calm Down!**_" coming from Mr. SIlvermoon's office.

"I wonder what's got Inuyasha so angry." Kagome wanted to go and sit by Inuyasha being that she was his friend and he was hers but she knew that at this moment it would probably not be the best idea so she followed Sango and clocked out then left the building.

Meanwhile in InuTaisho's office he and his eldest watched a pacing and pissed Inuyasha going from one side of the room to the other refusing to take a seat.

"Alright son explain what's got you so mad?" InuTaisho asked from his seat behind his desk.

"As I was heading to lunch I overheard some laughing and when I turned to see where it was coming from these men turned away from me."

"Is that the reason you pounded on my office door to have me come and hear this!" Sesshoumaru sat irritated.

"Shut up. There is more if you would be quite and let me finish." Inuyasha glared at his brother. "I decided to find a way to listen. So I hid where no one could see me. I heard one of the workers ask if the others heard the rumor going around and the others said no. The rumor that he recounted was this. i _'Have you heard about Inuyasha and this girl at some law firm. Apparently he's been trying to get close to her to take her to bed, not to mention she's been trying to climb the ladder of the firm not by her work, but by extra ways with her body. By going after his father or brother or even both._ /i " Inuyasha stopped and breathed. "That is why I am pissed. If that is being spread at my work where else is this being spread around at? At some point this is going to get back to Kagome and or her family and they and her will suffer because of this."

"We could of handled things personally many centuries ago, but now there are many rules and laws that one has to go by." InuTaisho stated.

"Could the rules and laws be bent in some way? You know like they did when a noble's name and honor was dishonored by someone spreading rumors? As well as get him to remove that dishonor from her name?" Inuyasha stopped by his father's desk.

"It might be able to be done. It will take time to figure out what to do. If anything like that is done justice wise it's to be done quickly and quietly. The location to where this Bankotsu lives, who's his closet friends are and any other information needs to be found out to be able to keep it quiet."

"In the mean time what about Kagome? Should she stay where she is at or should she be moved?" Sesshoumaru remained quiet while his brother and his father talked. The talk carried on for a while longer.

In a Hummer H2 sat a confused woman waiting for the light to turn green. What she was sitting there thinking about was the reason why her boss sent her and Sango home an hour early and why Inuyasha sounded so angry. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a vehicle behind her honk their horn. Walking up the steps and into the apartment she checked the messages to find that there were four.

**_Phone Messages_**

_Message 1_

"Hello dear this is your mother. I'm calling to let you know that we are home. Your grandfather and brother says to tell you hello for them. Come over or call. Love you dear.

_Message 2:_

"Hey sis. don't have much time to talk. Are we going to do anything for mom this year? You do know what Friday is right? Give me a call. I've got to go, mom just came in. Talk to you later.** CALL**.

_Message 3:_  
Was a hang up.

_Message 4:_

"Miss Higurashi this is the bank manager. When it is a convenient time for you we need to talk about your account that you have with us." 

**_End Of Phone Messages_**

"Before I call mom and my brother I am going to use the bathroom. Just in case they want to tell me about their trip." After she had gone to the bathroom she came back and dialed the phone.

"Hey Souta."

"Sis did you get my phone message?" Souta asked.

"Umm ya that is one of the reasons that I'm calling." She rolled her eyes.

"So are we going to do anything for mother this year?"

"_Souta who are you talking to?_" Came a voice in the background.

"Hold on sis." She heard the sound of movement then her brother. "I'm talking to sis. I need to ask her some personal advice."

"_Alright , but before you hang up I want to talk with her as well._"

"Ok I'm back sis. So are we going to do anything?" Souta's tone of voice was low.

"We can decorate the shrine grounds in one area and call a few special friends as well as have a small feast with cake and presents if you would like. To show mother how much we love her."

"How are we going to pay for everything?" Souta whispered.

"Do you know where mom puts her credit card that she let's me use sometimes?"

"Ya it's on the stand here next to the phone."

"Alright bring it to my work about 10:00 a.m. and after work I'll do some shopping and I'll see if I can get off work early to come over and put the decorations up with your help. One big thing is getting mother out of the house friday until let's say 7:00 p.m.."

"I'll have grandfather handle that part. I've got to go. I'll get mom since she wants to talk to you." Sound of movement was heard. "Mom do you want to talk to sis? If not I'm hanging up!" Souta yelled out.

"_That was not called for._" Was heard. "Hello dear. Did you open your birthday gifts? What did you think of them?"

"Yes I opened them. Thank you they were great. The shirt was pretty." Kagome said.

"When are you coming over dear? We would all like to see you."

"I'll be over around 7:00 p.m. friday. Would that be alright? Don't worry about cooking I'll bring something over for everyone after I get  
of work and go home and change."

"That sounds good dear. I've got to go and cook dinner. We'll see you on friday."

"Bye mom." They both hung up.

The rest of the night went uneventful since Ayame did not show up until 8:00 p.m. while Kagome was in her room changing for bed.

To the world Kagome was a bubble of sunshine when she woke up this morning after having a great sleep. As she drove to work she made a mental note the things that needed to be done and asked. She was so happy when she arrived at the firm Sango thought Kagome could charm a bird out of his feathers if she was able to that is. Neither knowing that the bubble of sunshine was about to turn into a cloud full of lightning bolts as both women walked down and clocked in and went to their respective desks to do their daily work. She was humming along while she was typing. After typing a few things she decided she would stop and call the bank. She dug out the bank card with the manager's name on it.

"Hello may I speak to Miss Yukiko please."

"_Hello this is Miss Yukiko._"

"This is Kagome Higurashi. You called and left a message on the answering machine yesterday and I'm returning your call to see what it was about."

"_Miss Higurashi the reason that I called is the conduct that you go about getting your wages..._"

"What do you mean the conduct that I get my wages?" Kagome raised her voice forgetting she was at work and that the Silvermoons were walking by her desk.

"_The manner of which you get paid for your services..._"

"What are you implying when you say my 'services?" Kagome voiced rather loudly again. "We will deal with this momentarily." She hung up the phone rather harshly and grabbed her purse and went to storm down the hall but ran into someone.

"Your not in the best mind frame to drive. I'll take you. Go clock out." InuTaisho looked at his son as Kagome came back down the hall and passed him. "We will be back."

Kagome gave InuTaisho the name and direction of the bank as they got into his car. Even though the bank was not that far from the firm he drove and was there in a manner of minutes. As he slowed down to park Kagome took off her seat belt and opened the door and got out. She started for the bank. Walking into the bank they saw a long line. Standing there in line a hand was placed on her arm.

"Kagome it's a surprise. What brings you to the bank this morning and not at work? Won't your boss... Oh your here to." Kouga stopped as he saw anger in her eyes. "Kagome may I..."

"Where's your boss? I'll give her my service!" Kouga stepped slightly back.

"I'll just call her for you." Kouga walked to a desk and pressed a few numbers and said something then came back. "She will be right out." Kouga said and a few minutes later the manager stood in front of Kagome.

"Ahh Mr. Silvermoon I'll be right with you after I deal with another customer." Miss Yukiko looked from him to Kagome. "My name is Touran Yukiko. Please follow me Miss Higurashi." When they reached the manager's office Miss Yukiko stepped aside for Kagome to walk in. She watched as InuTaisho walked in and sat in a seat next to Kagome.

"Now explain to me what you where spouting out over the phone. Explain your words 'my services'." Kagome moved to the edge of the seat that she was sitting in.

"This I would prefer to speak between the two of us, but have it your way. I regret to inform you that though the ways a person get paid is their business, but due to your extra services at the firm that you work for has reached the ears of this bank. I have to inform you that this bank will not provide services for you any longer." The manager said.

"Can't you come out and say what 'my services' are supposed to be that are extra that I am getting paid for?"

"I'm surprised that a firm would let someone like you to work for them. Well if someone uses their body to entertain the boss or his son to climb your way up to the top to get your wages then I guess it works for you."

"You saying that I'm having sex with my boss or his son to get my wages!" Kagome voiced loudly which could be heard in the lobby of the bank. "I'm sure that my boss and his son would like to have a word with you on that." Kagome voiced.

"Though I'm sure they would. I have to say that their word would not be of any value, but if you must drag them into this then come in tomorrow with them."

"There will be no need for her to come back tomorrow. Her boss is here with her right now." InuTaisho spoke up.

"Mr. Silvermoon you're saying that you are her boss!" Miss Yukiko said.

"Indeed I am her boss. You will be wise to listen and take note. That at no time has Miss Higurashi used her body to climb up any ladder having to do with the firm. To speak such is to dishonor my firm, myself, my sons and Miss Higurashi. If your would use your senses you would know that she is still pure. This rumor was forged by her ex-boyfriend to cause her to suffer. If you persist on having her take her business elsewhere then I will take my business elsewhere as well."

"Miss Higurashi would you step out." The manager looked over at Kagome as she stood up.

"Gladly. I need some air anyway." Kagome opened the door and walked out into the lobby of the bank and saw Kouga coming over to her.

"What was that all about?"

"Some how a rumor got to the manager that my wages come from having sex with my boss and his son or sons." Kagome looked at the floor but was forced to look at Kouga when his hand went under her chin.

"She should of smelt that your body is pure and have not been with a male. I mean any youkai with a nose can tell that you are untouched."

"You mean..." Kagome started to say but stopped because someone walked by.

"Yes Miss Yukiko is a youkai. There are a few other youkai's and a hanyou that work here. Anyway who would do something like this and get a kick out of it?" Kouga asked.

"There is, but one that comes to mind and that is my ex-boyfriend Bankotsu."

"Mr. Renjiro am I paying you to stand and talk or should you be at your desk working?" Came a voice behind Kagome.

"Try not to let this bother you the rest of the day. We can talk talk later." Kouga tucked a strand of hair behind Kagome's ear then walked back to his desk as Kagome turned around.

"Please except my deepest apologies Miss Higurashi. I will inform my employees that the rumor and any rumors that come by are from a jealous ex-boyfriend."

"Being as your a youkai you should know the word honor and what dishonor is towards someone even though one of those being dishonored is but a human." She walked to the door and waved good-bye to Kouga before going out the door and over to InuTaisho's vehicle to wait for him. He unlocked and opened the door for her then walked around to his side and got in. Once buckled in and engine on he drove to the firm.

The short drive back to the firm was quiet and when they reached the firm Kagome walked in and down the hall quietly not looking at anyone and headed to the ladies bathroom. As InuTaisho entered the firm he looked at Sango then down at his hand. He looked through the checks and handed Sango her check before heading down the hall.

"Did you find out what was said?" Came a voice as Sesshoumaru stepped into his doorway.

"It was the same as what was said at Inuyasha's work. I wonder if Kagome will take her paycheck? Going through this is either going to make her stronger or break her." InuTaisho walked over and laid Kagome's paycheck on her desk then headed down to his office. Sesshoumaru walked back over to his desk.

Ten minutes later Kagome came back down the hall to her desk. The first thing she saw was her paycheck and next to it was the credit card that she had her brother drop off. She picked both up and put them into her purse. When the lunch hour came around she stopped her boss.

"Sir, I mean Mr. Silvermoon before you go to lunch I was wondering could I take tomorrow off or leave early? Every year my brother and I show mother that we love her very much by doing something special for her. You see tomorrow many years ago my father left mother, me, and my brother and we moved in with grandfather at the shrine. It's just something my brother and I decided to do a long time ago. You and your family may come. We will have a small feast at 7:00 p.m. tomorrow night."

"You may use tomorrow as a day off. We are honored that you would invite us to join this special occasion." He watched as she remained in her chair. "Are you not going to eat lunch?"

"No, I'm not really hungry so I thought that I would remain here and read." She watched as father and son walked down the hall. Father and son talked a bit then one went to his vehicle as the other walked across the street.

Kagome sat there at her desk doing nothing for a bit then she took her book and opened it to started to read but could not get interested in the book so she closed it and put it away in her desk. Afterwards she laid her head in her hands on her desk.

"Kagome would you come with me to my office?" The voice made her jump because she thought she was the only person left in the firm.

"Sesshoumaru!, I thought you went to lunch with your father." She sat up in her chair. "Or did you stay because of me?"

"I had work that needed to be done. Would you come to my office" He asked before turning and disappearing back into his room. Shrugging her shoulders she stood up going over to the office. Entering the office she saw he had yet sat behind his desk. "I would ask you for your help, but first let us eat. This here is for you." He pointed at a salad with fruit and honey-ginger dressing along with a bottle of water. "I hope it's to your liking." He took his food out and sat down.

"Yes thank you." She said softly. "What did you need help with?" She asked as she poured the salad dressing on her salad.

* * *

_**Japanese Name & Meanings.**_

(Kouga) **R**enjiro - Virtuous

(Touran) **Y**ukiko - Snow Child

(Sango) **Y**oshe - A Beauty


	28. Chapter 28

As the sun was creeping over the mountains she felt someone start shaking her. She lay there trying to ignore the fact that she was being shook until the shaking became harder. Giving up on the thought of sleeping in she opened her eyes and looked at Ayame.

"Your going to be late for work if you don't get up." Ayame walked to the closet. "What do you want to wear today?"

"I'm not going to work today. I asked if I could get this day off because every year on this date my brother and I do something special for mother."

"So that's the reason for all the bags of stuff and all the food." Ayame walked back to Kagome's bed.

"That's not all the food. I need to pick the rest up today then decorate the shrine. There will be a big feast tonight at 7:00 p.m.." They heard a honk of a vehicle.

"That's Kouga. There is some breakfast on the stove. I'll see you later." Ayame left Kagome's room and apartment. Kagome got out of bed and went to her closet.

"Ok I need something special to wear tonight and something to work in to get the shrine decorated." After she picked out what she was going to wear as well as what she would change into later she got dressed and went out to eat breakfast. When the breakfast dishes were taken care of she started loading her vehicle. Once everything was loaded she walked back into the apartment and called her brother to see if their grandfather had gotten their mother out of the house yet. "Hey Souta."

"They just left if you're calling to see if mother is out of the house."

"Thanks. Be at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. I've got a lot of stuff and I have to pick up the rest." Kagome said then they hung up. As she was driving she was getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach so she pulled over to the side of the road. She looked out the windows and the mirrors to se if there was anyone that she knew that was following her but saw nothing. So she drove on down the road. Getting to the shrine she saw her brother sitting on the stairs waiting for her. Turning off the engine she got out and opened the back of the vehicle.

"Geez sis, did you buy enough stuff?" Souta looked at Kagome.

"After we get this stuff up there and the decorations up I have to go get the rest. So let's get started getting this up there. We have a lot to do before 7:00 p.m.." They filled there arms up with bags and headed up the stairs to drop off what they had and went back to get the rest.

They worked all morning and all afternoon putting up decorations, putting tables together for the food and gifts she got to give their mother from the both of them, chairs and tables for the other people that they called if they come, as well as the outdoor lights and other things. They only stopped to eat lunch and go to the restroom.

"Hey Souta I've got to go get the other stuff before the places close." Kagome looked at her watch and saw that it was 4:30 p.m.. By the time she drove to the places that she needed to go and drove back to the shrine it was 5:30 p.m.. Grabbing what she could she hurried up the stairs. "Souta help me get the rest of the food. Everything is hot."

"Alright on my way." Souta ran down the stairs as Kagome placed the food she brought up on the table then went to get more. When they got everything in it's spot they looked at it.

"We need to get ready. I'm going to go take a shower and change." She went into the house and took her shower and now was putting on a purple floor length Empire dress with a silver sheer overlay. When she was done she looked herself over in the floor length mirror. The dress had a slight shimmer to it and her hair was up into a but with a few strands of hair framing her face.

Heading out of her old room she made her way downstairs to see her brother looking out the window. She looked to see that it was going on to being 6:30 p.m.. Walking out the door to go make sure everything was in order she was stopped.

"Sis a few close family friends that come every year have already showed up. I took them to the place to await mother's arrival at 7:00 p.m.."

"You didn't see anyone around that should not be here did you?" She looked around then back to her brother.

"No not that I know of. We should go to our places." Souta walked beside his sister but then he went to his spot as Kagome went and stood in front of the awaiting people. While she stood there that uneasy feeling returned.

Five minutes after seven Souta came walking into the area with his hand covering their mother's eyes. He stopped in front of Kagome.

"Mother I'm going to remove my hand from your eyes, but keep your eyes closed until I give the ok for you to open them." Souta removed his hand from his mother's eyes then walked over and stood by his sister. "On this day many years ago when sister and I were little a terrible thing happened that caused you to move us in with grandfather. Mother both my sister and I love you very much and always will. Like every year on this day we have put something together to show you that you are loved very much and will always be loved. Go ahead and open your eyes." Souta said.

Eyes Opening

Kagome and Souta as well as the guests watched as Mrs. Higurashi opened up her eyes. They watched as she covered her mouth with one hand as the other went to her chest and her eyes filled up with tears. Seeing that their mother had tears in her eyes they went over to her and wrapped their arms around her.

"You are both my precious babies." After standing there hugging and sharing tears they broke apart. "Look at both of you standing there all so grown up."

They lead their mother around greeting people as they walked to the table with the food. A good number of the guests left after saying hello. Kagome walked up to and grabbed a plate.

"You look lovely tonight." Kagome turned around at the voice.

"You made it." She smiled.

"Yes, but I regret that I am here to say hello to your mother and that my youngest regrets not being able to be here, but as you can see my eldest is here."

"That is alright. My mother will be happy to see you. Come let me take you to her." Kagome walked back towards her mother only to stop short when she spotted a tall man walking over to her mother.

"Kagome what's wrong?" InuTaisho asked.

"He was not invited." Was voiced before hurrying to her mother.

Meanwhile Mrs. Higurashi was standing talking with a few people that she had not seen in a long time. They were laughing as if they were high school or collage kids. But that was short lived as the women left saying good-bye.

"Hello Charlotte!" Came a deep voice behind her. She turned around and her eyes grew wide.

"You were **_NOT_** invited!" Came a angry voice as he watched a young woman step beside Charlotte.

"I see she has yet to learn manners!" The guy said.

"Mom would you like..." Souta came up and saw tears sliding down his mothers cheeks and saw a angry Kagome. "Mom why are you crying? Did this guy do something to you?" Souta looked at the guy. "Who are you and what did you do to make her cry?"

"So he does not know or remember his father. No matter I see you failed to teach the boy any manners either."

"Why should he remember you? After all you left us two days after he was born." Charlotte Higurashi spoke up. "Souta please go and check on your grandfather."

"Alright mom." Souta walked to the house.

"Mr. Taisho could I use your cell?" Charlotte asked.

"Don't worry I'm leaving. Everything is still as it was when I left those many years ago." The guy left heading for the stairs leaving Charlotte crying even harder. Kagome ran after him.

"**_Don't Ever Come Back! We Don't Need You_**" Kagome yelled down at the retreating form of her father as she started to weep. All of a sudden she felt herself being brought backwards against something. She looked down to see arms wrapped around her. She turned around and looked up and started to wipe the tears away. "Sesshoumaru."

"Don't worry about your tears. Your family has suffered this night." He let Kagome out of his arms and watched her walk to a single tree not far from the stairs and leaned against it.

"Why, why did he have to come back into our lives? Didn't he cause enough pain when he..." Her voice started to go horse as the tears came back. "When he left the first time. Now he re-opens the old wounds of him leaving." Sesshoumaru slowly stepped closer to Kagome and reached out to her and brought her into his arms. At first she struggled in his embrace but then stopped her struggling and cried against his chest.

"I can't tell you how to feel or how to react to this moment. All I can do is offer my shoulder to cry on and my ears to listen if you want to talk." She stepped back and looked up at him. Seeing her tears covered cheeks he brought his hand up and wiped the tears away then watched her turn her head away from him. "Why did you turn your face away?"

"Just remembering something from the past that I told you about at the beach. It's not because of you."

"You have no need to fear me striking you. Father taught me and my brother that striking a female is the act of a cowardice. Though many centuries ago father could of gotten away with it because of the title he held and still holds, but he never struck a female unless it was in battle. In battle it was different rules all together." He noticed that her weeping had slowed down. "I would ask you a question."

"Seems fair enough." She answered. She waited but no question was asked. "Are you going to ask the question." She waited some more and still nothing. "Since you won't ask me what you wanted to know maybe you can answer something for me. When do you let your concealing spell down or do you always have the concealing spell on?"

"I remove it when I am at home and put it back on in the morning before going to work."

"Could I see you without your concealing spell again now that there is more light than just the moon?" She watched as the concealing spell came down.

"Does the way I look not frighten or disgust you?" He got his answer as he watched her bring her hand up to his forehead to his crescent moon and trailed her fingers down the side of his face until they reached his stripes. A small volt of electricity started going through his body as she lightly traced his stripes and moving over to his ear.

"The way you look does not frighten by th..." He did not finish before his mouth covered hers as her hand stopped moving on his ear. The two did not notice a form heading back to the house in a hurry.

**_Inside The House_**

Charlotte was sitting on the sofa next to InuTaisho while her father was sitting on a cushion on the floor. Charlotte was wiping her eyes while her father was voicing his mind about the father of both granddaughter and grandson.

"I'm sorry that you missed whatever it was that you were going to." Charlotte looked at InuTaisho.

"There is no harm done." InuTaisho spoke just then they heard the front door fly open and in ran a teenage boy.

"Mom, Grandfather come quick. Something tall and furry has sis pinned against the sacred tree."

"What do you mean son?" Charlotte asked.

"It's tall, has silver-white hair and something furry here." Souta showed them where the furry thing was. "Come on I'll show you." Souta turned and ran out the door with his mother and grandfather following. InuTaisho followed knowing by the way the boy described what he saw that it was his eldest son. "See!" Souta pointed. His grandfather stepped forward.

"**_Get Away From My Granddaughter Whatever You Are_**" He said in a threatening voice which caused Sesshoumaru to turn towards him with red eyes and his fangs showing. InuTaisho stepped quickly between the two and spoke to his son in the strange language. Kagome's family watched as InuTaisho turned back to them.

"Please excuse my son." InuTaisho asked.

"Your Son! How can that be? You don't look like him." Charlotte spoke.

"Mom. Grandfather, Souta lets go back into the house and it will be explained." Kagome walked passed Sesshoumaru and over to her family and led them to the house leaving InuTaisho to walk with his son as they followed Kagome and her family.

"Son you must calm yourself before we reach their house. What brought this on? Is there something forming between you and Kagome?" The question went unanswered as they reached the Higurashi house and walked in.

Everyone walked into the family room. The Higurashi family sat down as both the SIlvermoon's remained standing. InuTaisho knew that what was about to be said might not go well.

"Mom, Grandfather, Souta please listen to what needs to be said without interruption please. Grandpa remember all those stories that you've told us about youkais? What would you say if all the stories that you said were fables were actually not fables at all, but real? Like the story that you told about the giant dog youkai battling and defeating the moth youkai from China? What if that was a real story?"

"Nonsense child all of those stories are fables and were past down as such." Her grandfather said.

"Mr. Higurashi, the story that you and your granddaughter are talking about is not a fable for I know it first hand. The name of the moth youkai was Lord Hyouga. Like I mentioned before I know this battle first hand because I am the one who defected him many centuries ago." InuTaisho let his concealing spell fall and stood in front of the family the way he truly looked. "That scroll that you let your granddaughter read is but one scroll out of two that speak of the battle. The other scroll had both mine and Lord Hyouga's names in it plus our descendants names as well."

"Then were was this battle fought?" Mr. Higurashi asked.

"It was fought in the area known as Kamakura. The old ones have the other scroll hidden and they despise the silver dog family." Kagome spoke up.

"How did you know that young one? No one has told anyone that information." InuTaisho stated.

"Ayame and Kouga were talking about it the other day and I overheard them talking. Oh by the way mom, Ayame and Kouga are youkai's as well. Inuyasha is as well, but half. Another thing I would like to know is why you took me to a beach in a location that despises your family Sesshoumaru?" His father looked over at his son at hearing this bit of information. "That explains the looks that we got and also explains why that monk at that temple hurried and got out of there when I asked about going into the temple for a bit." Kagome watched Sesshoumaru.

"Did you not like the beach or your trip there at least? Or anything about it?" Sesshoumaru returned her question with his own.

"Yes I enjoyed it." She answered.

"I see you still believe that I am not who I say that I am. I was hoping that it would not have to come down to this. Please would all of you come outside." Kagome's family went out but he was stopped by his son but no words were exchanged. Walking outside he let his senses check to see if anyone was close. "Stand back." He voiced as a royal blue light glowed around him then he transformed into his dog form then changed back to his humanoid form and put his concealing spell back on. The Higurashi family stood in awe.

"Do you still believe the stories that you tell are still fables?" Sesshoumaru asked.

The two family talked for a bit longer before the Silvermoon's left and the Higurashi family carried in the food and gifts and turning off the decorative outdoor lights off. Charlotte opened the gifts and afterwards she packed up half of the food for Kagome to take home. Both Ayame and Kagome will have leftovers for a while same with her mother,grandfather, and Souta.

Arriving at the apartment Kagome grabbed a few bags of the food that she brought with her and headed up the steps opening the door and walked in and saw Ayame on Kouga's lap with his arms tight around her form and breathing heavy. So she quietly placed the bags on the floor and slowly left the apartment to go back to her vehicle to get the other bags.

"Here let us help you with these." Kagome watched as Kouga leaned in and when he did she felt something hard press against her. He grabbed two bags and handed them to Ayame and she took them up.

"I'm sorry that I interrupted you and Ayame. I didn't know you and she was... I can come back later so you can umm... You know." Kagome's face blushed.

"We were finished. It just takes a bit to..."

"We should get this food up to the apartment." She grabbed a bag and went for the steps leaving Kouga smiling that she was easy to make blush. Just like Ayame before she lost her pureness with him.

After the food was put away she headed for the shower then to her room. She sat on her bed brushing her hair out thinking over the events that had happened that evening from her father coming to the shrine, to her boss transforming into a giant white dog then back again. Towards the early hours of the morning she was shook awake. She opened her eyes to see Ayame and a bare chested Kouga.

"Kagome what's wrong? You kept on screaming 'He was not invited' and 'never come back.' Who were you talking about?" Ayame asked sitting by Kagome. Kouga walked closer.

"My father showed up after all these years." Kagome whispered.

"That does not sound so bad." Kouga stated.

"It would not if he did not leave mother, two days after my brother was born. When he showed up he reopened old wounds."

"Sorry to hear that Kagome." Kouga apologized.

"It's not your fault Kouga." Kagome weakly smiled at Kouga. "Look why don't you two go back to bed you have plenty of time to sleep before the sun comes shinning through the windows."

"What about you Kagome? You need sleep as well." Ayame said.

"I don't think that I'll be able to sleep right now. At least this is only Saturday morning and not early Monday morning." Ayame and Kouga walked out of the room and Kagome went over to her closet to get what she was going to wear then grabbed her robe and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards she walked back to her room to get dressed. Upon entering her room she heard Kouga and Ayame going at it so she hurried and got dressed and went out into the living room. Not thinking about what time it was she picked up the phone and dialed. The phone was picked up.

Yawning. "Hello."

"Hello Inuyasha. Did I bother you?" She asked.

"Kagome! Ya I was asleep. What's wrong?" Inuyasha yawned.

"I can't go back to sleep. I need to get away from here." She answered.

"What time is it?" The sound of him looking for something. "It's 3:30 am." Yawning.

"I'm sorry to bother you." She said and she went silent.

"Wait Kagome don't..." The phone hung up. "Damn it Kagome." Inuyasha removed a leg and arm from his body then sat up.

"Who was that?" Came a sleepy voice.

"That was Kagome." He answered.

"Tell her not to call here anymore." The female voiced said.

"I will not tell her that. She is a friend. You need to stop being jealous." He slid out of bed and walked over to get some clothes on. "She is going through some bad stuff." He slipped on his clothes and walked to his bedroom door.

"Don't be jealous you say! Every since you met her we have not been intimate. If you go to her don't expect to come back here Inuyasha."

"Have not been intimate! What do you call what we had finished not more than two hours ago? Don't even go to the point in saying not to come back to my own home when I pay for the bills here." He watched as the covers moved and his nude wife came walking over to him.

"I'm sorry my husband. It's just traveling with my job I get so lonely not being with you that my body just wants you so much." She trailed her hand down his body and settling on his groin and taking ahold of him through his pants rubbing and stroking him making him hard. "Can you not say that your body does not hunger for mine when I am not here? Or vision the day when I come home and having my body wrapped around you?" Kikyou took him by the hand and lead him over to their bed. Once there she got him their she began to strip him of his clothes and guided him onto the bed. Once she got him on the bed she straddled him and started licking and nipping his skin going down his body.

Back at a certain apartment a certain black haired woman walked out of the apartment and got into her vehicle. Driving out of the parking lot she drove to her work and parked. She parked there outside the firm for a good hour until she started up her vehicle once more and drove to her family shrine. Climbing the steps she walked over and sat down against the trunk of the sacred tree and closed her eyes intending to think things through but fell fast asleep.

Upon the sun coming up those at the Higurashi house woke up and grandfather made his morning rounds by sweeping the shrine grounds before breakfast. As he approached the sacred tree he noticed someone against it. He walked over thinking that it was someone there early to visit the shrine. Once he was closer he saw that it was his granddaughter.

"What are you doing out here young lady?" Her grandfather shook her Opening her eyes she looked up at her grandfather.

"Morning grandpa." She yawned as she wiped her eyes.

"What are you doing out here asleep and without a jacket? Are you trying to catch your death with a cold? Come with me into the house." They walked to the house. They entered as Charlotte was coming down the stairs.

"Kagome dear your here early." Her mother hugged her.

"I found her asleep against the sacred tree."

"Kagome why did you not come into the house?" Her mother asked.

"To tell you the truth I did not even realize that I drove here. I left the apartment at 3:30 am because Ayame woke me up from a nightmare. I took a shower and left."

"You've been out under the tree since 3:30 am and now it's 6:30 am!"

"I think so. I'm not totally sure." Kagome answered.

"Did you tell Ayame or leave a note for her telling where or what you were doing?"

"No. I just left. I did call Inuyasha before I left, but I just told him that I needed to get away then I hung up."

"What kind of nightmare did you have dear?" Her mother had her sit at the table.

"It was of father. You know about the past and what he did by showing up here last night. Why did he come? What does he want?" She sighed.

"I'm not sure dear. It probably didn't mean anything. I wouldn't let his appearing disturb you any. Maybe you should call both Ayame and Inuyasha so they don't worry about you." Her mother brought a cup of tea over to her.

"I'll call later. It is still early." Kagome took a sip of the tea as she watched her mother started to make something for breakfast.

"There is something that I wanted to ask you since last night after your grandfather told Mr. Silvermoon's eldest son to step away from you. Is there anything starting between him and you? You know feelings of any sort?" She walked over and poured tea for Kagome.

"No there is no feelings starting between us in that way. He was just comforting me."

"Is that why his head was tilted down towards you?" Came the voice of her brother as he walked into the dining area and took a seat across from her.

"That does not prove anything." Kagome kicked her brother.

"So why would he keep looking at you the whole time his father was talking and turning into that giant white dog hmmm?"

"To see how I would react to finding out what they truly are since I work at the firm." She answered. "Look just drop it ok. There is nothing happening between us and there won't be because he is my boss's eldest son." She got up from the table and went up the stairs to the bathroom.

"What did I say?" Souta looked at his mother.

"Don't mind her. She had a bad dream and has been up since 3:30 am."


	29. Chapter 29

After Kagome went upstairs to use the bathroom she went to her room and that was the last they had seen of her all morning. Around noontime Charlotte came walking up the stairs and found Kagome laying on her bed.

"Would you care for some lunch?" Charlotte sat on the bed next to Kagome. "Your friend Ayame called earlier concerned because you were not at the apartment. I told her that you arrived here at the shrine early this morning so you could think."

"Did Inuyasha call?" Kagome sat up on the bed.

"No he didn't. Maybe you should call him." Her mother said. They both walked downstairs. When she reached the main floor of the house she went to the phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell number and didn't get a answer so she hung up and dialed another number.

"Is Inuyasha Silvermoon there?" She listened. "Alright thanks." She listened again. "Sure go ahead." She waited. "Hello."

"Morning Kagome. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to tell Inuyasha that I am sorry for calling him at 3:30 am., but he's not answering his cell and I thought he might be over there." She said.

"What happened at that hour of the morning?"

"I had a bad nightmare and didn't want to go back to sleep and after taking a shower and going back into my room I would not of been able to sleep anyways because I could hear Ayame and Kouga in the middle of something I did not want to hear. So I called Inuyasha, but then I hung up on him and left the apartment."

"Would you like to come over here or have one of us come to you so you can talk?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I need to learn to deal with this on my own without always relying on others so much. But there is one thing I would ask. If your youngest calls or comes over could you let him know that I'm sorry that I called him so early and hanging up on him and that I am alright."

"It will be done."

"Thank you and I'll see you and Sesshoumaru Monday morning." She hung up and went outside to find her mother. When she found her mother she was in the shrine shop helping to put things away.

"Did you call Inuyasha?" Charlotte looked at her daughter.

"I could not reach him so I thought that he was at his father's place so I called there and he was not there either so I asked Mr. Silvermoon if he heard from Inuyasha either by phone or if he came over to let him know that I am fine and that I'm sorry for calling so early. I told him that I'd see him and Sesshoumaru Monday morning."

"Should you be working for the likes of them?" Her grandfather said.

"Why shouldn't I? They are not going to hurt me and I get paid well."

Later on in the evening after dinner Kagome said good-bye to her family and promised to visit again soon. As she approached the apartment complex Kouga was exiting the complex parking area as she was driving in.

The rest of the weekend went without any problems and now was monday and Kagome was heading out the door to go to work. Kagome was actually very happy with herself this morning because she happened to get up pretty early and went in and bathed. But she was laughing about the cruel trick that she had played on Ayame.

**_FlashBack To Cruel Joke_**

Kagome walked from her room to the bathroom and took her shower. When she was done she wrapped a towel around her then walked down to the kitchen. She reached up and got a bowl and a knife then went to the refrigerator to get some fruit and came back to the counter.

"If I could play a dirty joke on Ayame what would it be?" Kagome asked herself as she cut the fruit. Then it hit her as she watched the knife slice through a apple. "This is going to be really cruel, but fun as well."

Kagome walked to the refrigerator and took the package of raw meat the she let thaw out overnight then grabbed the ketchup. Taking the blood from the raw meat and made it look like blood squirted over the counter and wall as well as a puddle on the floor. Then taking the ketchup and smearing it on the blade of the knife and handle and placed the knife in the puddle. Lastly she put the meat and ketchup back in the refrigerator but putting the raw blood on herself and using the hand she would use to cut with she grabbed her other wrist making it look like blood was dripping.

"**_AYAME HELP ME_**" She screamed. "**_AYAME_** " She heard the door to Ayame's room open and heard Ayame running.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Ayame stopped in her tracks when she saw the scene then ran to her. "What happened?" Ayame asked. Being rudely awaken her senses have not picked up yet that the blood was not Kagome's.

"I...I guess that I was still tired and my eyes closed while I was slicing the fruit and cut more than just the fruit."

"Everything will be ok. The first thing I need to do is get the bleeding to stop." She lead Kagome to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet then grabbed a hand towel and giving it to Kagome. "Wait here I'll be right back." Ayame ran out of the bathroom leaving a laughing Kagome. Her laughter soon stopped when she heard Ayame talking. Standing up and walking out of the bathroom and down the hall to see Ayame on the phone.

"No Ayame you don't need to call for help. I'm not really bleeding look." Kagome wiped her hand and arm with the towel. "It was only ketchup and blood from the raw meat in the refrigerator."

"That was a very cruel joke to play at 6:00 in the morning."

"Did you forget to say good-bye to Kouga or whoever you were talking to?" Kagome asked as she walked over to Ayame. "I'm sorry that I played such a cruel joke on you. It was wrong of me. Please forgive me." Kagome said just before Ayame reached out and hugged Kagome. "Well I should get in there and clean that up." Kagome walked to the kitchen just as a knock came at the door. Ayame walked to the door and opened it and in walked Kouga quickly.

"Where is she? How did you say it happened?" As Kouga was speaking to Ayame, Kagome came walking out of the kitchen. When he heard Kagome approached he turned to her and looked very much confused.

"Kouga let me explain." Kagome said as she stood there she explained what happened and told him that it was all a joke.

"You mean I sped over here and as you can very well see half dressed and no concealing spell on to find out that you played a cruel joke!" Kouga's voice trembled because he was not happy. He watched Kagome nod. Kagome then realized that she was still wearing nothing but a towel and headed to her room to put some clothes on.

"Don't worry she'll have a little surprise at her work." Ayame said.

"What is that?" Kouga asked.

"I'll tell you on the way to my work." Ayame told Kouga just before Kagome came back in the living room.

"I'll see you guys later." Kagome grabbed her purse and shoes.

"Have fun at work." Ayame smiled and waved at Kagome as she left.

**_End Of Flashback_**

She pulled up to the firm as the memory of the morning events ended. Turning off her vehicle she grabbed her purse and her breakfast then got out and walked over and into the firm.

"Morning Sango. How was your weekend?" Kagome walked to Sango's desk.

"Miroku and I got into a little argument and we have not talked since the argument and that was on Friday night." Sango said sadly.

"I would keep trying to talk to him. Well I better clock in and get to work." Kagome walked own and put both her breakfast and purse on her desk before heading to clock in.

"Kagome would you come into my office a movement." Came the voice of her boss. She turned around and walked into the office. "Please take a seat."

"Did I do something?" She sat down in chair next to Sesshoumaru.

"Did you enjoy scaring your friend the way that you did? How could you play such a cruel joke like that?" Her boss asked.

"That was you that she was talking to and hung up on."

"Yes. She call me and I could hear that she was terrified when she thought you were seriously wounded." InuTaisho stated.

"I just wanted to joke around while getting her back for when I come home friday night and catching her sitting on the sofa but on Kouga's lap doing ummm... Then the morning I had that nightmare I could hear them through the wall." She blushed while saying that. "I know it was a terrible way to get back at someone and I'm sorry that she called you at 6:30 am and woke you up." She did her best to keep eye contact but failed.

"He was already awake. I in the other hand was not." Sesshoumaru looked at her. "This is the second time you disturbed my slumber."

"That makes once for mine." She spoke out and quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"The nightmare that I has was not of you, but you were in the dream." She spoke softly.

"Would you like to continue and talk about it?" Her boss asked.

"The nightmare was when father left mother and then when he showed up at the shrine that night at the feast for mother, and after being gone then showing back up re-opening wounds. Then it switched to Sesshoumaru when he spun around with the red eyes and fangs to face my grandfather before you stepped between them." She looked at Sesshoumaru. "Why did your eyes turn red and you showed your fangs and acted as you were going to attack my grandfather? Did I do something to cause it? Was it because you embraced me while I was crying?"

"Did anything else happen between you and my son before your grandfather and us show up?" InuTaisho asked.

"No nothing happened between us. Only him holding me as I cried." She answered leaving out the part about Sesshoumaru kissing her.

"Then by what you told me, the reason that my son acted like that was just purely done to protect you."

"Could I go back to my desk so I may start my work and eat my breakfast?" She watched him nod. Standing up she walked over and out the door to go to her desk.

She sat at her desk turning on her computer and getting the things that needed to be typed ready. While typing she ate her breakfast and close to an hour later she was down with the typing part of her job. She stood up and took the documents to the right attorney's boxes then proceeded to walk down the hall.

"Kagome would you come to my office."

"I was heading to the ladies room, but then could." Heading down to do her business she returned to the office. "What do you need help with this time Sesshomaru?" She walked to his desk. "Is that not the same file and pictures that you were looking at friday?"

"It is." He answered.

"Could I look at the file at what your having problems with and those photos?" Sesshomaru pushed the file and pictures over to her. She read the main report and looked at both pictures. "These pictures are not of the same room. See look here and I'll show you." She walked around to stand next to him. At first glance you would think they were of the same room, but look closer at these places." She pointed at the areas. "This sofa for one is shaded wrong for being in that spot. I can see it being like that if it was placed here, but if it was there the sofa would be blocking that door. That is not all. Look at the color and design of those stripes on the wall here. These are two different patterns. So clearly two different rooms made to look like the same room."

"How did you notice the coloration differences?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"When you help someone move things around growing up you start noticing the way the sun affects things. The dull color is caused by keeping the sofa in the direct path of the sun and not moving the object." She looked at him and smiled. "Is there anything else that you need my help with?"

"Which wrist did you make your friend think you cut?" He asked though he knew which one as he slide his left hand over her right hand.

"It was this one." She held up her left wrist. He turned his chair to face her then turned her to face him. Taking her left wrist into his hand and brought her wrist close to his nose and smelt it.

"Though you washed your wrist I can still smell the blood." He smelt from just a ways past her wrist down to her fingers. Once he reached the tips of her fingers he brought them to his lips and opened his lips drawing her fingers into his mouth sliding his tongue over them. She tried to move her hand back as a finger touched a fang.

"I should get back to my desk to finish my work." Before she gained her hand back away from his mouth she felt his tongue lick from her fingers to just a inch passed her wrist. When she pulled her hand away she quickly went around the desk and over to the door and opened it and went to her desk. Back in the office that Kagome just left was a smiling Sesshoumaru. He was smiling for the way that he just made Kagome feel but also because of the way she tasted.

"Kagome are you alright?"

"Hmm, what?" Kagome looked in the direction of the voice. "I'm sorry Sango did you say something?"

"Yes. I asked if you were alright because you were sitting there holding your left wrist." Sango walked closer to the desk.

"Umm hmm. I'm fine. Did you need something?"

"Maybe you just need to get something to eat since you only ate that small fruit salad that you brought with you when you came to work."

"That could be. Well that will be taken care of in a few hours." Kagome answered. "Did you contact Miroku yet?" Kagome asked.

"No I've left messages on his pager, but he has not called back. Must be pretty busy over there at his work today or he's really upset."

"Don't give up Sango." Kagome smiled up at Sango. Then Sango turned and walked away as Kagome went back to what she was doing.

Much later in the day Kagome was standing there next to her desk talking to Sango as she was putting her things away and shutting down her computer. As she was about to walk down to clock out her boss put things in the basket.

"Tomorrow I won't be here during the morning so I hope you and Sesshoumaru can work well around each other, and I have a firm to come back to after lunch. Also when you have time here is a list of things that needs to be restocked in my office if you could restock them for me. Other than that I will see you both tomorrow after lunch." InuTaisho walked down the hall with the two women. He went back to his office and the two women went to clock out and then left the firm.

"Welcome home Kagome. How was work today?" Ayame greeted Kagome as she walked through the door.

"Work went great. Thanks for asking." She headed to the bathroom but then stopped. "Oh by the way why did you call my boss this morning? I know you were concern for me, but why?" "Because your my friend and if anything happened to you how would your family and friends feel? That is why."

"Thanks." Kagome continued down to the bathroom

**_At Work The Next Day_**

"Sango do you need anything from the storage room?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe a couple tables for taking phone messages, but other than that I don't need anything thanks." Sango answered. Kagome made a note on the list her boss gave her the day before. She walked down the hall.

"Sesshoumaru do you need anything from the storage room? After asking she saw that he was on the phone so she left the doorway of the office and headed for the storage room.

When she entered the storage she was amazed at how messy and unkept the storage room was. She walked up to the individual shelves to see what was on the shelves. She continued around the shelves until she was not seen from the doorway.

"By the way this storage room looks you would never think this is a storage room for a law firm." She bent at the waist to see what was on the lower shelf. As she stood up she took a step back and backed into something. A second later she felt something on both hips.

"What was it that you asked when I was on the phone?" Came the voice of Sesshoumaru behind her. Kagome turned slowly to face Sesshoumaru.

"I wanted to know if you needed anything from the storage room." Looking up into his eyes as his hands were still on her hips.

"Yes there's something that I could use." He answered.

"Well are you going to tell me or I can get you the same things that is on your father's list." Kagome said. "Or you can get it yourself if you prefer."

"I'll get it for myself." He said. Kagome went to move out of the way but he caught her by the hand and pulled her against him and slowly lowering his head towards her.

"Wh-what are you doing." She backed up until her back was against a shelf.

"I'm retrieving what I want from this storage room."

"I was talking..." She was cut off when his lips silenced her.

"I know what you meant." He said as he moved and brushed her ear with his lips. He lightly nipped her earlobe before moving down to her neck taking in her scent and planting a kiss before he returned to her lips.

Standing there shyly returning his kisses she slightly opened her mouth when she felt his warm tongue on her lips seeking a entrance to her mouth. Sesshoumaru and Kagome stood there kissing sweetly as he started to raise it up more passionately by drawing her tongue into his mouth and his in hers. The strange volt of electricity started surging through his body as he started playing with her tongue with his as his hand moved up her sides until it trickled over her breast, squeezing gently marveling over how they were so full and round.

"Mmmm she smells and feels great." He told himself. Waves of pleasure started to pierce through his loins as it became apparent that he was becoming quite aroused.

"Sess... We need this to stop. This is not right." She voiced as he moved down to kiss and lick her neck. He raised his head and looked at her.

"Why is this not right? Your still fretting over that my father is the boss. You heard what he said." Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes and that is another reason this must stop. This kind of thing must not happen in a work place." She voiced before they heard the storage door open.

"Kagome are you still in here?" Came Sango's voice.

"Yes. I'll be right there." She stepped away from Sesshoumaru and walked to the door of the storage room to see Sango standing there.

"I thought you came in here to get supplies." Sango stated.

"I would of if it was not so messy in this storage room and everything was in it's place." Kagome stated before they walked away from the door to clock out for lunch. "I'll get the things that are on the list after lunch as well as straighten up the storage room."

"Have you seen Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked.

"He's probably in the men's bathroom taking care of some business." They stopped to get Kagome's purse.

"I needed to give him a message that his father called and he will not be coming to the firm after lunch, but that he will see him at home." Sango told Kagome.

"He's not coming in!" Kagome just realized that she had to deal with Sesshoumaru the rest of the day on her own.

"Yep. To bad that on these days we can't go home early when we have everything done." Sango held the door open for Kagome.

"I completely agree with you there." Kagome walked passed Sango.

"So Kagome have you thought about finding yourself a man? I know it's nice to be alone, but don't you long to have a family of your own?" Sango asked as she shut her door.

"Sometimes I think about it, but having a family is not in everyone's cards." Kagome answered.

"What have you done to look for that special person?" Sango waited but did not get a answer. "There are singles clubs that you can go to as well as web site that you can sign up to be able to look for that special someone. Maybe you should check it out."

"I'll think it over." Kagome tried to think of something to change the subject.

After lunch Kagome sat at her desk and typed up singles and matchmaker sites but when she clicked into a site she clicked out. She was relieved when time to go home came around. When she got home she took off her shoes and put away her purse then came back and sat on the sofa in deep thought. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Ayame and Kouga.

"Hey guys." She greeted them.

"Kagome are you alright? You sound on the depressed side. Do you need help or need to talk?" Ayame came over and sat there waiting for her to say something to them instead of making it like they were forcing her to say something." But Kouga got impatient.

"Does this have to do with your family?" Kouga watched as she shook her head no. "Does it have to do with someone who is a friend?" She began to shake her head no but then started to shake it yes. "Ok is it one of us?" Kagome shook her head no. "Does it have to do about your work?" At this Kagome did not shake her head either way.

"Kagome we know you want to talk about something, but we can't do or say anything if you don't tell us what it is. If you don't feel comfortable talking about it with us then why don't you call and talk to either Mr. Silvermoon or Sesshoumaru or even Inuyasha." They watched Kagome shake her head no rather fast.

"No that is not even a option." She answered then got up and walked down the hall and shut the bathroom door.

"That was strange. When did talking to one of the Silvermoon's make her react like that? She did shake her head no and yes when I asked if the problem was one of her friends." Kouga answered.

"Maybe she is now uncomfortable with a member of the Silvemoon's because maybe the problem is a member of the Silvermoon's. Because when you asked if it had to do with work she didn't answer yes or no." Ayame pointed out. "We can't help or at least try to help if she does not let us know what the problem is." Ayame slapped Kouga's arm when she saw him about ready to say something and the bathroom door opened. Kagome came back and sat down.

"The reason why I don't want to talk with one of the Silvermoon's is because it has to do with one of them. I want to do something, but I need sometime to think. You know Sango asked if I ever thought about going to a singles club or look at sites on the internet about single and asked if I ever thought about having a family of my own." Kagome said with a chuckle to her voice.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told that I was not sure and that having a family were not in everyone's cards." Kagome answered. They talked about different subjects before Kagome got up and went to bed.

Kouga and Ayame talked by themselves about what all three of them had talked about and if they should do anything like poking their noses into it or let her deal with it on her own. They had ended up deciding that since it dealt with a member or members of her work place that they would stay out of whatever it was. But they would step in if she was being hurt.

In a dark room there was the figure of a person breathing heavy as sweat rolled off the body onto the sheets. When the dream ended the person sat up placing a bare back against the headboard of the bed.

"She wakes me from my sleep by knocking or calling early in the morning and now she wakes me and my body up in my dreams." A heavy breathing male said as he looked at his clock to see that it was only 1:00 am in the morning.


	30. Chapter 30

When the alarm clock went off Kagome slowly sat up in her bed. When she did she looked over at the window to not see that much light coming through. So when she went to get out of bed she walked over to the window and looked out. She didn't like what she saw.

With the sky's solid sheet of clouds, it didn't look like the sun was going to do much warming. Without a clear dawn, there was only a hazy blue light over Tokyo. Grabbing her silk pink shirt and black skirt that she got for her birthday she went in and took a shower. Leaving her hair down after getting dressed she headed to the kitchen grabbing something to eat then headed out the door.

"Morning Sango. I'm thinking about taking up your suggestion of either going to the singles clubs or the internet sites." Kagome voiced as they walked to clock in.

"You need to be sure. You don't need to rush yourself." Sango slid her card into the time clock.

"I'm not getting any younger and mother would like to have grandchildren before she gets too old." Kagome answered. Heading back down the hall she smiled at Sango before they parted ways. Before sitting down she turned on the radio that was on the filing cabinet then grabbed the basket and only saw file. Seeing there was not that many files she put the basket back were it was and turned on her computer.

Remembering that she did not get the stuff from the storage room for her boss she headed down there and got the many things on the list. By the time she found everything and left the storage room she had five minutes to get the things in the offices and put away before her boss and his son came to work.

Getting part way down the hall after putting the things her boss needed to have restocked she came upon her boss and his son coming down the hall towards her and her hopes were diminished of having storage room done before they arrived and back at her desk.

"Good morning Kagome. We are having a meeting this morning so stop what you are doing and come down to my office." Her boss walked passed as did Sesshoumaru. She took the hallway and met up with Sango.

"Do you know what is going on and why we are having a meeting this morning?" Kagome asked.

"You know as much as I do at this moment." Sango answered as they both arrived at Mr. Silvermoon's office and walked in.

"Please take a seat ladies." InuTaisho said. Sango took a seat while Kagome remained standing.

"Sir please let Sango keep her job. I will take the punishment of whatever made you decide this action. I'll go clear out my desk." She turned towards the door.

"Remain here Kagome. That is not the reason for this meeting unless there is something that needs to be brought up." Her boss said as she took the only seat which was open and that was by Sesshoumaru. "The reason for this meeting ladies is for the next few weeks my son will be preparing for a major court case and will be needing someone to work with him so the other person will have to take up the other person's work load. I have already made my decision and I've decided that even though you have worked with the firm longer Sango my decision is that Kagome take up helping my son."

"Sir I am honored that you would choose me to do this, but I respectfully decline this offer and ask that you give this to Sango." Kagome silently sat down. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome as well as his father and Sango. InuTaisho thought this over.

"Granted. Starting tomorrow Sango you will be helping Sesshoumaru while Kagome you will be taking up Sango's duties and sitting at the front desk for the next few weeks or however long it takes for this case. If there is nothing more that needs to be talked about then this meeting will stand as being closed." Mr. Silvermoon looked around at the three sitting in front of him. "Alright then let's get back to work." Everyone stood up and turned to go. "Kagome remain behind a moment."

"Yes sir." She answered as the two others left.

"Kagome take a seat." She walked over and sat down. "Could you let me know the reason behind you requesting Sango to take this job? Is it a decision made because of what the one called Bankotsu said at the restaurant or is it something else?"

"It is because of another reason as well as what Bankotsu said. I don't want to talk about either reason so may I return to my desk?" She watched him nod then she stood up and left. Getting back to her computer she checked to see if anyone was on her messenger then she took the files and put them away. After she sat down she looked under the sites that Sango told her about.

Clicking on a site that came up she read the rules and things then she clicked on the button 'Join Now' and filled out the form and all the questions about herself and making a screen name. For the location for potential dates she marked only Japan. After everything was done she submitted her profile. If they wanted her picture they would have to ask for it. Checking the clock to see what time it was to see it was only 11:00 am. She picked up a pad of paper then she headed down to the storage room.

"Alright time to tackle this big job." She looked around the shelves again to make a inventory of what she could see that they had. She made a section on a shelf for colored printer paper and the white paper, the black ink and the colored ink cartridges, tape, staples, folders, etc...

"Kagome are you in here?" Came Sango's voice.

"Yes I'm in here." Kagome answered. She put the medium box on the shelf where it said file folders.

"Wow you've got it looking nice in here." Sango said as she looked at the organized shelves. "Kagome why didn't you take the offer to work along side Sesshoumaru?"

"It's a personal reason. So have you gotten in touch with Miroku yet?" Kagome wrote down a few things.

"Nope. He has yet to contact me." Sango stated as they walked out of the storage room.

"Maybe you need to do the direct approach and go over and see him."

"Ya maybe your right." Sango pulled onto the street to head some place for lunch.

After lunch Sango drove by the hospital to see if Miroku was at work but found out that he did not have to work so they headed back to the firm and clocked back in. When they arrived back at the firm Kagome was greeted by Kouga.

"So what are you doing here Kouga?" She gave him a hug.

"Your not doing anything tonight right?"

"No I didn't have anything planned. Why?" Kagome asked.

"All three of us are going clubbing tonight. It's not going to be the normal clubs tonight though. We are taking you to a singles club. So when you get home..." Kouga saw the way she looked at him. "It was Ayame's idea, I just went along with it. Look I've got to run. See you tonight." Kouga gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead then left.

"It sounds like you are going to have fun tonight." Kagome looked up at her boss's voice.

"Yes sir. I mean yes Mr. Silvermoon."

"Kagome you are able to use my name." He answered.

"That would not be appropriate to do at work even though you own and are the boss of this firm."

When time to go home came around it found Kagome sitting at her desk with her computer already shut down and her purse on the desk. With it three minutes until she was to clock out she headed down the hall to the time clock. Clocking out she walked back down the hall passing Sango.

"See you in the morning Sango." Kagome left the building, getting into her vehicle and driving home.

Twenty minutes later and driving into the parking area of the apartment she turned off the engine and headed to the apartment. Inside her room she seen a outfit on her bed with a note telling her to put on that outfit after a shower and putting her hair in a pony tail.

By the time Kouga and Ayame arrived at the apartment Kagome had already taken her shower and had her hair up. She finished putting eyeliner on then walked to her to put the outfit on. Standing there by her bed she took off the robe and stood there with only a lace bra and panties. Taking up and putting on each piece of the outfit she walked over and looked at herself in the mirror and saw that she was wearing a sexy metallic green zipper front halter with the matching metallic color low-rise pants with belt. She walked out to the living room.

"You look great in that Kagome." Ayame voiced as Kagome entered the living room. Kouga came out of the kitchen and tripped over a chair at the dining table when he saw the outfit that Kagome was wearing. "What do you think Kouga?"

"Put it this way. If I was not with you Ayame, I would ask Kagome if I could get with her and show her a night full of wolf's songs caused by pleasure." Kouga took a seat on the sofa as Ayame went to her own room to change. When she came back out she was wearing a white and tan lace-up buster pant set.

Kouga sat on the sofa and let out a low whimper when he saw Ayame come back into the room and stood by Kagome and talked to each other before they both turned and looked at him. He knew that he was going to have a hard time keeping a watchful eye over them both. Since both Ayame and Kagome were dressed Kouga cooked for all three of them and after they ate he went into Ayame's room and changed then at 7:00 pm. they left the apartment heading to of the singles clubs that they heard about. After Kouga paid for all three of them they received their glow-in-the-dark bracelets telling that they paid then walked in. The place was packed wall to wall.

"This place is packed. Let's try and walk around and get the feel of this place." Ayame said placing Kagome between her and Kouga before squeezing between this person and that person. After they checked the place out they stayed there three hours dancing and having fun.

They arrived back at the apartment around 10:00 pm.. Kagome had fallen asleep in the back seat of Kouga's car. Ayame moved the seat forward before she woke Kagome up.

"Were back at the apartment Kagome." Ayame watched as Kagome's eyes opened then she took off the seat belt. Heading to the apartment Kagome went straight to the bathroom and changed and went to bed.

With the first streaks of pink signaling morning approaching Kagome slid out and made her bed then picked up the clothes she picked out before going to bed and went to take a shower. Leaving for work after getting dressed and eating something she sat and waited for Sango since she was fifteen minutes early.

"Are you ready for a **_LONG_** day working with Sesshoumaru in his office?" Kagome asked standing by Sango as she unlocked the door.

"Not really due to the fact that he has no sense of humor, he pushes a person hard to get things done. As your well aware of." Sango opened the door. "At least the work will keep my mind off of things."

"You sound sad. Would you like to talk about it?" Kagome asked as they walked down the hall to clock in.

"Before going home last night I decided to walk in the park. As I was walking and doing some thinking, I came upon Miroku sitting on a bench with another woman. He had his hand up the woman's skirt asking if she would bare him a son. The woman noticed that I was watching and she asked what I was doing watching and that was when he saw me standing there. I turned and headed back to my vehicle with him running after me trying to talk to me." Sango slid the time card through the machine to clock in while having tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sango. Maybe I should not of suggested that you…"

"Stop Kagome. This was not your fault. I knew that he was a letch, but did not know how much of a one he was. Let me help you with putting the files away." In no time at all the files were put away and they were at the front desk talking as Sango wrote down the phone messages and putting them in the right boxes. They were sitting there talking when their boss and his son came walking in.

"Don't even say it Sesshoumaru. Everything is finished except the typing." Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru turned and looked back at Sango before walking down the hall. Sango looked at Kagome then followed behind.

Kagome turned on the computer and went to check her email. She opened the email that she got from the matchmaker site and read that she was denied a profile due to not having that much typed in the info section.

The work day had went really slow and by the time to go home came around Kagome was glad for it. Turning off the computer and grabbing the documents she headed down the hall and put the documents in the boxes then headed to clock out.

_**A New Week**_

The weekend went by without any trouble except on Saturday night when she and Ayame and Kouga had went to a singles club again. A few guys would not take the word no as a answer when Kagome told them she did not want to leave with them and they resorted to trying to drag her out of the club. Another time was when a guy got jealous that Kouga was dancing with both Ayame and Kagome and he tried to start a fight with Kouga. Which ended with Kouga breaking the guy's nose. After that they had called it a night and left.

It was now 11:30 am Monday and Kagome had avoided Sesshoumaru twice when he had come out of his office. A hour after the firm had opened a bouquet had arrived for Sango to which she took.

**_Phone Ringing_**

"Good morning and thank you for calling 'Taisho & Son, Attorneys At Law' Kagome speaking. How may I help you?" Kagome paused. "Hello Ayame." She paused again. "Sure I'll put you through to him. Please hold." Kagome pressed the hold button then the button for InuTaisho. "You have a call on line one." Then she hung up her end. She sat at the desk trying to figure out why Ayame would call.

Kagome brought the stack of papers that needed to be typed and looked through them to see which one's she wanted to do at that moment. She took out one that was two and a half pages. Bringing up the format that she needed to use and started typing but had stop because ten minutes into typing the phone rang.

"Thank you for calling 'Taisho & Son, Attorneys At Law', Kagome speaking." She stopped. "Hello Inuyasha." Pausing to hear what Inuyasha had to say. "No Sango is working with your brother." Pausing again. "Ok let me put you on hold." She pressed the hold button then the one for Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru your brother is on line two needing to talk to you." A few minutes later Sango came walking down to her desk. "Hey Sango. How's it going?"

"I think that almost have everything done. The next time something like this needs to be done you are doing it." Sango looked serious at Kagome.

**_Phone Conversation Between Brothers_**

"What's your need for you to bother me?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Hey get your fangs out of my ass will you and listen. I've got a favor to ask."

"What makes you think I care to help?" Sesshoumaru rubbed the temples of his forehead.

"The male wolf friend of Kagome's just contacted me to see if I could meet him, Ayame, and Kagome at this singles club tonight." Inuyasha paused. "It appears the other night Kouga busted a guys nose because of some joker, but he asked if I would meet at the club without letting Kagome know about this and help keep both Ayame and Kagome safe at the club. I would go, but Kikyou is still here and you know how she is."

"What single's club are they heading to later?" Sesshoumaru took a piece of paper and put it in front of him.

"It's one that is known for a lot of trouble. The club's name is 'Neon Rose'. He plans on being there around 7:00 or 8:00 pm.. I have to go Kikyou's coming." Inuyasha hung the cell up and put it in his pocket.

**_End Of Conversation Between Brothers_**

Meanwhile back out at the front desk both Sango and Kagome were talking about both of their weekends between answering the phone. While Kagome was putting a call through to InuTaisho a person walked through the door carrying something.

"Can I help you?" Sango asked the guy.

"A delivery for a Miss Yoshe, Sango." The guy looked at his clipboard.

"I'm Sango Yoshe." Sango answered.

"Then this is for you. Please sign here." He handed the clipboard to Sango. She took it and signed her name and handed it back to the guy. He turned and left leaving Sango looking at the package.

"What is it Sango? Hurry up and open it." Kagome stood up next to Sango.

"Hey now who's package is it?" Sango joked hiding the package in her arms before she laid it on the desk to open it. Opening the package she saw a big box of chocolates and something else. She picked it up and read what it said. The small package read b i _**'Edible Panties.'**_ In bold letters. She quickly hid them.

"Someone is trying to be sweet and romantic by sending you chocolates." Kagome winked at Sango knowing what the other was. Sango opened the chocolates and picked one up then putting it into her mouth. "Here would you like one?" She held the box out to Kagome. Kagome took one and took a bite.

"Mmmm it's really rich and creamy." Kagome voiced before putting the rest into her mouth just in time for Sesshoumaru to arrive at the desk.

"Kagome you have a bit of chocolate right here." Sango pointed to her own chin and her bottom lip. Kagome wiped her chin with her finger as she licked her bottom lip with her tongue then licked her fingers. Sesshoumaru watched and wished he was the one to lick the sweet substance from her fingers, bottom lip and her chin.

"Let us resume the work Miss Yoshe shall we." Sesshoumaru turned to walk to his office.

"Talking about spoiling a special moment. Well for someone who does not know anything about being romantic does not have to spoil it for others." Kagome said knowing he heard ever work. "Sango put the chocolates away."

"That's alright. The sooner we get done the sooner I'll get back to my desk and back to my duties." Sango followed Sesshoumaru. "Oh and ah stay out of the candy Kagome." Sango said over her shoulder.

Towards the end of the day Kagome was bored and was counting the minutes until she could slid her time card through the time clock. After this long day all she had planned was going home taking a hot shower, change into something comfy and sit back and read a good book. Looking at the clock she saw that she had three minutes so she stood up and went to clock out.

"Good night Kagome." Came the voice of her boss.

"Good night InuTaisho." Kagome said.

"Now there was it so hard to say my name here at work?" InuTaisho smiled at Kagome.

"I guess not. I'll see you tomorrow." She headed down the hall and out of the building to her vehicle.

After taking her shower and choosing a book that she wanted to read she had sat on the sofa and started to read. As her body started to relax and get comfy she started to get tired.

"Kagome I brought home dinner. Come and eat then we need to get you dressed." Ayame placed the food on the table.

"What do you mean 'get me dressed?' I am already dressed." Kagome sat up on the sofa.

"We are going to the 'Neon Rose' tonight. Kouga has gone home to shower and change then is coming over." Ayame walked in to get bowls and glasses.

"You two go tonight. I just want to stay home and relax." Kagome walked to the dinner table.

"You can rest when we get home later. We will be needing to be there between 7:00 and 8:00 pm.. So since you have already taken a shower you just need to eat and change into something more club like which I'll pick for you to wear again tonight." Ayame sat down.

"Fine, but after this could we wait awhile before going back to a club because I like going to clubs, but not all the time like you and Kouga." Kagome dished up her food.

"Agreed even though you don't need to be a old stick in the mud about it though."

"Who's being a stick in the mud?" The door opened and closed and Kouga walked in.

"Kagome is. She's not happy that we are taking her out again tonight." Ayame dished some food up for Kouga and herself.

At 6:30 pm. both Kagome and Ayame came back into the living room dressed and ready to go. Ayame had Kagome dress in a metallic silver and azure blue buckle pleated skirt set. Kouga whimpered low to where only Ayame heard. He was hoping Inuyasha would show up because the way both girls were dressed he had a deep feeling that he would have to pay a very close protective eye on both of them if Inuyasha didn't show up and that means fighting if it came down to it. Ayame looked at Kouga and gave him a big smile knowing why he whimpered.

"Do we look good enough to go?" Ayame asked knowing this would add more torture to him then he is currently going through at the moment.


	31. Chapter 31

Arriving at the club they had to stand in a line to get through the doors. Kagome looked ahead of them in line and guessed that there were maybe thirty-five to forty-five people in front of them and even more behind them.

"Kagome there are humans, youkai and even hanyou that are in this line. I just wanted you to know before we get in there." Kouga leaned close to Kagome's ear.

Walking through the doors with their neon bracelets they saw the room was painted black with lights shaped as roses. There were flashing strobe lights as well as other things that they noticed as they slowly made their way around.

"We'll be right back Kouga. Kagome and I need to go to the ladies room." Ayame kissed Kouga on the cheek.

"While your doing that I will look for Inuyasha." Kouga whispered in Ayame's ear just before both girls left to find the ladies bathroom.

Remembering what Inuyasha looked like plus what his scent smelled like Kouga started making his way around the club searching him out. He could not trust his nose that well in this club because they had fog machines that let loose the fog to give it a hazy look with the strobe lights. Catching a slight scent he made his way to where the scent was coming from and was shocked to see Sesshoumaru there and not Inuyasha.

"Your not Inuyasha. He must still be coming. So your here to find someone to I see. We brought Kagome here in hopes that she will find someone." Kouga tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder.

"Inuyasha won't be coming. He called me and asked if I could do this as a favor. I am not here to find anyone." Sesshoumaru looked at Kouga.

"Listen Kagome does not know that I called Inuyasha to help keep a eye on her and Ayame. I had to bust some guys nose during the weekend at a club due to protecting Kagome." Kouga said.

"Where is Kagome? I don't see her." Sesshoumaru eyed the place.

"My girlfriend and Kagome went to the ladies bathroom. They should be there for a while." Kouga answered.

"They weren't in there long." Sesshoumaru pointed down to the main floor were everyone was dancing.

"I'll head down there." Kouga caught the way Sesshoumaru looked at both girls but more at Kagome. "The way they are dressed was Ayame's idea. Now you see why I have to keep a eye on them." Kouga said before he left. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes on Kagome as Kouga made his way down the stairs and over to the girls.

"Wonder where Kouga is?" Kagome asked Ayame as they made their way around people.

"Ladies, that didn't take you long." Kouga wrapped his arms around both girls as he approached them.

"Guys I'm going to go dance." Kagome walked away from Ayame and Kouga.

"Did you find Inuyasha?" Ayame asked.

"He didn't show up. Instead he had his brother take his place," Kouga told Ayame.

"You mean Sesshoumaru is here!" Ayame watched Kouga nod then pointed up to the area that he had been standing and she saw Inuyasha's brother intently watching Kagome. After pointing Sesshoumaru out to Ayame and Kouga went out and started dancing.

After several hours the club started tapering out so there was not a lot of people to move around like before. Throughout the night up until now everything was good. Kouga and the two girls had been dancing off when Kagome was not dancing with others. For Sesshomaru it was very boring so he decided to spice things up. He walked down the steps until he made his way to Kouga and Ayame.

"If you want to leave, Kagome will be safe." Sesshoumaru said as Kouga and Ayame looked at each other then nodded. They both knew that Kagome would be safe from any harm. So they headed towards the main doors as Sesshoumaru circled Kagome within the sea of people until he came up behind his prey. Reaching out he took ahold of her bringing her to his chest with his arms around her before he released her and spun her around to face him.

"Sesshoumaru!" She looked around for Ayame and Kouga.

"Your friends are no longer here. They just walked out those doors over there." Sesshoumaru pointed at the main doors.

"They wouldn't have just left me like that. What did you say or do to have them leave?" She moved away from him going towards the door. "Maybe I can get out there before they totally leave." Sesshoumaru slowly followed behind her. Getting outside her hopes hit the ground when she saw Kouga's car heading down the road.

"Did I not tell you? Why don't you let me give you a ride; unless your afraid that is."

"Afraid? Who's afraid? Since my purse is in the trunk of Kouga's car that means I have no money and my driver's license is in his pants pocket, I am going to have to get a ride from somebody." Kagome followed Sesshoumaru to his vehicle. She felt uncomfortable when she got it the vehicle because she knew how short the skirt would go up but she needed a ride home. He got in and drove off.

Down the road a bit he pulled over and got out. Five minutes later he came back with something in his hand. Getting back in he put the bag next to him, turned on the engine and drove off again. When he stopped again they were in a place that she did know of.

He took off his seat belt and grabbed the bag then got out of the vehicle and motioned for her to follow. Setting the bag on the hood of the car he reached in and brought his hand out with something in it then held it out to her. She felt something cold.

"What is this?" She looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Why don't you open it and find out." He watched her remove the top.

"A banana split!" She took the spoon and scooped up some of the whip cream. "Where's yours or are we sharing?" She asked with a mouth full of whip cream.

"Mine is here." He pulled out a small round dish and took the top off.

"You got a hot fudge sundae. Those are good. Have you had one of these before?" She took her spoon and scooped up some making sure to include some banana and held it to his lips. Some of the melting ice cream dripped down his chin and down her fingers before he let the spoon in his mouth. "Sorry about that. They get messy when they start to melt." Placing what was left of her ice cream down to look for a napkin and did not find any.

She reached up and used two fingers to wipe the ice cream drip away and without thinking she licked her fingers. Finishing up her ice cream she saw two cherries so she picked one up by the stem and held it to him. He took it between his teeth pulling the cherry from the stem and chewed. Before she could pick hers up he grabbed it and held it to her without letting it finish dripping first. The melted ice cream dripped down and landing in the center of her chest almost between her breasts. Both of their eyes looked down at the spot that the ice cream fell to.

"I've got it Sesshoumaru." She quickly wiped the ice cream away.

"Why have you been avoiding me lately?"

"I have not been avoiding you. I've been doing my job."

"Why then did you not want to work alone with me? Were you afraid to be alone with me?" He moved his hands up her arms. "Afraid that I would do this? Or were you afraid of this?" He lowered his lips to hers. Opening his mouth enough to allow his tongue to go over her lips and in doing so he tasted the sweetness that was left from the ice cream. As he licked her lips he tried to gain entrance to her mouth with his tongue and was denied entrance.

While he was trying to deepen the kiss one of his hands found it's way over and cupped her breast gently in his hand and gave it a slight squeeze while using his thumb to rub her nipple feeling it start to harden under his touch. Her hand grasped his hand as it slid down across her flat and smooth belly down to her waist. She moaned her protest.

The familiar electricity was shooting through him and his body wanted hers to submit to him but it just meant a challenge to her to submit. He trailed his kisses over her ear and started nibbling as his hand moved yet again down until his hand came in contact with the bottom of her short skirt and slowly worked up until he reached her panties at the spot were it covered her center. When his fingers slid beneath the fabric on the inside of her thigh, he heard her audibly sucked in a breath. Raising up he saw that she was slightly shaking. Seeing this he stepped away from her.

"Come I will take you home." He picked up their garbage then walked over and opened her door. After she was in he shut the door and went to his side and got in and drove away.

Getting to the apartment she got out of the vehicle and hurried up the stairs, opening the door and walking in not looking back. Shutting the door hard she went to her room and laid on her bed.

The other two that were in the next room jumped when they heard the door closed hard. They looked at each other confused and slid out of bed to put something on then headed to Kagome's room. Slowly opening the door they went in and saw Kagome and smelling a scent coming from her. They looked at each other. Moving over to the bed Ayame sat down slowly so she would not startle Kagome.

"What's wrong Kagome? What happened to make you so upset" Ayame moved her hand down Kagome's hair.

"It started after you two left me. After leaving the club Sesshoumaru drove down the road a bit then stopped to get something which turned out to be a banana split for me and a hot fudge sundae for him. Getting back in the car that I stayed in, he drove to a place that I don't think I've been before and handed out the ice cream." She stopped.

"Is that why you are so upset?" Kouga asked standing next to Ayame. Kagome shook her head no.

"Could you continue telling us what happened?" Ayame asked.

"While eating the ice cream I asked Sesshoumaru if he ever had a banana split and he didn't answer so I scooped some up and held it to him. Some of it dripped down his chin. Taking my fingers I cleaned off his chin and ended up licking the same fingers afterwards. When there were only two cherries that had stems I fed him one and he did the same thing, but he did not let it finish dripping and when he went to feed me it the ice cream dripped and landed here." She showed them. "I cleaned it up and not letting him. He asked me why I've been avoiding him at work. He asked if I was afraid to be alone with him and that is why I didn't take the job offer Mr. Silvermoon offered."

"Why would you be afraid? Is it because he's youkai?" Kouga asked. She again shook her head no.

"Remember when you asked me those questions about the way I was acting. You know if it was cause by something at work and or because of a friend? Well it did. You see he followed me into the storage room wrapping his arms around me and started kissing me." She turned onto her back and sat up. "Well tonight he asked me if I was afraid to take the job because I was afraid of being alone with him or if I was afraid of him touching me. He started moving his hands up my arms while speaking. Then he asked if I was afraid if he did this...He trailed off when he said that and covered my lips with his. After a bit he tried to deepen the kiss, but I would not let him. His hand gently squeezed one of my breasts while rubbing the nipple, but then trailed his hand down lower and went under my skirt with a few fingers going into my panties. I started shaking because he did this and he backed away and brought me back here. I didn't give him time to say anything before getting out of the car and coming up here." Kagome finished telling them. "Why should I tell you anyways? You both left me. My purse is in Kouga's trunk and my driver's license is in his pants pocket."

"Could I ask you a few questions?" Ayame asked. Kagome gave Ayame a nod. "Like Kouga asked, are you afraid to be around him alone because he is youkai? If not may I ask why you are afraid; or if your not afraid then why. It seems clear that he is having feelings for you."

"The fact that he is a youkai does not frighten me. The reason is because he is the son of my boss and they both work at the firm does." Kagome answered.

"Is the fact that he is your boss's son and the fact he clearly is having feelings for you, is the reason your afraid?" Kouga asked. "So say if you didn't know who his father was, what would you say your feelings for him would be?"

"I don't know because I do know who his father is." Kagome said.

"Don't make your mind choose to close that door just because he is your boss's son. Weigh your feelings of how your feel about him with how he makes you feel. You know the good points against the bad." With that Ayame stood up and both Ayame and Kouga left the bedroom to let Kagome think.

Several hours before dawn two people in two different locations were woke up from their dreams breathing heavy. For one of them the dream effected the body enough that the said person got up and headed to take a shower. While the other laid in bed thinking and a hour later got up and took a shower.

"Your up early Kagome. I hope we umm didn't keep you up."

"So are you Kouga. No you didn't. I fell fast asleep not long after you and Ayame left the room. That is until a couple of hours ago waking up from a dream that I don't want to talk about."

"Well I need to head to my place to get myself ready for work. I placed your purse and driver's license by the phone. Tell Ayame that I talk to her later. You take care and remember what we talked about last night." WIth that Kouga gave her a hug then left the apartment.

At 8:00 am Kagome left and headed to work herself. She remembered to bring a book with her to read just in case she was once again at the front desk and she finished all of her work and Sango's. As she was parking her vehicle she saw Sango walking into the firm. Kagome hurried over to the door and walked in catching up with Sango.

"Morning Kagome. Hey you will be happy to know that you don't have to be up at the front desk today. We can go back to our normal duties at our own desks once again. We worked until 6:30 pm last night." Sango said with a smile.

"That's good. Here I brought a book to read in case the work got done early then I could read to pass the time." Kagome slid her time card through the time clock.

"Hey you know what I just remembered? What's today?" Sango looked at Kagome.

"It's Wednesday." Kagome answered.

"Yes I know it's Wednesday, but what else?" Sango waited but did not get a answer. "This date a year ago you sat in for me as I went on vacation." They talked a bit at how time sure passed by.

They went to their desks and started working and soon both Silvermoon's arrived at work. Kagome felt a bit uneasy at the way Sesshoumaru looked at her before going into his office. She used the time while typing to re-think about what she, Ayame, and Kouga talked about before going to sleep. Down the hall the main door opened.

"Welcome how may I help you?"

"Is there a Miss Higurashi Kagome that works here?"

"Yes her desk is right down..." Before she could finish the two men headed down the hall. Sango picked up the receiver and pressed a button. "Sir there are two policemen heading down to Kagome's desk." Then Sango hung up.

**_Kagome's Desk_**

Kagome was standing at the filing cabinets putting away files when she turned and saw two men in uniform come to her desk.

"Are you Miss Higurashi?" One of the policemen asked.

"Yes my name is Kagome Higurashi. How can I help you?" She asked.

"We would like to ask you some questions." The other policeman asked.

"Is my employee in some kind of trouble?" Came InuTaisho's voice as he stepped up to the policemen. "My name is InuTaisho Silvermoon and owner of this firm and Miss Higurashi is my employee."

"We are here to ask her some questions that is all." The first officer said as the second opened a notepad.

"It's alright sir. I'll be fine." Kagome answered.

"Miss Higurashi how well did you know a Mr. Bankotsu?"

"I used to be his girlfriend before he went for someone else while in college and I broke up with him few days after graduation." She said.

"You said used to." The officer questioned.

"Yes when I broke up with him was a year ago for cheating on me like I said." She answered.

"Have you seen him around lately?"

"I saw him last week when my boss and his sons took me out dinner for me birthday. Bankotsu showed up causing trouble."

"Kagome be careful about these questions." InuTaisho spoke up.

"Have you seen him since?"

"No and I care not to." Kagome answered.

"Where were you last night around 8:30 and 9:30 pm.?"

"I was with my friends at the night club called 'Neon Rose." She answered.

"What time did you leave and who are these other people that we can verify your story?"

"Their names are Kouga Renjiro and Ayame Haruko. They left before I did, but not by much."

"Then where did you go?"

"Why are you questioning her? Is she in some kind of trouble?" InuTaisho asked.

"Last night the body of Mr. Bankotsu was found dead. The time of death was estimated around 8:30 and 9:30 pm.." The officer looked back at Kagome. "What time did you leave and where did you go?"

"I left around 10:30 pm. and I left with..."

"She left with me. When we left I drove down two blocks and got a banana split for her and a hot fudge sundae for myself. We sat and ate the ice cream then drove her to the apartment that she shares with her friend Miss Haruko." Sesshoumaru said standing in the door of his office. The officer wrote everything down.

"We will check out your alibi's." One of the officers said then they left. Kagome took a seat.

"They think I killed Bankotsu don't they?" She voiced. Her boss walked over and knelt down by her.

"Don't let it get to you. This is their way of getting answers. You know where you were at the hour his death happened. If they come back don't let them think they are getting to you because then they will do their hardest to push it that you are the guilty party." InuTaisho stood back up and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze then walked by his son who was standing in his office door. Kagome stood up and headed down the hall but a hand lightly took her by the wrist and the next thing she knew she was in a office.

"Father is right Kagome when he says don't let what they said bother you." Sesshomaru let go of her wrist. "I would like to apologize for my actions of last night before I brought you back to your apartment."

"Thank you for the apology and for the ice cream. The evening was enjoyable even though it went a bit far." She left him standing where he was as she walked out of his office and headed down to the ladies room.

"Which part of the evening was she talking about when she said it was enjoyable? Was it the dancing before she knew I was there or when we ate the ice cream or was it when we kissed and I touched her?" He walked over to his desk and sat down in his chair. "I'll have to put something through a test to find out."

Kagome had returned from the ladies room and upon taking a seat she opened the desk drawer and pulled out some paper and a pen. Laying it on the desk she was going to write down the good things and the bad about Sesshoumaru but decided to put the paper back into her desk drawer.

"Would you like to head for lunch now Kagome?" Sango came over to her.

"Could we stop at one other place before we go eat?" Kagome grabbed her purse then they went to clock out.

"Where would that be?"

"I'll tell you in the car." They clocked out and they went out to the vehicle and got in. "Could we go up the street to the flower shop I used to work at? You see since a few days ago would of been the first time I met Sesshoumaru a year ago. So I was thinking of sending him a little reminder of that day." Kagome said.

"Oh yes I remember that day real well. You had brought a bouquet of flowers that someone ordered to have sent to him. You brought them and he demanded you to throw them away and you told him that they were his and to do with as he pleased and that he had hands. Then you handed me the card to give to him then you walked out." Sango chuckled as she drove up the road. Getting to the flower shop both got out and walked in.

"Good afternoon and welcome to 'Enchantment of...Kagome!" A young woman came out from behind the counter.

"Hello Rin. How have you been?" Kagome greeted the happy girl.

"I'm doing great. Look Kagome." Rin held out her hand to Kagome.

"So when's the big day? I'm invited right?"

"It's on March 18th. It is going to be traditional from the old days. For those who attend the men can wear tuxedos or traditional clothes of the ancient days and that goes for the woman as well."

"That means the wedding will be in two months. Where will it be held?" Kagome asked.

"It won't be here in Tokyo, but in a place called Kamakura. Here let me get a invitation for you." Rin went into the back then a few minutes later came out with the invitation. "Here you are. You can bring someone if you would like. Now getting back to business. What can I help you with?"

"I need to have a bouquet delivered. I would like three roses of the following colors and they are red, white, and yellow. Then I would like both the white and blue baby's breath and a small bag of that chocolate fudge." Kagome grabbed a card and wrote down her message then put it in the envelope and sealed it. Then wrote the name on the front of the envelope.

"When would you like it delivered and to what address?" Rin asked.

"I would like it delivered today and at this address." Kagome wrote the address down and handed it to Rin. "Alright your total for the bouquet and the fudge is $45.00."

"Wow I forgot how much everything was." Kagome took out the money and paid it.

"It should be there around 2:00 pm today. Thanks for coming in Kagome." Rin smiled as Kagome and Sango walked to the door.

"Tell Kaede hello for me." Then she and Sango left and got in the vehicle and went to get lunch.


	32. Chapter 32

It was now after lunch and both Sango and Kagome were at there desks working on what needed to be done. Kagome was thinking over what Rin told her about getting married. She remembered how full of laughter and how sweet Rin was when she worked with her. When two o'clock came around Kagome walked up to Sango's desk. While standing there talking a person came in with the bouquet of flowers.

"May I help you?" Sango asked.

"A delivery for a Silvermoon Sesshoumaru."

"I'll page him for you." Sango pressed a button. "Sesshoumaru there is a delivery for you." Sango pressed the button again. "He'll be out in a minute."

"Where's the delivery?" Was heard as Sesshoumaru approached Sango's desk. Sango pointed at the delivery person as she stepped over to him.

"These were to be delivered to you." The woman said. He turned and walked back down the hall.

"Don't worry about him. When it comes to bouquets from people he has a tree up his ass. I'll see that he gets the flowers." Kagome took the flowers from the woman. "Sango I'll try to talk to you again, but if not I'll see you when we clock out." Kagome walked down the hall to Sesshoumaru's office and knocked once and walked in. Seeing that he was not there she walked over and sat down in his chair and put her feet upon the corner of his desk as she held the bouquet of flowers and waited for him to return to his office. She was not disappointed when he came back in soon after she removed the bag of fudge from the bouquet and sat both bouquet and fudge on the desk.

"Are you comfortable in my chair?" Sesshoumaru approached his desk.

"Oh yes. This chair is really comfortable. I'll give you back your desk when you read the card, smell the flowers and try a piece of the fudge that someone paid money to have sent," Kagome said as she got more comfortable in the chair. He walked around the desk pushing her feet to the floor and reached down grabbing her wrists and quickly brought her out of the chair.

"So you like being rough I see," she said as he switched her places. With her now standing were he roughly pulled her out of his chair and he was now sitting in his chair. "Ok plan 'B'." She sat on the desk taking up the bag of fudge. She opened the bag and smelt it. "Mmmm this fudge smells so good. I wonder if it would taste as sweet as it smells in my mouth? With it's sweetness melting over my tongue." She reached in and grabbed a piece and slowly brought it to her mouth.

"You wish me to taste a piece of the fudge am I right?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes just try a piece of the fudge then I'll leave and you can read the card by yourself." She finished putting the remaining piece of fudge in her mouth.

"Then I will do so." He got out of his chair and stood in front of Kagome with her legs pressed against his as he used his hand to keep her head still as he brought his mouth against hers. He moved his tongue over her lips to taste the sweetness before he moved his lips slightly away. "Open up your mouth for me so I may taste the sweetness within your mouth.'

When he saw that she slowly and slightly opened her mouth he moved his mouth back to hers and eased his tongue into her mouth. Enjoying the taste of her mouth he lowered his hands and rested them on her thighs for a bit so he would not frighten her with his next move; which was to use both hands to spread her legs and stepped between them. When he did her hands came up and rested upon his chest.

"Shhh. Don't worry Kagome nothing like that is going to happen." He finished speaking he placed his hand under her chin. "Would you want me to stop?" He looked at her and saw she had her eyes closed. Not getting a yes or a no from her, he returned to her mouth. His hand slowly moved to the bottom of her shirt and worked his hand under it until he felt bare skin and continued upwards until he came into contact with her bra. Kagome started trembling as he did so.

Sensing Sango coming down the hall he glanced at the clock to see that it was close to the time for her to clock out so he backed up and helped Kagome off of his desk.

Return to your desk and ready yourself to go home." He watched her walk to the door. "And yes Kagome, I do like to be rough." She turned and opened the door and walked out shutting the door. When it hit her what he might of been hinting about she blushed.

At the apartment Kagome sat down with Ayame and Kouga and explained to them what the policemen said to her as well as what her boss told her. After changing, Kagome went in and started cooking.

"So have you decided on what you are going to do about Sesshoumaru?" Ayame asked.

"No not really." Kagome answered Ayame.

"It's best if you make your mind up on what you want to do." Kouga said. "We understand that your afraid to let him get close, but give it a try."

The rest of the week went by fast and was now Saturday morning and she was dressed casual with a denim skirt with star patches that came down past her knees and a pink T-shirt that said 'Angel' on it. Grabbing her purse she was stopped at the front door.

"Where are you off to at 8:00 am on a Saturday?" Ayame came out of her room.

"I thought that I would treat someone out since that person has taken me to a few places and I just thought to return that favor." Kagome then walked out and got into her vehicle and made that long drive out of the city limits. Once there she parked her vehicle, got out and knocked on the door.

"Morning Miss. Please come in." The butler closed the door behind her "Please follow me." She followed him to the dining room. "Miss Higurashi Kagome sir." When the butler moved Kagome saw another woman at the table.

"I'm sorry to disturb your breakfast. Maybe I should come back some other time." She turned to go.

"You would of not driven all the way out here if you did not need anything." InuTaisho said.

"Well actually I come out here to see if Sesshoumaru wanted to go for a drive somewhere since he has taken me to a few places, but since you have company I'll go and see about that some other time." Kagome opened the door and walked out.

"You lower your standards by being seen in public one on one with a human female!" The woman said.

"You are a woman of my past and things that interested me was never your concern." Sesshoumaru spoke. Then he turned to a servant and spoke and the servant ran out of the room.

"This young human interests you then!" The woman spoke again.

"Is that any of your concern? You have seen me now I'd thank you to leave." Sesshoumaru stood up as did the woman. "Father I'll be back sometime later." He walked to the door and left the dining hall to head outside, with the woman following. Once outside the woman went to her vehicle while Sesshoumaru looked to see where Kagome was parked. He walked over to Kagome's vehicle and opened the door. "Where is this drive that you planned to go?" He got in and buckled up.

"That is for you to know when we get there." She turned on the vehicle then drove down the road. "Sorry about interrupting the breakfast with the guest."

"She is of the past. I am thankful that you came. She wanted something that is no longer there."

"Could I ask what?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru.

"A relationship that's not existed for over a century." Sesshoumaru looked out the window.

"Oh, she was a girlfriend once. She is very beautiful." Was all Kagome said softly.

"She was at one time." He slightly looked at Kagome. "Speaking of the past you sent the bouquet to remind me of that day you and I first met." She gave him a nod.

"This place that we are going to I hope you like it."

Sometime has passed while she drove and when she parked her vehicle they walked over and up the steps. As they walked in they were given brochures of the museum.

"There will be a demonstration in ten minutes. If you wish to see it then take those stairs over there downstairs." The guy pointed to the stairway.

They walked over to the stairs and headed down. There was a small crowd there already. There were two people standing and talking to a few people before going to the middle of the floor and drew two swords then went in different moves. When they were done they slid the swords back into their sheaths and approached the crowd.

"Now then let's have two volunteers to come out here and try to wield the sword at the other person." The guy looked around the crowd and spotted Kagome.

"Miss why don't you be a volunteer." The guy came over to Kagome.

"No I don't think so." She looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Your boyfriend can be the other volunteer if you would feel more comfortable."

"He's not my boyfriend." She blushed as she looked at Sesshoumaru. But was short lived as the guy pulled her out of the crowd.

"All you have to do is block the other sword like this." The guy showed Kagome, then held the sword out for her to take. She tried to raise it but it was to heavy.

"Why don't you and him show us." Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru as she tried to lift the sword. Sesshoumaru took ahold of the sword that Kagome offered. The stepped up to the guy. The guy explained to Sesshoumaru on what to do but Sesshoumaru was not paying any attention to the guy since he knew how to wield a sword.

"Would you like me to explain it again? If not let's begin." Seeing that Sesshomaru did not say anything he raised his sword and moved to strike and was blocked, but Sesshoumaru returned the attack and caught the guy off guard. They went on for five minutes before the guy stopped and returned his sword to the sheath and bowed to Sesshoumaru. "I see you know swordsmanship very well." Sesshoumaru gave a nod then handed the sword back to the guy and walked back to Kagome. Then headed towards the stairs but was stopped by a voice. "Sir, where did you learn moves like that?"

"Many years of hard training." Sesshoumaru then turned and both Kagome and him left heading upstairs to look at the other attractions in the sword museum. After they were done they walked to Kagome's vehicle.

"That was neat the way you could move like that. When was the last time you've picked up a sword?"

"Nightly. I have two swords." Sesshoumaru answered.

"You own your own swords?"

"My father, brother and myself own swords."

"Ya I remember your father wearing one at the Halloween party. I have one more place that I wanted to take you, but would like to wait until it gets dark. So is there any place that you would like to go?" She asked as she stopped for a red light.

"You are the one behind the wheel so let's see what you decide for the rest of the time together." He smirked at her. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't do that unless you plan to use your tongue."

They drove to different places then she took them out for lunch. After they finished lunch she drove by and showed him her old high school and a few places that she and her friends would go to have fun together. Around seven o'clock Sesshoumaru had her drive to a restaurant and he paid for the dinner. It was now dark outside and Kagome was pulling into a parking spot.

"This may be boring coming to the Tokyo Tower, but when I was in college and needed time to think sometimes I would come here during the day to think and look out over the town." The elevator stopped and the door opened and they walked out and over to a glass door that lead outside. Opening the door they felt a blast of wind come at them.

They walked out and over to the railing. Kagome leaned on the rail looking down to the ground that was far below them. While doing that she felt a arm snake around her waist. Slightly looking back she giggled.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going to fall. I have not yet, but thank you. I like coming up here because you can almost feel how it would be to fly. You know the way the wind whips around you. I hope the places that I've taken you today was not to boring to you."

"This day did not bore me." He looked into her eyes. He could tell that she was troubled or hiding something. "Why are you troubled? Is it because I'm your boss's son or is it something else?" She walked away from him.

"How long will it take for me to be cleared from being accused of killing Bankotsu? If that got out..." She went silent.

"Worry not Kagome. We both know you did not do it." He gently took her into his arms. "Father and myself are behind you. My brother will as well when he learns of this."

**_"Tokyo Tower will be closing in ten minutes." _**Was heard over a speaker.

"We should be heading down." Kagome said while being held by Sesshoumaru.

"Do you trust me?" Sesshoumaru asked as he turned her to face him. He watched her slightly nod her head.

"Why?" He picked her up bridal style then leapt over the railing and in no time they were on the ground. Kagome had her arms tightly around his neck.

"You are safe." He could tell that scared her. He knelt down so he could guide her feet to the ground and removed her arms from around his neck. It took a bit for her to come out of the shock of what he did and when she did she slapped at him meaning to get his arm but got his cheek. Seeing what she did she got on her knees and brought her lips to his cheek and kissed it.

"I didn't mean to slap your cheek." She said by his ear before she went to stand up. "But you could of gave me some kind of warning besides asking me if I trust you."

"That is one way to test a person's trust. You are the first female, human at that who has struck me or even attempted to strike me." He said as she unlocked the door to the vehicle. The drive to his home was done in silence as he looked out the window reflecting on that days events.

"Sesshoumaru sorry again for slapping you." She said as he opened the door and got out. He nodded to her before shutting the door and she drove off.

**_Two Months Passed _**

Two month had passed and now was the day before her friend's wedding. While she was getting ready for work she remembered that she had not yet gotten a gift. She had already asked her boss and Sesshoumaru if they wanted to go and they said sure. Even though she left out where the wedding was going to be.

"Hope they don't get to upset with me when they find out where it will be at." She said as she got dressed. The firm was going to be closed on the 18th which was a Friday. When her mother found out that she was going to a wedding she went out and got Kagome a dress in hopes that she would catch the eye of a male that was single.

When she got to the firm she hurried up and parked and locked her doors then ran over to the door. She watched as Sango looked at the clock as Kagome came through the door.

"I know that I'm running late." Kagome hurried down the hall and dropped off her purse on her then headed down to clock in. Switching on her computer she grabbed the folders that were to be put up.

"Nice to see you this morning Kagome."

"Thank you. Sorry for running late." She finished putting the two files away. "I just started thinking about tomorrow and how I have yet to get a gift for the wedding. Remember I'll be by in the morning around 8:00 am." Kagome saw a list in her boss's hand. "Are you needing something from the storage room? I can get it for you, since I need to put this shipment of supplies up." He handed her the list before he walked down the hall and out the main door. Picking up the boxes she walked to the storage room. She quickly found the items that her boss needed and took them to his office then walked back down to get the other boxes of supplies.

"Kagome I'm going to go to lunch early." Sango said.

"See you when you get back." Kagome walked into the storage room as Sango went to clock out for her early lunch. Walking over she placed the boxes down and took the box opener and opened her first box. Reaching into the box she took the contents to the right shelf. Then went back to get the next box to open.

"You were late getting to work this morning," the person said as he watched Kagome jump.

"Ouch!" Kagome turned around holding her hand as she moved to the door. Smelling blood he stopped her and took the hand she was holding and looked to see were the blood was coming from. "Sesshoumaru I've got to get by you to wash this cut then dress it."

"Be still." Was all he said as he raised the hand. She watched as he brought the side of her hand to his mouth then felt something warm and moist against her skin. After the area that was cut was cleaned and the blood no longer flowed from the area he kissed his way up her arm and had to move to another spot do to the shirt but then settled on the skin of her neck that was not covered.

"Sesshoumaru please I've got to get..." He placed a hand over her mouth as he moved his mouth down her neck along her shirt until his mouth settled on her throat above a button. She felt his hands move to the front of her shirt and worked the buttons to where they were unbuttoned and her shirt was open. Then once again the warm and moist feeling of his tongue was once again felt on her skin stopping here and there.

Thinking that she needed to stop this before it went any further she tried to push him away but with no progress. All it did was cause her getting pressed against the wall with his body pressed against hers to which she could feel something rather hard starting to grow in the lower region. Like the way Kouga felt against her when he reached for the bags.

"Sesshoumaru we need to stop this. Sango is going to be back soon and no telling when your father will be back. Do you really want one of them to walk in while you are doing this? What would be said about this kind of conduct?" She watched as he reluctantly stepped slightly away enough for her to re-button her top. After her top was once buttoned up she walked over and opened the door and walking out into the hall but then felt arms go around her body.

"If this was any other place would you let me go a bit farther?" She felt his lips lightly against her ear. She did not give him a answer but walked away from him down to her desk.

When it was about time for Sango to return from wherever she went, Kagome heard the main door open so thinking it was Sango she walked to the front to see a policeman standing there.

"My I help you?" Kagome asked.

"I'm looking for a Miss Higurashi." The policeman said as he looked at his note book.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome answered.

"You were questioned about your were on the night the body of a Bankotsu was found." The policeman flipped through his notebook.

"Did you find out who it was that killed him or the cause of death?" Kagome looked at the officer.

"The mortician ruled out any murder and stated that it was some animal attack. So your name has been cleared." The officer left and Kagome walked back down the hall. Kagome sat at her desk thinking over the bit of information that was given about Bankotsu's death.

"How could it been a animal attack? Far as I know he never liked going into any area that would have any tame or wild animals, but when did he ever tell me the truth?" Kagome looked at her computer to see the document that she was working on when her boss showed up with the list of things that he needed.

The afternoon carried on pretty much smoothly. Sango finally Showed back up after her early lunch and around 2:30 pm her boss had came back to the office as well. Finishing up her work for the day and turning off her computer, she headed down the hall to clock out. On her way she reminded her boss again about the morning.

That evening she had went to bed early after getting the dress that her mother had gotten her ready along with the other accessories. After getting everything ready she set her alarm clock for 5:00 am, then she got into bed.

Kagome's dreams made her toss and turn all might. The first dream was of her and Sesshoumaru in the storage room and her boss comes walking in when she and Sesshoumaru about to become intimate. Then the second one was of her boss and Sesshoumaru getting mad at her for not telling them where the wedding was going to be held. The third one was of her inviting Sesshoumaru over to the apartment for dinner. She opened the door to the apartment and they walked in and saw Ayame and Kouga nude on the sofa and going at it without there concealing spell on. Sesshoumaru took a hold of her hand and lead her down the hall to her bedroom. Walking in he locked her door then brought her to her bed and roughly pushed her unto her bed and ripped her shirt open as well as pushed up her skirt. Then roughly nipping at her skin until they were both highly aroused and he took her.

When he took her in her dream she shot up in her bed and looked around the room before she looked down at herself to see that her clothes were in one piece but her body was sweaty and she was breathing heavy. Looking over at her alarm clock she saw that she had ten minutes until it would go off so she turned it off and got out of bed to head to the shower.


	33. Chapter 33

"Why am I having dreams of Sesshoumaru like that? The first one of him being gentle and then the last one my body acted more to it with him being rough with me. What are the dreams trying to tell me? Am I wanting him to treat me roughly or what?" Turning off the shower she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her, picked up her dirty night clothes and headed to her room.

Inside her room she went to the shelf and picked up the rose shaped perfume bottle her brother got her and put a small drop behind her earlobe, collarbone, wrists, between her breasts then put the lid back on and put the bottle back on the shelf. Taking the dress off the hanger she slipped it on. It was a halter beaded gown with a tail. She walked over to look at herself in the full length mirror and saw that the dress was a ivory halter-neck dress with the upper bodice fully beaded into floral design with sapphire colored beads on the mid area and tail area of the dress. She went over and picked up the accessories and headed to the bathroom.

In the bathroom she pulled her hair up into a bun and had strands of hair framing her face. Afterwards she put on blue eye shadow, eyeliner, and shiny lip gloss then put on her ivory gloves and sapphire shawl over her arms and across her back. Ten minutes later she was in her vehicle driving out of the parking lot and heading to the Silvermoon's estate.

"Come in Miss. The masters are in the dining area." The butler lead Kagome there and opened the door. "Miss Higurashi is here." The butler stepped aside so she could walk pass.

"Good morning and may I say that you are a vision of beauty this morning." InuTaisho walked over to her and raised her gloved hand and kissed it.

"Thanks. You both look great as well. Are you both ready? If so let's get going." She started for the door. Once they were in the vehicle she drove away.

"Where is this wedding going to be held?" Her boss asked as she drove on. She had been hoping that neither one would ask that question but since it was brought up she now had to inform them and she hoped that they would not get to angry with her answer, like they did in her dream.

"The wedding is in Kamakura. I left that part out when I asked if the both of you would want to come with me because I feared that you would not come with me if you knew where it was going to be."

"You needn't be fearful of myself or a member of my family."

A hour later Kagome pulled into a parking space for the wedding and while she turned off the vehicle and took off her seat belt InuTaisho had gotten out and walked around to open the vehicle door for her and held his hand out for her to take ahold of.

As they were walking to the area that the wedding was going to be held they were getting strange looks and saw people whispering to one another. But they did not pay any mind to it. As they were making their way over to Rin and her soon to be husband, Inuyasha walked over to them. The closer they got to Rin and Menomaru the shinto priests stepped in front of them.

"What does the Silver Dog Clan have any interest in this marriage?" One of the shinto priests asked.

"They came with me." Kagome voiced. The disturbance reached Menomaru's ears.

"Are you hindering the guests from approaching us?" Menomaru looked at the priest as InuTaisho looked over Menomaru at the way his outfit was.

"The three males here yes. They are of the Silver Dog Clan. The very clan that killed your father which is written within the ancient scrolls."

"Is this that he speaks true?" Menomaru looked at the three.

"He speaks the truth." InuTaisho spoke. "Though I am not the descendant of the one who killed your father. Truth be told I'm the one who defeated your father many centuries ago and these two are my sons. One you know well because he works for you." They head gasps of breath when he said he was the one who defeated Menomaru's father.

"Your the Great Dog who killed Lord Hyouga!" The shinto priest said. "Sir I strongly suggest that you have them leave."

"Menomaru if I may say something." Kagome moved closer. "I would like to stay to watch Rin and yourself get married, but if my friends who did not mean any harm by coming here with me have to leave then I will be leaving with them."

"Kagome there is no harm done if we have to leave. It stands to reason that myself and my family would not be welcome." InuTaisho said.

"That battle between you and his father happened many centuries ago. I will not stay if you and your sons have to leave because you and Sesshoumaru left with me to come here together and we will return to Tokyo together. So if your not welcome then neither am I." Kagome stated. "Becides Inuyasha works for you Menomaru and doesn't he do great work for you?" Everyone remained quiet after Kagome finished speaking.

"She speaks the truth. It has been many centuries since you defeated my father in battle. Though there are many here that don't wish to have the Silver Dog Clan here, you and your sons are welcome. Now if you don't mind the time for the wedding is upon us and we need to be at our places." Menomaru turned to leave.

"The outfit he is wearing looks great. The white and green fabric on his back looks so light and not heavy like yours did." Kagome said.

"That which looks to be light weight fabric hanging off his back is not fabric at all. That which you see is his wings." InuTaisho told Kagome as they made their way to some seats.

Sitting there in her seat Kagome watched as Menomaru and Rin exchanged words before the shinto priests motioned towards the three sake cups. When the ceremony was finished Menomaru announced there was to be a feast. He and Rin lead everyone to the area for the feast. Everyone feasted and talked all day then around evening people started dancing.

Kagome stood off to the side by herself watching Menomaru and Rin dance before she slipped behind some people and made her way outside but not long after she stepped outside did she hear Rin calling all the ladies to gather around. So Kagome walked in to see all the women gathering in the center. But Kagome stood by the door that lead out.

"Kagome come stand over here with the other women." Rin waved Kagome over. Kagome sighed but walked over. When Kagome got over there Rin explained that she was going to close her eyes and throw her wedding bouquet and that whoever caught it was the next to get married.

So closing her eyes and turning around with her back towards the women she throw the bouquet over her head. It hit one woman on the head and bounced off as another went to grab it and was knocked out of the way of the other person. A flower fell out of the bouquet and everyone dog piled over it thinking that it was the bouquet. But the real bouquet was grabbed by Kagome as it was about to hit her in the face.

"Let's see who caught the bouquet. Would the lady who caught the bouquet please hold it up." Rin looked around the ladies and no one held up the bouquet. "Come on ladies someone must of caught it." Rin watched as Menomaru walked up to her and whispered in her ear. When he stepped away she walked through the ladies and over to Kagome. "Why didn't you raise your hand Kagome?" Rin asked.

"I was hoping that I could give it back so you could throw the bouquet again."

"It doesn't work that way." Rin hugged Kagome. "Would you excuse me, but it looks as if some of the guests are leaving and I must say good-night and thanks for coming."

Kagome watched as Rin walked away before she once again went outside and walked around a bit and ended up in the area that the wedding ceremony was held. She walked over and placed the bouquet on the mat that Rin had knelt upon. Then she stepped away from the bouquet.

"Why did you come out here alone Kagome?" Came a voice.

"Oh Inuyasha. So what brings you out to talk to me after not speaking to me in several weeks? Anyways I came out here to get some air. It was getting to stuffy for me in there."

"My wife was home and did not want me to contact anyone. I am sorry that I didn't come and check on you after you called. You look really pretty tonight in that dress." Inuyasha looked her over.

"Thanks. My mother got it for me to wear to this wedding in hopes to catch the eye of any single male." She sat in a seat.

"I'm sure you caught the eye of some single male. If not they are blind not to notice your beauty." Inuyasha could see that her eyes were getting heavy. "Here why don't you lay your head on my lap and take a nap." A half hour later Inuyasha sensed both his father and brother coming towards him. "She was tired so I told her to take a nap."

"I'll carry her to the vehicle." InuTaisho gently picked her up into his arms then watched Inuyasha walk over and picked up the bouquet. As they were walking some of the shinto priests saw InuTaisho carrying Kagome in his arms.

"This is hers." All three walked to her vehicle. Sesshoumaru opened the door for his father so he could lay Kagome across the back seat. Inuyasha laid the bouquet on her before his father shut the door. Inuyasha left to go to his vehicle as InuTaisho opened Kagome's purse to get her keys.

By the time they drove back to Tokyo it was late so InuTaisho drove to the estate and parked the vehicle. He opened the back passenger door and lifted Kagome into his arms and walked into the estate and had a female servant follow him. Once at the room he had the servant find a sleeping outfit then dress her. He then left the room before the servant dressed Kagome. He headed to his own room.

A few hours after the servant had changed Kagome into the sleeping outfit and left, Kagome woke up thinking she was still at the wedding. She opened up her eyes to see a ceiling instead of a star filled sky. Looking around her, she saw that she was laying on a futon and that she was not wearing her dress but something silky for sleeping.

Being as she was not where she closed her eyes at and not being in her dress she was not feeling all at ease with it. She sat up and saw that she was on a futon so she pushed the blankets off of her and walked to the door. Opening it she looked up and down the hall then chose to walk down the hallway to the right of her.

Walking down the long hallway and around a corner she spotted a door at the end of the hall with light shining out from under the door. She walked over to the door and without knocking she stepped inside not shutting the door as she saw a shirtless Sesshoumaru.

"So you can't sleep in this place either knowing there are those that despise your family, and because of me falling asleep we had to...

"We are no longer in Kamakura, but back in Tokyo at the estate. Father drove us back and since it was late when we got back he drove to the estate and not take you to the apartment. Now are you going to come in and shut the door so the light does not wake those that rest close to this room?"

"I shouldn't be in your room at this hour of the morning so I should return to the room from which I came from." Kagome turned.

"This room is not my bedchamber, but a small room to practice our swordsmanship if we did not want to go to the big training room. You may stay and watch if you would like."

"How long have you been practicing before I showed up in here?" She asked as she shut the door and walked over to him. "Or did you finish before I came in?"

"I have not practiced. That is why I said you may stay and watch." He reached and grabbed the sword that did not have a sheath. She watched with a fascination as he raised the sword. "This sword is known as the Tokijin." He watched as she reached her hand out and placed it on the smooth part of the sword and slowly moved her hand up the smooth part of the blades. Her hand stopped when her hand touched his.

"How many enemies did you slay with this sword?" She shuddered at the thought of being a enemy at the end of that sword.

"We won't talk about the death of enemies by my sword." When he was done practicing he lead her back to her room. Kagome was still asleep when the Silvermoon's got up and headed down for breakfast.

**_Dining Room_**

"Morning Inuyasha."

"Morning. Has Kagome gone home? I didn't see her vehicle." Inuyasha took his place by his father and across the table from his brother.

"She is still sleeping. Her vehicle is in the garage with the other vehicles. Do you wish to speak about something you wish for her not to hear?" InuTaisho asked. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"The morning that Kagome called me at 3:00 am I did get dressed to go talk to her, but Kikyou told me to tell her not to call anymore, but I informed her that I would not do that because Kagome is a friend and that she was going through a hard time. I was about to leave when she seduced me which I ended up not going anywhere until much later that evening. I unexpectedly came across that guy Bankotsu that evening running his mouth off about Kagome and myself. I followed behind him until he was alone in a wooded area. I confronted him about running his mouth. The confrontation did not go well."

"What are you saying son?

"I'll make the story short. Let's just say she does not have to worry about him causing her problems anymore." The next thing Inuyasha saw was his brother's fist making contact with his face. "What the hell was that for?"

"**_YOU FOOL_** Don't you ever listen to father?" InuTaisho watched as anger built quickly in Sesshoumaru as he heard what his brother did.

"Take it easy. At least she won't be harmed from that jerk anymore." Inuyasha got to his feet.

"Take a seat both of you." Their father waited until both of the son retook their seats. "Inuyasha what had I told you about such action?"

"I disposed of him where it would look like a animal attacked him and would not be found to soon. So there is no worries." Inuyasha stated.

"Only a half-wit would do something half mindlessly that would put his friend as a top suspect for killing someone." Sesshoumaru glared at his brother.

"What are you so upset and talking about?"

"Your actions caused police to question Kagome."

"When did they question her?"

"The day after you asked me to stand in for you at the dance club. Her name was cleared on Thursday." Sesshoumaru said.

"Your actions could of cost Kagome a great deal if she did not have good alibis and the mortician had ruled it as a animal act." His father spoke.

"I'll be back to talk with her later." Inuyasha said.

"There is no guarantee on how long she will stay once she woken up." His father said.

Meanwhile Kagome woke up and saw that her dress was not in her room and she knew that she did not have any clean clothes. She looked around the room and saw an old looking wardrobe.

"Ya like there would be anything to wear in that old thing." But to satisfy her curiosity she walked over to the old wardrobe and opened it.

Looking inside she saw cobwebs and something that looked shiny hanging down. Carefully she moved that shiny curtain looking thing aside enough for light to shine in and when she did she saw many old style clothes. She reached in and took out one outfit.

"Well seeing as my dress is not in the room and I have none of my clothes and not to mention I can't wear this thing that I slept in, I'll put this on." She slipped off the sleeping attire and slipped on the ice blue Kimono that had pink flowers and a deep blue obi. "I'm so glad mom and grandpa taught me how to dress in one of these." She said as she ran her fingers through her hair just as her stomach started to growl. Walking over to the door she walked out and headed down to the floor the dining area was.

While walking down the hall to the stairs she was thinking to herself that after breakfast she was going to drive back to the apartment to change into her own clothes. She would either return the old kimono to the estate later that day or the following day. Getting to the main floor she walked over to the dining hall and opened the door just as both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru were approaching the door.

"Morning. Sorry for sleeping in late and I hope you don't mind me wearing this kimono since my dress was not in the room and I had no other clothes to wear." InuTaisho raised his hand and gently laid it on her cheek and ran it down to her shoulder.

"Those kimonos in the wardrobe have not had anyone wear them since Sesshoumaru was a mere pup and Inuyasha's mother gave birth to Inuyasha." InuTaisho removed his hand from her shoulder.

"When I go home later I'll change and have this kimono cleaned and I'll return it." Kagome's stomach protested that it was hungry as she told them what she planned on doing.

"Come, we'll get you something to eat. Inuyasha asked to have you remain here because he would like to talk to you."

"But I need to get clean clothes."

"We will leave you to your breakfast." InuTaisho stood and walked to the door with his eldest following. Outside the door they stood. "She is very lovely in that kimono. If she lived many centuries ago the female council members would have been envious of her beauty. The same would have been for the lords." InuTaisho stated.

"Indeed she would, but it would also depend upon who's arm she would of graced her beauty with." Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you developing feelings for Kagome my son?" InuTaisho watched as his son took a step away from him but he reached a hand out and placed his hand on his son's arm. "I've noticed a change in you. It was not just this morning in reaction to what your brother admitted doing to that Bankotsu, but now I realize the true reason you reacted at the shrine that night when I had to step in between you and her grandfather. Have you been courting her?"

"I've taken her places, out to eat, but as I get close by the way of kissing her and slightly touching her to where electricity runs throw me she ends it."

"Does she say it because you're a youkai or hint around at that?" His father asked.

"No because she asked me twice to see me without my concealing spell on and each time she had risen her hand to trace my marks causing warm electricity to run through me. It happened at the beach and again at the shrine. I asked her if that night at the shrine with the way I looked frightened her. She answered by tracing my markings before I claimed her lips for mine just before her grandfather approached."

"I see. It is likely that it stems down to what that Bankotsu put her through and she is still recovering from what he said had done to her as well as any other hurt any male has put her through. So if you do have true feelings and not feelings just to satisfy yourself don't get impatient. If anything is going to happen then time and patience will see it through and make it happen." With that father and son parted and went their own way. InuTaisho called his youngest to have him stop to get clothes for Kagome before coming back to the estate.

Later on that morning Sesshoumaru went to his father and talked to him about giving Kagome a show outside in the big open area in the garden. He explained that she had taken him to the sword museum that one morning when his ex-intended from many centuries ago was at the estate and about her watching him practice early this morning before she came down to eat breakfast. They both agreed to do this showing of skills after dinner.

A hour after lunch Inuyasha and Kagome walked to the library and shut the door. But before they sat down to talk Kagome looked around at all the shelves of books. Some of the books looked to be really old. Satisfied with the looking around the library done with Kagome walked over and sat by Inuyasha at a low table.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome looked at him and saw that he was uneasy about something.

"When I start talking about what we are here about I need you to listen to everything that needs to be said before you stop me." Inuyasha said.

"Sounds really important. Alright, sure I'll be quiet." Kagome sat there waiting for Inuyasha to speak. She could tell he was nervous about what he had to say because he was tapping his fingers on his legs. "Is it so bad that your this nervous to tell me or talk to me about?" She thought to herself.

"Something like that yes. Knowing there is no easy way to get around this. I might as well come out and start talking. Alright remember when you called at 3:30 am that one morning? Well I got dressed to come to you, but my wife and I got in a argument about you calling and I told her that I will not stop having you call me because she is jealous. As I was about to walk out the door she ended up cunningly enticing me back into bed with her. Much later that day I called my brother to see if he could take my place at the night club that Kouga asked me to go to. Well as evening came around I had to leave and get away from my wife for a bit." Inuyasha then stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Is that all that you needed to tell me?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha shook his head no.

"While I was away from my wife I came across Bankotsu running his mouth about you and me. When he was finished I followed him until he was alone in a wooded area. I confronted him about him running his mouth. He started saying stuff which cause rage to build within me. The next thing that I know I am looking down at the dead body of Bankotsu and blood dripping from my clawed fingers. It was not my intention to kill him and I'm sorry that the police thought you killed him before the mortician ruled it as a animal attack." Inuyasha finished and watched as Kagome just sat there silently.

"Thank you for telling me the truth about what truly happened. I'm glad that now the rumors, the following me around, the phone calls will no longer be happening. I am saddened that it had to all stop this way." Kagome said as she held Inuyasha's hand. Then they stood up and walked out of the library. She took the clothes to the room she was staying in but remained in the kimono. Inuyasha said good-night to his father then left.

Dinner time arrived and all three came to the dining table and sat down. At first everyone remained not talking until the food was delivered to the table and the servants left.

"How was your talk with Inuyasha go?" InuTaisho asked.

"It went fine thank you." Kagome answered as she picked up the drink that was left for them and poured everyone something to drink. "I'm not angry with Inuyasha if that is what you are getting at. I am glad that I don't have to worry about Bankotsu spreading rumors or following me or any of that. I am just sad that it had to end the way it did is all. I am also glad that I know the truth about how he died," Kagome said.


	34. Chapter 34

"After dinner my son and I have something we would like to show you out in the backyard. So we would ask you to wait for us as we get ready," her boss said just before he placed some food in his mouth.

The remaining dinner time was done in silence and after they finished Kagome made her way out to the backyard and over to one of the fountains and sat down looking into the water to see the moon's reflection.

"We will be going out a little further so if you would follow us." She looked up from the water to see her boss and his son. She followed them for a short distance until they had her stop and they walked away from her then they walked away from each other.

While she sat were she was watching what was going to happen she noticed that their outfits were the same but at the same time they were different. One was wearing a outfit that was all white but had red on one shoulder and at the bottom of both sleeves and with a black and silver torso armor and a all yellow sash with blue tips. The other person's outfit was the same except where there was red on the shoulder and sleeves the color was blue. The torso armor was the same but with a red jewel in the center and a red sash with purple tips instead of the all yellow sash and blue tips. Looking much closer they both had there concealing spells off and wearing swords.

Within minutes she watched as they drew their swords and headed for each other until their swords clashed together. As both were going at each other InuTaisho stepped the tempo up higher and the attaches harder and much faster. The next pass that he did towards his son he drew blood as his sword went against Sesshoumaru's arm then across the backside of his thigh going the other way.

Sesshoumaru taking this new change of events as to up the pace and strength he went for his father. This fast pace and strength went on for twenty minutes which caused both father and son to get some pretty nasty cuts from each other that would heal fast but during this time Sesshoumaru had been knocked to the ground with his father walking towards him with his sword in hand.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up and do what you need to, to stop the bleeding. I'll stay out here with him while keeping my distance until he's back the way he should without the red eyes."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" InuTaisho looked at her.

"Yes, I'm sure. Anyways it's a beautiful night to be outside." She watched as her boss walked back towards the estate as she knelt down in front of Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru I know you can hear me. I'm going to stay here in this garden with you for as long as it takes for you to return to normal without your red eyes." She said as she moved her hands slowly towards him with her palms and wrists facing up to show she meant him no harm.

Kneeling there with his eyes a deep red and growling he watched as Kagome knelt down and moved her hands closer to him with her palms and wrists up while saying something that sounded broken up to him. He kept growling as her hands got closer and closer until her hands touched the skin of his cheeks at the tips of his stripes. She slowly traced them until the tips of her fingers were at the base of his ears sliding slowly upwards towards the tips. Thinking that she was only making things worse she pulled her hands away and went to stand up when a hard grip was felt on both wrists.

"Remain please." Came slightly growled words before he brought her closer to himself. He raised his head and looked at her. She could see that his eyes were not as red as before.

"I was just going over to the fountain. I was not going to leave you. I just thought that I was making it worse being here close to you."

"Your slight act of submissiveness is what enabled you to get close to me as you did.

"My act of being submissive? What are you talking about?" Kagome looked at him. Sesshoumaru turned her palms and wrists to face upwards.

"When you knelt down and turned your palms and wrists like this made it as you were not threat. That is what allowed you to get close to touch me as you did." He let her wrists go, grabbed his sword and stood placing his sword between his sash and outfit then helped her to her feet.

"We need to get you inside to clean and attend to your wounds." She took a hold of his hand and took a step in the direction they needed to go but he did not even move a inch.

"There is no need to fuss over my wounds. They are all healed. Would you like proof of the matter that they are a I have said?" He lead her over to the closest fountain.

Once at the fountain he took off his swords and laid them on the edge of the fountain then reached up and untied his sash then removed his armor placing it on the ground the fountain. Once his armor was off he removed the outer haori then smiled to himself as he reached out his hands and grabbed her hands and placing them on his inner haori clasping his hands over hers, guiding her hands to remove his inner haori.

"What's wrong Kagome? Did you not like helping me to remove my inner haori?" He asked her as he firmly held her hands to his chest but removed his hands a bit later. He watched her stare at his bare chest. "Do you not like what you see?" He leaned close to her ear. Not trusting her voice she remained silent. Though it was faint at the moment he could smell that she was excited and liked what she saw and felt.

Wanting to entice her even more he brought his lips to her ear lightly spreading kisses, licks, and nibbles down her rounded ear until he reached her earlobe, slowly bringing a hand to her jaw line and down her neck to rest a bit on her collarbone. Before he slowly brought a hand to her waist and moving it up her side trailing higher until he felt the swell of her breast. He knew it would not take much to have the kimono wide open where he could feel and see her breasts.

While his tongue sought entrance to her mouth his right hand moved up her body and stopped just passed her obi were the fabric overlapped. Using his right hand he gently pushed the fabric of the kimono until it started opening up exposing the white under kimono. When one side was pushed as far as it would go without taking her arm out of the sleeve or restricting movement or blood to flow through her veins or undoing the obi. He did the same to the other side.

When he got the outer kimono open he gazed down at her body clothed with a closed inner kimono and almost off outer kimono and saw she was starting to shake do to being nervous. He wanted her to be comfortable but at the same time he wanted to go a little further with her. To be able to get her used to his touch and to get her body to yearn and crave for his touch.

"Sesshoumaru please stop." Kagome pleaded.

"Ssshhh. Relax. I'm not going to force you into my bed. You are not ready. Just relax and let your body awaken. Don't hid from it and don't be afraid of it or the feelings that spread through your body. Embrace it." He sat her up and untied the obi and sat it to the side as well as the outer kimono.

**_Small Lime Ahead_**

"The servants, the butler or even your father might…What if they come out here?"

"They will not come. The servants that stay here will be heading for their room and the same goes for the butler. Father will be in his room reading or doing paper work. So there is no need to fear anyone walking in on us." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead then covered her lips as his right hand started to fondle a breast and her nipple. Teasing it until it became a eager hard point underneath the fabric of the inner kimono. Switching he moved to the other nipple and greeted it the same way.

Feeling the way her nipples reacted to his slight touch he wanted to see how the rest of her body would react if he upped his actions. With this in mind he untied the small tie at her waist that held the inner kimono closed. Once it was untied he moved his hands to open the under kimono.

"I've got to take this slow or I might frighten her away and will not be able to get close to her body like this again. That must of happened with that Bankotsu person," he said to himself as Kagome lay on the ground of the garden more or less nude since the outer kimono was off and the inner kimono lay open exposing her bare skin.

Feeling his other hand sliding up her back Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru back a bit and made her escape by running away from him laughing as she made her way around the fountain and peered at the back at the spot where he was at before she darted to a path surrounded by a tall hedge and running left and a little way down the path she went right instead of going straight. Looking behind her she did not see a root sticking out of the ground and her foot caught on the root sending her sailing to the ground. When she landed her hands received scratches as did her chin and knees.

"Ouch! That hurt. What did my foot catch on?" She rose onto her hands and knees which caused a deep hiss escape her lips as she turned to sit on her butt.

"Are you hurt badly?" Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru as he approached her. When she looked up he saw the scratch on her chin. He heard her hiss when she raised onto her hands and knees. He knelt down in front of her. "Let me see." He looked at her chin to see that the scratch was not bad but before he did anything he wanted to check the rest of her over. He turned her palms over and saw they were heavily scratched and had blood, dirt, and small pebbles inside the scrapes. He knew she would not like this but he reached for the bottom of the kimono and pushed it up passed her knees to see that her knees were like her hands minus the small pebbles.

The location of where they were he knew they were by a small pond within the part of the garden so he picked her up and carried her to the edge of the small pond and sat her down gently. He lifted the bottom of the kimono once more then stuck his hands in the water and cupped his hands together to get some water to wash the scrapes on her knees. She sucked in a deep breath when he poured the water on the scrapes then used his fingers tips to loosen the bits of pebbles and dirt.

"I guess that I should not of looked behind me." She said as she watched him clean the scrapes on her knees.

"No, just learn to stay on your feet and not falling and hurting yourself. Or did you do this on purpose so you could feel my hands on your body?"

"That is not true." She pushed against his chest to try to send him backwards so she could stand but she was the one on her back with him leaning over her with one arm on each side of her.

"Why the sudden urge to push me to escape me? Unless what I speak is true." He lowered his face close to hers. "Do I speak…the truth that you did this to feel my hands on your body?" He claimed her lips once again as he kept her pinned to the ground.

He slowly reached out and brushed the under side of her breast as he was doing so he could feel her body starting to heat up. Her body was reacting to his touch nicely. Kagome felt something sharp brush over her nipple just before something warm covered and wrapped around it as he sucked and licked. She closed her eyes as she felt his other hand roam down to her thigh and stopped at her panties, then over to rest on her mound. While his hand rested, his fingers slid down and felt that her panties were slightly moist. Wanting to feel the moisture he slipped his fingers inside the hem of her panties intending to go farther but was stopped by Kagome's hand pushing his hand away.

"No please." She pleaded as she managed to move away and sit up.

"If that is what you wish. Like I said earlier, I will not force you. Let us return to the estate for it is late." He stood and helped Kagome up then grabbed the outer Kimono and obi then handed it to Kagome. She in turn put it on and they walked back.

**_End Of Small Lime_**

When morning came Kagome got out of bed, got the clothes Inuyasha brought to her and changed into them. Before going down to breakfast she got everything together because she was going to leave soon after she was done eating breakfast. After everything was in order and on the bed she headed down to the dining hall.

"Good morning and how did you sleep?" InuTaisho greeted.

"Morning InuTaisho. I slept fine thank you. How about yourself?" Kagome asked.

"I slept well. My son here was awake most of the early morning though. What do you have planned for today?"

"I am planning on going back to the apartment after I finish eating so I can ready myself for work in the morning and I might visit my family." She answered.

"You are more than welcome to stay another night here if you would like." InuTaisho nodded to a servant as his food was placed in front of him.

"Thank you, but no. Maybe another time. I just hope that Ayame and Kouga don't try to pull me to a singles club trying to get me hooked up with someone. They want to see me dating someone instead of being alone. They sound almost like my mother on that aspect. My mother wants to have grandchildren before she gets to old. My grandfather agrees with her." Kagome blushed.

"Yes that I can understand as well. I would like to see that with my sons as well. One is married and well my eldest is yet to take a mate. My hopes are that he finds a mate then have both of my sons produce heirs of their own." InuTaisho said before taking a bit of his food.

"A mate? What is that?" Kagome asked.

"It is what you would understand by the word of wife or a husband," InuTaisho said.

"I'm sure someday Sesshoumaru will bless you by taking a wife then both your sons in turn will bless you with grandchildren." Kagome again blushed as the image of what is involved for that to happen. She ate her breakfast and when she was done she excused herself and headed to the room to get her stuff. Opening the door of the room and walking in.

"Are you leaving so soon because of me and of last night?" was heard behind her.

"No, I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because..." She was cut off when she felt his arm go around her waist and felt his breath on her neck just before he tilted her head and claiming her lips. A bit later he broke off the kiss.

"Stay a bit longer instead of rushing off." Sesshoumaru kissed her ear.

"I can't. I have been here for two nights. What would that look like to others? Anyway tomorrow is Monday and it's a work day." She moved away from him and picked up her things which was her dress she wore to the wedding, her purse and the wedding bouquet that she caught.

"I will walk you to your vehicle." They left the room.

"Tell your father thank you again for me staying here the two nights and I will see you both in the morning at work." Sesshoumaru shut her door and watched her drive away before he turned to go back into the estate.

Arriving at the apartment Kagome noticed that Kouga's vehicle was there so she sat in her vehicle to give Ayame and Kouga time to finish up whatever they were doing, if they were doing anything at all. Finally when she thought they had plenty enough time she opened the door, locked it and got out. She walked to the apartment.

"How was the wedding and spending two nights at the Silvermoon's?"

"The wedding went well. Mr. Silvermoon, Sesshoumaru and myself found out that Menomaru is the son of the giant moth that Mr. Silvermoon defeated centuries ago. The stay at the estate was like the other times," Kagome answered.

"When Mr. Silvermoon and Menomaru found out who each other was, how did they react towards each other?" Ayame asked.

"The temple priest and the shrine priests that were there wanted all three of the Silvermoon's to leave. I told Menomaru that Rin wanted me to be at the wedding, but if the Silvermoons had to leave then I was going to leave as well. Menomaru let them stay telling the priests that were not very happy about the decision, that the battle was many centuries ago. I'll be back. I need to put this stuff in my room."

"What's this?" Ayame caught the sight of color and taking it from Kagome. "You caught the wedding bouquet! That means...You need to find that special someone to..." Ayame smiled.

"No it means that I am going to take the bouquet and have them dried." Kagome walked down to her room.

"Did you smell that scent on her? That was Sesshoumaru's scent." Kouga said low.

"Well she did stay at the estate for two nights. They could of went dancing or something."

"No it was more than that. You know how us males can tell when you females are in season. Well we can also tell when another male is aroused and that scent on Kagome says that Sesshoumaru was aroused. Kagome and he did not mate because she still has that pure and innocent smell to her." Kouga told Ayame.

"She might of found that special person already." Ayame smiled.

"That all depends how close she is letting him get." Kouga answered.

**_The Next Day_**

Kagome was twenty minutes late getting to work because she had stopped at the flower shop that she used to work for to see if they could dry the wedding bouquet. When Kaede saw that the bouquet what was from Rin's wedding she started saying that they would be happy if she would chose them to do the flower arranging for her wedding when the time came.

"Sorry I'm late Sango." Kagome rushed through the door.

"Don't worry about it. By the way I already put the files up for you."

"Thank you Sango."

"Don't mention it. You had better hurry and clock in." Sango smiled as Kagome ran down the hall to clock in.

Kagome clocked in and went to her desk and started her typing after getting her computer and printer turned on. She typed up the first document and pressed print but when she went to print the second one nothing came out and she noticed that the printer was out of paper. She looked in the area that she kept the extra paper to find out that she had no more.

"Oh great." Kagome hurried around her desk and down to the storage room. Then came rushing back once she got what she needed. Getting back to the printer she opened the stack of paper and put some in the printer. Then put the rest of the stack plus the others that were not open away.

"Morning Kagome."

"Sesshoumaru will be a bit late. His ex-intended showed up again early this morning. She is like a bad case of fleas. She is hard to get rid of. She insisted on driving him to work. There is a high chance she will be here all day. Both myself and my son hope not."

"I'll be done with the things you needed typed soon." Kagome watched as her boss nodded then headed to his office.

Twenty-five minutes later as she finished typing and printing up the things that needed to be done and got ready to go down the hall to give the printed documents to her boss, she saw Sesshoumaru and the woman walked to his office.

"You have that human woman that showed up at the estate working across from your office! It's bad enough to have a human woman as a front desk person." The woman said before she and Sesshoumaru walked into his office.

Kagome walked down to her boss's office and handed him the papers. She then walked around taking down what needed to be restocked then left heading back down the hall to Sango's desk and asked her if she needed anything. Lastly she walked to Sesshoumaru's office and knocked then walked in. When she did she saw the woman standing by Sesshoumaru trailing her fingers up his ear.

"What business do you have walking in here girl? Did he page you to come in here?" The woman said.

"I'm in here doing my job. I'm here to make a list of things to be restocked."

"He needs not your help, now return to your desk."

"Maybe you didn't hear me. I have a job to do. A job means I work for my wages not like some who keep showing up all flea bitten and looking for a free dip to console you by letting you get fleas in their bed!"

"Listen you little bitch. Do you know who or what you are talking to?" The woman spoke.

"**_Why do people insist on calling me a bitch? I am not a female dog and therefore I can't be a female dog who's in heat with her tail to the side wanting to get mounted. To answer the other that you said. Yes you are a youkai who keeps trying to get the affection from someone who does not desire you and has been that way for a long time." Kagome said as the woman walked around the desk and over to her._**

"You will refrain from doing any harm to my employee." Came a voice from the doorway.

"She insults me and speaks falsely."

"Kagome we will take care of this." InuTaisho watched Kagome's face. "Do not worry there will not be any blood spilt." He turned back to the woman and to his son as Kagome headed to the storage room.

Reaching the storage room she walked in then shut the door. Going in she walked to the back area where someone in the doorway could not see back there and sat down on the floor. While sitting there on the floor she thought over how she reacted to the woman.

"Why did I act the way that I did? Why get mad over someone demanding why I was in a certain place. I'll probably get reprimanded for the way I spoke to her."

**_In Sesshoumaru's Office_**

There was a heat conversation between two males and a angry female behind a closed door.

"I was in my right to confront her. She attacked my honor." The woman said.

"_HONOR!_ What honor?" Sesshoumaru leaned against his desk. "You did not have honor centuries ago as you don't now. You were ruthless then and are even more now."

"My ruthlessness is what drew you to me because you too were ruthless. Remember all those things we did to those in our way? Your attitude towards humans was greatly different back then and now you let one walk into a room that is yours without inviting her and not to mention call you by your first name and not your sir name. You killed those who even dared to do such a thing as that back then When I called her a bitch it was not intended to be something nice."

"Kagome was in her right to walk in this office. No in all reality you gave her high honors in calling her a bitch because she would of been one of such beauty both on the inside and on the outside." InuTaisho stated.

"You both act as if your waiting for the right time to lift her skirt and mount her. Maybe your waiting for the right time to mount her together in a combined effort to build a stronger family." InuTaisho picked up on the change in his son temperament.

"Son I can handle this so why don't you go check on Miss Higurashi." InuTaisho used Kagome's last name to take the pressure out of the air.

"Sending him to the human female at the front desk I see. Can't your family handle anything better than the females of the human race in bed?" The woman said to InuTaisho as Sesshoumaru left his office.

Meanwhile in the storage room Kagome sat on the floor in a questioning discussion with herself about what was said in Sesshoumaru's office. She did not hear the slight click of the door nor the silent foot steps that were coming her way until someone knelt down in front of her and placed their hand on her knee.

"Why do you sit on the floor in the back of this storage room? Do not let fear enter you because of her. She thrives on others fearing her. I'm not innocent on that score because that is what drew me to her many centuries ago because I was like that despite my up bringing." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm not afraid of her. The worry stands at what I said to her and the effect on my job. Why are you in here with me and not in your office with her?"

"Your worry about your job status needs not to be there because that will not effect it. Father sent me out of the office do to something she said that he knew that if I did not leave there would be trouble so he sent me out of the office saying he will take care of it. He sent me to check on you."

"What did you mean when you said you were like her?" Kagome asked.

"That would not be good for you to know. I was not like I am now or like my father." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and moved his head to look away. Kagome looked down for a moment and placed her hand over his.

"Would you please tell me?" Kagome looked back up at his face but he did not look at her.

"Many centuries ago when I was drawn to her. I was cold and hard do to my mother leaving one night like a thief with another man, who was father's personal guard. I started hating and despising all woman and seen no use for a woman. Then sometime passed and father took another woman and sired Inuyasha. Inuyasha's mother was human and since she was a human she did not want any youkai female servants around her.

It was fine for her to bed a youkai, but not to have female servants that were youkai for fear they would end up in her spot in father's bed. She hated that father had a older son so she undermining father with her own rules for the estate by having the human servants following her rules only. Not only in private, but also openly in front of other lords and ladies of court. Me being cold as I was, on one night I took her favorite servant and slaughtered her in front of Inuyasha's mother. The others over a period of time was tortured then killed and I enjoyed it.

Then one day I met a woman who was torturing a human family travailing to a village and one by one she killed them then turned to me and challenged me. I almost killed her in the fight, but I took her back to the estate. The night before we were to become mates she came into my room without being invited on the intent to seducing me to get with a heir then kill me so she could gain the estate and gain the western lands. Upon her trying to kill me, I throw her across the room and because I did not kill her which was in my right to do she thought and still thinks I still care for her." He stopped for a bit. "Now you know." They remained silent before Kagome removed her hand from his and brought her hands up and put them on each side of his face and tried to bring his face up to look at her

"Please look at me Sesshoumaru." She tried again to get him to look at her. Finally he turned his head and looked at her. "You are not like that now are you? That part of you was long ago."

"Though you see me as I am now, that part of me is still within me. That is why father sent me out of the office. My youkai blood wanted to take care of her the way things were taken care of back then."

"How often does or has this happened since that time and before she started coming around since I started working at this firm?"

"Only when I feel threatened or when those close to me who I care for are threatened." He looked into her eyes this time.

"How many times has that happened recently? Like say the last five years up until now."

"There has only been three times that really stand out that were really strong. Other than that it has remained quiet since that night many centuries ago." He stated. "Two of the times was attributed to someone close to me being hurt and the third I felt threatened when I was with that someone."


	35. Chapter 35

"Three times from five years until now is really good. What if she has a motive behind showing up other than what you said about wanting to get back together with you? What is she is setting up the right time and air to present to you a grown heir?" She said. "That would be impossible without my seed being within her. That night did not produce that to happen within her. The way she came into my room

did not set well and with it not setting well I was on my guard. Like she stated about people being summoned, she was not summoned to my room when she came to seduce me. I lead her to believe that the coupling had happened. A youkai male are not like human males. We can keep from getting a female with child by keeping the potency out of our seed. Father spoke the truth when he says neither of his sons have any heirs."

"You know your going to have to put your concealing spell back on before you leave this storage room." She wanted to reach out to touch his markings but she remembered what that caused.

"Your wanting to touch the markings upon my body. I can see it within your eyes."

"Your to full of yourself. You think that just because a few times that you've let the concealing spell down and I've touched your marks that I have to all the time. You used that to kiss me, but to make you happy here." She knelt in front of him and quickly touched his marks and gave him a quick kiss on the lips then moved to stand up but he did not let go. Bending down she kissed the crescent moon. "You should check on what's happening in your office, as I need to get the supplies." He nodded then put his concealing spell back on and left for his office. She grabbed the supplies that InuTaisho needed and took them to his office and put them away then got the things for Sesshoumaru.

Checking the time when she returned to her desk she noticed that it was time to head for lunch.

"What was all that about in Sesshoumaru's office?" Sango asked.

"That woman was going to be Sesshoumaru's wife many years ago but she did something and the wedding was called off and she's trying to get back together with him. Both him and his father don't like her."

"Oh, I see. So that is why Mr. Silvermoon did not look to be very happy when he followed her to and out the main door."

When both girls returned from lunch and clocked in Kagome walked to Sesshoumaru's office to see that he was not there. Later on both Sango and Kagome found out that he had went to court for the case that Sango worked with him on. He was not do back in the office until the next day.

As she was preparing to leave for the day InuTaisho had her come into his office. He informed her that in no way did she jeopardize her job by what she had said earlier that morning. After they were done talking her boss walked her out to her vehicle before he went to his own.

**_The Next Day_**

Kagome woke up and went to her closet to get something to wear for work and found out she did not have any work clothes because it slipped her mind that it was her turn to wash the clothes. So now she was standing in her closet going through her other clothes and picked out a white handkerchief mini skirt with a powder blue split front halter top with sheer flutter hem. After she grabbed a long jacket and put it on then grabbed the dirty clothes and headed to her vehicle. Getting into her vehicle she drove to her mothers.

"Kagome what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm dressed like this because it slipped my mind that it was my turn to wash the clothes. Could I drop the clothes off and come over at lunch and wash them and pick them up after work?"

"Go ahead and leave them here and I'll do them for you so you don't have to come and do them at lunch." Charlotte said.

"Thanks mom. I'll go get them." Kagome left the house and hurried to the long flight of steps and descended them to get hers and Ayame's clothes and returned to the house.

"Now give them to me and get yourself to work before you are too late." Her mother took the clothes and Kagome ran back out the door and down the steps to her vehicle. When she arrived at the firm she saw Sango look at the clock then at her as she removed her long jacket and hung it up.

"You're late and what are you wearing?" Sango asked.

"It's a long story, but right now I need to clock in," Kagome said as she headed to the hall.

"Kagome I would like to see you in my office once you clock in." She heard her boss as she walked by the office. After clocking in she headed to her boss's office.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She walked over and stood in front of her boss's desk. When she stopped and stood there her boss looked up and looked her over. "I can explain the way I am dressed. The reason I am wearing this is because it slipped my mind that it was my turn to wash clothes until I got up this morning to only find this outfit and others like this and a few more revealing. I stopped by my mother's to see if I could drop off the dirty clothes so I could wash them during my lunch and that is the reason I am late."

"You know that I have to dock an hour from your wage."

"I understand sir," Kagome answered.

"As far as reprimanding you on the choice of outfit that you came to work wearing, you know it is not to be worn. Go ahead and go to your desk." Kagome left InuTaisho's office. When she arrived at her desk she saw Sango there putting away the files.

"Sango what are you doing?" Kagome walked over to Sango.

"Hush. It does not hurt for me to help you. Anyway I want to know the reason you are dressed like that. Who's eye are you trying to catch? Is it our boss or is it Sesshoumaru?" Neither one knew that someone was standing behind them.

"I'm not trying to catch anyone's eye. That's not..."

"Come on Kagome don't lie. Who's eye are you trying to catch? Is it Sesshoumaru or his father?"

"The reason why I am wearing this is because it was my turn to wash the laundry and I forgot. I didn't do this on purpose." Kagome answered.

"Alright answer this question then. Between Mr. Silvermoon and Sesshoumaru who's eye would you try to catch?" Sango asked as she looked for the right place for the file she had as Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing by his office.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said.

"So you like Sesshoumaru." Sango said as she continued looking for the place for the file.

"No...no...I mean yes. Oh heck." Kagome tapped on Sango's shoulder and pointed behind her. "I was trying to say he is standing by his office. Look."

"Well I think that I hear my desk calling for me. Here's this file." Sango laid the file on the desk and headed to the front desk.

"Your father has already talked to me about my outfit as well as being late so please don't say it. I'll bring you your documents when I get them done." She didn't look up but started typing the first paper. Two hours later Kagome was still typing.

"Kagome are you going to go to lunch?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but I want to finish this page since I'm almost done. You go ahead and go to lunch." She looked up to see Sango leave. Then not long after that Sesshoumaru left for lunch. Her boss had already left do to going to meet with a client.

"Take a break from your work and come into my office." Sesshoumaru reached over and turned the screen of her computer off. Knowing that he would not let her do her work until after lunch she stood up and followed him into his office.

"So you figured that I wouldn't go to lunch. You know you don't need to watch over me, but thanks for lunch. So how did the court case that Sango helped you to put together go?"

"That case was won for my client, but if you did not point out yourself the differences in the two pictures then my client's case might not of won." He spoke as he placed the food on the desk.

"Do you have anymore major cases coming up?" Kagome took a bite of her food.

"No not at the moment, but that does not mean that one won't show up by the end of the day or tomorrow, next week or even a few months from now. Are you asking so you can work with me or were you just plainly asking?"He took a bite of his food.

"Just asking at the moment. Could you answer something for me? You know how you told me yesterday about when you were ruthless. Did you torture and kill only the servants of Inuyasha's mother or did you also kill villagers?" She watched as he laid his food down and gained a drawn away look. She too placed her food down then stood up and walked around the desk and pushed the food to the side. She reached out and brought his head slowly to her torso. "Please forgive me. I didn't mean to bring it up to hurt you." When she felt his head move she moved back a bit and looked down. She realized then how close his face was to the bare skin of her stomach and higher up to were the shirt was being held together below her breasts.

She realized how close when she felt his lips touch her skin just above her belly button. She heard his chair move back and felt him move her more in front of him with the desk fully behind her. Upon getting Kagome where he wanted her, he brought his hands up under the opening of her shirt and placed them on the bare skin of her sides and brought his mouth once again against her skin. As his hands roamed up her body he could tell she was not wearing a bra.

"I'm going to go for it," he told himself as he moved his chair back a little bit more and stood up. Once standing he looked behind Kagome to see if anything lay behind her. Not seeing anything he started leaning her backwards.

"What are you doing?" She questioned.

"I'm not going to go harm you. Just trust me." He leaned her all the way back against the desk with her legs hanging off the desk and placed one of her legs on each side of him as he stepped closer to his desk and standing between her legs. Standing there for a bit then leaned over her claiming her lips in a kiss before trailing his kisses down her chin, her neck to her throat then down to her cleavage and stopped for a bit. Using his hands he pushed the band that held the front of her shirt together up and over to expose her breasts.

Feeling the sudden cold air on her breasts she sucked in a deep breath. Her breasts were perfect and her nipples were standing at attention. He slowly ran his tongue back and forth across one nipple then the other feeling them become erect with every lick. While he licked her nipples a hand slid down her body and underneath her skirt and sliding his fingers inside her panties.

Her body went stiff when she felt him slid two fingers between the lips of her untouched moved to feel that she was becoming moist. With his thumb he started making little circles as he slid the two fingers in gently until he felt her maidenhead then slid his fingers back out. He continued carefully doing so causing small ripples to build going down her back.

Slowly he moved his licking down her body until he lowered himself into his chair and brought his face close to her untouched womanhood and flicked his tongue over the lips and marveled at how wonderful she tasted. The taste of her was causing a major bulge in his pants and his reasoning was flashing danger within his mind as he felt a slight tremble within her body as he caught the sound of her breath as it started to rasp within her throat.

He wanted to go on but the warning flashing in his mind and the sound of the door to the firm opening brought him to attention then he stood up and brought her into a sitting position and bringing her shirt back to where it was before he pushed it up.

"Sango has arrived back from lunch." He said as he held out his hand to her. She did not take his hand as she slid off the desk and picked up the remaining bit of her food and walked to the door then looked back.

"Thanks again for lunch Sesshoumaru." She opened the door and walked over to her desk and placed her food down then headed to clock in. She met Sango at the time clock.

"Did you go to lunch Kagome or did you work through lunch." Sango slid her time card through to clock in.

"Sesshoumaru bought lunch for the both of us and we sat and talked about different things."

"Ah see your outfit did catch his eye because he does not usually sit and carry on a conversation unless he is talking with a client." Sango watched as Kagome slid her time card into the machine.

"It's more in lines as two coworkers having lunch. It's nothing other than that. It would be like you and I going out for lunch. It's just he knew that I did not want to go out for lunch dressed the way I am. So he bought lunch and we ate it here and talked." They stood there for a second at the time clock.

"Yeah, in his office with the door closed that is." Sango winked.

"Oh stop Sango. Nothing happened other than talking and eating our lunch." They headed down the hall with Kagome going to her desk and Sango going to hers.

Sesshoumaru sat down in his chair thinking over what went on during the lunch hour. He let the images of each step he had done to and with Kagome. He stopped when it hit when he briefly licked the lips of her untouched womanhood then he remembered what he had done with a few of his fingers and brought those fingers to his nose to smell them. The smell of her left on his fingers when he slid them within her stirred his blood within him.

"I have the need to taste her again, but this time for a longer taste instead of a short brief one." He finished his lunch that was put to the side then through the garbage away. While he sat there his father came into his office. Upon returning from a meeting with a client. Entering his son's office he could smell the scent of arousal heavy within the room. But he could tell that they did not mate.

"Did you have a good lunch?" He gave his son a look that he knew something went on during lunch other than eating. "You must be careful on bedding a human female, especially if it is her first time being with a male. As well as being mindful of your body when taking her."

"I remember hearing stories of you taking one of the human servant girls of Inuyasha's mother and taking her to bed while Yasha's mother was with child. Hearing stories of how the servant died while you where having your way with her. I also remember thinking that she was one less human and woman that I had to kill back then. So yes I know as well as others." They finished speaking and InuTaisho left his son's office. Four hours later the work day ended and Kagome was on her way home.

**_Three Days Later_**

Three days had passed and was now Saturday morning and Kagome was sitting on the sofa some what listening to Ayame and Kouga talk. She was thinking about Thursday evening when she stayed after work to do the rest of her work. The only ones at the firm at 5:00 pm was her boss, Sesshoumaru and herself.

Around 5:20 pm her boss said good-night to her and told his son that he would see him at the estate. At 5:40 pm Kagome shut her computer down, turned off the small radio, put the documents in the right boxes and headed to clock out, went to the ladies room and came out to see Sesshoumaru leaning against the counter.

Kagome remembered walking over to him and started talking and the next thing that happened was he started kissing her which lead into touching her, licking and sucking other places, a great trembling sensation rocked through her body as his fingers moved over the lips of her mound and he sucked and licked her breasts after moving his lips up her body to her breasts quickly and roughly.

She did not tell her friends what had happened during lunch that one day nor what happened Thursday or that night when she was woke up by Ayame. Unknowingly she let a moan escape her lips as she sat on the sofa next to Ayame.

"Kagome are you alright? Are you not feeling well?" Ayame asked.

"She's not sick. Smell her scent. She is aroused." Kouga whispered in Ayame's ear.

"Yes just thinking of something a friend told me while shopping yesterday. It sounded so romantic at first then she went into detail of what happened and well it's enough to make a person blush four shades of red while hearing it, but then it plays havoc with your mind and dreams at night." Kagome answered. "You remember Eri from school, well she was the one who told me." Kagome thought something up fast.

"Yeah, she was one of the major gossip girls." Ayame said. Then went back to talking with Kouga.

"What would you like for dinner Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga and I are going out for dinner. Then we were going to go visit a few of his friends and will either return real late or in the morning."

Several hours later Kouga and Ayame left the apartment while Kagome was on the phone with her brother then their mother. While talking she walked to the refrigerator and looked for something to cook.

"I'm here alone right now because Ayame and Kouga just left and I'm looking for something to make for dinner." A knock came at the door as she looked to see what to make. "Just a minutes mom someone's at the door. I'm going to lay the receiver down and answer the door then be back." She laid the receiver down then walked to the door and opened it.

"Good evening Kagome."

"Hello Sesshoumaru and good evening to you as well. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Have you eaten dinner?"

"No, not yet. I was looking for something while talking on the phone with my mother. That reminds me please just one moment." She walked over and picked up the receiver. "Mom, I'll call you back later. Alright bye." She hung up the phone.

"Would you like to go to dinner then go for a walk some where?"

"Sure why not. Besides you have a lot to answer to because of the dreams that I've been having as of late. I just had to lie to Ayame and Kouga because of images coming to my mind at the wrong time." She went to her room to get her purse and put some rose perfume on then put it in her purse. She then walked back down the hall and over to Sesshoumaru. "I'm ready to go."

They drove to a restaurant and grabbed some take out and drove to another place that had paths, ponds, foot bridges, benches etc... Parking the car Sesshoumaru came around and opened Kagome's door then opened the trunk to get the food that they were going to eat. They walked down the path and came to a spot that over looked a pond and had a foot bridge going over a big stream leading into the pond.

"This is a nice place to eat." She took the bag that had the food in it and knelt down to set out the food and drink. "So what's the honor of having dinner with you tonight? Is there a hidden reason for this dinner?"

"There was no real reason to take you out to dinner other than to do so." He answered. "As well as to spend the evening with you."

"I just thought you did this to get closer to me or what have you." She said.

"Would that be so bad if the answer was anything different than what I said?"

Kagome began to eat her food as did Sesshoumaru. As 7:00 pm arrived it was apparent that it was becoming darker out as she and Sesshoumaru finished there dinner.

"Would you like it if we walked down the path with or without my concealing spell on?" Kagome and Sesshoumaru looked around to see if anyone was around.

"Since the moon is shining why don't we walk around with your concealing spell off to be able to have them to be reflected by the moon." He lowered the concealing spell then they began walking.


	36. Chapter 36

As they were walking down the path they came upon couples sitting on the grass enjoying being around each other and watching the stars. As they continued and a young couple walked by pushing a stroller with a new born baby within it, Kagome asked how old the baby was and found out that it had been born four days ago.

"You know that baby was how big my brother was when our father left, but that little one was born four days ago and has both parents. Souta had been born two days when father left." She said just before she started walking again. "So tell me when you take a wife and she becomes with child does it matter to you what is born first or would you want the first child of your wife to be the male heir?"

"When I take a mate, I would like to have the male heir first, but it is not everything if that does not happen," he answered.

"For me whenever I get married, or if I ever do that is, I don't care what is born first as long as it's healthy," she said as they continued walking. As they continued to walk Kagome kept a eye open as much as she could for a drinking fountain. When they found one she walked over to it so she could get a drink. While drinking she saw how close Sesshoumaru was to her and the fountain. She raised her hand and got some water then throw it on him then ran down the path dashing into some bushes to do her best to run, but when she was doing good something went around her waist and a leg. Looking down she saw some fluffy thing.

"You thought that you could out run me? Though I can't smell your scent do to the sweet smelling stuff that you have on I could hear where you were." He drew the fluffy thing to him. "Did you enjoy your water playing? What would be fitting for you, due to you getting me wet?" He looked down at her.

"Hey, don't you ever do anything for fun? Your too serious most of the time." She put her hands on her hips as the fluffy thing went back around his shoulder.

**_LEMON AHEAD_**

He leaned towards her and kissed her, swallowing her lips in his as his tongue found hers. He felt surprised as her tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, her teeth gently closed onto his lower lip. Their arms tangled in an embrace that grew tighter with each second. Slowly he lowered her to the ground. He leaned over her and kissed her throat, down into the curve at the base of her neck.

His hand moved up from being on her stomach to slowly bring her shirt up until he pulled it off, then sat her up to remove her bra. His mouth grew watery as his lips came and brushed all around a nipple, now erect with the exposure and excitement. He took one into his mouth and sucked it gently. She closed her eyes and sighed. His hand moved to her other breast and massaged it slowly before he took his mouth from the nipple and leaned back a little bit. Then let his hand roam down passed her skirt to her smooth thighs, between which nestled her womanhood's untouched exotic flower.

She seemed to like it because she did not protest the action. He moved his hand in a sort of circular motion on her knee and then moved up again to her thigh. He stayed on the outside at first then he moved to the front until he felt time to be adventurous. Casually moving his hand towards the lower part of her thigh.

He was getting very worked up and his manhood was extremely hard. Her legs were not completely together but not far enough apart that he could massage her mound and risk cutting her with his claws. So he decided to 'test the water' sort of speak.

"Kagome spread them open a bit more," he said as he touched her leg. She complied. He couldn't believe it. He moved his hand in and felt the narrow strip of cotton that hid her sex from his fingers, mouth and kisses.

Taking a claw he cut the narrow strip and gently ran his hand around the surface of her sex sort of teasing her a bit. Soft moans were heard which he knew she was becoming aroused because of the wetness he felt. So knowing that, he moved up and down her outer lips and up to her clit and started playing with it lightly at first then increasing his speed and force. She started to breath more heavily now and she was moving her hips against his hand. By this time he was hard as a rock and he moved his hand down from her clit and gently put a finger in carefully so not to tear her maiden head. She enjoyed it especially when he slid another in. She began to moan softly and moved her hand to reach for him.

Moving out of her reach he moved down and started licking seductively in the small hallow at the top of her thighs as eager fingers spread her damp lips to let his eager tongue deeply kiss her flower. He stopped and started licking the insides of her thighs again then stopped right before he got to the intended target. He did this a few times and it drove her absolutely nuts. Finally Sesshoumaru started licking her core itself. The sudden change from almost no licking to what he was doing now made Kagome twitch and moan loudly. He flicked her clit with his tongue and stopped occasionally to catch his breath then took her clit into his mouth and sucked on it.

By the way her breathing was and the way her hips were moving he could tell she was about to hit her peak. He raised the volume of his licking and sucking when suddenly she called out his name. Holding her down with his hand while sucking her clit at the same time she tried to push him away as her body spilled forth her female juices. He licked and swallowed until he got every drop. He was painfully erect. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so her buttocks was facing him. She was equally enchanting from behind as she was from the front.

In one fluid moment he roughly jammed into her fast and hard. Kagome cried out as she felt him roughly push into her, his thickness spreading her as he filled her tightly. Holding her tightly as he continued moving roughly and fast, she whimpered as the movements gained momentum. The rapid movements of the jolting as he moved faster, harder, until she was forced to lower her chest to the ground for some support.

As he plunged into her tight channel, Sesshoumaru brought her into a tighter grip, as his eyes burned a brighter red, soft white hairs appeared over his body and his breathing began to heighten, as his thrusts became pounding lunges. At that moment his manhood seemed to grow even longer and thicker within her as his seed burst from him. She tried to move but Sesshomaru held her still until his seed was finished being pumped into her. When his grip loosened she moved away and put her bra and shirt on then sprayed some rose perfume over her body.

**_End Of LEMON_**

When she stood up she felt fluid running down her thighs. She reached down and touched it and brought her hand away to see milky white fluid that was sticky and had a bit of red color to it. She decided to walk over to the pond that they were close by to wash up. Kneeling down she removed her socks and dipped one in the water then squeezed the water out and washed between her legs and the wounds caused by his claws. Afterwards she put the socks in her purse and put a little more rose perfume on, mostly in the area between her legs and put the stuff back into her purse.

Kagome sat there at the pond thinking about what had taken place between Sesshoumaru and herself. She still hurt from him ramming into her taking her virginity. As she was remembering how the touching and other things felt really good, she felt something touch her right cheek. Turning to look to the right she saw Sesshoumaru and saw red in his eyes.

"I needed to clean up after what we did. I need to take a bath to sooth the aching."

"I did not mean to take you so roughly being as this was your first time."

"There was to be some pain, but it magnified when you rammed into me taking me roughly, other than that you did not hurt me." She smiled at him as he helped her to stand up.

Walking back to the vehicle Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked back in silence with a thoughtful look on her face. He could tell that she was worried about something.

"You don't have to worry about becoming with child. I believe that I kept that part out."

"You **_WHAT_**? You believe! Your not sure?" She slightly raised her voice at him.

"Relax. I was joking. It was taken care of." He looked at her.

"That was not a very funny for a joke! I know mother wants grandchildren, but wants me married first." She said before opening the vehicle door and getting in.

While Sesshoumaru drove back to the apartment she looked at him and studied him and his features and his breathing. While watching him, his eyes did not blink that often. He moved his right eye to look at her.

"Where you needing something?" He asked.

"Why were your eyes red? Where they suppose to do that?" Kagome asked.

"It had to do with all the times that I've gotten aroused from touching and kissing you all those other times then stopping and tonight it needed to be released. Is my guess. I'm not really sure on that. That was the first time my eyes or soft white hair has appeared all over my body during being intimate. It's normal for both of those to happen just before turning into my dog form." He finished saying as he turned off his car and got out.

"Thanks for a good time tonight. If your not in a hurry to get home, you can come up and have a bowl of ice cream while watching a movie." Sesshoumaru followed her up the stairs. Unlocking the door and walking in and heading to the answering machine to press the button.

**_Phone Message_**

_"Hello Kagome. This is Ayame. I'm just calling to let you know that Kouga and I have just arrived at the place where we were heading as you can probably hear Kouga and his friends in the background. I will be back at the apartment tomorrow some time. Oh and Kouga told me to tell you that if anything happens between you and Sesshoumaru, to not be afraid and to just let it happen because after all you've been..."_

**_End Of Message_**

"Sesshoumaru why don't you take a seat and I'll be out in about five or ten minutes. I'm going in and take a shower really quick and change clothes then be back." Kagome walked into her bedroom grabbing her night clothes and sprayed it lightly with her rose and strawberry perfume she bought herself while in collage then went took a quick shower.

Coming out she walked into the kitchen to get the ice cream. She brought the two bowls over and placed them on the t.v. then bent down and grabbed the movie that Kouga wanted all three to watch but she stayed at the Silvermoon's estate.

"I hope this will be ok. Kouga wanted me and Ayame and himself to watch this movie together, but they watched it when I was at the estate. It's called _'Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift."_ She put the movie in and grabbed the bowls and sat down next to Sesshoumaru.

When the movie finally started Kagome started to eat her ice cream really slow and it started to melt and fill her bowl with melted liquid. Sesshoumaru on the other hand placed his bowl on the end table next to the arm rest of the sofa. Seeing that her melted ice cream was getting higher so he reached over and took her bowl out of her hands.

"Hey what are you doing? That's my ice cream." She turned on the sofa to face him. She reached for the bowl but he moved it out of her reach. She got on her knees on the sofa and leaned across Sesshoumaru and he moved it yet again out of her reach. One last attempt to get her bowl of ice cream she straddled his lap and tried to reach again which caused her breasts that were half covered to be close to his face. Not being able to reach it she lowered herself onto his lap. He could feel the warmth of her womanhood touching his groin.

"You wish to have this bowl so it can be ate?" She gave him a nod. "You will not reach for the bowl at any time." He brought his hand down then brought his hand close and dunked his finger into the melted ice cream then brought the finger to her mouth letting it drip onto her lips. "Open your mouth Kagome." Slowly she opened her mouth and he placed his finger in the ice cream and again to her mouth. She closed her mouth and lightly sucked at first then began to suck harder. He pulled his finger from her mouth to stick it back into the bowl when she went to grab the bowl from him again but it was once again taken away.

"Come on you got to eat your ice cream." She placed her hand on her hips.

"I finished mine before it melted."

"Then let me eat it and it won't be in the bowl. Or do I have to do something to be able to get the bowl back?" She looked into his eyes just before leaning forward bringing her lips to his forehead. She slowly worked her way down his face until she reached his lips. While kissing him it hit her. "Why do I need to do anything to get it back when there is more where that came from." She stopped kissing him and moved to get off his lap.

"Lay on the floor over there for a moment and I'll hand it to you." Kagome stood there and looked at him then got onto the floor and laid down. She watched him stand up and removed his shirt then lowered himself and straddled her waist. "Playing dirty are you? Well two can play that little game." He took the bottom of her nightshirt and brought it up to her neck then her grabbed the bowl of melted ice cream. Kagome's eyes grew wide when she saw the bowl.

**_LEMON AHEAD_**

"No please don't do it. I just took a shower." She waved her hands. He pinned one hand with his leg while the other he grabbed with his free hand. Once her hands were still he poured some of the ice cream between her breasts down to her stomach. "Sesshoumaru!"

"It will be cleaned up." He leaned forward bringing his mouth close to her body and started licking and sucking the ice cream up. When he reached her navel he removed himself from straddling her waist to using his hands to remove her night pants. Seeing no sense in going up her body right away he moved her legs apart then used his fingers to gently open her womanly lips then brought his tongue against her, licking up and down her sex.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she felt his tongue slipping in and out of her hole as well as nibbling on her clit. When he felt her starting to get moist he stopped and stood up and removed the rest of his clothes then knelt down.

"Rise up onto your knees Kagome." He held out his hand and helped her up. When she was up he took her hand and placed it on his chest then worked her hand down lower until her hand came into contact with his manhood. "It's your turn to explore." He removed his hand from hers.

"Explore! I don't know what to do." She looked down at her hand as his manhood was laying on her palm. She raised her other hand and lightly ran it over the skin of his member. "It's so soft." Slowly she lowered her head and kissed it and when she did it twitched. Which made her move back quickly.

As the time slowly passed things were not moving along with Kagome. Slowly his member started to soften so he took matters into his own hands by having her lay back on her back and he worked on her. When she was close to her peak he stopped and replaced his tongue with his fully erected member. Being mindful to enter her slowly so as not to hurt her. She sucked in a breath as he entered her. It was not painful as before but she was still sore from the first time her took her earlier that night.

Once inside her tightness he started moving slowly building in his speed. He enjoyed the tightness wrapped around him. Listening to Kagome as she moaned softly underneath him was music to his ears and pushed him closer towards his peak. While doing so he reminded himself not to pump into her seed full of child producing abilities. Later on he will grant that to happen but not at the moment for she was not ready.

"Sesshoumaruuuu!" She called out raising her hips and dug her finger nails into his back which caused him to do the same with her hips and released inside her. Kagome looked into his eyes and did not see any red within them. A bit later Sesshoumaru pulled out of her.

"Did I hurt you this time?" He stood up then helped her to her feet. When he did his semen ran down her thighs before she grabbed her night top and used it to wiped her thighs and getting some on her hand. Bringing her hand up she saw that the liquid was a clear color and not milky white as before but it was still sticky.

"No it didn't hurt this time." She saw him finish getting dressed. Then walked over to her.

"I am glad." He raised her chin and kissed her.

"So much for the movie and taking a shower," she said after he kissed her.

"It is late so I will say good-night and sleep well."

"Thank you for taking me out. I hope you did think that the rest was bad," Kagome voiced.

**_The Estate_**

Forty-five minutes later Sesshoumaru pulled onto the road that lead to his home. He was in no big hurry to get home even though it was 1:00 in the morning. Pulling up his in the garage then walked into the house.

"Evening son. How was your evening?" InuTaisho was about to walk up the stairs when his son walked in. As his son walked close he smelt a scent. "I see you had a enjoyable evening. Did you..."

"Yes father I did. Though I do have questions." Sesshoumaru stopped by his father.

"What questions do you have that need to be answered my son?"

"Why would my eyes turn red and soft hairs appear other than when I turn into my dog form?"

"During what part of the night did this happen?" His father asked. "Was it when you were intimate with Kagome or at some other time this evening?"

"Being intimate."

"Have you and Kagome been intimate any other time other than tonight?" He watched his son.

"Only kissing and touching her here and there, but tonight was the first time that it went further than that."

"You said you heard what happened to the servant girl long ago. That night I took the girl when your brother's mother was with child with Inuyasha that same thing happened with me. You were worked up so much that you were starting to change. Your body wanted to take her in your true form to truly satisfy you deeply. When the girl died I had not turned but my temperament, my fangs had gotten sharper as well as my claws. All I know is I was fulfilling a need and the next thing I know is the girl was dead. Did you fulfill by..."

"Yes I reached fulfillment, but no I did not have in it that which would make her with child as I said." Sesshoumaru voiced.

"Are you sure? Because if what happened to you at that moment you might not be totally sure."

"Yes. She is safe." Sesshoumaru heard enough and went to his room.

"Hope your right son." InuTaisho went to his own room.


	37. Chapter 37

Sunday went well for Kagome. Around 3:00 pm Ayame and Kouga showed up and later on that night when Ayame thought the timing was right she asked Kagome the questions that both she and Kouga had when they walked through the door and caught the scent that was left behind after someone have had been intimate.

Now it was Monday morning and the drive to the firm was really peaceful. When she arrived at the firm she noticed that she had got there before Sango so she looked through her purse for her keys to the firm. Upon unlocking the door and about to turn on the lights she heard her name being called. Turning around she saw Sango coming up the steps.

"Morning Sango," Kagome greeted.

"Morning Kagome. I see you beat me here this morning," Sango said back to her friend. "By the way, congratulations on being here for one year. Today one year ago you joined the firm."

"Thanks. It's been a year with many trials." The two walked down to clock in.

"So did anything interesting happen with you over the weekend?" Sango asked as they walked to Kagome's desk.

"Sesshomaru took me out to dinner on Saturday and then we did other things together before going back to the apartment and had a bowl of ice cream while watching a movie."

"It would seem that you two are getting pretty close to one another. That's good to see. It's better than seeing you avoiding each other and not talking."

"Ya I guess your right," Kagome answered.

"So have you two kissed yet?" Sango leaned on Kagome's desk.

"Sango!"

"Well have you or is it to early to ask something like that?"

"Yes we've kissed and that is all I am going to say about it. We need to get to work." Kagome turned on her computer then started on the filing as Sango walked to her desk.

By the time the Silvermoons arrived Kagome was finished with her typing and filing since there was not much of either to do and was sitting there chatting with Kouga. She found out that so far the morning was going really slow for him because not many were coming into the bank yet.

"A good morning to you Kagome. I would like to say we are glad and proud that you have been with us a year. We have enjoyed your work for the past year and look forward to having you working with us many more years." InuTaisho said when he walked up to her desk.

"Thank you Mr. Silvermoon. I hope to continue working here many more years." She smiled at her boss before he left to head to his office passing his son who was leaning against the door to his office. She blushed as their eyes made contact.

"Are you not going to greet me?" Sesshoumaru stood up straight then walked over to where she was sitting. He raised a hand and gently put it on her cheek. "Is your body still sore?"

"No that does not bother me anymore. I had to answer questions from Ayame and Kouga on Sunday about what they smelt when they walked into the apartment when Ayame came home. Not to mention Kouga just asked me on the computer if you and I greeted each other yet this morning or if you were even at work yet."

"It is good that the ache has fully gone away. Did you sleep well or were you kept up by dreams of us?"

"My dreams did not keep me up, but yes those dreams ran through my mind all night." While Kagome was talking Sesshoumaru looked at her computer and saw her email address. After talking a bit more he headed to his office.

_"Kagome you have a call."_ Was heard over the intercom of her phone.

"Hello this is Kagome." She paused. "Hello mom. Is something wrong? Because you don't usually call me at work." She paused again. "No I don't have anything planned tonight. Why?" She listened. "You don't need to do that for me. I have no clue what they are doing. I'll see you tonight. Love you too." Kagome hung up the phone.

Keeping her computer on she opened her drawer and pulled out the book she had in there. Getting ready to start reading the book she had to get up and go to the ladies room. Coming back she heard the fax machine so she checked it, then took the fax to the office.

"You have a fax Sesshoumaru." She walked over and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you," he answered as he picked up the fax. She left the room.

The morning hours at the firm went by fast to Kagome as she sat at her desk reading her book. As the lunch hour was getting close she closed her book and put it away and got her purse then headed to clock out. Sango and her walked across the street to the restaurant.

"What are you going to get Kagome?" Sango looked at the menu as they stood in line.

"I'm not sure. Probably what I always get." Kagome answered.

"I'll go and get a table." Sango said after ordering. Kagome walked to the counter.

"I'll take the Chicken Ranch Salad, a bottle of water, and one of those fruit cups there with the whipped cream in it. That will be for here." She watched as the person totaled up the order then she paid for the food. She then took her tray of food to the table.

"Wow Kagome. You usually only order a salad and the water, or a hamburger, fries and cola." Sango looked over the food.

"I didn't have breakfast this morning." Kagome picked up her fork.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sango asked.

"My mom wants to cook me a dinner to celebrate being at the firm for one year. So I need to go over there around six."

They ate lunch then headed back to the firm. The rest of the afternoon was a breeze for Kagome since all she did was read her book or talk on the messenger to either Kouga or Sango. After clocking out to go home Kagome headed to her vehicle and drove towards her families shrine.

"Mom I'm here," Kagome said as she walked into the house.

"Dinner is not ready yet," Charlotte voiced from the kitchen.

"Where's Souta and Grandfather?" Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"Your brother is with his girlfriend and will be here by 5:30 and your grandfather is on his way. He said that he needed to pick something."

To pass the time Kagome walked outside and walked around the shrine. As it got close to 6:00 p.m. Kagome walked back into the house. The family started to gather when there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it mom," Souta went to the door. A few minutes later he came back with someone following him.

"Ah you both came. Please come and take a seat. Dinner is ready." Mr. Silvermoon sat at the end of the table while his son sat by Kagome. Kagome went to dish up the food as she always did when her mother laid a hand on hers. "Kagome tonight I will serve the food; after all this dinner was made for you."

"Mom, I can..." She looked at her mother. "Thank you mom." Kagome lowered her head and nodded her respects to her mother.

"I would also like to thank you Mr. Silvermoon and your family for taking and giving my daughter a job at the firm and helping her through the tough times this passed year. This dinner is also to say thank you."

"Ms. Higurashi there is no need for these honors towards us, but your welcome and thank you. Your daughter works extremely well and is a great employee and close friend," InuTaisho spoke.

"Dad did you want to say anything to your granddaughter?"

"Yes indeed I do. Kagome. I praise you on your hard work this passed year. So I would like to give you something." He handed her a rolled up scroll. Kagome took it and unrolled it. What she read she rolled the scroll back up and laid it on the table.

"What was it dear?" her mother asked.

"I went to the closest shrine and talked to them and they have agreed to take you in as a miko. It is something to fall back on incase one day the work at the firm gets to be to much and since you don't have a man in your life to build a home with then this would be a great place," her grandfather said then sat down.

"Dad don't you think that was a bit to much? She is old enough to make her mind up on what she wants to do," Charlotte said.

"Long ago a family member could give over a female child to a shrine for the child to be given a better life by serving as a miko. That is what I've done. She does not have to go in now. It is open for her when she chooses to go in." While Kagome's grandfather and mother was talking neither of her family saw Sesshoumaru slip a hand under the table and was placed on Kagome's hands that were on her lap. The only one that did see him slip his hand under the table was smiling at his son.

"Would you please excuse us. Dad please come with me." Charlotte walked out of the dining area with her father following.

"Sis if you would like to step outside for a bit of air I can come and get you when mom and grandfather are done," Souta said.

"No, that's alright. I'll be fine, but thanks anyways little brother."

"Would you stop on the little brother. I know that I'm younger than you, but I'm taller than you are so I'm not little ok." Souta voiced. "Sis I know you said nothing happened between you and Sesshoumaru out by the tree that one night, but I did see him kissing you. So if he has feelings for you and you for him why don't you hook up? I mean you work together in the same building and all," her brother said. Before she could say anything their mother and grandfather came back in.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Charlotte walked over and sat down

Charlotte cleared the table then sat back down and talked a while with her daughter, Mr. Silvermoon, and Sesshoumaru while Mr. Higurashi went to do the shrine work and Souta went to do his homework.

"Well mom, I am going to say good night because I've got to take a shower and get things ready for work in the morning. Thank you for the dinner. Could you put this scroll somewhere." Kagome handed the scroll to her mother. She then hugged and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. She walked to the door and put her shoes on then grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

"Thank you again Charlotte for having us over." Both Silvermoons said before walking to the door before leaving. They found Kagome standing by the sacred tree. All three walked down the steps together.

"I'll wait over in the car son. I'll see you in the morning Kagome," her boss said.

"Drive careful and sleep well Kagome." Sesshoumaru kissed her before opening her vehicle door for her and shutting it when she got in before he walked over and got in his father's car.

While driving to the apartment she went over in her mind what her grandfather had said and done. She still could not believe her grandfather on going to some shrine or temple and talking to them about her becoming a miko.

"Geez Gramps, that's like a slap in the face and saying 'Although you have done a great job your life still sucks because you don't have a man in your life and are not married to, so why don't you get locked away to serve some shrine or temple'," she said loudly as she drove. "Well if Gramps wants to get technical I have two men that are in my life. One is my boss and the other we've been really close even though he is not my boyfriend." Kagome finished telling herself as she turned off her vehicle. Getting out of her vehicle she did not see Kouga's car.

The following morning Kagome opened her eyes with a sigh. She reached out and grabbed the squawking alarm and turned off the noise. The silence unnerved her as much as the noise of the alarm clock did. She laid in her bed a bit longer as she fought going back to sleep but she pushed the blankets back and got up. After doing her every morning routine she headed out the door with her breakfast.

Arriving at the firm she placed her breakfast and her purse on her desk then carried on until she stood in front of the time clock and clocked in. After which she walked to the ladies room to do her business and headed to her desk. On the way she met Sango as she was going to clock in.

"It seems you arrived at work before I did again Kagome," Sango said after she yawned. "Miroku stayed at my place late last night. He didn't leave until 11:00 pm and when he left it took me a while to get to sleep." Sango yawned again.

"That's alright. I understand how tired you are. I've been having trouble sleeping lately as well." Kagome took a bite of her food.

"How was your dinner last night with your family?"

"It wasn't just my family and me. Mom called and had our boss and Sesshoumaru come over as well. Mom wanted to thank them for being there the past year for me and for giving me the job. It was all fine until my grandfather handed me a scroll. He went and talked to a priest or priestess or both at some shrine or temple for me to become a miko because I have no male for a husband. He more or less hinted that it would be better for me to be a miko than working for a law firm."

"How awful to do and say something like that," Sango said.

"Ya well we best get started with our work." Kagome turned on her computer, fax machine, printer and the radio.

Putting everything the way she wanted to do them that morning. She picked up the files and put them away then got the files that both her boss and his son needed and placed then on her desk to be ready to take to the two offices but before she got started typing she went and checked her email and checked who was on the messenger.

"What a delectable looking breakfast."

"Thank you." Kagome looked at the clock then looked at her boss. "Your here earlier than normal this morning."

"There are times that I do that," her boss smiled at her.

"Here are the files that you wanted." She handed over the files. "I best get the other files on your son's desk before he asks why they aren't there."

"He'll be in, in a bit. He was on the phone in his car when I pulled up and parked." InuTaisho walked down to his office as Kagome picked up the other files and took them into Sesshoumaru's office. Close to a half hour later Sesshoumaru came in. While heading to his office Kagome was heading down the hall the opposite direction and disappeared around the corner heading to the lunch room. The 11:00 o'clock hour was boring for Kagome so she got up and went to Sango's desk to talk with her.

"What are you doing up here Kagome?"

"I was getting bored back at my desk. All I'm doing is reading a book." Kagome sat on the corner of the desk.

"Don't you have any typing left?"

"Ya maybe three or four papers, but I don't want to get them all done now. Why? Are you trying to get me to leave?" Kagome gave Sango a sad face. "I see how it is." She walked passed Sango's desk.

"It's not like that." Sango looked at Kagome and saw her start to laugh. The main door opened and in walked someone carrying a bouquet and something else.

"Probably something for our boss or Sesshoumaru." Sango said.

"Boy Sesshoumaru is going to really hate this if it is for him." Kagome answered.

"Welcome to 'Taisho & Son: Attorneys At Law.' How may I help you?" The person walked over to the desk and looked at her clipboard.

"I have a delivery for a Miss Higurashi Kagome."

"I'm Higurashi Kagome." Kagome stepped over to the woman.

"Please sign here." The woman handed the clipboard to Kagome. After Kagome signed her name the woman left. Kagome looked at the flowers to see four deep red roses and white baby's breath.

"Who are these from? Find the card and read it." Sango helped to look for the card. "Here it is." Sango handed it to Kagome. Opening it Kagome read what was wrote.

**_Card's Message_**

_"I would like to take you to dinner tonight at 6:00 pm." _

_S.S._

**_End Of Message_**

"Well what's it say and who's it from?" Sango asked.

"It's from Sesshoumaru." Kagome said.

"What's in here?" Sango handed a box to Kagome. She opened it to see chocolates. She let Sango pick one. Kagome picked a white candy and took a bit and liquid oozed into her mouth that tasted like strawberries. "Mmmm... Kagome this candy is so delicious with the liquid strawberry center." Kagome picked up the bouquet and the candy and headed to her desk. She placed then on her desk then went to the door behind her and knocked then walked in.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru for the flowers and candy. The flowers are very pretty and the candy is delicious."

"You got them then." He looked up from his work.

"Yes just now. They are on my desk." She headed closer to his desk when he waved to have her come closer.

"I'll be picking you up at 5:45 pm." Looking up at her as she stood by his chair. The moment between them was broken when Sango paged Sesshoumaru that a client arrived. So they both walked out of the office. Kagome headed to clock out for lunch as he went to get his client.

Later that day when it was time to go home. Kagome clocked out and headed to her vehicle. But before going home she stopped at WacDonald's and picked up two McChickens and a large order of fries to go. Driving down the road she ate the two McChickens sandwiches and fries. By the time she reached the apartment the food was eaten.

"How was work today?"

"It was good. How about you Ayame." Kagome sat her purse down.

"The same. What would sound good to eat tonight?"

"It will be just you, that is if Kouga isn't coming over tonight. I'm being picked up at 5:45 tonight."

"Who do you have a date with? Is it Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes it's him. I need to take a shower and get dressed." Getting to her room she grabbed her robe then headed to the shower. Afterwards she headed back to her room and sprayed one of her rose perfumes over her body then got dress in a lavender floor length triangle top dress. If one would look upon the dress they would see a floor length dress with affixed triangle style bikini top accented with rhinestone "x" in the center of the bust line and knee-length side seam splits.

"So where are you going?" Ayame asked as Kagome entered the kitchen after getting dressed.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." Kagome grabbed a plum and ate it. When five thirty came around Kagome walked down the hall to get her high heel shoes and headed into the bathroom to make sure everything was ok. Before she went to the bathroom door she went over to the toilet and sat down. As she did so a knock came to the door.

"Kagome, he's here," Ayame said on the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'll be right out," Kagome answered. Kagome washed her hands then walked out and down to the living room. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Am I dressed alright for dinner or should I change?"

"You need not change. Shall we go?" He held out his hand to her.

"See you later." Kagome took hold of his arm as they left the apartment then stepped so she could put her shoes on. Arriving at the restaurant he opened her door and held his hand out to her. Then they walked into the restaurant.

"Table for two?" The waiter asked.

"I have a reservation."

"What's the name?"

"Silvermoon." Sesshoumaru said.

"Right this way sir." They followed the waiter through the restaurant until they reached a table for two with two lit candles. "Here you are sir." The waiter placed the menus on the table then left.

Looking through the menu Kagome made her choice and placed the menu down on the table. She looked Sesshoumaru over at the way he was dressed. When he moved the menu she looked a different way.

"Have you decided?" A female walked up to the table.

"I'll have the calzone and to drink I'll take a large cola." Kagome handed the menu to the waitress.

"What kind of salad dressing would you want? All the dinners include soup, salad and garlic bread." The waitress wrote the order down.

"I'll take ranch dressing."

"What about you sir?"

"I'll take the steak and lobster tail dinner." Sesshoumaru closed his menu. "The steak I would like it rare."

"And what kind of dressing?"

"Honey-ginger."

"What to drink?"

"A large cola and a pitcher of ice water for two." The lady picked up Sesshoumaru's menu then left. "You look lovely tonight Kagome."

"Thank you. You look really nice as well."

"Here's your pitcher of ice water and the two colas."

"Thank you." Kagome said. When the woman left she looked back over at Sesshoumaru. "Why would he want to take me to a place to have a candle light dinner for?"

"Your probably wondering why I took you out to have dinner by candle light."

"That question did cross my mind to tell you the truth," Kagome answered as their salads were placed before them.

"I have a question that I would like to ask."

"All of this to just ask a question. You could of asked me at work, or called, but alright." Kagome ate some salad.

"What is your feelings about youkai?"

"At first when my grandfather told me stories I was afraid. I don't think anything bad towards youkai. I believe there are those that are mean just like humans, but there are also many out there that are kind, loving, friendly just like us humans." She answered.

"How would you feel being in public with a youkai? Would you be disgusted to be seen in public with a youkai?"

"If I am close to the youkai and he or she is a friend knowing what he or she was and I've accepted who they or what they are then why would I be disgusted being with them in public? That would be called being a two face." She then ate some more of her salad.

"What about courting a youkai? Would you court a youkai or even become mates? Being mates in human terms is becoming married. Other words would you marry a youkai?" He are some of his salad after asking the question.

"I would imagine dating a youkai and being married to a youkai would be like it would with a human. For a long time I only thought there were only humans and now that I know that there are youkai and hanyous as well. I never gave much thought about dating or even marriage with anything other than human, but now that I think about it why not. Sure I'd date a youkai or even a hanyou." They remained silent after she spoke as they both finished up their salads with good timing because the waitress brought a medium serving pot with a ladle and two soup bowls.

"I'll take these salad plates for you." The woman left. Sesshoumaru went to fill his bowl but Kagome took the ladle and bowl from him.

"I can do that." Kagome ladled soup into the bowl and handed it to him before ladling her some. "Mmmm this soup is good." Spooning more of the soup into her mouth. They ate their soup in silence with Sesshoumaru watching her as she ate.

'Do I ask her the next question?' he sat there watching her as he thought.


	38. Chapter 38

"I have but one more question to ask you."

"Alright I'm listening. By the way would you like some more soup?" She saw him give her a nod. She dished them up the remaining soup.

"Would you like another pot of soup?" A male waiter walked by. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and nodded. "Coming right up." The male took the serving pot and left.

"Would you do the honor of becoming my intended? It would be a honor if you would give me the chance to prove not all men are the same."

"I...I don't know what to say? I know that we have become really close lately." She went silent as she looked at him.

**_Voices From Memory_**

"If anything happens between you and Sesshoumaru do not be afraid to just let it happen." Ayame's voice echoed in her mind.

"It would seem that you two are getting pretty close to one another." Sango's voice echoed.

"So if he has feelings for you and if you have feelings for him, why don't you hook up?" She heard her brother's voice.

**_End Of Voices From Memory_**

"Kagome!, Kagome are you alright?" She heard the voice of Sesshoumaru.

"Oh sorry. Did you say something?"

"You were speaking then stopped. That and our food has arrived." Sesshoumaru pointed to her plate.

She watched as he picked up his knife and cut the steak. Her mouth started to water when he cut a piece of meat and saw blood slowly ooze. She picked up her fork and reached over and forked a piece and put it into her mouth. He watched her chew it.

"I'm sorry to take a piece of your meat when I have my own food. I would say yes." Kagome covered her mouth as she chewed and swallowed.

"What do you speak of?" He took and ate a piece of his steak.

"Your the attorney, you put the clues together." She cut a piece of her calzone. "What were we talking about?"

"We talked about many things." He said.

"I guess work has tired you. What would I have to do to be your intended? Is there anything I have to do?"

"There is nothing special. It's the same a human boy asking a girl to be his girlfriend and she tells him yes that she will. Then it goes from there. Are you saying that you will be my intended?" He looked into her eyes.

"Yes that is what I am saying." Kagome answered then smiled at him. He waved the waitress over.

"We want these to be put in boxes to go and bring the bill." He said.Ten minutes later they were walking to his car. As he was leaving the parking lot to go somewhere else his cell phone rang. He picked it up. "Silvermoon here. Yes he's a client." Sesshoumaru listened. "Could it wait until morning?" He listened again. "I see. I'll be on my way." He hung up the cell phone.

"Sounds important." She looked at him.

"I'll have to cut this night short. I need to meet with a client that was just brought into jail and sees the judge in the morning, but I will make this up to you."

"I understand." Twenty minutes later Sesshoumaru pulled into the parking lot and got out. Going around and opening the door for her then walked her up the steps. Before she opened the door he took her into his arms and claimed her lips but broke the kiss a few minutes later. "Thank you for dinner. I'll see you in the morning at work." They said good-bye then she went into the apartment as he left.

"That was a fast dinner," Came Ayame's voice.

"He was called to talk to a client."

"How was it? The food smells good," Came a friendly male voice.

"I'll tell you in a minute." She walked to the phone and pressed the numbers. "InuTaisho Silvermoon please." She waited a few minutes.

_ "InuTaisho Silvermoon here."_

"This is Kagome. I know that it's late, but I wanted to let you know your son might be late getting home. He got a call and he needed to go talk to someone who was brought in."

_"Thank you. How was dinner?" _

"Dinner went well. He asked me some questions and I answered them. The answers to all the questions made him happy. Well I just wanted to let you know he might be home late. I'm going to finish my food and go to bed. I'll see you in the morning at work."

_ "Good-night."_

Kagome hung up the phone then picked up her food box and walked over and placing her food on the table then went to get a fork and came back. While she opened the box her friends walked over and sat down.

"What were these questions that he asked?"

"Nothing really important. He asked me what my feelings were about youkai. Then he asked how I would feel being in public with a youkai and would it disgust me to be seen in public with one. Then he asked how I would feel about courting a youkai or even become mates." She stopped.

"What did you say?" Ayame asked. Kagome told Ayame and Kouga what she said. "Anything else?"

"He asked me if I would honor him by becoming his intended."

"He asked you to be his Intended!" Ayame looked from Kagome to Kouga. "What did you say?"

"Yes, he asked me. He told me that it was like a human male asking a female to be his girlfriend. I answered him with a yes."

"You agreed to be his future mate. When he asked you to be his intended he was asking you if you would become his mate. Meaning would you become his wife," Kouga told her. They watched her place her fork down.

"You mean..." Kagome looked at them.

"You don't have to worry on becoming his wife right away. First is the courting, then after a while when time is right then the next will be you becoming his mate." Kouga explained to her. "You are considered his woman now."

"Is that bad or good?" Kagome asked.

"It is like a human woman being a human man's fiancee. You do know what that is right and what it means?" Ayame asked. Kagome nodded her head.

When the three finished talking and Kagome finished her calzone she headed to her room and changed then crawled into bed. She lay there thinking about what said at dinner with her and Sesshoumaru then what was talked about between Ayame, Kouga and herself.

Towards dawn Kagome woke up due to her bladder being extremely full. She hurried to the bathroom almost not making it in time. Leaving the bathroom she went to the kitchen and grabbed a banana and went back to her bedroom and went back to sleep after eating the banana. Four hours later she re-awakened by the alarm clock.

Later that morning as she was clocking in along with Sango, she made a mental note to talk with Sesshoumaru about the little information that she found out before she went to bed. While clocking in she did not hear Sango talking to her.

Kagome did you hear what I said?" Sango touched her arm.

"What was that Sango? I was making a mental note to talk to Sesshoumaru about something he asked me last night at dinner."

"You two went to dinner again last night." Sango put her time card away.

"Ya, but could I tell you about it later? I've got to go to the ladies room really bad." Kagome hurried into the bathroom. Leaving the ladies room she turned on her computer then got her other duties lined up on what she wanted to do next.

_"Kagome you've got a phone call."_ Came over the intercom of her phone.

"Hello, this is Kagome." She went quiet. "Hello Souta. What do you need?"

_"Could I...could I please use your vehicle tonight?"_

"Did you call me at any time other than now to ask me?" She pulled the program up on her computer to start typing.

_ "I called yesterday, but no one answered."_

"There is a answering machine. Did you leave a message?"

_ "No." _

"If I let you use it then how am I to get home after work?" She started typing while talking on the phone.

_ "You could have your boss or his son to take you home or the woman at the front desk."_

"I can't do that. When do you need the vehicle and for how long?" She deleted a paragraph because she skipped a paragraph.

_"I would need it by noon and I'll only need it until 6:30 tonight."_

"Fine you can use my vehicle, but you owe me big time." Kagome finished the short document and pressed print.

**_ "I'll be over soon." _**

"Later." She hung up then got up to get the printed document and started on the next one.

**_A Hour Later..._**

"Hello sis." Souta greeted his sister as she was coming back to her desk from the bathroom. She looked at her watch.

"Hello Souta. It's only going on 10:00 am. I thought that you didn't need my vehicle until close to noon."

"I don't, but I came over to get it earlier if that's alright."

"It's fine I guess. Could you be a good brother and go across the street to get me a fruit cup with whipped cream, four chocolate chip cookies and a medium ice tea?"

"Sure. Is everyone except you and the lady at the front desk in a meeting?"

"No our boss and his son have not arrived yet for work. It is only them, me and Sango who work here." Kagome closed her purse and hand her brother some money. "I want the change back."

"I'll be right back sis." Souta left.

"Your little brother is nice." Sango walked closer to the desk.

"He is alright, but is a pain most of the time and please don't let him hear you call him my little brother. He hates when I call him that."

"Ya, I know what you mean there. I have a little brother to. His name is Kohaku. He's a few years younger than me. Oh before I forget Ayame called and wanted me to tell you she will bring something home for dinner."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome clicked print as Sango turned to head back to her desk.

"Here you are sis. They didn't have four chocolate chips cookies so I got you four triple chocolate chip cookies and the change is on your desk.

"Thanks." She placed the document in her bosses pile then started taking the contents of the bag and putting them out on her desk.

"Are you having a early lunch Kagome?" Kagome looked up as Souta turned.

"Good morning InuTaisho. No this isn't my lunch. I was just having a morning snack."

"You called your boss by his first name at work!" Souta looked back at his sister. "If gramps would hear you he would lecture you on being proper."

"It's alright. I have given your sister permission to do so," InuTaisho said as he picked up the documents that Kagome typed and looked through them. When he was done he placed them on her desk and went through and signed them and picked them back up.

"The rest of your document will be done soon then started on the others."

"There is no hurry. My son had to go to court this morning and will be in the office later." He turned and left.

"Sis I'm going to head out. I'll see you at 6:30." Souta walked over and gave his sister a hug then he left. When her brother left she started eating the food in front of her.

Rest of the morning went by some what fast. As the noon hour came around Kagome had just started on the documents that were to go to Sesshoumaru when Sango came down to her desk and they both went to lunch and talked about the dinner that Kagome had when Sesshoumaru took her out. But she never came out and told Sango about her saying yes to be his intended.

She was now back at her desk typing away when she heard a door open and looked up to see Sesshoumaru walk into his office and shut the door not as soft as he would normally. She had a feeling that he was not in a very good mood. Her suspicion was confirmed when he came out five minutes later heading over to her desk.

"Where are those documents that were to be on my desk?"

"They are here on my desk. I'm finishing up the last one."

"Were you late again this morning and that's why you are just finishing up?"

"No I was not late getting to work. My brother stopped by to use my vehicle."

"You're to do your work, not talking and dealing with..." Kagome deleted the last document that she was working on and stood up.

"You know what? Here is the stack that I have finished and here is the one that is not done which I was working on. Which you can do. I am sorry that you had a bad time at court, but that does not give you the right to take it out on me because your documents were not on your desk when you came to work." She placed the stack on her desk in front of him and headed down the hall towards the ladies room passing her boss. She stayed in the ladies room for a while before she opened the door and headed towards Sango's desk.

"What was that disagreement all about?" Sango asked.

"I guess things went bad at court and when he arrived at work and found that his documents that were to be typed were not on his desk he asked if I was late to work this morning and that was the reason that they were not done."

"I know you were not late because you were walking up the steps as I was parking my car." Sango stated.

When the time arrived to go home Kagome called and left a message on the answering machine at the apartment saying she will be late. Then she and Sango walked down to her desk. She turned off her computer, printer and radio then grabbed her purse and then they went to clock out.

"Good night Mr. Silvermoon see you in the morning." They both said as they passed his office to head down the hall. As they approached Sesshoumaru's office the door opened.

"Kagome I would like to speak with you." He said.

"I'll wait for you in the car Kagome." Sango voiced.

"You don't need to because I'm coming with you. I'm sorry, but the work day is over Sesshoumaru and I'm going home." Kagome walked passed him heading to the main door with Sango.

"So where would you like me to take you?" Sango asked as she turned on her car.

"Could you please take me to my mother's. I'll tell you how to get there." Due to the rush hour traffic it took Sango a half an hour to get from the firm to the shrine.

On the way to the shrine she had called the apartment and talked to Ayame and told her what was going on and that her brother was due to show up at 6:30 to leave the vehicle. She told Ayame to tell her brother to drive to the shrine to give the vehicle to her. Kagome also informed her not to let anyone else know where she was.

"Thanks Sango for driving me to my mother's. See you in the morning." Kagome opened the car door.

"See you in the morning and Kagome don't dwell on what happened at work. He just had a bad day. We all have those days." Sango watched her nod then shut the door. Kagome watched as Sango drive off then walked up the long flight of steps to the family shrine.

"Mom are you home?" Kagome called out as she opened the door.

"I'm in the family room dear." Kagome followed her mother's voice and saw her mother sitting on the floor folding clothes. So she put her purse down and went over and helped her mother. "So what brings you to visit?"

"There was a disagreement between me and Sesshoumaru at work and I don't want to be at the apartment right now. I had a friend drop me off since Souta has my vehicle."

"So in other words your using your family home as a hideout," her mom said.

"Ya sort of. What would you say if I told you that I am someone's intended? Or better yet seeing someone?"

"Who is this person and what is he like?" Her mother stopped folding clothes.

"Well let's just say that you've met him before and is the one that I wish not to talk to right now."

"You are telling me that you are dating Mr. Silvermoon's son. What's his name again. The eldest one."

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said.

"He seems to be good, but very quiet." Charlotte put the towel she folded on the table. "How long have you been dating?"

"We've went places and dinner many times, but last night he asked me."

"How does he make you feel?" Charlotte took Kagome's hand into hers.

"That is hard to explain. I feel happy, but yet afraid to get to close and I also feel safe."

"Then you need to talk with him about what went on at work." Charlotte said.

"Mom where did you put that scroll for that shrine or temple so I call call them and let them know that I don't plan to go there?"

"It's in your old room in the drawer of your night stand." Kagome walked up to her old room and got the scroll and brought it down and put it in her purse. She then walked over to the phone and dialed.

"Hello Mr. Silvermoon this is Kagome. Could you call me back at my mother's numbers and please don't let your son know where I'm at until I speak with you. Thank you and talk to you soon." Kagome hung up the phone.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

That would be great. Would you like me to help with anything?" Kagome walked into the kitchen.

"You can cut up the onions and garlic." Charlotte opened the refrigerator to get the main part of the meal out to cook as Kagome grabbed a knife.

"How many onions and garlic cloves?"

"Two onions and three garlic cloves should be enough." Kagome went to work cutting up the garlic, then started with the onions. As she peeled and started cutting the onions, her eyes and nose tearing up while making it worse. In the hallway between the family room and the dining room the phone started to ring.

"Why don't you go answer the phone. I can finish up here." Charlotte came over to her daughter. Kagome laid the knife down and headed to the phone.

"Hello." Kagome said sniffling.

_"Charlotte Higurashi are you alright? Has something happened?"_

"This is Kagome. I can get my mother for you." Kagome answered.

_"Kagome this is InuTaisho, I am returning your call. Is something wrong? Has something happened?"_

"Oh, no nothing is wrong. I was helping mother by cutting up garlic and some onions and my eyes are running."

_"What did you need to talk to me about?"_

"I was needing to talk with Sesshoumaru, but I was wondering if his temperament is the same as it was at work, or has it gotten worse or better?"

_"He's a bit better then earlier today."_

"Would you give him the location to where I am at so I could talk with him?"

_"I'll do so."_

"Thank you and I'll see you in the morning. Good night and sleep well."

_"Good night and yes I'll see you in the morning as well. Sleep well child."_

They both hung up the phone.

"Did you talk to him?" her mother asked.

"No that was his father, but give it some time and Sesshoumaru will be here at the shrine. I give it thirty to forty minutes and he will be here, or less depends on where he is right now when his father tells him where I am at."

"Then would you like to help me finish preparing dinner?"

"What else are you planning on having?"

"Well I was thinking on fixing up rice, sunomono, pickled daikon radish rolls and the caramel pudding I made last night." Twenty minutes into helping her mother get the other things ready for dinner there came a knock at the door.

"That could only be one person so I'll answer the door." Kagome stopped what she was doing and went to the door and opened it. "Hello Sesshoumaru." She walked out of the house shutting the door. "Let's talk as we walk."

They walked away from the house and while doing so neither one talked. She slightly looked at him and could tell that he was still not happy which told her that she needed to word what she need to say carefully.

"Look Sesshoumaru it's apparent that you are not very happy at what happened at court or what I had done or a combination of both. I was wrong for what I did and how I did not stay and talk with you. I don't know what happened at court and I'm sorry for whatever happened to put you in such a bad mood, but you were wrong to take it out on me the way you did." She kept walking slowly until she stood under the sacred tree. "Just because I was late a few times does not mean that I am always late when your documents are not in your box or on your desk by the time you show up for work." She caught movement over by the stairs.

"Hey sis. I thought you were going to be at..." Souta was cut off.

"Souta wait in the house and we can talk later. I am a bit busy right now," she voiced.

"Oh right, your talking to your boyfriend!" Souta ran to the house laughing.

"Do you have anything to say? If not what my brother so kindly brought up needs to be talked about." She stood leaning against the tree waiting for him to say something but he remained quiet. "Why did you not tell me what the true meaning of being your 'intended' was. Why didn't you tell me that 'intended' meant being labelled as your future wife or mate? Whatever way you say it."

"I've told you before. I did not think you needed to be reminded."

"The only time you have said anything about 'intended' was when I picked you up to go to the sword museum and again when we were in the storage room while your father talked to that one lady. You said she was your ex-intended and the night before you were to become mates she tried to kill you or something like that. That is all you told me. I found out what it truly meant from Kouga and Ayame."

"Would you of agreed if I had not used my chose of words? Would you of agreed to give it a chance? Better yet would you of given _'ME'_ achance?" He stepped closer to her.

"That I guess the answer to those questions will not be known because you did not ask me if I would, but instead you asked the way you did." She stood straight and went to step passed him but he took ahold of her. "But the answer would of still been a yes. Even though you are the boss's son and dealing with the other stuff that's happened I'm certain my answer would of been yes." At hearing her words he drew her into a embrace kissing her forehead then the tip of her nose, than lastly claimed her mouth.

"Sis, mom wanted me to tell you dinner is done if you still want to eat here," came her brother's voice. Kagome broke the kiss.

"Tell mom I'll be in to eat in a moment." She answered her brother then looked back to Sesshoumaru. "Would you like to eat?"

"I have already eaten. So I'll call it a night and see you in the morning."

"Good night then." She gave him a hug and a quick kiss then he headed down the steps as she headed to the house to eat.

* * *

**_Japanese Words & Meanings_**

**S**unomono - Vegetables seasoned with ginger. 


	39. Chapter 39

The following morning Kagome woke up with a upset stomach. So getting upshe headed to the bathroom to take something and afterwards she headed back down the hall and got dressed. Before leaving she made a fruit bowl and a regular salad then grabbed her purse and left.

She was now at work sitting at her desk typing and eating her fruit. To make sure she got Sesshoumaru's documents done she did his first because she told herself that she did not want him to think she arrived at work late. Finishing up the last document she clicked print. Looking at the clock Kagome saw she had less than five minutes to get the documents into his box or office before Sesshoumaru would show up.

The Silvermoon showed up and greeted both Sango and Kagome before they went to their offices. Kagome had already started typing once more before they had come down the hall.

"Kagome could you come in my office?" The door opened across the hall from her desk. Standing up she walked across the hall. "Go ahead and shut the door."

"You wanted to see me Sesshoumaru?"

"In more ways than one yes. Come around here." As she walked over he moved things around on his desk. Once she was by his chair he moved away from his desk and guided her in front of him and stood up. "I've been craving you, wanting to touch you, kiss you." He lowered his head to claim her mouth as he unfastened the buttons of her shirt and pushed her bra up over her breasts.

"This isn't the place to do this," she voiced.

"Father would understand." He voiced just before lowering his mouth to a breast and sucking in a nipple. While a hand trailed down to her thigh and under her skirt.

"Mmmm Sess..." She gave a slight moan. No sooner did she started to say his name when the door opened.

**"WHAT THE HELL!"** The voice made Kagome jump and not to mention the sound of growling as Sesshoumaru stood up straight.

"Inuyasha, I would advise you to leave my office!" As Sesshoumaru spoke Kagome pulled her bra back down to cover her breasts and buttoned up her shirt and headed to the door. Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"I don't know what he's told you, but don't believe one word." Inuyasha said as she got her arm free.

_"You two come to my office!"_ Came over the intercom as Kagome headed to her desk.

**_Inside InuTaisho's Office_**

"Take a seat both of you!" InuTaisho watched as his sons took a seat. "Does it not occur to you that this is a law firm? Your volume and choice of speech is not to be heard through out the firm Inuyasha. There could of been clients here."

"Neither is what I walked in on. Kagome has been hurt enough and does not need him getting her hopes up just to have a bit of fun." Inuyasha voiced.

"Is it wrong to be with one's intended?" This caught both his father and Inuyasha's attention.

"Your intended my ass. You don't follow through. You take them then when you had enough you get rid of them," Inuyasha said.

"That was your department Inuyasha before you married and not mine. Don't speak what you do not know."

"What brings you here son?"

"I came to see Kagome since we have not talked since all of us were at that wedding and see if she wanted to go to lunch or dinner sometime, but I will be off so I can get to work." Inuyasha stood up and headed over to and out the door. Walking down the hall he stopped at Kagome's desk. "Sorry about that Kagome. Kagome don't believe my brother. You will see that he will not hold true on making you his intended. I've got to go, let's get together for lunch or dinner sometime." Inuyasha walked out of the firm heading to work.

**_One Month Later..._**

One month had passed and Kagome has been waking up at different hours of the night eating at odd hours and going to the bathroom. At work she started getting tired towards mid day which caught the attention of both her boss and Sesshoumaru.

She had went out to dinner with Inuyasha and while eating she had rushed to the bathroom and throw up. Going back to the table she saw that Inuyasha had both of their dinners put in boxes.

It was now morning and she was still sick to her stomach as she dressed and noticed that around her mid section her clothes felt slightly tighter. After dressing she went to the kitchen and made something to take with her to eat then headed out the door.

"Morning Kagome. Are you feeling alright? You look pale and tired." Sango asked.

I was up almost the whole night throwing up. It was something I ate last night when I went to dinner with Inuyasha."

"You should go and get checked out to make sure it is not some kind of food poisoning." Sango said as they walked down to check in.

"I'll see how I do this morning."

At her desk she slowly ate her breakfast as she typed. With each bite she took she had to force to keep it down. So she took a bite and chewed it then waited a bit before eating another bite. By the time it reached 9:00 am she had only gotten two things typed.

"Morning Kagome." Her boss said as he came to her desk.

"Morning." She answered.

"Are you not feeling well?"

"Afraid not. I feel sick to my stomach and had thrown up at all hours of the night. It started last night when Inuyasha took me to dinner. I ate something and not long after I went to the bathroom and threw up."

"If you need to clock out and go home let me know."

"Alright." Kagome said before her boss left. Sesshoumaru remained standing in front of his office. "Don't worry Sesshoumaru, I'll be fine and your things will be typed up." He went into his office.

A half hour later she called a doctor and found out that she would not be able to get in to see anyone so she stood up and walked down the hall and clocked out then headed to her boss's office.

"I clocked out and I'm going to see the doctor and should be back soon."

"We will see you when you get back." Her boss said.

She left the office and stopped at her desk to pick up her purse then went to her vehicle and drove to the hospital to get checked out. Getting to the hospital she got out of her vehicle and went in and filled out the paperwork then handed it back.

"Higurashi, Kagome." A woman's voice called her. Kagome stood up and walked over to the woman. Kagome followed the woman to a room. "Please take a seat on the examining table." The nurse looked at the paper Kagome filled out. Then took Kagome's temperature and wrote it down, next she took her blood pressure and wrote that down as well. "What can we help you with this morning?" Kagome told why she came to get checked out. "The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse left.

_Knocking_ Came at the door just before the door opened.

"Hello Miss Higurashi. My name is Kagura Dawn." Kagura sat on a stool and looked at the notes the nurse took down. "It says here that you feel sick to your stomach and had thrown up almost all night. Do you have any other symptoms that you can think of that you've noticed even the tiniest?"

"I have been eating at odd hour of the night, as well as more food that I would normally eat. I've been getting tired by mid day and I've noticed that my skirts and pants feel slightly tighter, but that could be explained by the amount of food I've been eating. My friend at work says I been looking pale."

"I'll have a laboratory Technician come and draw some blood and do a urine analysis and put a rush for the results."

Ten minutes later a woman came walking in with a tray of different sized vials. The woman took three different sized vials and drew her blood then gave her a plastic cup that had a lid and something square inside and was told to go into the bathroom with the cup and fill the cup part way with urine and bring it back out to her. When she walked back into the room she got back onto the examining table and laid back. After ten minutes it started feeling like she had been in there for hours. Fifty minutes later there came a knock on the door.

"I have the results of the tests that I had the lab run. The tests came back negative about food poisoning."

"Then what would be making me sick?" Kagome asked.

"The reason you have been getting sick and eating as you have is because you are pregnant."

**"I'M WHAT?"**

"I take it that this was not planned." Kagura watched as Kagome shook her head no.

"Is there a way to tell when it would be born?"

"Lay back." Kagome laid back and Kagura felt around her abdomen. "When was your last monthly flow?" Kagura felt what she was looking for.

"A month and a half ago. I started cramping around the 19th of March." Kagura gave her a strange look.

"What is the father?" Kagura asked. Kagura could tell that she did not want to say something. "He's not human is he?"

"How did you..?" Kagome asked.

"For one this child is bigger than a fetus would be at the date you gave and the other is the way you did not want to answer. Is he a full blood or hanyou?"

"He's full blood. How do you..."

"Because I'm a youkai as well." Kagura reached into her pocket and pulled out a card. "If you have any problems or when time comes call me or have me paged." Kagura helped Kagome to sit up. Kagome signed a paper and headed back to work.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sango asked.

"That it was not food poisoning, but what I ate did not agree with me and should be fine. Are they still here?"

"Yes. They are both with clients." Sango answered. Before Kagome walked down to clock in and went to her desk. Getting to her desk she found that the typing was the only thing left to be done. Not long after she began to type Sango came to her desk and they clocked out for lunch. So where do you want to eat lunch?"

"Some place where we can have hamburgers done the way we like them."

"Ok, I know a place not far from here."

At the restaurant Kagome and Sango stood in line and talked to pass the time to be able to order their lunches. Getting to the counter Sango went first then went to get a table while Kagome ordered and paid.

"When did you start eating semi cooked meat Kagome?"

"I've done it off and on since the halloween party last year. It's not to bad after you get used to it." Kagome took a bite of her hamburger.

"If you say so." Sango answered.

The two sat and talked about different things. Sango told Kagome about how Miroku reacted when she took him out to the movies instead of him taking her. They shared laughs as they ate their lunches. After lunch Kagome went to her desk to work on what needed to be done so that the next day she would not be behind.

"How was your lunch Kagome?" The voice of her boss sounded.

"It was good even though my stomach is still sensitive on eating anything."

"What did the doctor say that was wrong?"

"She said that it was not food poisoning, but that there could of been something in the food that I ordered that did not agree with my system. It can clear up by tomorrow or last a few weeks."

"So it's nothing serious then. That is good to hear." Her boss voiced.

'If only it was that simple. How am I going to tell either one of them?" she thought to herself. "Yes I'm glad it was not serious as well." She told her boss before he left.

At 4:00 pm Kagome turned off everything, clocked out and headed to her vehicle. She was hoping by the time she got to the apartment Ayame was not there yet so she could call and talk to the doctor she saw today. Driving into the parking lot she did not see Kouga's car so she turned off the engine, opened the door, locked it and took her purse and hurried up the steps. Opening the apartment door she saw that the lights were still off so she went to the phone.

"Could I speak with Kagura Dawn please." She listened. "Yes I'll wait." Kagome was put on hold.

_ "Hello this is Kagura Dawn, how may I help you?"_

"Hello this is Kagome Higurashi. You saw me today before noon."

_ "Ah Miss Higurashi. What can I do for you?"_

"I was wondering would you have a idea when the due date would be since the child's father is not human."

_ "Do you know what breed of youkai the father is?"_

'How am I going to tell her that, and it not get back to Sesshoumaru and his father? I've got it. I'll tell her that the child's father is a wolf so in case she knows the silver dog clan it won't get back to them," she told herself. "The father is a wolf youkai."

_"And you said that he is a full blood am I correct?"_

"Yes, he's a full blood." Kagome answered.

"You also indicated that around the 19th or 20th of March was _the time frame for the cramps to begin and same time of joining together?"_

"Yes, that's correct."

_"Well in humans the due date is nine months and in canines it's three months or 90 to 110 days. So around four and a half to five months from the beginning which leaves you with two and a half, to three and a half months left. Which will be around June or July."_

"Oh," Kagome voiced.

_ "But don't worry, everything will be fine."_

"Thank you." Kagome said before they hung up. "Tomorrow I've got to try and break it to Sesshoumaru," she said to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

The next morning as the sun separated the shy from night to day, Kagome awoke to the sensation of deep nausea. Getting out of bed she hurried down to the bathroom. After rinsing out her mouth and brushing her teeth she returned to her room and got dressed for work.

At work she had once again arrived at the firm before Sango and had clocked in and had been typing before Sango arrived and clocked in. It was now ten minutes after nine o'clock an she greeted both the Silvermoons with a happy smile.

"I'll wait a bit before I go in and talk with Sesshoumaru." Kagome told herself.

She took out her book and started reading and periodically she looked up at the clock to see what time it was. When it read ten o'clock she marked her book then closed it and walked over and knocked on the office door before she walked in. Seeing he was on the phone she stood there waiting and over heard what he said.

_**What Kagome Heard**_

"Yes, I know her." Sesshoumaru paused. "What was said?" Another pause. "She's saying that she is with child by me! That is far from the truth because I have never mated with her, so there is no way for her to be pregnant by me and I will not claim it."

**_End Of What Kagome Heard_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Recap Of Ending Of Last Chapter_**

"Yes, I know her." Sesshoumaru paused. "What was said?" Another pause. "She's saying that she is with child by me! That is far from the truth because I have never mated with her, so there is no way for her to be pregnant by me and I will not claim it."

**_End Of Recap_**

Kagome stood there quietly and in shock at what she heard. She slowly backed out of the office and over to her desk and grabbed her purse then walked down and clocked out. After clocking out she walked to her boss's door and knocked.

"Come on in Kagome." InuTaisho looked up from his work to see Kagome walk up to his desk.

"I wanted to let you know that I've clocked out and intending on going home. I'm not feeling all that well. I have all of my duties done."

"Thank you for letting me know. You go ahead and go home and rest and feel better." He watched her turn and leave.

Walking out of the firm and over to her vehicle she stopped and looked back before getting in and driving off towards the apartment. Getting to and going into the apartment she walked into her room and picked up her yellow backpack she used in collage and packed some clothes. After packing somethings she walked back out to the living area and went to the phone.

"Hello mom. I'm calling to let you, grandfather and Souta know that I'm taking sometime off and I won't be at the apartment. I'll call you when I get back. I love you and I'll talk to you soon. I'm leaving my vehicle at the apartment. The keys will be hanging on the wall by the phone. Tell Souta he can use it, but he knows the rules and for him not to lose the keys." Kagome hung up then called a taxi.

Within ten minutes of her calling a taxi it showed up. She told the driver where to take her. An hour later the taxi pulled up to the location and Kagome paid the driver. Opening the door she walked over to a shrine priest.

"Excuse me, could you tell me where I could fine Miss Lily?" Kagome reached into her bag and took out the scroll. "You see my grandfather talked to her or someone here about me joining as a shrine miko. Here's the scroll." Kagome opened it and showed the priest.

"You speak of priestess Lily. Please follow me." The priest walked down a path with Kagome following him. He lead her inside a building. "Please remain here and she will meet with you." Kagome stood where she had entered.

"Greetings I'm priestess Lily. Please come and take a seat and we shall talk." Kagome followed the priestess and they both lowered to the floor on their knees. "Tell me a bit of yourself and why you wish to become a shrine miko."

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was born and raised on the Higurashi shrine. I've been to and graduated collage. Right now I'm here to not to join totally, but to seek shelter so I can clear my head without being bothered by family and friends. I work at a major law firm. I have some time off and would like to see and learn what there is to being a shrine miko, so I can have another option to fall back on."

"How long do you have off from your job?"

"Three months then I need to be back." Kagome answered.

"You will be required to wear the same clothing as the other girls while you are here. You will learn prayers, chants, service to others, bow and arrow, healing with herbs. Follow me and we will get you a outfit." Lily stood up with Kagome following. Lily walked to another part of the building and handed a red pair of hakamas and a white haori as well as a white ribbon. "Next I will show you where you will stay and put your things." They headed outside and down a long passage and throw a mat covered door. "This is your room. Learn where it is. You will be the only one in this room. We rise at 5:00 am. I will work with you the first few days. Follow me now and you will start learning how to use a bow."

"Ok." She opened her bag and found some yarn and tied it on the mat then followed Lily. Following closely behind Lily, Kagome looked at all the different ways that she could walk to different places.

"That part of this shrine is not permitted to anyone except for the priests." Lily pointed to the building they were close to before turning a corner and stopping where there were other women. Lily walked over to a different woman and talked with her then they both came over to Kagome. "This is priestess Rosemary. She will be teaching you to use a bow."

"Hello." Kagome said.

"Come along, let's see how good you are." Rosemary summoned the woman with the bow to come over and handed the bow and quiver of arrows to Kagome. "Fire a arrow at that target over there." Kagome walked over to the spot the one girl had been standing and fired the arrow and missing the target all together. The other girls snickered at how poorly she handled the bow and arrows. "You have much to practice."

By the time came around to go to sleep Kagome was glad to be able to go to the room that was her's while she was there. She did not feel right being at the shrine. For one her stomach felt more nauseated from the time she stepped on the grounds of the shrine. Secondly she felt out of place because she did not know the prayers, chants, or how to use a bow. She unrolled her sleeping mat and blanket then laid down falling fast asleep.

Meanwhile back at the apartment Ayame came walking into the apartment calling Kagome's name. Because Kagome did not answer Ayame walked around the apartment looking for her. Seeing that she was not there she figured that she went out with Sesshoumaru.

**_At The Firm The Next Day_**

At the firm InuTaisho greeted Sango as he and Sesshoumaru walked in. They walked down the hall towards their offices but then her boss came walking back up the hall to Sango's desk.

"Has Kagome not came to work yet?"

"No, she has not shown up yet nor has she called. She could be just running late."

InuTaisho walked down the hall to his office to await Kagome showing up at the firm. An hour later and still no Kagome and no phone call so InuTaisho picked up the receiver and dialed the apartment to check on her and got no answer. He hung up figuring that she was asleep and did not hear the phone.

Kagome had been woken up by another girl that morning when she failed to get up. She was now working with herbs then next she would be going out to practice the bow. She did not have to worry about how to server and things like that because of the way her mother taught her growing up was in lines of what the other girls were learning. Her nervousness started to die down as a few of the girls started to warm up to her but the nauseous feeling never lessened though.

**_A Few Weeks Have Passed..._**

It was two days until the first day of June and Kagome's family not to mention Ayame and Kouga as well as two members of the Silvermoon family were worried about Kagome because she had not contacted anyone since she left the message on the answering machine for her family. Everyone had agreed to inform the others when someone sees her.

Over the past few weeks those at the shrine found out that Kagome was pregnant because her belly had started to grow in size. So she was forced to tell them that the other reason that she had come there was to think about what she was going to do but left out the part about what the baby's father was.

**_At The Firm_**

At the firm Sango had just returned to her desk from putting away the files as well as putting the messages inside the boxes for the Silvermoons when Inuyasha came walking in and down the hall. He noticed that Kagome was not at her desk to greet him as he walked by. That and he could tell that the scent that was hers was old. So that meant that she has not been at her desk for a long while. Inuyasha approached his father's office and could tell that the only one's that were in the office was his father and brother.

"Where's Kagome? I can tell she has not been to her desk or the firm for a while."

"You are correct son. She has not been to work for a few weeks nor has she called. She's not at the apartment, she's not even over at her families. She left a message on the answering machine of her families house saying she was taking some time off and that she was leaving her vehicle at the apartment and she would call when she got back."

"What did you do or say to her?" Inuyasha looked at his brother.

"I've done neither to her," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Have you visited with her family to see how they are doing?"

"They are deeply concerned about her," InuTaisho voiced.

**_Two Months Passed..._**

It was 5:30 Saturday morning on July 16th and Kagome rolled up the sleeping mat. As she lay in bed she had decided that she would go back to the apartment today and face the many question she knew everyone would have.

She stood up and walked out of the building that she was in and headed to eat breakfast. After breakfast she went to prayer and asked for guidance on how to tell her family and friends why she had left and about her being pregnant.

When the prayers and chants were done she went up to Lily and talked to her. While talking to Lily she thanked her for being able to stay at the shrine the past few months and asked if she could call a taxi for her.

As the taxi arrived to pick Kagome up a few of the girls who warmed up to her came and said their good-byes. Getting into the taxi she could feel a slight pressure building in her back and abdomen area.

Fifty minutes later the taxi pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and drove to the apartment number she told the driver. As the driver drove up she noticed that Kouga's car was there.

"Great that is all that I need." She said to herself as the taxi came to a stop.

"Here we are Miss." The taxi driver said. Kagome paid for the ride and got out, walked up the steps and into the apartment.

"Kagome! Where have you been? Do you know how worried everyone has been especially your family and why are you wearing a priestess outfit?" Ayame asked. Kouga was to busy looking her over to say anything.

"Could I answer your questions after I take a shower? Also please don't call anyone yet to tell them I'm back because I know they would want that, but I'll do it later." Kagome walked down to her room and grabbed her robe then went into the bathroom to take the shower.

"Did you see the way she was dressed?" Ayame said.

"Yes, but did you see her body?" Kouga answered.

Inside the bathroom Kagome stood in front of the mirror as she removed the clothes then turned on the water. Standing there in the water she let her hands roam over her big belly.

"How am I going to explain you?" She said just before a sharp pain hit her as she grabbed the wall of the shower. The pain lasted a bit then it stopped. She finished her shower then got out and got dressed in the robe. While leaving the bathroom another pain hit her and she reached for the wall. **_"AYAME!"_** She cried out.

"What's wrong?" Ayame saw Kagome against the wall.

"I need your help. I'm having sharp pain and I don't know why."

"Can you walk?" Ayame saw the way Kagome's face was. Ayame wrapped a arm around Kagome as she took a step but stopped. **_"KOUGA!" _**Kouga came running. "Something's wrong with Kagome. She's in pain."

"We'll take her to the hospital. Here are the keys. Go and unlock the car door." Kouga handed the car keys to Ayame then picked up Kagome and headed to the car. He put her in the back seat then got into the vehicle and drove off.

**_At The Hospital_**

"Our friend needs help," Ayame said to the receptionist as Kouga came in carrying Kagome in his arms.

"What's wrong with her?" The receptionist asked but before they answered Kagome spoke up.

"Is Kagura Dawn here?"

"Yes she's here."

"Could you page her now please." Kagome watched as the woman pushed a few buttons and a few minutes later another woman came walking out.

"You paged me?"

"This woman asked it you were here." Kagura looked up to see Kagome.

"Miss Higurashi!" Kagura then looked at the receptionist. "Take down the information that you can. This woman needs to be in a room now and prepped." Kagura left and came out where Ayame and Kouga were with a wheelchair. "Put her in this wheelchair." Kouga did and Kagura hurried down a hall. "When did the pain start Kagome?"

"While I was taking a shower about ten or fifteen minutes ago."

"Did you let the father know." Kagura asked.

"No. Knowing my friends they will call him and his father as well as my family. They will all show up, but I don't want the father of the baby to come in this room. Please."

"What is the father's name?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Meanwhile Ayame finished giving what information she could and both Kouga and herself stood by the wall waiting for Kagura to come back down the hall so they could find out what was wrong.

"Kouga please hand me your cell phone. Though she said she would call everyone and let them know she was back, she did not anticipate this happening." Ayame called Kagome's family first and told them. Now she was dialing InuTaisho's number. "Hello Mr. Silvermoon, this is Ayame. You know Kagome's roommate. I'm calling to tell you that she came back, but ten minutes ago we had to rush her to the hospital and we are still here." Ayame listened. "No we don't know." She paused. "Ok see you."

"What did he say?" Kouga asked.

"He's on his way." Ayame answered.

Forty-five minutes later Ayame, Kouga and now Kagome's family were still waiting for any word as to how Kagome was and if they could see her but they received nothing. Kouga was pacing back and forth when he looked up to see all three of the Silvermoons coming walking through the door and over to them.

"What have you found out?" InuTaisho asked.

"We have not heard anything. No one is telling us anything." Ayame said. "They aren't telling her family anything either."

Kagome's family and friends walked into the waiting room and sat down. Souta got tired of waiting and started to worry about his sister so he stood up and started pacing. Finally as another hour passed a woman came into the waiting room. Charlotte stood up and walked to the woman.

"How's Kagome? What is wrong with my daughter? What is making her sick?"Charlotte asked.

"Your daughter is not sick. In fact they are doing quite well though tired."

"They!" Was heard from several people.

"I see many were not told. Miss Higurashi has just given birth to a son."

"May we see my sister?" Souta asked.

"Yes, but make it quick. Though I must ask. Is there among you someone by the name of Sesshoumaru?"

"My name is Sesshoumaru," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I regret to have to say this, but Miss Higurashi wishes for you to not come into the room. She did not tell me why. I am sorry." Kagura then left. Sesshoumaru walked over to the window and looked out wondering why he could not go in.

**_Inside The Room_**

Inside the room Kagome was resting with her eyes closed when her family and friends came walking quietly into the room. Kagome's mother walked up to the bed and sat down next to her daughter as the others gathered around the bed.

"Kagome dear. It's mommy." Charlotte touched Kagome's cheek. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Momma." She tried to sit up.

"Don't try to move dear, just rest. Why didn't you tell anyone? Who's the father?" Before she said anything they heard crying as Kagura came back in with a bundle in her arms. Kagura placed the baby in Kagome's arms.

"It doesn't matter who the father is because he has no intention of claiming it as his." Kagome looked down at her son.

"May I hold him dear?" Charlotte asked. Kagome nodded and handed Charlotte her grandson. Charlotte took the baby and unwrapped him to see what the baby looked like and held him up. Everyone saw silver-white hair and little triangles on top of his head.

"Kagome, my eldest is the father is he not?" InuTaisho asked. He watched as she looked down and gave a slight nod.

**"THAT BASTARD!"** Inuyasha went to leave the room but a hard grip on his shoulder stopped him.

"I will deal with it son." InuTaisho went to leave.

"Please don't bring him in here. I don't want him in here," Kagome said as he left the room.


	41. Chapter 41

Inside the hospital room Kagome's family and friends watched Kagome sit and stare at a crying new born. Charlotte picked up the baby to quite him down.

"He's hungry dear."

"I don't have any food for him."

"Yes you do dear. Open one side of your hospital gown." Kagome did what her mother said to do. "Now place him at her breast."

"Sorry mom." Kagome looked at her mom.

"For what?"

"For this happening and for not telling anyone."

"Things happen dear so don't beat yourself up over it."

Meanwhile in another part of the hospital InuTaisho walked into the waiting room to see his eldest son by the window, but then turned when he walked into the room.

"How is she?" Sesshoumaru looked at his father when he did not answer.

"What was the last thing you said to her before she left?"

"We had only spoke as we prepared to do other things just before Inuyasha walked in on us. She walked out before you called us to your office. I had not seen her at all after that." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Then why do you not intend to claim your child?" InuTaisho watched his son.

"My child! I did not know she was with child." Then his father's words hit him. He remembered the conversation he was having on the phone. "She must of walked in on a conversation that I had on the phone. The phone call was by a male informing me that my ex-intended was going around claiming to be with child by me. I told him that I had not bedded her and will not claim the child. Kagome must of walked in on the last part of the conversation and thought that I was talking about her. I swear on our family honor that I did not know Kagome was with child until now. I thought that I kept that from happening."

"I will speak with her and her family." InuTaisho walked out of the waiting room to head back down the hall. When he reached the room he saw that Kagome had fallen asleep while feeding his grandson. He walked over to Charlotte. "Hand me the child." Charlotte handed the baby to him then closed her daughter's hospital gown.

"Did you speak to your son?" Charlotte asked as she stood up.

"He did not know she was with child until now."

"What about him not claiming the child?"

"Kagome walked into my son's office at the end of a phone conversation. A person called saying that his ex-intended is going around saying she is with child by my son. Kagome walked in when Sesshoumaru explained that he did not bed his ex-intended and that he was not going to claim the child. He was not talking about Kagome as she thought he was. He has had problems with his Ex clear back when Inuyasha was a child." Mr. Silvermoon stated.

"What's he planning to do?"

"I informed him that I would speak with her."

"I say let them talk out it by themselves." Charlotte's father spoke.

"Father's right. Sesshoumaru and my daughter need to talk this out." Charlotte said as InuTaisho looked down at his grandson.

"Agreed." InuTaisho walked over and laid his grandson in the hospital bed for babies and covered him up. "Let us leave and let both mother and child sleep." Everyone walked out of the room and heading out of the hospital.

A few hours later Kagome was woke up by the shrill cry of her son. Slowly sitting up Kagome pushed back the blanket and took her son into her arms then sat on the edge of the bed before trying to prop herself against the pillow so she could feed her son.

"Good evening Miss Higurashi. I've brought you your dinner. Oh what a sweet looking child. What have you named the child?"

"Thank you, and no I have not named him yet."

"What does the father think of his son?" the woman asked.

"He has not seen his son yet." Came a male's voice from the doorway. Kagome looked up to see Sesshoumaru.

"Please leave Sesshoumaru." She used her free hand to pull the blanket up to her chest to conceal her body and the baby.

"Am I not allowed to see my son?" Sesshoumaru walked towards the bed.

"No because any person who denies taking their intended to bed then denies getting the person pregnant does not deserve to see the child. Now if you don't mind I need to finish feeding my son and then eat dinner myself." Sesshoumaru looked at the other person in the room.

"I wish to speak to Miss Higurashi alone." The woman looked from Sesshoumaru to Kagome then back again. "No harm will come to the mother nor my son." The woman looked once again between the two then left. "Listen Kagome, I don't know what all you heard that day when I was on the phone, but when I said that I did not mate her, so there is no way for her to be pregnant by me and that I will not claim the child, I was not talking about you. My ex-intended has been going around saying she's with child by me and that is who I said that about. I swear this to you on my family's name. To say this and I've lied will bring dishonor to my family's name." He continued to stand by the hospital bed watching her as she brought their son away from her breast to burp the child. "Believe me Kagome."

"What about you telling me that you could keep me from becoming with child? Was that just words to bed me?"

"I intended to not get you with child at that point in time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked at him and asked.

"I wanted to take you as my mate first before I got you with child. In other words I wanted to wait and wanted to take you as my wife first before I got you with child."

"In that case someone sure threw in a big monkey wrench into that and messed things up."

"Excuse me Miss Higurashi, I'm from the records department and I've came to see if you have decided upon a name for your son?" The woman walked over. The woman watched as Kagome and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks.

"His name will be Keitaro Silvermoon," Sesshoumaru said.

"Who are you to answer for... Wait a minutes did you just say Silvermoon?" The woman asked.

"Yes, he said Silvermoon and he is the father. Why do you ask?"

"Because he helped with a lawsuit for someone I know. Also there was a lady that was in here a few months ago claiming she was pregnant by a Silvermoon. She said his name to, now what was it. Oh yes. She said his name was Sesshoumaru Silvermoon."

"That woman was not impregnated by the one known as Sesshoumaru Silvermoon."

"How would you know that sir?"

"Because I am Sesshoumaru Silvermoon and I have not taken the one who is saying such a thing to bed for her to become pregnant. The only one who I got with child is my soon to be wife here," Sesshoumaru said as he reached for his son and Kagome handed him the baby. The woman wrote down the information then left. "You will eat your food."

As the time got later he placed his son in the baby bed the hospital provided then helped to get Kagome laid down and covered up before kissing her forehead then walked around the bed and out the door then leaving the hospital.

In the morning Kagome woke up and fed her son then she ate her breakfast then got up slowly to go into the bathroom. When she came out and bumped into someone. She looked up to see her brother.

"Morning to you to sis. How are you this morning?"

"Wanting to get out of this place. Did you drive my vehicle here?" She asked.

"Yep sure did." Souta answered. Kagome walked over and pressed the button that would call the nurse.

"Yes Miss Higurashi?"

"I would like to check out of the hospital now please."

"That will be fine. Let me print up the release forms." The nurse left. Ten minutes later she was being wheeled out the front doors then her brother went to get the vehicle. Souta took his nephew while Kagome got into the passenger seat and got buckled in then he handed his nephew back to his sister.

"Where would you want to go?"

"I would like to go to the apartment so I could try and change into something else other than this robe. Then could you take me to the mall so I may get a few things?" Souta drove to the apartment and followed his sister up the steps then held his nephew while his sister changed.

"So sis did you name him?"

"Sesshoumaru named him Keitaro Silvermoon," Kagome said through the bathroom door as she opened it then walked to the living room.

"He gave him, his last name! But you and Sesshoumaru are not married."

"I know, but Keitaro is his son." She answered as they walked out of the apartment and down to the vehicle. "Before we go to the mall I should stop at the firm so I can let them know I did not disappear again, but I just check out."

**_At The Firm_**

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Silvermoon is on the phone may I take a message?" Sango wrote down the message then looked up. She put her hand up. "Alright I will give him the message when he gets off the phone." She hung up the phone. "Kagome what are you doing here?"

"I checked out of the hospital and wanted to let our boss and Sesshoumaru know so they don't think anything wrong. So Mr. Silvermoon is on the phone. What about Sesshoumaru? Where is he?"

"Sesshoumaru is with a client. Oh it looks like Mr. Silvermoon just got off the phone." Sango pressed the button for his office. "Sir there is someone here wanting to talk to you about Kagome. She says it is very important and the way her voice sounded it don't sound very good." Sango looked up and winked at Kagome before pressing the button again.

"Where's this person who wants to talk to me about Kagome?" Kagome stood up and walked to where InuTaisho could see her. "Kagome what are you doing here? Should you not be at home or at the hospital?"

"I checked out of the hospital and my brother is taking me to the mall to get some baby supplies. I just hope I know what all I need to get." She yawned slightly.

"Why don't you wait here a moment." He walked over and pressed the intercom button for his son. "Son, I need you to come to the front desk. It is important. It's about Kagome and I'm afraid it's bad news." He pressed the button again then had Kagome stand behind him. When Sesshoumaru showed up his father smiled and stepped aside so he could see Kagome.

"I stopped by to let you know I check out and I'm going to the mall. My brother is taking me."

"Do you have other clients after the one that is in your office now? If you do would you want me to take her?" His father asked.

"I do not have another client until 1:30 which is in three hours. So I can take her. So you can tell your brother he needs not to take you. I need to return to my client." He kissed her forehead then headed down the hall.

"Kagome may I hold him while you go tell your brother?" Sango asked.

"Let his grandfather hold him first." Kagome handed her son to her boss. When Sango looked away for a moment Kagome motioned to the triangles on top of the baby's head as well as the hair color. She watched as her boss lightly trailed his hand over his grandson and the silver-white hair turned black, and the rest of him looked human.

This will hold for a while." Her boss whispered. When Sango finished with answering the phone InuTaisho handed his grandson to Sango as Kagome walked out to her brother that was waiting for her.

"Souta I'm going to remain here and Sesshoumaru is going to take me. Could you please bring my vehicle back to the apartment later tonight and I'll see if Kouga can take you home."

"Sure. Have fun sis," Souta said before she shut the door and he drove off. When she entered the firm she heard her son crying. She took her son into her arms and walked down the hall and into the bathroom. She lifted her shirt and bra then placed her son to her breast so he could nurse. After feeding her son, she walked back down to Sango's desk to see Sesshoumaru standing there.

"We will be out and be back after lunch," InuTaisho said before they left. Sesshoumaru took his sleeping son as Kagome got into his father's car.

**_At The Mall_**

Mr. Silvermoon pulled into the parking lot of the mall to see it was packed. He had to park in a parking space away from the door. Sesshoumaru got out and took his son into his arm then helped Kagome out. They then walked to the door of the mall. Once inside Kagome headed to the map of the mall but it had a lot of people standing in front of it talking. So they just started walking through the mall. As they walked by the food court her stomach began to growl when she stopped and looked around when she heard her name being called.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hello Emi. Are you here by yourself?"

"Nope. Ayumi and Yuka went after some guy to get his phone number while I stayed at the food court waiting for them. Say something is different about you and who are these two?" Just then two shrilled voices were heard which woke up her son.

"Hand him to me Kagome," Sesshoumaru said.

"Who are those two guys Kagome? Who's baby is that?" The three women asked. Kagome's legs grew wobbly. To which her boss walked her over to a seat.

"I'm sorry, but could you ask one question at a time please."

What's wrong Kagome?" Emi asked.

"She still has yet to regain her strength from giving birth yesterday. Here Kagome drink this." InuTaisho handed Kagome a drinking cup.

"You were Pregnant! Who's the father?"

"Alright. This is InuTaisho Silvermoon. He is my boss and he owns his own law firm which I work at. This here is Sesshoumaru Silvermoon. He is my boss's eldest son. The baby you see is named Keitaro Silvermoon and he is being held by his father."

"So when did you get married?" Yuka asked.

"I'm not married." This made the girls step back.

"Your not married! You were so adamant about that in school."

"Well look at the time. I need to get some shopping done. I'll talk to you later." Kagome stood up with her boss's help. Heading the way they were going before getting stopped. They came upon a store called '**BabyLand**." They walked in and looked around at all the different things. Kagome got overwhelmed by everything that was in the store from bottles up to cribs.

"Ok what do we need to get?" she asked.

"Clothes, many chewing toys, a carrier, many diapers and that is it."

"That's all. What about baby bottles and cribs for him to sleep in?" She asked.

"I'll explain as we head to the car." Her boss paid for the stuff and they left the store. "You see during the time it takes for a human baby to be weaned from breast feeding which is said to be a year or a year and a half, a inu-child would already have teeth and eating soft food by then. Inuyasha was eating soft food at nine months. His fangs and teeth had drawn blood from his mother's breast at seven months." At the car they put Keitaro in the baby carrier and buckled it in.

"How old was Sesshoumaru when he was weaned?" she asked.

"He was stubborn and wanted soft food at six months. He fought his mother's hold when she tried to feed him."

"Was stubborn! He still is isn't he?" Kagome chuckled which gained a slight growl.

"That he is." InuTaisho gave a slight chuckle himself as his son growled.

They headed to lunch and by the time they ordered, ate and got back in the car she was really tired so her boss drove her home. Sesshoumaru carried the baby carrier with his son up the the steps as his father got the other things. They did not let her carry anything due to her being tired. She headed to her room and changed into a pair of sleeping shorts and a sports bra. Sesshoumaru followed and watched her get dressed and his body wanted her body against his.

"Lay in bed and get your rest." He placed his son on the bed and arranged a few pillows around him then kiss Kagome and left the room.

"Let her heal son before you take her. I know your body craves her right now. I can tell because it's in your scent." They walked out of the apartment shutting the door.

Off and on all afternoon Kagome was woke up by the cries of her son, to either change his diaper or feed him. When her brother came over to drop off the vehicle she was up feeding her son so she asked Kouga if he could give her brother a ride home. Kagome laid her son in the carrier as dinner was ready to eat.

"Since your nursing a young one, you need to have foods full of iron, proteins, vitamins. I know your brother and yourself said that you don't like liver, but it's a great source of iron which you need." Ayame watched Kagome look down to see liver on a plate. They sat down and though she did not like and could not stand liver, she ate a good size portion.

Around eight o'clock Ayame and Kouga watched Keitaro as Kagome went in and soaked in the bathtub to relax then got out. Going into the living room she picked up her son and went in and laid him on the bed and arranging pillows around him then she went to bed.

As the late hours ticked along and turned into dawn the sound of a baby's cry sounded through the apartment. Pushing back the blankets so she could sit up, she reached over and picked up her son. When she was feeding him she looked at the time to see it was five o'clock in the morning.

When Keitaro was done and asleep once again she laid him down and got out of bed since she had two hours to kill. So she started to do sit-ups and stretches to get back in shape. She did sit-ups and stretches for a hour then stopped and took a shower then got dressed. Carefully she picked her son up and dressed him then brought him in and laid him on the sofa. She walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. At 7:30 she got her purse, put on her shoes, picked up her son and put him in the carrier then headed to her vehicle, buckled him in and drove to the firm.

"Morning Sango." Kagome voiced as she walked to the steps of the firm.

"Good Morning how are both of you?" Sango Asked.

"I'm doing fine, but still tired. I've been away from doing my work so I am going to get back into my job."

If you need anything just ask alright?" Kagome nodded as they walked down the hall. "Go ahead and stay at your desk and I'll clock you in so your son does not get woken up."

"Thanks Sango." Kagome placed the carrier on her desk as she went to grab a chair to place the carrier in while being close to her. Then she turned on the computer and things.

The nine o'clock hour revealed to the Silvermoons that two extra people were at the firm when they walked through the main door. Doing the normal greeting they headed down the hall to the desk across from Sesshoumaru's office to see Kagome hard at work and saw the carrier in a chair next to her with a sleeping baby.

"It's a good morning to be able to see you back at the firm when we come to work in the morning," her boss said.

"Thank you. I needed to do something other than stay home sleeping, feeding and changing Keitaro."

"Has he been keeping you up much at night?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked over to Keitaro and knelt down. He touched his son's cheek lightly so he would not wake him.

"At times he does. He wakes up about two or three times wanting to be fed. At which I change his diaper. Then around five in the morning he cries to be fed again and I stay up. I use that time to exercise, eat breakfast, shower and change clothes," she answered.

"Do you rest during the day to keep your strength up?"

"Sometimes I do."

"During the day if you are planning to come back to work you are to rest when you get tired," her boss told her.

"Is that before or after my work is done?" she said more in lines of a joke.

"During anything." They both said.

"I know that. I was just joking."

**_A Few Weeks Have Passed..._**

It was now August and Kagome's body had finally gotten used to waking up and feeding her son. She has also noticed that he has grown some in that time as well. Also she was not as tired but her boss and Sesshoumaru still had her rest if she got tired at work. After work and after going home and changing Sesshoumaru had been coming over and spending time at the apartment with her and their son or he would follow her to the apartment and after she changed he would drive back to the estate with both of them in the car with him.

The work day at the firm was ending and she was going through shutting down everything at her desk then clocked out. Tonight as she was leaving Sesshoumaru was unable to see her to her vehicle because he had a late meeting with a client.

When she got home Ayame held Keitaro while Kagome went down and started filling the tub with water then went to her room to get clean clothes for both her son and herself. Heading down to the living area and got her son then went back to the bathroom.

After getting undressed she got into the warm water and bent her knees to were they were out of the water and rested Keitaro's back against her legs. After she finished washing both her son and herself, she scooted down a bit and laid her son on her chest and closed her eyes. Not long after she closed her eyes the bathroom door opened and a gust of cool air filled the bathroom making her nipples grow taint.

"If that is you Kouga, I'm going to rip off that part of you that makes you a male wolf and feed it to you as you bleed!"

"Hmmm feisty. I like that, but no it is not your wolf friend who's standing here." At the sound of his father's voice Keitaro turned his small head to face his father.

"Take your son before he starts to cry so I can get out, dry off and get dressed." He walked over and took his son and put him in one arm then helped Kagome up. Giving in to the urge he leaned over and kissed down her neck along a line left by a droplet of water until he reached her breast then brought her breast into his mouth and sucked lightly. This action brought a moan from her lips. "Sess, I've got to dry and dress both our son and myself," she said slightly.

Before leaving the apartment Sesshoumaru had Kagome pick out enough clothes and diapers for the weekend plus a outfit for work Monday. Then they left with both Ayame and Kouga smiling because Kagome was staying at the estate until Monday morning so they could have the apartment all to themselves.

* * *

**_Japanese Names & Meanings _**

**K**eitaro - Blessed


	42. Chapter 42

**_At The Estate_**

Sesshoumaru drove up the long driveway and parked. Getting out, he opened the door for Kagome and helped her out of the car then picked up the carrier. As they entered the estate servants bowed to her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something. Why do they bow to me as I pass or enter a room?"

"They are showing you honor and respect for being my mate and mother of my son."

"But I'm not your mate." Kagome said.

"They see you as the lady of this estate; which they and this estate has not seen since Inuyasha was born."

"You mean all the servants even the butler are youkais?" She looked at them.

"Does that displease you? Would you want human servants?"

"No that would not displease me," she said.

"Welcome Kagome. Son may I speak with you a moment?" InuTaisho summoned a servant. "Please take Kagome and my grandson up to the room so she may put her things away." The servant bowed then lead Kagome up stairs. "Son do you think it is wise to have her stay here until Monday? Have you not smelt that her time for being in season is approaching and is strong? The pull to take and mate her will be stronger then ever since you have been with her. During this time you won't be able to stop yourself and you'll end up getting her with child again." His father voiced.

"I have things that I need to talk to her about. Which would not of been good to talk to her about with her friends around. I will try to talk to her after dinner. If not I'll talk to her about what needs to be said tomorrow evening."

"Be careful on whatever you decide."

A half hour later there came a knock on the door to Kagome's room and a woman who looked to be in her early thirties came in. She walked over and lightly tapped Kagome's arm.

"Excuse me Miss, but dinner is ready down in the dining room."

"Thank you." Kagome sat up and picked her son up and left with the woman. "Could you tell me which room is Sesshoumaru's room?" Kagome asked.

"No Miss you must not go into the room without being summoned."

"I don't want to go in there. I would like to know so I don't go in there by accident," Kagome answered. The woman looked at Kagome then walked over to the door diagonally from the room she was staying in and pointed at it. "Where does that door down there go?"

"That is the main master's room, but come along before they come looking for you." They headed to the stairs. On the main floor the woman opened the door for her. "The lady was napping." She bowed then left.

"Evening Kagome. Please sit here next to me. This is Inuyasha's place, but he is not having dinner here tonight so you may sit here." Kagome walked over and took a seat. A servant walked over and reached for Keitaro and Kagome moved her arms away from the girl. "She is only going to hold him while you eat. No harm will come to him." Kagome slowly handed her son to the girl.

"Kagome, I would like to talk with you after the meal," Sesshoumaru said. After dinner the servant handed Keitaro back to her.

"I'll watch him while you and my son talk." InuTaisho waked over to Kagome. She handed her son to him.

"Could you give me five minutes Sesshoumaru?" she asked and he gave her a nod of the head. She turned and headed up the stairs. Five minutes later Kagome came back down with a bottle in her hands. "I know you said that I would not need a bottle, but I got this just in case I'm sick, sleeping, taking a bath, or going to the bathroom and I can't feed him. This way someone can feed him. That is breast milk. Here is a diaper as well." She handed both to InuTaisho.

"How did you put this much in a bottle this size in five minutes?" he asked looking at the bottle.

"By using a breast pump. It's hard to explain." She then left with Sesshoumaru. He lead her out into the backyard. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"How do you like it here at the estate?"

"It's peaceful here. You don't have the sound of traffic like at the apartment or my families shrine."

"Could you live in a place like this? Live this far from the city?" he asked.

"It would take a bit to adjust to, but yes." She answered. He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and turned her to face him. Just then they heard their son start to cry. "I've got to..." she tried to go to her son.

"He will be fine. Father has him so nothing or no one will harm him. He's safe."

"But I'm..." He placed a finger over her lips. "Kagome would you do me the honor in becoming my mate?" He watched her eyes start to fill with tears. "The only hidden motive behind this is taking you as my mate, my wife and you and I becoming proud parents of many children." He removed his finger from her lips. "If you need time to think it over I understand. Just remember you will never be harmed in words nor physically neither will or children. You will have all that you would ever need and more. Your family will be taken care of."

"Would I have to stop working at the firm, stop visiting my friends and family?"

"You would be able to work or not work, though we have to think about how to work with you feeding the little pups. The one's that can eat soft food can remain here with a personal servant. You will not be required to stop seeing friends or family. Though there will be no more singles clubs."

"If I say yes to being your wife, I want to see more of you without your concealing spell, watch you practice with your sword and could I be able to get a bow and a quiver of arrows with three targets? You see while I was away I learned to use herbs for healing, how to hold and use a bow, chants, and prayers."

"The traits of a healer and purifier of long ago. I see. Where did you go when you left?" he asked.

"Remember that scroll that my grandfather handed me so I could visit a shrine to keep my future open. Well I went there," she answered.

"You went to a holy place knowing you were pregnant."

"Yep and the very moment I stepped foot on the grounds the nausea got worse. Also does the summoning to the bed chamber still apply to this time as it was back then? Do we sleep in separate rooms and when duty calls for us to become intimate you summon me to your room or do we sleep in the same room?"

"Centuries ago that is how it would work, but now we will share the same room together and the other rooms will be for guests and our children." He answered.

"Can you handle a human or should I become ruthless and challenge you in a fight? Or try to come into your room to try and seduce you to become with your heir then try to kill you?" She trailed a finger down from the tip of his nose down to his lips, down his neck and settled on his chest as she laughed.

"That would not be wise to try and find out." He seized her against his body. "You have yet to answer my question."

"Hmm what question was that again? I forgot." She laughed and tried to get away which cause a growl. "Ok, ok I'll tell you, but first let me go then I'll tell you." He watched her as he let go. "I will become your mate."

At hearing her answer he took ahold of her and claimed her lips in a passionate but deep kiss that lasted a bit before he broke the kiss. Then slowly went to her neck and licked at one spot on her neck before he stopped and moved away to be able to look into her eyes.

"You have brought much joy to my heart. Come we must speak with my father." He took her by the hand and lead her back to the estate. They headed to his father's reading room. He knocked lightly knowing their son was in the room. Not long after knocking Sesshoumaru's father opened the door and permitted them to enter.

"What brings you both to my reading room? As you can see your son is content." InuTaisho quietly asked.

"We need to speak with you."

"What has transpired between you that needs my help?" InuTaisho walked over and sat upon the thick cushions on the floor and laid his grandson on one as well.

"I posed a question to Kagome asking her if she would give me the honor of becoming my mate. She has agreed."

"Have you explained to Kagome what it all entails on becoming one's mate?" InuTaisho looked from his son to Kagome.

"Not yet."

"He told me that it is like becoming a husband and wife in the human marriage." Kagome answered.

"That is part of it, but there is more that goes into it. Some of the ways the youkai society does not do anymore, but some still choose to." He looked at his son. "Are you planning on going through the whole mating ceremony my son?" InuTaisho asked his son in the strange language that she had heard a few times before.

"Yes, I plan on doing so. I am leaving that part about my mark until I take her that night." Sesshoumaru answered back. His father nodded.

"When will the date be?"

"Next month on the full moon and in traditional clothing," Sesshoumaru said.

"**_NEXT MONTH!_**" She said slightly to loud which woke her son. She went over and picked him up. She rocked him in her arms to soothe him back to sleep.

"So you are saying the date for the wedding will be on the night of the full moon am I right son?"

"Yes that is correct," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Let's see when that is on the calendar." InuTaisho turned the calendar. "The full moon is on the seventh."

"How will the invitations be delivered to those we would like to come?" Kagome asked.

"We will have scrolls made up and specially delivered to the said persons. You handle making your list and the same goes for the one's my family knows."

"Let's say someone finds out about the wedding that we don't want there what will we do? Let's say that your ex-intended shows up, or someone else, what will happen?" Kagome continued rocking her son.

"That would be taken care of," her boss spoke up. Both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's rocking begin to slow as her head started to droop lower and lower. "Son you might want to take Kagome and your son to their room." His father motioned to the sleeping Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood up and went over to Kagome and picked her up which she was in turn holding their son and left his father's reading room.

In the room he laid them both down then took his son and removed everything but the diaper then laid him on the bed putting pillows around him so he would not fall off the bed. After that he opened Kagome's bag and got out the sleeping outfit and undressed Kagome then put the sleeping outfit on her, kissed her lips then left the room.

Waking to the sound of her son's cry to be fed she sat up, gently reached over to pick up her son and placed him to her breast. Once he was finished and asleep once more, she laid him back down and quietly stood up then looked to see what time it was but saw no clock. She opened the door and went to the location the bathroom was do to being tired since it was well after mid night as she quietly opened the door then shut it and quietly approached the bed and found herself on the bed with someone straddling her and pinning her hands above her head.

"Let me go please. I didn't mean to come in here." She felt the pressure of the person be removed as they got off of her. She reached to feel for a lamp. Feeling one she turned it on and looked around the room and spotted two things. The first thing she noticed was that the room that she was in was not hers. The second thing was she noticed Sesshoumaru standing by the window.

"I could of seriously harmed you. When my door opened I thought..."

"You thought I was her. You thought I was her coming to seduce you, to get with child then kill you. Right?" She wrapped her arms around him from behind. The she let go and walked around him and looked up. "Look at me Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry that I joked about that earlier. That was wrong of me. Secondly I'm not cold blooded or cold hearted to do that to someone. Besides if I was like that I'm late at trying to kill you because I have already been with child by you and given birth to a male heir."

"I didn't cause you any bodily harm did I?" He took her wrists one at a time and looked them over. He brought them to his lips and kissed them. He could smell her approaching season. t was stronger than it was earlier that day. "It will be light soon, should you not get a bit more rest?" He lead her to the door and watched her as she walked into her temporary room.

Once back in his room Sesshoumaru laid disappointed because he was not able to hold her longer then he did because she was almost in full season and he would not be able to stop himself. Do to that and he has not bedded her since before she left to go to the shrine.

**_Dining Room  
_**

"Morning son. What happened in your room to cause Kagome to say 'Let me go?'"

"Memories of that night many centuries ago then hearing the door open and Kagome coming towards my bed. I thought it was my ex doing it all over again when it was Kagome coming in thinking it was her room. I could of seriously hurt or killed her."

"But you didn't did you?" InuTaisho said and watched his son shake his head. "Do you have any idea where the marriage will be held or any of the plans for this?"

"Would you permit it to be done here? Both the marriage ceremony and the reception as we had planned long ago? I plan to go through it without the concealing spell on."

"Do you plan on wearing your battle outfit with your swords and armor as you were long ago?"

"Will you be notifying of the council that have been waiting for your eldest son to take a mate? That is if there are any besides yourself left."

"They will be notified." InuTaisho answered.

"Then my white battle outfit as well as my weapons and armor will be worn to signify or family, clan."

"As will your brother and I." InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru looked towards the door as they smelt Kagome's scent and could tell she was in full season but not the scent of the blood flow yet. Then the door opened and in walked Kagome carrying Keitaro.

"Morning. Am I late or interrupting something?" she asked as she walked to the table and sat down. Both Sesshoumaru and his father's body started reacting to her body's call and they both knew they had to leave the room.

"No your not interrupting us. A servant will be here momentarily with your breakfast. My son and myself need to get started on the male part of getting things ready for next month." They stood up and left. They stopped the butler and told him to have food brought to the reading room when Kagome left the dining hall. Back in the dining hall Kagome sat looking at the door that her boss and Sesshoumaru left out of. Thinking that was strange she called over a servant girl.

"You were in here before I came in were you not?"

"Yes."

"Did I do something wrong or interrupted anything to make them get up and leave like that? Anything at all?" Kagome asked.

"You did not interrupt them nor do anything."

"Then why would they leave like that?"

"It's because your in season MiLady. They can smell the scent of your body and their bodies started reacting to the call your body being in heat and they had to leave the room. Your body made both want to mate you," the girl said.

"So with my body doing this, they had to fight their bodies to not take me."

"Yes MiLady."

"Thank you. Could you show me where the phone is please." Kagome followed the girl out of the dining hall and over to the phone. She dialed. "Hello Kouga. Listen could you do me a big favor?" She paused and looked around. "Could you and Ayame drive up here and pick me up. I'll tell you when you come. I'll be outside waiting so keep the car running." She hung up then went up stairs to the room and got her and her son's things and headed back down stairs. "Is there some paper and something to write with?"

"Yes Miss." The butler said. Getting a pen and paper and handed them to Kagome. She wrote something and folded the paper.

"Could you hand this to either Silvermoon forty minutes after I leave please? Don't worry I informed in here that I will take the punishment for you not informing them until time written." She handed the paper and pen to the butler as he slowly nodded. Going outside when the butler agreed to wait until she left. She waited and when Kouga drove up she motioned for him to say nothing as she got in and buckled the carrier in as Kouga drove off.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why did you have us come get you?"

"Kouga after we get off this road and around the bend I suggest you step on it, but drive safely."

"What did you do? They don't know you left do they?"

"They will in forty minutes. Please take me to my mothers. As you can probably smell I'm on my monthly. My boss and Sesshoumaru had to leave the dining hall when I entered because their bodies started reacting to my scent. So they don't have to suffer I left. I left a note for them with the butler. He is taking it to them in thirty-six minutes now.

Meanwhile back at the estate and in the reading room both father and son were sitting and talking to one another while their bodies relaxed. A servant girl knocked on the door then collected the bowls then left the room once again.

"It seems to be quiet. Shouldn't it be close for your son's feeding time?"

"She probably went back to rest." Sesshoumaru stated.

As it reached the forty minutes Kouga pulled up to the bottom of the long flight of steps and Kagome unbuckled the seat belt holding the carrier in place then got out of the car and headed up the steps. Back at the estate there came a knock at the door of the reading room. Sesshoumaru stood up and answered the door to see the butler.

"This was to be given to either of you." The butler handed the folded paper to Sesshoumaru then left as he shut the door. Sesshoumaru unfolded the note and read what it said.

**_Note From Kagome_**

_"I regret telling you both what needs to be said this way. I  
am told that the reason the both of you left the dining hall is because  
in your term I'm in season or heat and both of your bodies started  
reacting to mine. That you have to fight the urge to mate with me, so I  
am taking myself and Keitaro and leaving the estate. By the time you  
read this we would of been gone for forty minutes._

_Please don't be mad at the servants. I asked them not to give  
you the note until we were gone and that if any punishment is to be  
given to them that I would take their place because I ask them to do  
this."_

_Kagome Higurashi_

**_End Of Note_**

"What does it say son?"

"It says that she has taken our son and left the estate because she didn't want us fighting our bodies because of the scent her body is tempting us with. They have been gone for forty minutes by the time we got this note because she asked that it to be handed to us like that. She also asks that we don't get mad at the servants, that she asked them to not give this note to us until they were gone and at the time frame. That if any punishment is to be given she would take it and not them."

"What are you going to do or wanting to do?"

"I want her here, but I don't trust my body to not grab her and mate her. Which I've not done since she went to the shrine or given birth." Sesshoumaru said.

"I understand my son. I have not bedded a female since Inuyasha's mother died very long time ago. My body was affected by her scent as well."

Back at the Higurashi shrine, Kagome had finally reached the top of the steps that lead to the shrine and her family home. As she passed through the red archway to the property Keitaro opened his little eyes but did not cry. As she reached for the doorknob the door opened and she almost got walked in to.

"Oh sorry sis. Here let me help you." Souta took her bag off her shoulder. "Mom, sis is here." He said as he moved out of the way so Kagome could come in then shut the door.

"Hello my dear. How are you doing?" Charlotte asked.

"We are both doing fine. We stayed at the estate last night, but left because I am on my monthly and they can smell it and it effects their bodies."

"What is Sesshoumaru going to do about you and his son? Is he planning on taking and marrying you?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome lied.

"Sis could I hold Keitaro?" Kagome nodded and handed her son to her brother.

"Kagome come in the kitchen with me a moment." Charlotte lead her daughter into the kitchen. "I'm concerned for you dear. I don't want you to end up like I did because of your father when Souta was born." Just then Keitaro started crying.

"It won't end up like that."

"Sis he's crying." Souta called out.

"There should be a bottle in the bag. Go ahead and get it."

"Ok." Souta went over to his sister's bag and opened it and started looking through the bag. He reached in and grabbed something and pulled it out and looked at it to see that it was a pair of his sister's panties with fresh blood on them. "**YUCK SIS!** Couldn't you put your bloody panties someplace place else other than your bag? Now I have to wash my hand after touching the bloody part." Souta came into the kitchen and handed his nephew back to Kagome. "By the way there is no bottle."

"Sorry Souta."

"Ya whatever. That was disgusting to find and touch." He left the kitchen to go to the bathroom to wash his hands.

She left to get her bag and went up to her old room to feed her son. When her son was asleep she put him in the bassinet that she and Souta slept in as babies. Then she washed out her bloody panties and hung them up in her bathroom. Going back downstairs she got another bottle from her mother and filled it with her milk and put it in the refrigerator.

"Mom, I'm going upstairs until dinner. I'll probably take a shower then a nap."

"Alright. I'll wake you for lunch." Kagome spotted her mother's address book by the phone so she picked it up and took it upstairs with her. Getting into the room she went to the desk and sat down. She opened the address book then grabbed a pencil and paper and started writing down names and addresses of family and close family friends then hid the paper in her yellow bag and put the address book under the pillow until lunch.


	43. Chapter 43

Monday morning Kagome woke up to someone walking fast by her door anddown the stairs. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was seven-thirty, which meant she needed to be at work by eight o'clock. She hurried and got dressed, brushed her hair and her teeth, grabbed her bag and bringing it over to the bassinet gently picked up her son and put him in the carrier. She grabbed the bag and headed downstairs and into the kitchen to get the bottle out of the refrigerator, went to the door to put on her shoes.

"Are you going to eat something?"

"I can't. I've got to the bus. I'm going to be late as it is." She shut the door and hurried down the steps and over to the bus stop as people were already loading into the bus.

The noise of the bus woke Keitaro up and she struggled to get the bottle and keep from falling as the bus was moving since she had to stand. By the time the bus stopped up the street from the firm and she walked to the firm and clocked in it was 8:35 am. Getting to her desk she turned on everything while Sango came over and looked at the sleeping baby.

"How was your weekend? Mine was alright. Miroku invited me to some get together at the hospital, but I didn't go."

"The weekend was fine, even though I had bad cramps." "I hate getting those. Why were you late?" Sango asked.

"I stayed at my mother's and woke up at seven-thirty and had to catch the bus to get to work since I had Kouga drop me off at my mom's and left my vehicle at the apartment." Kagome grabbed the files.

"Why didn't you call..."

"Because they had other things to worry about."

"I was talking about me. You could of called me and I could of came to get you."

"I didn't think about it until now. Sorry about that. Well, got to get started." Thirty minutes later her boss and Sesshoumaru arrived at work. "Good morning."

"Morning. Where is your vehicle?" her boss asked.

"At the apartment. I stayed at my mother's."

"How did you get to work?" Sesshoumaru asked as he picked up his son.

"I took the bus, and no I could not of called you because of the fact of what I am on right now for at least two or three more days. Oh and by the way here is a small list of about twenty people and I've included Rin and her husband Menomaru. If that is ok since I went to her wedding."

"That should be fine," her boss said. Sesshoumaru took the list and looked it over.

"Who are these people?"

"They are family and close family friends as well as a few friends from school, plus Rin and her husband. When you have the scrolls done could I get two of them? So I can hand one to mother to put in her keepsake and I can put the other in the photo album." Sesshomaru nodded as Kagome's stomach rumbled.

"Did you have breakfast?" Her boss looked at her.

"No because I did not have time. I woke up late, almost missed the bus, and got here at 8:35. I will be fine until lunch."

"You're a nursing mother so I want you to go across the street and get something for nourishment. You can leave Keitaro with us," her boss said making it clear to get something to eat. She grabbed her purse and stood up. "Don't worry about clocking out."

"There is a bottle in the refrigerator if he starts to cry," she said before walking up the hall and out the door.

**_Three Days Later..._**

Three days have passed since she had given her boss and Sesshoumaru the list of names of family and friends. When she had arrived at work this morning she was called into her boss's office.

"We thought you would want to read over the scroll that we had sent out this morning to those that were on both lists." InuTaisho handed Kagome a scroll. She took it and unrolled it and read what it said.

**_The Scroll_**

_The Honor Of Your Presence_  
_is requested at the Marriage of_

_Ms. Higurashi Kagome_  
_to_  
_Mr. Silvermoon Sesshoumaru_

_Thursday, the Seventh of September_  
_at Four o'clock_  
_Silvermoon Estate_  
_Reception afterwards_

**_End Of Scroll_**

"That sounded so elegant. I'm glad you wrote it and not me because it would not of sounded anything close to that. How many of these did you send out all together?"

"We sent out about fifty or so. Plus we had extra made incase a name comes up that was not on the list. My son and I are going to be meeting with someone in a hour and a half to speak of this marriage."

"Could I suggest the shrine priest from the shrine that I went and stayed at to be the one to perform the ceremony with a few of the shrine maidens that I know there?" Kagome asked.

"We will look into it." Kagome picked up about six of the rolled up scrolls and headed to her desk.

Back at her desk she started typing. She was almost done with one of the documents when she needed to stop and take her son into the bathroom to feed him and change him. Coming back to her desk she put her son back in the carrier and sat back down. Thirty minutes before noon Kagome finished her typing. Standing up she went over to the printer.

"Morning dear." The sound of her mother's voice came from behind her. She turned to face her mother.

"Mom what are you and grandfather doing here?"

"We just had a meeting with Mr. Silvermoon and Sesshoumaru. Why didn't you tell us?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"I did say that I would not end up going through what father put you through when Souta was born."

"What do you have planned for tonight?"

"I'm cooking dinner tonight for myself and Ayame as well as Kouga."

"Ok because I was going to cook dinner and invite the Silvermoon family over to have dinner together to celebrate," Charlotte said.

"Will it be my boss and Sesshoumaru or my boss and both his sons?"

"Mr. Silvermoon and his two sons."

"We could do it tomorrow. What time would be good?" Kagome asked.

"Between 6:00 or 7:00 pm."

"I'll talk to them about it after lunch. If you wait a moment I'll clock out and we can go to lunch and I can drive you back to the shrine." Kagome grabbed her purse and went to clock out then picked up the baby carrier and left with her family. "So where would you like to eat? We can eat at that restaurant across the street there or go somewhere else."

"We can go over there dear. It looks like a good place." They walked across the street for lunch. All three ordered and Kagome paid for the lunch. They talked about different things and about wedding kimonos and about other things.

"So do you know how the ceremony will be?" her mom asked.

"All I know is that it will be done in traditional," Kagome said.

Though Kagome could of drove her family home after lunch they decided to catch the bus. At the firm she clocked in then walked to her boss's office and knocked.

"Tomorrow my mother would like you and both of your sons to come to dinner. It will be between 6:00 and 7:00 pm. It's in celebration to the marriage coming up between your son and myself. You know a dinner between the two families."

"We will be there. I'll call my youngest son later and inform him." Kagome then left his office.

Four hours later Kagome shut down everything, clocked out, got her purse and two extra scrolls then the baby carrier and walked out to her vehicle. Seat belting the carrier in then she shut the door and got into the driver seat and drove to the apartment.

"Here let me help you." Kouga took the baby carrier from Kagome and placed it on the kitchen table as she placed everything else down then took out the two scrolls.

"I have something for the both of you to read." Kagome handed a scroll to each of them and they untied and unrolled them and read what the scrolls said. When Ayame was finished reading the scroll she came over and hugged Kagome.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you. You made the right choice. The silver dog clan have always been known to be fierce protectors and warriors."

"So will you go on the seventh?"

"We will be there Kagome."

Kagome went in to go to the bathroom then came back down the hall and began to prepare dinner. While getting dinner prepared Kouga and Ayame sat on the floor and took Keitaro out of the carrier and laid him on the floor. Then he held him under the arms and moved him to Ayame as if he was walking.

"Your son has gotten a little bigger since the sixteenth of last month. He will be a month old on the sixteenth of this month. Have you marked August sixteenth?"

"Not yet. I've been a bit busy." After Kagome finished cooking and they ate, Kagome took herself and her son in and took a bath then went to bed for work in the morning.

The next morning Kagome woke up not by the sound of her son's cry to be fed but to the sound of her alarm clock. She sat up and looked at her son before picking him up. When she looked at him, she saw that he had black hair and human looking ears. Getting out of bed she carried her son into the living room and picked up the receiver and dialed.

"This is Kagome. I need to talk to Mr. Silvermoon or Sesshoumaru. Hurry it's very important." In the background on the phone she heard the sound of hurried feet and the sound of muffled voices.

_"Kagome what is the matter?"_

I normally get woke up early by Keitaro, but I didn't wake up by his crying this morning so when I got up just now he was still asleep, but he looks different."

_"What does he look like?"_

"His silver-white hair is gone and replaced by black hair and his ears are human like and no clawed finger nails. He's to young to know how to put on the concealing spell."

_"What's today?"_ Sound of paper shuffling in background. _"The night of the new moon. My youngest will look human tonight. Your son should do like my youngest and that is turn human tonight, but not right now. I'll inform Sesshoumaru and we'll be over soon. In the mean time don't worry."_

"Alright." She then hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It was six-thirty.

While she waited she tried to sit on the sofa but could not sit still so she got up and started pacing the floor with Keitaro in her arms. There came a knock on the front door and Kagome hurried to the door. When she opened the door, those at the door saw tears in her eyes.

"Hand him to me Kagome." InuTaisho said. Kagome handed her son to his grandfather. He walked in and over to the kitchen and turned on the light. Kagome followed him. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Who was th...Kagome what's wrong?" Ayame walked closer and saw Mr. Silvermoon looking Keitaro over and Kagome having tears in her eyes. "Is something wrong with Keitaro?"

"There is nothing wrong with Keitaro. There is no sickness or anything wrong with you is there?" InuTaisho smiled down at the blacked haired Keitaro as he touched the child's cheek. "He has just turned into his human form earlier then his uncle Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns human at night on the night of the new moon and stays that way until sunrise the next morning, but it looks as if my grandson has decided to turn human during the morning and go through the whole day as a human until tomorrow morning." He handed Keitaro back to his mother and she took him into her arms and held him close.

"Kagome why don't you go take a shower and get ready for work and I'll cook breakfast for everyone." Ayame said. "I mean you don't want to wear a sports bra and lace panties to work. I'm sure that is not within the firms dress code. Even though I knew someone would not mind, am I right Sesshoumaru?" No one answered that question. Kagome handed Keitaro to his father as she went to her room and grabbed a outfit for her son and herself. She took and handed the clothes for her son to Sesshoumaru then she went back to take a shower then got dressed.

After her shower and got dressed Kagome walked down to see Ayame setting the food on the table. Everyone went over and sat down to eat. Kagome let Ayame know that she would be having dinner at her mother's.

"Are you ready to head to work Kagome?" her boss asked.

"I can take my vehicle. You don't have to drive me."

"We are here and since we will be having diner at your family's shrine tonight as well then we will ride together."

"Let me get my purse and Keitaro's baby blanket and put my shoes on then I'll be ready." Five minutes later they were heading out of the parking lot heading to the firm.

"Wow good morning. All three showing up at work at the same time is rare," Sango greeted them.

"I called them this morning because I thought something was wrong with Keitaro, but it was nothing," Kagome said as her boss and Sesshoumaru walked to their offices. Then she followed suit after clocking in. Twenty minutes later Kagome's work was interrupted.

"When were you going to tell me? Why did I have to find out from reading this!" Sango placed the newspaper down on Kagome's desk and pointed at the article.

**_Article In Newspaper_**

_Long Time Friend Soon To Marry._

_Long time friend soon to marry big time attorney. The source  
that goes by **Y.E.A**., says that Miss Higurashi who's family owns  
and runs a shrine deserves to have the chance of happiness after  
suffering through a bitter dating life, break up and is the mother of a  
soon to be one month old child by the said attorney. The source has also  
informed us that the soon to be husband is the son of her boss who owns  
the highly respected law firm by the name 'Taisho & Son: Attorneys At  
Law.' Provided as well is the names, dates and time of the  
marriage._

_Marriage Of:_

_Ms. Higurashi Kagome_  
_to_  
_Mr. Silvermoon Sesshoumaru_

_Thursday, the Seventh of September _  
_at Four o'clock_  
_Silvermoon Estate_

_There is also a statement by the source that there is a_  
_reception afterwards at the estate._

_Article Writer_

_Botan Torao_

_**End Of Article**_

"Who do I know that's a friend that goes by **Y.E.A**.?" She sat there a moment then looked at the letters and faces appeared in her mind. "They are going to hear from me about this!"

"Who told them?" Sango asked.

"Who told what?" Sesshoumaru walked out of his office. Kagome handed the paper to him pointing to the article. He read what it said. "It's out now. There is not much we can do about it. You indicated that 'They' will hear about it. Who are they?"

"They are the three girls that you and your father met at the mall when we went to get baby things. Their names are Yuka, Emi, Ayumi. Now what are we going to do about anyone that we didn't want to know about the wedding?" Kagome asked.

"We'll deal with that as it comes. Don't worry about it now." Sesshoumaru took the article and went to his father's office as Kagome handed one of the scrolls to Sango.

"Sorry about not letting you know. I guess that I spaced it off."

"That's alright. You have a lot on your mind so I completely understand," Sango said before going to her desk as Kagome picked up her son and went to the bathroom to change her son's diaper and try to feed him.

Elsewhere at three different places sat three different people read the same article. At one place a woman sat in rage at what she read while at another place a male sat with a evil smile on his face and at the third place the woman slowly read the same article with a chuckle.

"Are you going to go through with it this time or tuck tail and run!" the woman voiced.

Back at the firm Kagome was returning to her desk after changing her son. Placing her son in the carrier she went back to her typing. Between phone calls and clients as well as paper work Sesshoumaru came out and held his son as he was now.

"Kagome you have a phone call on line one." Sango walked close to Kagome's desk and watched Sesshoumaru hold his son.

"Hello this is Kagome."

_"Don't marry him! **HE**'s not yours to marry!"_

"Who is this? What do you mean 'Don't marry him, that he's not mine?" This made Sesshoumaru look up.

_**"HE's not YOUR'S!"**_ The phone hung up.

"What was that all about?" Sango asked.

"It was a woman. All she said was, Don't marry him and that he's not yours to marry."

"Don't worry about it Kagome. It's just some woman jealous because she couldn't catch the eye of a man," Sango again answered before she left to go back to her desk.

"Did it sound like the woman that drove me to work and father talked to while I was in the storage room with you?"

"I'm not sure because some people sound one way in person and sound totally different on the phone."

_**Several Hours Later...**_

"Well, I'll see you in the morning Kagome. Thanks again for the invitation to your wedding."

"You're welcome. See you in the morning as well Sango." Kagome went to clock out then came back and picked up her son. "Let's go see your daddy." She walked over to the door across from her desk and walked in. "There's your daddy." She said coming through the door. Sesshoumaru was finishing up and signing some papers as she walked in. He stood up and wrapped a arm around Kagome and claimed her lips with his.

"Are you ready to go?" InuTaisho asked from the door. She looked to him and blushed then nodded before she walked out and got the carrier.

Arriving at the shrine Sesshoumaru carried Keitaro in his arms up the steps and through the archway. At the house Kagome opened up the door and they walked in. Her mother informed them that dinner was still cooking so they went into the family room and sat down. Kagome laid the baby blanket down and placed Keitaro on it. Five minutes later a knock came from the door and Souta answered it.

"Ah you made it son." InuTaisho said.

"Why would I not show up?" Inuyasha said.

"Because it deals with me as well," Sesshoumaru spoke.

"That maybe so, but Kagome is joining our family."

"Who will be performing the ceremony?" her grandfather asked.

"There has not been that much happening in that area," InuTaisho stated.

"I'll call the shrine that my granddaughter went and stayed at," Kagome's grandfather said.

"Let's eat everyone," Charlotte called as she placed the food on the table.

As everyone got seated Kagome started dishing up the food to everyone, but as she sat down to eat Keitaro voiced that he was hungry. Kagome laid down her fork and got up and went into the family room. When she got back to the table her food was cold but her mother took her food and warmed it up for her.

After dinner both families went back into the family room and sat down. Kagome's grandfather started telling the Silvermoons about their family history and about the shrine. As her grandfather was telling the history InuTaisho started thinking back trying to remember if he had heard any of the names that were being said from the family tree of the Higurashi's. When one name came up InuTaisho looked at Kagome's grandfather.

"That name you just said what was it again?"

"Are you talking about the name Sato?"

"That name sound really familiar. Do you know anything about her?"

"Let me go get the family scroll." The grandfather got up and went upstairs.

"So Mr. Silvermoon what about your family and it's history? Are you currently married? Do you have any brother or sisters?"

"I did not have any brothers or sisters. I was my father's only heir. I am not currently married. My last wife was Inuyasha's mother. She died of old age centuries ago. She was a noble woman by birth. She was also human. Before her was my true mate. She was a noble woman as well and a full blooded inu-female and Sesshoumaru's mother." He went silent as Sesshoumaru stood up and left the room and the house. Kagome stood up and handed her son to Souta then went outside. "Sesshoumaru's mother left with my personal guard when he was what you would call a pre-teen. So it's a sore subject with him to hear her name or any talk about her." Inuyasha looked from his father then towards the door his brother left out of.

"Is she still alive?"

"I've heard rumors that she is still alive."

_**Outside**_

Kagome walked out of the house and shut the door. When she turned around she saw Sesshoumaru walking towards the sacred tree and stopped. She followed behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry that the past was brought up about your mother, as well as Inuyasha's. My mother was just trying to get to know your family a bit more. She did not mean any harm."

"I am aware of that. It is just a sore memory," he said as he looked up into the sky through the leaves of the tree. Kagome walked around him and placed her head against his chest.

"Have you ever wanted to see her and ask her why? Why she left you and your father? Or even if she was still alive or not?"

"Not really because of the hurt she caused."

"We should get back into the house before my grandfather returns to find two people missing from the room." Kagome took his hand within hers and lead him back to the house. Upon entering they saw her grandfather coming down the stairs. In the family room Inuyasha was now holding his nephew.

"Come Kagome time to hear about one of your long ago relatives." Her grandfather took a seat on the floor and unrolled a old scroll. "Here is what was written about Sato in this scroll. It says she was found on the outskirts of the village that housed this shrine. It also says here she was in torn clothes that looked to be servants clothes of high quality."

"Is there anything else?"

"Let me see." Mr. Higurashi read through the scroll. "It says the headman of the village found her and she was cold, dirty, and bloody and mumbling about needing to get away to be safe. That he will kill her. When asked who will kill her she replied with the words youkai. The headman took pity on her and took her to the shrine of the village were a low level priest named Toru Higurashi hid her away and healed her." Mr. Higurashi rolled that scroll carefully back up then grabbed another scroll.

"Is there anything saying who she served?" InuTaisho asked.

"The priest who is another ancestor kept a journal." A scroll was unrolled.

* * *

**_Japanese Names & Meanings_**

**B**otan - Peony

**T**orar - Tiger Man

**S**ato - Sugar

**T**oru - Sea


	44. Chapter 44

**_Journal Entries:_**

**_Fifth Day Of October..._**

"The headman brought a young woman that was covered with dirt and blood to the shrine today. The headman explained that he had found her outside the village mumbling about someone wanted to kill her and she said something about a youkai.

Upon looking over the woman I have noticed the material that she wore for a servant was of high quality. So being thus, this woman was in high standing with the lord or lady or even a high standing headman of some village.

With a woman from the village assisting me, we cleaned and dressed this woman's wounds that were on her body. The wounds looked to be deep claw marks. While my back was turned the woman from the village changed her. I wonder what animal caused these wounds or if it was a animal at all or was it worse than that? Were they caused by the youkai she mumbled about? I must ask these questions for the safety of this village."

**_Day Eight Of October..._**

"It's been three days and the woman that was put in my care has not woken up yet. This leads me to ask how long has she been running from this person, youkai or whatever was chasing her. All I can do is clean and dress her wounds as well as doing my best to get nourishment into her body. Other than that not much I can do."

"It's mid day and the woman has woke up. She is leery about being here. I've noticed that at every little sound she jumps and tries to hide. She is full of questions as I am. She says her name is Sato. When asked if she was a servant she shook her head yes, but when I asked where she refused to say anything."

"It's much later in the day and the woman has fallen asleep. I've found out that she's a servant in a youkai household, but does not say who. I think she's afraid we will send her back. I fear this might take a while. Whatever has happened to this young woman at that household terrified her."

**_Fourteenth Day Of October..._**

"I'm starting to notice Sato is starting to trust me a bit. She leaves the inside of the shrine and looks down the steps onto the village below, but does not go down to talk to anyone.

The headman has been questioning my abilities of getting the needed information about what youkai house she was a servant in. So I need to get her to tell me when we sit down and take the midday meal. My hopes are that when the information is found out, that the headman does not send her back to that dreaded place."

"It's now after the midday meal. The meal turned out to be very informative. Sato has informed me that she does not know the name of the lord of the castle, but she told me that the lady was human and has given birth.

"She now tells me that the eldest heir was the one chasing her. I'm trying to get the name of the lady of the castle, but all she is saying is that the lady is human. I told her that, that I would do my best to keep her here and not let them send her back if she did not wish to go."

"Oh bountiful heavens on what this woman has just told me! Her mistress's name was Lady Izayoi. This poor woman was a servant in the castle of the giant dog, Lord InuTaisho. I must tell the headman of this information.

**_End Of Journal Entries_**

"So your saying that if my great ancestor Sato did not escape and did not meet Toru Higurashi and had gotten killed instead, then none of us would of been born and everything would not becoming full circle to where a member of her bloodline or Toru's bloodline would be going back to the castle or estate let alone be marring the one that wounded her and intended on killing her. Not to mention I work at a law firm ran by the same family."

"The fates had a purpose for all of this," Kagome's grandfather said.

"Kagome, I think you need to change this diaper." Inuyasha held his nephew out to Kagome while wrinkling his nose. As he did so Kagome chuckled slightly and pointed at Inuyasha's thigh. "Oh man. His pee went through his diaper onto my pants."

"Mr. Inuyasha. Then you don't want to become a father because you get a lot of that and more. Your father probably found that out as well," Charlotte said.

"She's right son. That happens when you become a parent. Also they throw up when they are sick, food all over when they start to eat on their own," his father said.

"**MOM** do you have any of those cloth diapers still? I'm out of the other ones and need to go to the store in the morning because the stores would be closed by now," Kagome called down the stairs. Her mother stood up and went over to a drawer and opened it. She pulled out four diapers that Kagome left behind when she visited and walked upstairs. Kagome walked backdown after washing her son and changing him.

"We will be leaving. Thank you for the invitation for dinner and the evening of conversation," InuTaisho said followed by his sons.

"You and your family are welcome," Charlotte said.

"Bye mom."

"Sleep well my daughter."

The rest of the month went by what seemed to fast for Kagome as she worked and took care of her son both at the apartment and at the firm. She had gotten more phone calls from the woman that called each time she would hang up. So finally Sango started saying that Kagome was not there when she called.

**_Month Of The Marriage_**

It was the day before the wedding and Kagome was nervous. So nervous in fact her boss sent her home at lunch. But instead of going home she went to pick up her wedding bouquet then she drove to her families shrine since they would be driving to the estate together. Her boss was leaving at lunch to meet the shrine priest at the estate so they could locate where to setup for the ceremony. Since the Shinto priests don't normally do a marriage ceremony away from a shrine he was going to make a temporary offering place.

By evening time in two different places two people were pacing the floor thinking about what was going to happen the following night at four o'clock. One was nervous because at that time he and his family will be in front of people the way they really looked and not with their concealing spell on, which had not happened since before the human race started becoming more and more through out the centuries.

While at a family shrine a young woman paced back and forth in her room and staying quite so she would not wake her son. She was nervous because she hoped that everything would go great without any mess up or it being cancelled because of cold feet.

**_Morning Time_**

Charlotte Higurashi got up early to prepare and cook a big breakfast for everyone. She intended to let her daughter sleep in until breakfast was finished cooking but the smell of the cooking food woke Kagome up.

"Morning mom." Kagome walked into the kitchen carrying Keitaro and rubbing her eyes.

"Morning dear. Today is your big day."

"I hope that everything goes alright and I don't mess up on anything."

"You will do fine."

After breakfast Charlotte headed up to her room and shut the door to get the wedding kimono that has been passed down through the females of the family and making sure all the hair ornaments, combs, and accessories were in order. When eleven o'clock came around Charlotte, Souta and Mr. Higurashi were dressed and standing by the front door waiting for Kagome. Charlotte was holding the box that held the ancient wedding Kimono that Kagome was going to be wearing.

"Kagome we need to get going," Charlotte called out. They heard a door open.

"I know mom." Kagome came down the stairs with her son in the carrier.

Walking down the flight of steps and over to the vehicle and opened the far back door so her mother could put the box in. Souta helped their grandfather into the vehicle then he got in. Kagome handed the baby carrier to her brother to hold and than helped their mother to get in. She walked around and got into the drivers seat. Starting the vehicle she drove away from the family shrine heading in the direction of the estate. While she was driving her grandfather let the story of how their ancestor went from the castle/estate to the village that held the shrine go through his mind.

"The distance from the castle to the shrine is a great distance. Just think if you had to walk it on foot and injured like I read about Sato," her grandfather voiced.

"Ya, thank goodness we have vehicles nowadays," Souta spoke up. "So are we even close to the estate?"

"Look out the front window and you will see it."

"I don't..." Souta went silent as the estate came into view. "**WOW**," Souta said as they drove up the road and stopped. Kagome turned off the vehicle, got out then went over and opened the door for her mother. Souta got out and looked at the size of the building. "Again sis, I say wow." The door of the estate opened and two people came out.

"You can't park there," one person said, but their eyes grew wide as Kagome turned around. "Our pardons lady Kagome." The female turned to the other one. "Go inform the masters that the lady is here." The other person hurried back into the estate as Kagome and her family was lead inside.

"Welcome." Came a voice from the left. They looked to see Mr. Silvermoon. "Come I will show you personally to your rooms." He lead then up the stairs. "Charlotte this will be your room. Kagome this will be where you'll get ready for the ceremony. Lunch will be brought up for you. I'll take your grandfather and brother to their rooms. A servant will be sent to this room to get you when it's time for the ceremony to start." Then he left.

**_Three Hours Later..._**

"We'll dear let's get you ready." Charlotte walked over and picked up the box. "This wedding kimono has been passed down three generations and now you are going to be the fourth generation of the Higurashi women to wear it." Charlotte moved the silk cover and pulled a pure white kimono out that had pearls stitched along the edge of the hem of the whole entire kimono. The white silk flowers of the obi had pearls for centers.

"It's beautiful mom," Kagome said as her mother helped her to put on the different layers. When her mother finished helping her put on all the layers she sat her daughter down and done up her daughter's hair in the traditional way and putting all the ornaments, combs, and accessories in. When she was done she stepped back and looked at her daughter.

"You look so beautiful," Charlotte said with tears in her eyes. She wiped them away when there came a knock on the door.

"Miss Charlotte Higurashi please follow me. I am to lead you down to wait with the others." The servant lead her away. Kagome started to pace.

"Are you ready Kagome?" A voice made her stop and turn towards it.

"Sesshoumaru!" She looked him over. She saw him in his battle outfit with two swords and the armor that she had seem him wear when he and his father showed their fighting skills. He was also standing there without his concealing spell. He seen the confusion in her eyes.

"We are joining together the way it would of been done long ago. I'm wearing that which shows my family lineage and rank of a skilled warrior."

"But what about your concealing spell? Are you going to put that on? Any people nowadays don't know about youkai," she said.

"My marks show my lineage. We should go. Everyone is waiting."

They left the room walking side by side not touching as they went down the hall and stairs to reach the main floor. She saw that Mr. Silvermoon and Inuyasha did not have their concealing spells on either and her boss was wearing his full battle outfit and sword as well. Inuyasha she noticed was wearing a red outfit along with a sword.

Sesshoumaru led her over to where they were to stand. In front of her were two priests, one in a white robe and the other was in a green. Then behind them were two shrine maidens, then it was her and Sesshoumaru. Behind them was another shrine priest in a green robe holding a red and rather large umbrella that was not opened yet and lastly behind him was her family and Sesshoumaru's father and brother. The priest in the white robe turned and looked at Sesshoumaru and he gave the priest a nod.

(_**Authors Note**_: _"The way they are lined up I got online about__ shinto wedding and I've seen pictures."_)

The priest opened the glass door and walked out followed by the other priest, the two maidens, her and Sesshoumaru, the priest with the umbrella that was now open and held over her and Sesshoumaru, then both families. Walking down the steps leading into the backyard and around she saw that there were more than fifty people that showed up. She spotted Sango who had a surprised look on her face as they continued on until they reached a platform. The priest in white went to a side as did one of the shrine maidens as the other priest and maiden went to the other. Both sets of families split as well. Kagome's family went to the left while Sesshoumaru's went to the right.

Sesshoumaru and her knelt down behind two tables as the priest in white started to play a flute. While the flute was being played a priest in a darker green robe turned and performed a purification chant over all that were on the platform. After the priest performed the purification the flute stopped playing as the main priest chanted out the blessings and favors of old, facing Sesshoumaru and Kagome. He placed the scroll on the temporary alter.

The head priest handed Sesshoumaru a scroll that held the age old oath. He opened it and read the oath to keep faithful and obedient to each other in the married life then rolled it back up and handed to the priest.

While the head priest stepped away a shrine maiden approached and filled the three nuptial cups on both tables to perform the 'San-San-Kudo.' Sesshoumaru handed Kagome the three cups one at a time to drink the sake and in turn she did the same to him.

Once that was performed the priest motioned for the two to stand and approach him. He handed them twigs then to follow him to the shrine for the ceremony to offer twigs of sacred tree in worship to the gods. This ends the main ceremony.

They were lead back to the tables as the two shrine maidens filled their cups then filled both families cups. When the cups were filled Sesshoumaru handed Kagome his cup and she drank it, which she followed by doing the same. Both sets of families stood up and approached each other and exchanged cups to signify their union through the wedding. Ending the drinking of the exchanged cups both families left going to the estate followed by those who watched the ceremony to leave both Sesshoumaru and Kagome alone.

"You are now a Silvermoon, but there is yet something else that we must do before you are fully my mate, but that will come later in our bed chamber." Kagome blushed. "But right now we have the reception to go to." He led her to the estate and stopped outside the great hall. At the double doors stood two servants. They opened the doors and walked in and stood to the side as Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked in and to the side as they walked to the head of the tables. The butler unrolled a scroll and read it aloud.

**_Introduction_**

"Now introducing Lord Sesshoumaru and his lady, Lady Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru comes from a long line of honorable, and strong warriors. A clan known as Inu-Youkai. He was sired from Lord InuTaisho who is also known as the Great Phantom Beast and the Great Dog General and Lord of the Western Lands. Lord Sesshoumaru's mother was known as Lady Azami. He is the older brother to Inuyasha who was sired by Lord InuTaisho and the human princess Lady Izayoi." The butler took a break.

"Lady Kagome's lineage was told to us is that her female ancestor served as a servant to Lady Izayoi in Lord InuTaisho's estate. She escaped from being killed by Sesshoumaru as the other human servants had been. Her ancestor regained her strength and fell in love with the shrine priest who nursed her back to health. The priest's name was Toru Higurashi. From them many mikos and priests were born. Lady Kagome was born and raised on the same shrine that her ancestors met and fell in love and married. She was raised by her mother Charlotte Higurashi and Charlotte's father. Lady Kagome has a younger brother named Souta." The butler rolled up the scroll.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome." The butler motioned towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Those there clapped as the couple sat down.

**_End Of Introduction_**

Two servants with sake came over to the table. One started with Sesshoumaru as the other started with Kagome and went down pouring everyone's cups. When everyone had sake those two left then others come in with the food. As a servant came over to Kagome and whispered in her ear and Kagome stood up and followed the servant. The servant lead her into the room her mother helped her to get dressed.

"Lady Kagome you are to change into this kimono, but keep hair up." The servant pointed to a kimono on the futon. The kimono was a shimmering light blue silk kimono with white at the bottom of the kimono and bottom of the sleeves. Flowers were inside the white areas. A dark blue obi to adorn the waist.

"Where did this come from? I know that my mother and I didn't bring this kimono," Kagome said.

"MiLord had this brought to this room."

"Sesshoumaru had this brought here?" Kagome voiced but the servant shook her head no. "His father. Who did this kimono belong to?"

"It belonged to lord Sesshoumaru's mother. The lady Azami," the servant said as she helped Kagome to undress and then dress again in to the light blue kimono. "Time to return." Kagome was led back to the reception. She noticed that Sesshoumaru had changed into a royal purple men's kimono with silver trim. On the back had a white dog with red eyes with three swords crossed above the white dog. He wore a silver sash and had his two swords still on his hip.

**_Contributions Of Speeches, Songs, etc._**

As the servants made their way around to everyone with both food and sake everyone carried on a conversation with each other. Sango had asked a servant if it would be alright to take pictures. The servant went up to InuTaisho and asked him and he gave the ok to be able to do so. Charlotte handed a camera to a servant to take pictures of everyone as well since she was holding Keitaro.

"If you would wish to contribute to the couple you may do so. It can be in the form of a speech, songs, blessings." The butler stepped back again. Everyone went silent when InuTaisho stood up.

"Son I am proud of you. Not because you took a human for your mate, but that you followed and listened finally to your heart. Kagome, this family welcomes you and is truly blessed to have you as a member. May many blessings be showered upon your union." InuTaisho held up his sake cup and took a drink and sat down.

"My name is Kouga Renjiro. I am a wolf youkai. Lady Kagome over the short time that I've known you, you are a great dancer, and a great friend. We have become close and I consider you as my sister. Your full of spirit, love, and compassionate. Lord Sesshoumaru, you are a strong warrior that I had the privilege of seeing fight many centuries ago. You are a great choice in a mate for the woman that I've have come to see as my sister. She needs a strong warrior as a mate. May blessings rain upon you both and grant you a long life together and many children." Kouga held his cup up and drank.

"My name is Ayame Haruko and like Mr. Renjiro, I'm a wolf youkai. In the past and even now if we were to go by titles I would be the leader of the northern wolf clan. Kagome, we've became close friends in collage and I too have claimed you as my sister. You and lord Sesshoumaru are great mates for each other." Ayame sat back down.

"I see that you have grown up to be like that of your father. Your mate is lovely through for a human." Came from a female who did not stand up.

"The one who spoke, would you stand for everyone to see who you are." InuTaisho spoke. A woman with long hair stood up.

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You don't know from the sound of my voice? Then maybe this will help little Sess boy." The fragrance of lilies reached both Sesshoumaru's and his father's noses as the woman dropped her concealing spell.

"You dare show up here?" Sesshoumaru growled out.

"Who is that?" Kagome leaned over to InuTaisho.

"That is..." InuTaisho paused as he looked over to the woman then back to Kagome. "Sesshoumaru's mother."

"That's lady Azami!"

"That is no longer an honor to have that title. Not for her," Sesshoumaru said harshly.

"Son take a seat. Lady Azami why have you come?" InuTaisho asked.

"To wish our son and his mate a happy life together, but he wishes it not from me." Azami said.

"Though he wishes it not from you, you are his mother." InuTaisho sat down as did Azami.

There were many more contributions of different things as sake was poured. More disturbing events accorded when Kagome's father stood up and then was asked to leave.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our wedding and thanks for all who graced us with your speeches and blessings among others. This concludes the wedding and wedding reception. Those who wish to remain to talk you may do so. Again thank you for coming," Sesshoumaru spoke for the both of them before they moved away from the table. InuTaisho had Sesshoumaru go with him a moment.

"Lady Kagome," came a voice.

"Yes?" Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru's mother. "Lady Azami am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct. Where did you meet my son?"

"I used to work and deliver flowers for to people and a order came in to be delivered and was to be taken to him. Believe me the first time we met we did not get along. Then the car accident and both his father and Sesshoumaru, but mostly his father came and visited me as much as my mother. He gave me a job at his firm when I got fired from missing work because I was in the hospital. Sesshoumaru did not like it when he found out his father gave me a job."

"Though my son would not like this, would you care to take a walk? There are not many guests left here. Most went to their rooms or left."

"Alright." They headed out to the backyard not knowing a pair of eyes watched them.

"May I ask your age?" Azami asked.

"I'm twenty-four." Kagome answered. "Could I be bold and ask a question of something that happened long ago? Something personal."

"You may ask."

"Why would you leave one night with your mate's guard? Didn't you know how that would effect both InuTaisho and your son? Several months ago your son told me that the night you left with his father's personal guard he lost all trust in females and saw no use for them and he became cold and ruthless. When his father took Inuyasha's mother, he killed all but one of her servants. One got away. He met a female that was equally or even more ruthless then he was and that he was going to take as a mate, but she tried to seduce him then kill him. She's still trying to get back together with him."

"It would of worked if you had not been working at the firm. If he would of taken care of that one little servant girl many centuries ago instead of taking up my challenge to fight then he would not have a hanyou child by you let alone be joined to you as a mate," a woman said as she circled around Kagome and Azami. "You were warned not to marry him. That and the past can be taken care of by getting rid of you and then the hanyou child."

"Do you think he will let you get close to him again you tried to seduce him to get with a heir then when you thought he filled you with heir producing seed you tried to kill him while still being on top of him in bed?" Kagome voiced.

"Lady Kagome your son cries for nourishment." A servant holding a bundle in her arms saw the woman circling Kagome and Azami.

"Take the child back inside. Find and tell the child's father that lady Kagome is in danger," Azami told the servant. The girl turned and ran towards the estate.

* * *

**_Japanese Words and Meanings_**

**S**an-San-Kudo - Three - times - three Enchange of nuptial cups


	45. Chapter 45

**

_ Inside The Estate _

**

The door that led to the backyard opened and in ran the servant. She looked around to all the guests that still remained downstairs. She caught the scent of the one she needed to find. Inuyasha caught the girl running upstairs but did not follow. Upstairs the girl knocked on a door hard. The door opened.

"I...I'm sorry MiLords." Both InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru were by the door.

"What's wrong?" InuTaisho asked.

"Lady Kagome is in danger. Lady Azami sent me to find you."

"Where is Kagome?"

"In the backyard with the one you know circling them." She pointed to Sesshoumaru. They ran out the door past the servant and down the stairs. On the main floor Inuyasha saw them run to and out the door. He excused himself and followed outside.

"Stay behind me lady Kagome." Azami said.

"How noble. A mother who is dead in the eyes of her own son trying to protect a servant's descendent."

"That I may be to my son, but you'll have to go through me to get to his mate." Just then InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru showed up.

"What's going on here?" InuTaisho asked. "You were warned not to show up here again."

"She threatens to take care of the mistakes our son made long ago. One is dealing with killing a servant that Kagome is from the lineage of and threatens to rid our son of his mate and son. She also said Kagome was warned not to marry Sesshoumaru."

The air around them seemed to change as Sesshoumaru stepped forward. His father stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet son. Inuyasha take Kagome back into the estate and keep her there. Kagome return with Inuyasha to the safety of the estate. My grandson needs you," InuTaisho said.

Inuyasha led her back to the estate and upstairs to were the servant was holding a crying baby. Kagome took her son into her arms and followed Inuyasha.

"Remain in here. This was my room growing up. Someone will come and get you."

"Inuyasha could you go and keep a eye on..."  
"Keep an eye on my brother for you! Nothing to bad will happen. He's a great fighter. Not to mention our father is out there and so is his mother, but to ease your mind I'll do it for you." Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead and left.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha walked out the door. When he shut the door she glanced around the room before she walked over to the futon and sat down. She opened her kimono and brought her son to her breast. Kagome watched her son as his eyes drifted close then open once again as he fought going to sleep.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha made his way back downstairs and out the door heading back to where his father and brother were. When he got there he saw his brother facing the woman that threatened Kagome and the life of Keitaro.

"Do you want to suffer a life with hanyou offspring running around and not a life with honored full blooded heirs because hanyou children will be all you'll have with that filth your choosing to mate with. Not to mention you will never get your full fulfillment during mating with her then you would with a youkai female. I'm sure your own father can agree with me on that since a human bore him that half blood you call a brother."

"Where as you mate to get with an heir then kill once you are with a heir. I saw through your scheme then and it is the same now."

"I pose a challenge. Fight me alone and if I win we mate like we would of back centuries ago without you holding anything back and you know what I mean. If you win then I will leave and never return and you and your family can live in peace. You have my word as I stand here in front of you, your father, mother and brother. What do you say? Will you take my challenge or tuck tail between your legs like a weak coward?"

"Don't do it, you will break Kagome's heart and spirit upon her finding out you bedded another female on your wedding night." Inuyasha walked closer to their father.

"Your bother is right son. If you do this and you lose I believe Kagome will leave and make it where both even her close family or friends will know where she is at. As far as your son goes there is another factor to think about," InuTaisho said. "Are you willing to risk everything?" Sesshoumaru stood there thinking and weighed his options.

"Your have your challenge," Sesshoumaru said as he drew tokijin.

"You stupid idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"At least that part of you has not changed. You still can't turn down a challenge. You still enjoy a good challenge no matter the odds."

"I was right when I told her you would not take her fully as your mate, that you would do something to hurt her," Inuyasha said.

Sesshoumaru looked at his brother before he moved closer to his challenger. As Sesshoumaru was walking forward she saw her chance to strike. With the sword she had hidden earlier that day when she had arrived. She aimed to strike him across the gut but got his side as he moved out of the way. While she maneuvered to strike again Sesshoumaru struck and pierced her shoulder with his sword going through and out the back.

This challenge kept on going strong for a good hour and both were covered with wounds that were bleeding heavily. Both were slowing down in speed but still carried on. Finally the challenge ended with her on the ground with his sword at her throat.

"You have lost as I have won this challenge." Sesshoumaru with drew his sword then turned replacing his sword to his hip.

"I will leave you in peace." She got a evil smirk on her face as she stood up. She slid her hand into her outfit and withdrew a hidden dagger and stepped closer to him. "That is leave you in bloody pieces."

"**WATCH OUT!**" Inuyasha yelled as his brother moved quickly away and unsheathing his sword and burying his sword through her body then withdrew it, letting her fall to the ground.

"I will take care of the clean up son. Return to the estate." As Sesshoumaru slowly headed towards the estate he caught a scent and knew that his father was using his acid to rid the estate grounds of the body.

Going in to the estate he walked to the bathroom and took a shower to clean his body of the blood and dirt. While bathing he looked over his wounds to see how bad they were. The worse ones were healing and looked to be mere scratches now then wounds from a sword. At times like these he was glad he was a youkai because how fast he could heal after a battle. Leaving the shower he put on a silk robe and left to find Kagome. He came upon Kagome's scent and Inuyasha going to his old room.

"She's sleeping as well as your son." Inuyasha opened the door and they walked in. Sesshoumaru saw Kagome asleep on Inuyasha's futon with their son sleeping in her arms. He walked over and gently touched her cheek. When he did he heard her moan then slowly opened her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something but he covered her lips with a finger.

"Our son sleeps." He said quietly. "Come we go to our room."

"What about..."

"I'll watch him Kagome," Inuyasha said. Both brothers looked at each other then Inuyasha looked back at Kagome. "It's your wedding night. Go and be with your mate. I'll see you in the morning." Sesshoumaru took her by the hand and lead her out of the room and down the hall a bit to their room.

"Welcome to our room." While Sesshomaru shut the door Kagome glanced around the room. At least this time she could see in the room not like the night she thought this was her room she went into half asleep. Taking her by the hand he lead her over to the futon. She noticed a sort of night stand that had a tray on it. The tray contained a empty deep small bowl, a sake container and two cups.

"What's the empty bowl for?"

"It's to be used much later." He answered as he embraced her. "Tonight all holding back between our bodies end. Though being what I am I must hold back the strength of taking you so I don't bring harm to you."

**

_ LEMON AHEAD _

**

With having the cravings to feel her body beneath him for the passed five months he leaned towards her seizing her lips with his, kissing her, swallowing her lips in his, his tongue finding hers. He felt a mild volt of electricity shoot through him as her tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, then her teeth gently closed onto his lower lip. Their embrace grew tighter with each second. Slowly he lowered her to the futon next to them. He leaned over her and kissed her throat, down into the concave spot at the base of her neck.

His hand moved up from on her stomach to the valley between her breasts and he held himself up his other arm. He trailed his fingertips over her curves and his lips moved back to hers. He felt her hands on his neck and hip, starting to grip him with firm pressure. She stopped him for a second to sit up and untie her obi and shed the kimono. She leaned forward and he unclasped the back of her bra. She slowly and  
seductively slid it off, covering her now bare breasts with flushed arms.

"My sweet, you have no need to cover your bare breasts. We've been intimate twice before and I've seen you feed our son. Cover not your body from my sight."

He laid her back onto the futon and stared momentarily at her breasts, his mouth watering. She pulled him to kiss her again. They shared another languid kiss and he pulled back to move to her breasts. His lips brushed all around her nipples, now erect with exposure and excitement. He took one in his mouth and sucked it gently. She closed her eyes and sighed. His hand roved to her other breast and he massaged it slowly. He took his mouth from her nipple and leaned back a little bit.

His hands roamed down her breasts, stomach and past her waist and cupped his hand over her mound and rubbed firmly through the fabric. She sighed her approval and slid her hands down the front of his kimono. She reached inside and pressed her cool hands on his torso then slid her hands down and untied the sash letting it fall to the floor then slipped her hands under the fabric of his kimono slipping over his shoulders, down his arms and off letting it land on the floor. He felt the heat rising in her and himself.

Once she freed him of his clothes, he lowered her back down on the futon. Letting his hands rove over her body until a hand nestled at her mound. Feeling his fingers slowly moving on her womanly lips she raised her hips off the futon and helped by giving him more area to work with. His manhood was already well on its way to a full erection.

"Tonight is the night you learn to explore your mate." He moved back bringing her to once again to sit up.

"What ways do I explore him?" she asked herself. As her mind slowly moved to go blank trying to think, her mind pulled out the gossip that Emi and Ayumi told her the details about Yuka being with her boyfriend at the time.

She quietly sat there looking at him then gave him a weak smile and raised to kiss his lips before tentatively reaching down to touch his manhood. She looked curiously at his near fully hard manhood and stroked it gently in her innocent hands, feeling the tip, running her fingers around the head. She kissed his stomach, then closed her eyes and lovingly touched her lips to the head. Her hot breath sent chills down his spine. He felt her hand on his testicles, cupping then gently and then her tongue brushing between her lips and onto the head.

Slowly her mouth enveloped his cock head and her tongue swirled over and around in her mouth. He moaned low in tone. She took the head out of her mouth and licked her palm. Kagome grasped him and licked down to the base of his shaft and began kissing and sucking not only on his manhood but alternating onto his balls that were still cradled in her hand. She began concentrating on his testicles with her mouth and stroking his shaft firmly.

He felt himself getting close so he placed his hand on her hair as a warning. He stroked her head before suddenly grabbing a handful of hair and having no previous experience, she was surprised when he roughly pushed her away. She jumped slightly when she saw that his eyes had turned slightly a deep shade of red.

Giving time for his body to cool he brought her to him as he started kissing her. Sensing it was ok for him to carry on he laid her back down and kissed directly below her navel as she laid against the silk pillows and closed her eyes as he crawled above her. He kissed her breasts again, nibbling gently on her nipples. He trailed his kisses to the top of her mound. He looked at her swollen, parted labia and her pink clitoris peeking out before sliding his tongue out onto her womanly lips. They glistened with his saliva and he worked his tongue inside her. He slid out and to the far edge and pushed back inside.

"Mmmm Sess..." She moaned and licked her lips. Raising her hand she and ran her fingers through his hair to the point of his ears as the other hand rested on his shoulder.

Hearing her moan his name and feeling her tease the tip of his ear he dragged his tongue up the whole length of her labia onto her clit and he felt her spasm. He tasted her wetness as it mixed with his saliva. She clutched at the pillow beneath her then at his head pressing him into her. He plunged two fingers inside her and she crossed her feet on his back. She suddenly felt warmth shoot from her toss up through her legs, stomach, chest and neck. He moved up on her, pressing his lips to hers as the head of his shaft nudged her labia. She reached down and felt the effect her orgasm had on him. She guided him inside her.

"Mmmm...Oh my gosh Sesssss!" Kagome breathed in a medium moan. The feeling of him, of his thickness, of his mass sliding into her, was incredible. He pulled out a little and waited a bit and rammed back into her.

Pulling back out he rolled her over onto her back and slid back into her vagina. Then with slow deliberate strokes of his manhood he began to rouse the fires within her again as he started to see nothing but a haze before his own eyes. She stated moaning her approval as he pushed into her hot, wet and velvety core. She tightened around him. Sensation! He could only feel sensation. The muscles of her vagina squeezing him hard, the heat and wetness of her.

He looked into her eyes and she burrowed her head deeper into the pillow behind her before languidly closing her eyes. He pulled out of her and had her go onto her hands and knees as his lust grew in intensity as his eyes changed into a much deeper shade of red then they were earlier, his fangs and claws grew longer. He sensed she was ready to erupt and when she did, his passion met hers with equal force and determination as he leaned into her and sank his fangs into the junction of her neck and shoulder, while sinking his claws into her hips to ground her firmly against him as he pumped into her, speeding up as he neared his release.

His thrusts quickened until he felt her spasm again, as he tensed even more as he rammed into her as his seed burst forth coating her channel, sending his seed into her womb. His hips continued their rhythmic ramming forward a few more minutes until his seed stopped shooting into her. When his seed stopped flowing out into her, he withdrew his fangs and lapped up the blood before removing himself form out of her.

Seeing her laying there with her eyes closed and breathing fast, he grabbed the small deep bowl and took a claw and brought it across his wrist cutting the skin open then put the bowl under his wrist to catch the blood. When the blood was close to the rim of the bowl he carefully sat the bowl on the tray then brought his wrist to his lips and licked the wound.

**

_ End Of Lemon _

**

"Kagome sit up. I need you to drink something." He voiced as he helped her to sit up. Once she was siting straight he reached for the bowl. He handed her the bowl. "I need you to drink the contents of this bowl." He watched her look into the bowl.

"What kind of liquid is this?" She stuck her finger into the liquid to feel that it was still warm. When she removed her finger she saw the liquid was red and thick. "This is blood isn't it."

"I won't lie to you. Yes it is blood. My blood. You see when certain youkai mate they sink their fangs into this part of the neck." He showed her. "To mark them as their mate. Taking in and swallowing the blood so each mate has the other mate's blood within them. I have done so on your neck and taken in your blood and since you have no fangs to draw my blood, I have done it for you." He continued to kneel in front of her watching to see what she was going to do. She kept her eyes locked with his as she brought the bowl to her lips and drank down the thick and warm liquid. He took the bowl from her hands and placed it back on the tray.

"It didn't taste bad like I thought it was gong to." Five minutes later she started yawning.

"We will call it a evening." As they lay there Kagome chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"I just thought of something." She moved and straddled his waist underneath the silk blankets.

"What's that?" He placed his hands on her hips.

"My great ancestor Sato is probably rolling around in her grave seeing as she fled this very estate to keep from getting killed by you and here I'm a descendant and I've been intimate and became the mate to the very youkai that she would of been killed by. That's why I chuckled." She looked down into her eyes. "Now who should seek revenge? Should it be me for you trying to kill my ancestor long ago or should it be you for my ancestor escaping you?" She kept a blank look on her face then disappeared beneath the blanket. "I've got the best revenge."

Sesshoumaru felt a warm tongue slid over his nipple and growled slightly as she nipped him. He pulled back the blanket and went to touch her but she raised her head and nipped at his fingers as if she would bite his hand.

"Your little teeth will not cause much harm my mate."

"I think that I could come up with at least one place that harm would be felt." She moved down his body and hovered her mouth over his manhood. She lowered her head and opened her mouth and drew his shaft close to her mouth. He felt her teeth close on the skin of his shaft and nipped lightly then sucked on the skin as her fingernails raked across his stomach drawing red lines of blood.

"You wish to be rough do you. Are you willing to receive the same and being taken roughly? If not don't start what you are not willing or can't handle," he said as he pressed his claws into her shoulders lightly drawing a small stream of blood.

Kagome did not stop with she was doing or being rough towards Sesshoumaru which he stepped up his roughness a bit but drawing more blood by using his fangs and claws to which a thin coat of blood covered her body as well as his. This act that was going on between them made his manhood to grow fully erect. Being painfully erect he pinned her to the futon and took her roughly.

By the time early morning came around Sesshoumaru took her three more times roughly before she was to tired to keep her eyes open for another time. So he covered them up and he wrapped her in his arms and fell asleep.

A few hours later she was woke up with the cry of her son. She looked at her watch to see what time it was. It felt as though she had just went to bed. Looking at her watch without the blurry vision she saw it was nine-thirty. Her body was stiff and sore as she sat up. There came a knock at the door. She pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Come in." She called. The door opened and in walked a woman carrying a bundle in her arms.

"He's been changed, but he not been fed."

"Is Sesshoumaru downstairs?" Kagome asked.

"No milady. He and his father have left to go to work."

"I forgot this is friday. Is my mother, brother and grandfather up?"

"They are down having breakfast."

"Please could you let them know that I'll be down when I am done feeding my son and getting dressed."

"Yes milady. You have a outfit laid out for you." The woman pointed to a low table then left the room. Kagome finished feeding her son and laid him down and walked over and found a lavender kimono with pink blossoms and butterflies all over and a dark pink obi. When she was dressed she picked up her son and went downstairs to meet her family.

"Morning dear," her mother said.

"Morning everyone."

"What do you have planned today?" Charlotte asked.

"If you are finished with your breakfast I can take you home and then I need to get to work. On a normal day I usually get there and start work by 7:55 am and as you can see I am late." Kagome said. They walked out of the dining hall. Kagome had a servant get her families things.

"Lady Kagome," a female's voice called out. Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru's mother.

"Morning lady Azami."

"Lady Kagome..." Azami was cut off.

"Please just call me Kagome. Though I am mated to yours and InuTaisho son." Kagome said.

"Could I come with you?" Azami walked closer and saw the baby in Kagome's arms. "Kagome saw her look at Keitaro.

"Would you like to hold your grandson?" She held her son out to Azami.

"When was he born?" Azami unwrapped her grandson.

"July 16th," Kagome answered.

"Does he keep or has he kept you up much?"

"At first he did, but now he has not been keeping me up," Kagome said.

"Much like his father. He kept me up a lot when he was born, but a few months later he slowly stopped. Then at five months he refused to be fed by me and wanted soft food." They walked out and got loaded up in Kagome's vehicle. Kagome dropped her family off at the shrine forty minutes later and was now driving to the firm. Azami helped Kagome by carrying the baby carrier into the firm.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" Sango asked.

"I do work here still, you know. Oh Sango this is Sesshoumaru's mother Azami. Speaking of Sesshoumaru, is he here?"

"No, both he and his father are in court with clients and should be back soon."

"Did you leave me any work?" Kagome asked and Sango handed her the typing. "Please don't tell them I'm here when they come in." Kagome walked down to her desk with Azami following.

"They will know when they walk in," Azami said.

Kagome showed Sesshoumaru's mother around then she clocked in and went back to her desk. While she sat at her desk typing she talked with Azami. They shared many laughs. When eleven o'clock came around Kagome was finishing up the typing.

"They just walked through the main door," Azami said. A few minutes later as Kagome sat back down after getting the document she was greeted by the sight of both her mate and his father. Kagome could tell that Sesshoumaru was not happy to see his mother.

"Morning Azami and Kagome," InuTaisho said.  
"Morning," Back Kagome and Azami said together.

"Why are you here this morning, my mate?"

"I do still work here don't I? Unless you and your father decided that I don't anymore."

"We have not done so Kagome. What I think my son means is because of the late night you and my son had last night." InuTaisho watched Kagome blush at that statement.

"Oh. I am a bit tired, but I wanted to come and do my work like any other day.

"Then we welcome you," InuTaisho said before picking up his things out of his box. He stopped and looked Azami. "Did you wish to speak with me?"

"No, I just came with Kagome to see were she worked," Azami said. InuTaisho headed down the hall to his office as Sesshoumaru went to his office as well.

"Would you excuse me." Kagome stood up and walked around her desk and the chair Azami was sitting in holding Keitaro. Once around in front of her desk she walked over and knocked on the door to Sesshoumaru's office. "Could I talk with you for a moment?" She walked in and shut the door. Then walked over to stand by his chair.

"What could you be needing to talk with me about this morning my mate?" He turned his chair to face her and took her hands into his.

"Why don't you call your mother in here and talk to her. Talk to her and find out the reason that she left that night long ago." She watched as he lowered her hands and turned away from her. "I'm not taking her side. I'm just saying to clear your mind you should talk with her. I'll head back to my desk now and let you work." She kissed his cheek then walked over and opened the door heading to her desk.

When the lunch hour came around Kagome and Sango clocked out and they left with Azami to go and have lunch. They had a delight at lunch talking about different things. During lunch Kagome took her son into the bathroom and fed him. Not long after feeding her son when they all left the restaurant and headed back to the firm. As they were walking down to Kagome's desk Sesshoumaru opened his office door and asked his mother to come into his office and asked Sango to take down messages for all calls for him until he tells her to send them through once more.

By the end of the work day Sesshoumaru was still in his office talking with his mother. So Kagome clocked out and walked out to her vehicle and seat belted the baby carrier in the back seat. She walked over to the drivers side and got in, buckled up and drove away. While driving she pulled into the parking lot of the apartment complex and turned off the engine, got out and got the carrier then walked up to the apartment. Unlocking the door she walked in and headed down the hall to the bedroom. She placed her purse down on the floor by the bed then set the carrier on the floor and took her son out. She laid down on the bed pulling a light throw blanket over her and her son.

Three hours later Kagome was still sleeping when there was a knock on the apartment door. Ayame walked over and answered the door. Opening the door she saw Sesshoumaru. Ayame had Sesshoumaru come in and follow her down the hall. She quietly opened the door to the room and pointed to the bed. Sesshoumaru walked over to the bed. Gently sitting down he reached out and touched her cheek. Kagome moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru. I'm sor…" He placed a finger to her lips.

"There's no harm done. You are used to coming here after work. Tomorrow we will come and get your things. We will get what clothes and things you would need to last until in the morning."

"Did you get things settled with your mother? Are you still upset with her about the events that happened long ago?"

"The hurt still remains, but that is all. Come, dinner will be waiting. Gather what you need while I take our son and put him in the carrier." He picked up their son then the carrier and left the bedroom. Kagome got the clothes and things she and their son needed. Then she left the room and said good night to Ayame and told her that they would be back in the morning to get the remaining things.


	46. Chapter 46

**

_ Flashback Of Events Of Five Months That Have Passed _

**

The days following moving Kagome's stuff out of the apartment and into the estate found Kagome becoming tired easy and not very hungry. Her mate insisted that she get checked out. She found out in the second week of October that she was once again with child. When she broke the news to Sesshoumaru when she returned to the firm he picked her up and twirled her around not caring who saw.

By the end of November Keitaro slowly started fussing when Kagome would try to feed him and start to get a lot fusser towards the middle of December. InuTaisho suggested that she try feeding him soft food to see if he would take it, which he did. So since he could eat soft food she has been leaving him at the estate with a servant chosen to be the nursemaid. She was to watch over Keitaro during the day and when Kagome needed help.

By the first week of January both Sesshoumaru and his father had gotten her a cell phone and programmed an emergency number into it for her to press to reach them by when it was time for her to give birth. When they handed her the cell phone they told her that she was to remain at the estate until after she has given birth. By the end of January her belly was so large that she could not see her feet.

**

_ End Of Flashback _

**

It was now February and the month that her brother and her would do something for their mother. She put on a sweater and grabbed her purse. Slowly making her way to the bedroom door she walked out of the room and down to Keitaro's room.

"Lady Kagome should you be up?" the nursemaid asked.

"I'm fine. I need to move around a bit. I'm going to take my son to the garden. You may carry on with your other duties and if I need help I'll call you." Kagome walked over and gently picked Keitaro up then walked down the stairs slowly do to the fact she could not see the steps because she was heavy with child. On the main floor she walked to the butler and informed him that she was going for a drive and that he nor the servants needed to call her mate because she had already done so. Walking out and into the garage and opened the back passenger door and put her son in his car seat then shut the door. She got in the drivers seat and sat there a moment because she was now tired but then left driving down the road. Getting to the shrine she turned off the engine and got out.

"Let's go see your grandmother." Kagome unbuckled the car seat and picked up her son. Getting to the base of the stairs she looked up them with Keitaro's arms around her neck. "Here goes a long flight of steps." She had to take several breaks before reaching the top of the stairs. She was glad to finally be at the top but now the walk to the house. Once at the door she knocked.

"Kagome what are you doing here? Souta come and help me," Charlotte called out. Souta showed up next to his mother. "Here take your nephew." She handed Keitaro to Souta and helped Kagome into the house.

"Thanks mom."

"Why didn't you call? I thought you told me that Sesshoumaru and his father wanted you to remain at the estate until after the baby is born."

"I did tell you that." Kagome took a drink of water.

"Let me guess they don't know that you left." Her mother asked. Kagome shook her head no. "Don't you think they had a reason for telling you to remain at the estate?"

"I know, but I just had to get out of there for a while. I have the cell phone that they got me. Besides what is today? I have not missed a year yet."

Kagome and her mother talked and drank tea while Souta was in the family room playing with his nephew. As it was getting close to lunch time Charlotte stood up and walked to the kitchen to look for what to make for lunch. Kagome stood up because of a ache in her lower back. She walked into the kitchen and when she did her mother saw her rubbing her lower back.

"Kagome you need to be sitting down."

"I know, but right now there is a dull ache in my lower back. Maybe if I walk a bit it will go away." A few minutes later the ache left.

When the lunch was done cooking her family sat down and started eating. She scooped up a small spoonful of rice and fed her son. A sharp pain shot through her back while waiting to give her son more rice.

"Mom could you please take over and feed him? I need to walk around a bit."

"Alright dear." She watched her daughter stand up and walked out of the dining area and walked towards the family room. While walking around she started feeling a slight pressure on top of the ache.

"**MOM!**" Kagome called as she walked to the railing of the stairs.

"Yes dear?" Charlotte walked over and saw beads of sweat on her daughter's forehead and the look of pain laced on her face. "It seems like my other grandchild wishes to be born. Let's get you to the hospital." She walked her daughter to the door and got Kagome's purse. "Souta get Keitaro. We need to get your sister to the hospital." Charlotte took the keys and handed then to Souta. He hurried down the steps with his nephew in his arms. Getting to the vehicle he opened the door and put Keitaro in the car seat. Going back around he looked up the steps and saw his mother and sister walking slowly down.

"Mom, I've got to stop." Kagome cried out when they reached the base of the stairs. As they were standing there a puddle appeared on the sidewalk under Kagome.

"Come on dear you must move."

Getting to the vehicle Souta opened the door and placed the blanket that was in the back on the seat. Once they were in the vehicle Souta took off towards the hospital. Charlotte picked up Kagome's purse and took out the cell phone and dialed.

"Mr. SIlvermoon this is Charlotte..." Just then Kagome cried out in pain. "Yes that was Kagome."

_ "How long has the pain been going on?" _

"The heavy pain started shortly ago, but have been having mild pains since before lunch ten minutes ago. Her water broke a few minutes ago and we are close to the hospital. My son is driving."

_ "I'll tell my son and we'll meet you there." _

Souta pulled into a parking spot due to the emergency parking was blocked. He got his nephew out as his mother helped Kagome walk over to the door and walked in. As they waited for the people in front of them to move another pain came.

"Can we get some help here? My daughter is in labor!"

"Mom ask if Kagura Dawn is here."

"Is doctor Kagura Dawn here?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes hold on." The lady pressed a button. "She's on the phone. While your waiting please fill this out."

"Mom I've got to sit down." Kagome walked away from her mother. Part way away from her mother another wave of pain hit her and she placed a hand on the side of her belly as the other she used to reach for the wall or a chair. The next thing she knew there were strong arms about her waist and she was bring lifted off the ground.

"Excuse me sir put her down. Who are you to pick her up?" the woman behind the desk stood up saying.

"I'm her mate," Sesshoumaru said.

"Charlotte has anyone helped you?" InuTaisho asked.

"No this lady has been slow at doing her job and when she was told that my daughter was in labor she didn't even ask if we needed a wheelchair. She pressed the button for a Kagura Dawn, but said the line was busy then handed me these papers to fill out and she has not tried paging again."

"Hand me the paper work." InuTaisho took and looked through the paperwork and saw a few things not filled out then took it over to the lady.

"Who's this girl to you?"

"She's my son's mate. Are you looking for a reason to look for a new job elsewhere? If not I'd suggest you page Kagura Dawn or the reality of you needing to find a new job will come to you before the end of the hour." InuTaisho said as he watched her glare at him then press the paging system.

"Hello Mr. Silvermoon. How may I help you?" Kagura watched as he pointed to Kagome. She came out with a wheelchair. "How long has she been having labor pains?"

"A half hour for the sharp ones. The mild aches started about 10:30 am."

"Do you know when her water broke?" Kagura asked.

"About twenty minutes ago."

"Alright. I'll take her and get her ready." She started to go down the hall and Sesshoumaru started to come with. "Please stay here for right now. I need to get her ready."

Kagura wheeled Kagome down to the room and helped Kagome to get into a hospital gown and hooked her up to the monitors. While that was going on a laboratory technician came in and took some blood. When a wave of pain came. Kagura had her push. When the pain passed Kagura looked through the file and saw very little about this pregnancy.

"Did you go and do any ultra sounds or any of that?" Kagome shook her head no. "So you have not a clue about the sex of this baby or anything about it." Kagome once again shook her head no. "I'll be back in a moment." Kagura walked down to the waiting room. When she got there everyone stood up. "You may go in and see her."

As the hours went by with only waves of pain Kagura and everyone was getting worried. Finally five hours later as Kagura was about to give Kagome a shot to induce the labor the pains started getting stronger and when Kagura checked she could feel that the head had entered the channel. The only ones in the birthing room was Kagome's mother and Kagura.

"Come on dear push."

"I am mom. I'm can't push much more."

"Your doing good Kagome. I can see the head. Push a little harder." Kagura watched as the head came out. "Ok don't push so hard." Kagura gently helped work the head out. "The head is out. Push Kagome let's deliver this baby." Kagura said as she worked the shoulders out then slowly the rest of the body. "It's a girl." Kagura did all the things she needed to do then handed the baby to her assistant.

"Kagura it's happening again. I feel the need to push again."

"That's normal. The afterbirth is to be delivered. You've done that when you had your first child."

"It feels the same as delivering the babies." Kagome voiced before the pain went through her body.

"I'll check." Kagura put on clean gloves and slipped a hand inside Kagome and felt another head coming down the channel. "We have another one to be delivered." The assistant went out and got another baby bed on wheels and brought it in. "Push Kagome the head is almost there." Not that much later when the baby was born. "It's a boy and the father will be extremely pleased."

"Why's that Miss Dawn?" Charlotte asked.

"Because this little one is not a hanyou like his sister and older brother. It is rare for a full blooded child is born from a union between a youkai and a human." Kagura said as she handed the baby to the assistant as she went back and cleaned Kagome up. When the afterbirth was delivered and Kagome was cleaned up Kagura placed both babies next to Kagome. One on each side. "I'll go and let everyone know that they can come in and see her and the newborns." Kagura left and headed down the hall to the waiting room. She noticed more people had shown up. When she entered the waiting room they stood up.

"How is she?"

"She and her babies are fine."

"Babies?"

"Yes she delivered a healthy baby girl and a healthy son. You may go see them." Kagura stepped aside as ten people walked passed her. When they got to the room they saw Kagome laying there with her eyes closed. "The girl was born first then the son," Kagura said from the door before she left. Sesshoumaru picked up his daughter and unwrapped her and looked her over and smiled. But as he was doing that something caught InuTaisho's eyes and he handed Keitaro to the nearest person then picked up his new born grandson and unwrapped him and looked him over and was shocked.

"Son!" InuTaisho said. Sesshoumaru placed his daughter down and turned to look at his father and noticed his new son and the reason his father got his attention. "She has blessed you with a rare gift." InuTaisho said handing his new grandson to Sesshoumaru.

"Wonder if what I did that night had anything to do with it?" Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean son?"

"Sharing my blood with her as was to be done in a mating between mates." He said in the strange language as he wrapped his son back up. Both father and son looked from the new son back to the mother.

"Mmmm." Kagome moaned as she opened her eyes to see everyone in the room. "Hi everyone," she said tiredly. Sesshoumaru surprised her with a deep kiss. "What was that for?"

"For two wonderful children." Kagome picked up her daughter and saw that she was a hanyou like Keitaro but her daughter had black eyes instead of amber. She counted all of her fingers and toes then wrapped her back up.

"Let me hold her dear," Charlotte said.

"Here is our new son," Sesshoumaru said as he handed their new son to Kagome. Kagome unwrapped their new son and saw that he was different. She looked surprised. "Yes you are seeing right. Our new son is a full blood." Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru back to the baby in her arms. Their son had a small off white fluffy tail thing above his right shoulder, amber eyes, a royal blue crescent moon on his forehead, black stripes on his cheeks, wrists, and above his ankles. Above his eyes was a royal blue instead of the magenta that his father has and his hair was a silver-white.

"Excuse me, but I'm from the records department and I'm here to write down the names of the newborns." A woman walked in and over to the bed.

"What would you like to name them?" Kagome asked.

"Our son will be named Zinan Silvermoon," Sesshoumaru said and the woman wrote it down.

"Then I would like to name our daughter Sakura Silvermoon."

"That's three little brother," Sesshoumaru looked over at Inuyasha.

"Shut your hole." Inuyasha said.

"There will be none of that son." InuTaisho looked at his youngest son.

"May I hold your daughter?" came a soft voice. Kagome looked and saw a young woman with a heavy swollen belly.

"Rin! Is that you?"

"Yes." She walked closer to Kagome's bed.

"When are you due?" Kagome reached out and gently touched Rin's belly.

"Anytime," Rin answered.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Kagome looked from Rin to Menomaru as Charlotte handed Sakura to Rin.

* * *

**

_ Japanese Names & Meanings _

**

**Z**inan - Second Son

**S**akura - Cherry Blossom


	47. Epilogue

During the middle of March Rin gave birth to a set of twins. A son was born first followed by his sister. Menomaru named their son Kozue and Rin named their daughter Kikuko.

Kouga had moved Ayame's stuff out of the apartment and into his place. Not long afterwards he took her as his mate.

Sango and Miroku finally made up well enough for them to get married, but he still flirts with cute women that he comes across both at work and at the stores that he goes with Sango to.

Inuyasha and Kikyou never had any children. Inuyasha has been spending more and more time at the estate as Kikyou has been spending more and more time away at work.

Souta and his girlfriend became engaged.

Hojo had finished night classes and had became a teacher at a school where he lived and had gotten married. He and his wife became parents to a little girl.

As far as Emi, Ayumi, Yuka go, they are still looking and playing the field with men.

**

_ THE END _

**

* * *

**

_ Japanese Names Meanings _

**

**K**ozue - Tree Branches

**K**ikuko - Chrysanthemum Branch Child


End file.
